<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princes of the Undead by ss9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426279">Princes of the Undead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9'>ss9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sherlock crossover but not really, Undead secret society, Vampire Councils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha Van Helsing just wanted to finish her 150 years of conscripted service and move on with the rest of her immortal life. She really didn’t care about taking a seat on the council, it was never about power for her, she just wanted access to all those “lost manuscripts”. The recovered contents from the library of Alexandria would be enough to keep her amused for at least a century.</p><p>Just 27 years to go.</p><p>It was a mantra often repeated. Every year of service brought the total down, and after 123 years it finally felt like the end was in sight. Since the night she had washed up on that English beach, no longer human, and not yet a fully-fledged vampire…That had come some weeks later, along with Agatha’s introduction to the hidden society of the undead. Now the reappearance of a certain Count, was turning her carefully laid plans upside down. Sure, someone needed to retrieve Dracula, and induct/rehabilitate him properly into undead society, but why the hell did that someone have to be her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Van Helsing &amp; Lucy Westenra, Agatha Van Helsing &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Agatha Van Helsing &amp; Philip Anderson, Dracula &amp; Lucy Westenra, Dracula &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 of Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did promise not to keep you waiting long for my new story, so please enjoy something a little different...</p><p>---/---</p><p>It was late or by that also very early. Agatha Van Helsing had long since given up on trying to understand the idiosyncrasies of the English language. It was a stupid hodgepodge of a language, the highwayman that stole whatever it liked from wherever it liked, and it lacked the simplistic logic of Latin, or the oral beauty of Aramaic.</p><p>Still it was England in which she washed up all those years ago, and thusly it was England to which she was confined/assigned, the semantics mattered little in the long run. Agatha wasn’t going anywhere, not for the next 27 years at least. At 150 years of age she would finally attain full citizenship status. For a vampire to survive so long was a mark of prestige, almost like coming of age when all the associated restrictions of ‘childhood’ would finally be lifted.</p><p>Agatha really didn’t care about gaining a seat on the council, it was never about power for her, she just wanted access to all those “lost manuscripts”. The recovered contents from the library of Alexandria would be enough to keep her amused for at least a century. Although some small part of Agatha would miss the rush of working with her human retrieval team.</p><p>It was considered abnormal for a vampire to become attached to mortals. They were the food source after all, and although some mortal families had been long associated with certain clans, generational indentured servants as it were. Well it was still considered taboo to consider them people. Yet Agatha had never been one to do the conventional, not even when she was alive, she did not see any reason for that to change just because she was undead.</p><p>“Unit in position.”</p><p>Touching her earpiece Agatha acknowledged her team and gave the command. “Move in slowly…5…4…3…2…1”</p><p>Her mortal team sprung the carefully weighted trap and Agatha watched from her perch high up in the trees. They worked well together, most of them had served with Agatha for years, and would do for many more to come. Turnover of staff was low, even for such a dangerous profession, and recruitment was strictly controlled. Agatha as one of the more long serving captains was often charged with training the newer recruits, and there was one here tonight, Agatha could smell his nervousness from 50 meters.</p><p>In hindsight Agatha should have seen it coming. If she could smell him…</p><p>The banshee like scream rent the quiet night and the newbie panicked. As the newly arisen vampire approached him at speed he reached for the wrong thing; the instinct to reach for his gun and not the taser was his undoing, and the poor lad screamed as the new-born vampire ripped his throat out.</p><p>“Shit…secure the perimeter.” Agatha barked. They had lost the element of surprise and they were a man down, which made encircling their quarry even harder.</p><p>Jumping down, a drop that would have killed a human, Agatha had no choice but to directly engage herself. It went against the rules. She was there to lead, observe and evaluate the potential once it was secure. Her ‘life’ considered to precious to risk, when there were plenty of humans around to do the dirty work. Well risk was not something Agatha had ever shied away from, it was the whole reason she was in this mess to begin with and she wouldn’t risk another member of her team dying.</p><p>Her age and ability to reason gave her the advantage. The new-born vampire had little warning before Agatha was there, pulling it off its kill, and Agatha had to fight her own urges as the scent of freshly split blood reached her nostrils. That moment of hesitation was a mistake, and Agatha was suddenly being taken down by 300lbs of snarling undead, pissed off at having their midnight snack interrupted.</p><p>Rolling the pair wrestled for dominance, Agatha could hear the screams of her team in her earpiece, yet the snarling jaws of the vampire in full bloodlust was a more pressing concern. She could go for her stake, but then she would get even more of a bollocking; losing a human was one thing, they could be easily replaced, losing a potential new initiate well that was something else.</p><p>The taser it was then. Agatha managed to get one hand free, enough to grab her taser and shove it electrodes first into that snarling open mouth. Ignoring the puncture of fangs through her hand, Agatha squeezed the trigger and watched with no small satisfaction as the vampire began to convulse. Of course, her brilliant plan had one flaw, and as the echo of the current burnt back through her bitten hand, Agatha bit her own lip as she resisted the pain.</p><p>Finally, though her team were there. The net was cast, restraints were ready, and Agatha was able to drop the taser, ripping her bleeding hand free.</p><p>“Fuck…fuck…fuck.” Agatha cursed like a sailor, lifting her shaking hand to pinch the flesh back together.</p><p>“Sorry Captain. I thought Saunders was ready…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Anderson I approved him for this mission.” Agatha cut off her second in command before he could get into one of his guilt spirals. Anderson was a good man to have in her corner, but he did tend to take failure personally.</p><p>“Just bag him up and take him in, and get Saunders taken care of…I’m going to go for a walk to clear my head.” Agatha sighed, the scent of fresh blood in the air was playing havoc with her control, yet Agatha had not sunk so low as to lose herself to a feeding frenzy.</p><p>Shaking her head as she tried to rid herself of the mocking laughter, the echo that remained in her blood from her creator; the voice that never really went away, along with the urges he had gifted her. Tainting her by association.</p><p>
  <em>Go on live a little Agatha.</em>
</p><p>“Shut up.” Agatha growled, stalking off into the night, repeating the calming mantra’s she had learnt. She could feed when she got back home, she had several blood samples stored, one from the classical pianist she had so admired.</p><p>The prospect of quenching her sudden thirst and then spending the night wrapped up in Mozart or Beethoven, was enough to hold her steady.</p><p>The sudden shrill ring of her mobile phone jarred Agatha and she retrieved it, glaring in annoyance at the call id, before reluctantly hitting accept.</p><p>“What do you want Mycroft?”</p><p>“Now is that anyway to talk to your oldest friend?” The smooth-talking Englishman clipped diction and false warmth only added to Agatha’s irritation.</p><p>“This is not a good time.”</p><p>“Extraction problems?”</p><p>“I lost one of my team, but we captured the prospect.”</p><p>“Well that’s alright then, I thought you going to say something bad had happened.” Mycroft chuckled to himself, sighing when Agatha’s silence was his only answer. “I told you not to get so attached to the pets.”</p><p>“This from the man who practically stalks his remaining mortal family.” Agatha spat back, hearing the from the sudden intake of breath that Mycroft certainly didn’t need, that she might have gone too far.</p><p>In truth Agatha could understand Mycroft’s ongoing fascination with the Holmes family. Genetics were fascinating, and in rare open moments Mycroft had shared amusing titbits about his current descendants. Agatha had occasionally found herself looking up the Van Helsings, although she had chosen to keep her distance after The Harker Foundation was up and running. It was better they thought her she had died a hero, rather than learning the truth.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mycroft I…”</p><p>“You have a new mission.” Mycroft’s tone was now devoid of humour, and Agatha knew it was going to take time before he let her back into his good graces. The keeper of the files had a long memory, it was what made him so perfect for his current role, and Agatha expected Mycroft to quickly climb the council hierarchy once he finished his conscripted service.</p><p>“But we haven’t finished processing this one yet.” Agatha protested, it made little sense to drag her team straight onto a new case. “And I am a man down, I will need to fill the position first…”</p><p>“Not your team, you have been given a new case.” Mycroft clarified, and for a moment there was almost a sound of hesitation in his voice. “Just you.”</p><p>Now she was really confused. Vampires did not work cases alone, that was rule number one.</p><p>“Mycroft what is going on, are they trying to get me killed?”</p><p>“It is not your usual retrieval case. It’s a little embarrassing for all of us, this one has escaped our notice for months.”</p><p>“Months but that’s not possible…”</p><p>“No, it’s highly unusual but not impossible. This one has covered his tracks, none of the bodies have turned up exsanguinated. We dismissed it as background noise from a human serial killer.”</p><p>“They are intelligent then?” This was the golden goose of vampire retrievals.</p><p>Most of their finds were new-born vampires, ones who operated on little more than blood instinct to kill. They left an easy bloody trail to follow. Some were trainable, they could be fed on a strictly controlled diet to improve them, but even so few would survive to reach ‘adulthood’.</p><p>“Very…”</p><p>“But why send me? And why me alone surely it would better…”</p><p>“Agatha you are not being sent to retrieve, the council is sending you to issue an invitation.”</p><p>Freezing, the hairs on her neck suddenly began to lift. Agatha knew it the moment before Mycroft began to speak, before he confirmed what the mocking laughter in her head was already telling her.</p><p>“It’s Dracula isn’t it…They are sending me after Dracula.”</p><p>----/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never let it be said I don't give you the good stuff...enjoy your fix.</p><p>----/----</p><p>Agatha met Mycroft in the National Portrait Gallery. It had always been a favourite haunt for her friend who joked he enjoyed being surrounded by faces older than he was…made him feel almost young at heart. As usual he could be found seated in view of the grand portrait of Cardinal Richelieu, a childhood hero Mycroft had once confided, and if Agatha thought it a strange choice, well she wisely kept that to herself.</p><p>“So, what do we know?” Agatha asked as she slipped into the seat beside him.</p><p>“And good evening to you as well Agatha.” Mycroft replied, not once breaking his gaze on the majestic portrait.</p><p>“My apologies I thought you would appreciate getting straight down to business…”</p><p>“Yes, but there is still room for manners.” Mycroft tutted, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a touchscreen phone, which he handed her. “Your usual passcode.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Agatha took Mycroft’s chiding to heart, it was not the first time she had been accused of being a little too gung-ho.</p><p>“Mycroft why on earth would I be interested in tinder? Isn’t that a human dating app?”</p><p>“Shush…honestly call yourself an undercover operative.” Mycroft tutted.</p><p>Yet fortunately the only people nearby to hear Agatha, were wearing those awful headsets you could rent at museums these days and walking around in a factual stupor. Mycroft was all for educating the masses, but rote learning was such a gauche way to achieve that.</p><p>“Your ‘friend’ has been using that app like a food delivery service.” Mycroft explained with a sneer, and Agatha wasn’t certain just which element offended him, that Dracula would use something so central to the worst of mortal culture, or that he actual thought such food was worth snacking on.</p><p>“You are such a snob.”</p><p>“Ahhh no, I am a connoisseur.”</p><p>“Dracula would claim the same.”</p><p>“Well then he has chosen a ridiculous way of showing it.” Mycroft huffed, tugging at his cufflinks. “We set up several fake profiles, men and women in his local area, there was a little competition back in the office as to who could secure his attention first.”</p><p>“You’ve been catfishing Dracula?” Agatha couldn’t restrain the snort of laughter at the thought of Mycroft and his office cronies exchanging salacious instant messages with Count Dracula. “What’s wrong didn’t he pick yours?”</p><p>“No, he did, along with several others, we all exchanged messages.” Mycroft sniffed. “However, it seems your friend has the most bizarre taste. In the end Sally managed to secure a meet up with him tonight…it’s a London nightclub, exclusive…your name needs to be on the door.”</p><p>“Are you disappointed?” Agatha earning her a side glare from Mycroft, who was clearly not in the mood, clearly the rejection of his fake persona had been taken as a personal slight.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan we wait for him to arrive or wait for him to leave…”</p><p>“The plan is for you to go and buy yourself a new dress, then you have a hairdresser’s appointment at six.” Mycroft cut in, turning to face Agatha when she stared at him dumbfounded. “I did tell you, this is not a snatch and grab job, you are going at the request of the council to issue an invitation to meet.”</p><p>“And they need me to look pretty?” Agatha hissed, her eyes narrowing at was clearly some sexist bullshit.</p><p>“No but you do need to get access to that club and there is a strict dress code. You will need heels as well.”</p><p>“No way tell them to send somebody else!” Agatha snapped.</p><p>“You know very well Agatha, that there is no one else to send who would do the job better. Besides you have an obligation, you know how the code works. At his age Dracula might very come out of this a clan leader, and you are of his bloodline, that means you owe him your allegiance.”</p><p>“I owe that man nothing, save a good staking.” Agatha grumbled, yet at Mycroft’s quailing look she relented. “Fine where are the bloody hairdressers?” She might as well get the full works out of it, and it had been a while since she had a trim.</p><p>“It’s all in the calendar, the details of the invitation from the council are in the email.” Mycroft explained rising from his seat and picking up his umbrella. “And Agatha dear, try not to break the company credit card when you go dress shopping.”</p><p>“I make no promises.” Agatha retorted with a toothy smile, after all if she was going to have to go through with this, then the least she was coming out of it was with a pair of Louboutin’s.</p><p>“And stay safe.” Mycroft added, as though she needed reminding of that as well. Yet this Agatha didn’t mind quite so much, as she suspected as much as 10% might be genuine personal concern.</p><p>Turning back to Cardinal Richelieu rather than watch Mycroft leave, Agatha sagged down into the bench. It was already two pm and she had a lot to get through. Wilting under Richelieu’s condescending gaze, Agatha girded her loins. Shoes first, then dress, then hairdressers, then to the internet to remind herself how makeup was meant to work…at least youtube was good for something.</p><p>---/---</p><p>Checking his reflection in the glass, Count Dracula did his best to ignore the skull like visage and focused instead on the cut of his new ‘it was so dark navy it was almost black’ suit. Teamed with a properly black shirt, tucked in a with a slimline black leather belt, Dracula turned to the side to admire his slightly more toned physique. All that dratted exercise was finally paying off, as was the consumption of a tennis pro or two, he was now starting to advance up the club rankings.</p><p>He had already arranged a dinner date for this evening, and he did so want to look his best. Plus, he had the unexpected pleasure of meeting Lucy later for a spot of dessert. Just the thought of the evenings anticipated delights had his mouth salivating.</p><p>“Looking very handsome sir, if I do say so myself.” Frank Renfield simpered in the background, and if it wasn’t for the need for a driver who would operate with the highest discretion, then Dracula would have preferred to catch an Uber.</p><p>“So where are we going tonight sir, Raffles, Mason House…”</p><p>“The Box tonight Renfield.”</p><p>“Ah excellent choice.” Frank replied with a toothy grin, that made him look very much like a rodent smirking.</p><p>“Would you care for an appetiser before I bring the car around…I picked up something a little different…Cuban, excellent dancing skills…”</p><p>Of course, on occasion Renfield reminded Dracula why he hadn’t killed him yet.</p><p>“Yes, why not, there is no need to rush in and ruin the evening.” Dracula replied with a smile, accepting the glass that Renfield poured him. After all he might get the opportunity to put this talent to good use.</p><p>---/---</p><p>Giving her fake name to the man on the door, Agatha was happy to be inside out of the wind. As a Vampire she didn’t feel cold, but that didn’t mean she relished the idea of a cold draft in her unmentionables, and with this much of her legs on display that was a definite threat.</p><p>She had fallen in love with the shoes at first sight, the red satin platform stilettos were impossible to walk in, and if her toes weren’t already dead Agatha would have been sure they would drop off from the lack of circulation. The dress had been something she had been talked into. The moment she had confided where she was wearing the outfit, the shop assistants had colluded and forced her into this far too short skirted number. The only thing positive Agatha had to say about it was the neckline was conservative, a slashed neckline that skimmed her collarbones, the back however was indecent, dropping down to the small of her back…Mother Superior would have had an apoplexy. Only the black and silver paillette covered mesh, that covered the fitted black underdress, met with Agatha’s approval. It was classic, almost 1920’s in style, moving and rustling when she walked.</p><p>Her hairdresser had asked about her dress and had teamed the look with a pinned curl updo. Not wanting to look overdone Agatha had settled for paired back makeup, something to cover the dark circles and a simple smokey cat’s-eye, that apparently even an idiot with no idea about makeup couldn’t screw up.</p><p>Well idiot or not Agatha couldn’t resist taking one selfie, sending the picture through to Mycroft with a sarcastic ‘Pretty enough for you?’ message.</p><p>The returning thinking emoji earned Mycroft a certain rude salute back. Yet Agatha would admit to herself she was nervous. She had an important job to do tonight, her own future depended on how well it went. If she gained Dracula’s agreement, and he gained a place in the Elder’s council, then she might be able to skip the remaining years of her conscription. Her transfer to the scholars was almost as good as in the bag with that sort of backing.</p><p>Still she resented the fact she had to dress up for it. Agatha had more than enough faith in her own powers of persuasion. Yet she knew only too well how vain most vampires were, how anally particular many became over their appearance, and how that judgement was quickly applied to others as well.</p><p>“Can I get you a drink Ms?” One of the sumptuously clad waiters had approached her booth…the booth Dracula had booked for them, with an excellent view of the dance floor and performance area.</p><p>“Just a water…Sorry I don’t drink.” Agatha replied with a polite smile, and the young man feigned one of his own, obviously realising that this was not going to be a high earning table. Which was fine for Agatha, he would leave them alone if he couldn’t make money off of them, and alone would work better for her business.</p><p>Her water arrived promptly, and Agatha left it to gather condensation on the glass, her eyes were drawn to the growing number of human’s arriving. Most were far more scandalously dressed than she was, most greeting friends loudly, others downing glass after glass of some alcoholic beverage. Moving to stand at the balustrade, Agatha leant over slightly so she could watch the pretty mortals dance and laugh and live their lives. The beat of the music was like a pulse, and Agatha found herself tapping away to the beat and the overpowering scent of it all.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of all that life. It was a heady experience, not one that Agatha in her role got to experience often. Perhaps if she hadn’t been so lost in the heart beats of all of those around her, Agatha would have felt him approach.</p><p>As it was Count Dracula had a few long seconds to study the back of his ‘date’. This was definitely the right booth, he had booked it especially for its more private location, and yet this did not appear to be the same woman from the photographs. Yet Dracula was far from disappointed, if anything this was an improvement. Oceans of naturally pale skin not stained by the awful orange pigment that so many of today’s females thought was attractive. And legs…damn those legs…</p><p>Dracula actually tilted his head to the side, as he slid his gaze from thigh to ankle and back again. Yes, this one was definitely getting his mouth watering. Then she turned as if feeling his eyes on her, and Dracula felt his world flip.</p><p>“Zoe Van Helsing!” Dracula exclaimed with a snort, irritated and impressed that the head of the Harker Foundation would put this much effort into tracking him down.</p><p>He looked just like she remembered, which surprised her, Agatha would have thought her memory would have warped somewhat. Same dark eyes, his hair was a little more casually styled and the suit was clearly custom made. He was the devil made flesh, all her dreams and nightmares wrapped up in a designer suit. And he clearly had no idea who she was…</p><p>Grinning toothily, Agatha couldn’t help but laugh at Dracula’s gobsmacked expression. “Guess again.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Denying it would have been futile. Standing this close, now the veil of ignorance had been ripped from his eyes, it was impossible to deny what all his senses were telling him…and yet Dracula still couldn’t believe the conclusion, that all logic was driving towards. He didn’t dare allow himself to hope…not after all this time…</p><p>“Agatha.”</p><p>Her name on his tongue sounded like both a benediction and a curse, and Agatha wasn’t sure which she would prefer. Yet there was no hiding his wrecked expression, he looked like she had staked him.</p><p>“Agatha.”</p><p>Dracula couldn’t stop himself from repeating her name, his feet taking him forward all of their own accord. Taking in a lungful of air through his nose, Dracula luxuriated in the scent of her…his nectar…his bride…all those glorious inches of her scowling up at him. Oh God he had missed her. As much fun as it had been to torment Dr Helsing, she really was a stuffed shirt, it had been all ‘get in the box’ and ‘give me your blood’, none of delicious back and forth he had with Agatha.</p><p>“Oh Agatha…”</p><p>“Count Dracula, you are leading me to believe, your little stint in the water did some permanent damage, or are you incapable of saying anything other than my name?”</p><p>Even her sarcasm had remained, and Dracula didn’t even try to contain his burst of laughter. A wide smile now etched into his face, as he placed his hands either side of her on the balustrade; even in those ridiculous shoes of hers, he still had several inches on her. Yet it did place her face in such a delightful proximity…yes, the ridiculous shoes could stay.</p><p>Agatha could feel Dracula’s gaze pass over every millimetre of her face, his wide grin and looming presence would have been intimidating to most mortals, but Agatha had never been bothered by his tendency to crowd her personal space. Not when she was alive, and now she was dead, it seemed a strange time to start. For a moment, she was even convinced he was going to try and kiss her, yet instead he rested his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses together as he sniffed her.</p><p>“I did say I was going to make you last.” Dracula teased with another laugh, pulling back to admire the artful construction of curls that framed her face, and the simplistic shading of her make up.</p><p>“Lovely my dear, this suits you far better than that drab habit.”</p><p>Despite absorbing, quite a significant amount of 21th century values, through his recent meals, there were centuries of more conservative viewpoints to overcome. There was a part of Dracula that still equated make up with whores. And while visually he appreciated the artistry, beauty was decidedly skin deep, and Dracula’s judgement of worth lay below it…precisely below it in fact.</p><p>“You did, and I have lasted…Not without challenge.” Agatha conceded, choosing to ignore his flattery on her appearance. Agatha knew she was no beauty, vanity had never been a sin she suffered from. Pride however was more difficult to keep under regulation. “But I survived.”</p><p>“You more than survived.” Dracula crowed in delight. “Look at you Agatha, all strong and healthy, and adapting to death in a whole other century. Oh, the fun we are going to have.” His mind already racing with the possibilities.</p><p>Dracula had barely been awake in this century for three months, and he already had a better start on his selection of brides, than he had achieved in the last four centuries combined. For a moment Dracula imagined the possibilities, wondering how Lucy and Agatha would take to one another. They had nothing in common, so perhaps his final choice of bride should try to bridge the gap somehow?</p><p>“Come we must celebrate!” Dracula insisted, grasping Agatha’s wrist, intent on heading towards the dancefloor, only to be brought to a sudden stop when Agatha refused to move. Her strength, if not her stubbornness, surprising him.</p><p>“Oh, that will take some getting used to.” Dracula muttered, before turning back to his reluctant partner. “Just one dance Agatha for old times sake, we never did get to waltz.”</p><p>“I came here to talk.”</p><p>“And I came here to have a good time.” Dracula retorted. “And since you have ruined my dinner plans, the least you could do is dance with me.”</p><p>“Talk first, dance later.” Agatha insisted, twisting her wrist free.</p><p>“You know it is possible to do both at the same time, or so I have heard. Apparently multi-tasking is something the fairer sex is supposed to be good at, and here you are letting the side down Agatha.” Dracula baited her, he could tell from her little adorable growl, he was getting under skin, and with a shit eating grin he offered her his hand.</p><p>“Just one little dance? What’s the matter don’t you trust yourself?”</p><p>“One! If only to prove to you how grossly overinflated your ego is.” Agatha conceded with a verbal kick, before placing her hand in his; doing her best to ignore just how attractive Dracula was, when he smiled like that. A real smile not the gloating monstrosity he wore most of the time.</p><p>“You won’t regret it.” Dracula insisted, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, as he escorted her down the stairs, like the old-fashioned gentleman he once was. “Tell me Agatha do you tango?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Agatha huffed, before squeaking in the most embarrassing fashion, as Dracula’s right hand settled in the small of her back, and hauled her in close.</p><p>“I think I really like this dress.” Dracula replied with a salacious wiggle of his eyebrows. “You got it especially for me, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to dance?”</p><p>“And I thought you wanted to talk?”</p><p>“Not about my wardrobe choices…”</p><p>“Why not, I will happily talk about mine?” Dracula teased, before tutting as he manoeuvred Agatha into the proper position, her left hand on his shoulder and her right grasped in his left.</p><p>“Of course, we could let our bodies do the talking.” He added, starting the dance by pressing his right thigh between Agatha’s. “You do know you are supposed to move as well.” He teased as he coaxed her into swaying with him, unable to resist the opportunity to hold her scandalously close.</p><p>Clearly, they would not be tangoing properly tonight. Dracula would have to ask Renfield to find them a suitable sample from a female dancer…perhaps several, as it seemed, Agatha despite her natural grace, had not benefited from an extensive dance education. Dracula had been drilled in dancing since he was a boy, as a nobleman he was expected to dance, and to dance well.</p><p>“You wanted to talk…” Dracula prompted after a few moments awkward silence, as amusing as it was watching Agatha squirm, Dracula had a limited attention span and bored easily. “You could tell me what you’ve been up to all these years, it has to be more entertaining than laying in a box for 123 years?”</p><p>“I’ve been busy…tracking down vampires if you must know.” Agatha replied. It was too bizarre, being here like this with him, having a normal conversation about her work, whilst the swirl of humanity danced on, oblivious to the monsters in their midst.</p><p>“Oh Agatha…Agatha you need to get a new hobby.” Dracula teased. “Is that how you found me? Playing that game with the dating app of all things, or was that just a happy coincidence?”</p><p>“Yes, well I had help, and that is why I am here really; to extend you the same opportunity.”</p><p>Pausing mid step Dracula stared down at her. “Opportunity?” The word sounded cheap and coarse in his mouth, akin to sucking on a greasy coin.</p><p>“Or invitation if you would prefer?” Agatha countered, studying his face closely as his expression shut down. “I was sent to talk to you, because of our past connection; they thought it would be better coming from me.”</p><p>Pulling back Dracula felt his joy sour. Agatha was as he remembered, but there was something colder about her, and not just the lack of physical warmth. She seemed weary, smothered almost, the brightness of her flame almost extinguished. Duty…it was always duty…and to think he had foolishly believed for a while, that she was here because she wanted to see him.</p><p>“I’m not sure I would prefer either.” Dracula countered, pulling back physically and emotionally, even dropping her hand. “If Zoe set you up for this…”</p><p>“Count Dracula I have never met Zoe Van Helsing. I don’t imagine we would particularly get along if we did. No, I was asked to meet you today, to invite you to meet others like us.”</p><p>“There are no others like us.” Dracula snapped, shaking his head as he turned to leave. “I’ve lived for centuries Agatha, don’t you think I would have noticed. All other vampires are crude beasts, they are born, they feast, they get caught and then they die. It is cruel of you to play this game, even with me.”</p><p>“And of course, you are never wrong.” Agatha was almost amused at how obstinate Dracula could be, he would rather turn his back on her now, than take the risk. “What have you got to lose Dracula? If you are right nothing will have changed, and if I am right, then you get a whole new society to explore; a society of equals for a change.”</p><p>Pausing on the edge of the dancefloor, Dracula turned back. Agatha was stood there alone, in the midst of the oblivious cavorting humans. Her gaze showed no mockery, and despite all the years that had past, Dracula didn’t think she had suddenly become a liar.</p><p>“Tomorrow night, I’ll message you the place and time half an hour before, it will be in London. If you pull any tricks…”</p><p>“We’ll be there, and no tricks, I promise.” Agatha replied, she tried for a smile, but it died on her lips as Dracula looked at her coldly, in a way he had never looked at her before…and it hurt when he turned and just left her standing there…alone.</p><p>Agatha had succeeded, she had done her job and had gotten Dracula to accept the invitation, albeit on his own terms. So why deep down, did she feel like she had passed the test, but somehow still lost the race?</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the lack of Renfield &amp; Mycroft double act. I am currently working on that scene but it is taking longer than expected, and I didn't want to deprive you of this other scene I had written, which precedes it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“You’re quiet tonight.”</p><p>It took a moment for Dracula to realise he was being spoken to, and another few moments to recall what Lucy had said and formulate an answer. Yet Lucy could never resist filling a silence, and so his answer stalled on his tongue. Clearly she had asked the question by rote, as it was the thing to say and not because she was genuinely concerned…</p><p>“I mean you are always the dark and brooding type, I mean you insist on meeting in cemeteries…” Lucy trailed off, turning to look around her at the silent graveyard.</p><p>“I just have a few things on my mind.” Dracula replied dismissively, the annoying thought buzzing about his brain that Agatha would have waited, would have glared at him until he answered to her satisfaction.</p><p>“Well that’s your problem, you need to think less.” Lucy replied with a bright smile, like she had just done something clever, like curing cancer.</p><p>“That is not something that is so easy…for me.” Dracula replied with a wry smile, and as expected the little dig at her intelligence went sailing past. “My past is bothering me tonight…I need you to entertain me…distract me Lucy.”</p><p>“Oh well, I can show you some of the strange messages I got this week. Honestly the weirdos on the internet just get stranger and stranger…There was one from this woman, I think she thought she was some kind of psychic. Total fraud. She told me to be careful who crossed my path, that I was going to die soon if I didn’t change my ways. Total nutcase. I’m not even twenty-five and I’m getting married in three weeks, I’m not dying anytime soon.”</p><p>Frowning Dracula wondered if that was Agatha too? She had certainly fooled him with the dating app, who knows how many profiles she had created just in the hope one would catch his interest. Perhaps she had discovered his connection to Lucy and was trying to interfere there as well?</p><p>“I hope you reported her.”</p><p>“Yeah of course, only the account was shut down, she apparently only set it up to send that one message to me, and then poof disappeared. I told my friends, and they think it might be one of my ex’s stirring shit up, now they know I am engaged.”</p><p>“Ah yes to the stalwart Mr Quincy Morris…Does he know you meet strange men in graveyards.” Dracula teased, taking off his trench coat to lay it on the ground, it wouldn’t do to get grass stains on his new suit.</p><p>“Quincy knows what he needs to know. And besides its not like we’re fucking.” Lucy countered in the blasé way she did everything. She honestly didn’t care what anyone thought, and she never let potential disapproval step in the way of her doing anything she wanted.</p><p>“Although we will probably have to stop after I’m married. I think a husband might ask, a few too many questions, about where I am sneaking off to.” Lucy added with a wink.</p><p>Sighing Dracula smiled knowingly. “Oh, don’t worry Lucy we will wrap this all up, before you are married…And what a beautiful bride you will make.”</p><p>“Yeah I suppose.” Lucy replied, her bright smile fading slightly. “My dress has turned up finally, Mum keeps insisting I try it on, I keep telling her to wait that it is bad luck.”</p><p>“Oh, but I’d like to see you in it, at least once.” Dracula teased as he lay back against the grass and stared up at the sky. There were precious few stars out tonight, one of the only draw backs from all this technology was the light pollution.</p><p>“You could come to the wedding. We could say you are a distant cousin of Quincy’s…”</p><p>“Alas unless it is a night time ceremony…”</p><p>“I’ll send you a picture then from the day.” Lucy resolved. “We got a top-notch photographer, they are flying in from America.”</p><p>Flying anywhere…it seemed like such a strange expression and yet it was common now. Dracula couldn’t help but wonder had Agatha flown anywhere yet? Had she managed to cross the ocean and explore a whole other continent?</p><p>“What’s that!” Lucy’s sudden exclamation had Dracula sitting back up, turning his head to follow her pointing finger.</p><p>Hearing the rustling and then the sound of giggling. Dracula waited and a moment later, a little head popped out from behind a tree in the graveyard, the face half eaten away, before they ducked back; like playing a game of hide and seek.</p><p>“Just a child. Ignore it, or it might think you want to play, and follow you home.” Dracula explained shrugging when Lucy looked at him half horrified. “I am not the only dead thing in this place. Why…” Dracula placed his hands on the bare earth and listened, the muttering and knocking only too clear to his hearing. “There are at least nine others I can hear...”</p><p>“All of them like you…”</p><p>“No not like me!” Dracula snapped as Lucy stepped on a sore point.</p><p>“Hey, I was just asking, no need to bite my head off!”</p><p>Biting down his own irritation, Dracula was forced to admit he wasn’t in the best mood for company tonight. If it wasn’t for his continuing hunger, and their prearrangement, then he probably would have just gone straight home, after that scene with Agatha.</p><p>“Forgive me…I have had a trying evening…Shall we move things along; the night is waning fast?”</p><p>“You expect me to let you after you just talked to me like that?”</p><p>“I expect nothing, but a man can hope.” Dracula replied with what he knew was a charming smile.</p><p>Rolling her eyes Lucy capitulated easily enough. It wasn’t like she wasn’t getting anything out of this. Moving to straddle him, she tugged off the silver choker that hid the thin scar. “Only two minutes tonight as penance.”</p><p>“Five…please Lucy I need at least five.” Dracula pleaded, as he reached up and caressed her throat, the strong beat of her heart was thundering away under his hand, and Dracula couldn’t help but remember another woman who had stood and bared her flesh to him…albeit under duress.</p><p>“Just put me somewhere beautiful, somewhere no one can look at me.” Lucy muttered, her neck exposed and waiting.</p><p>Growling Dracula pounced, deliberately pushing all thoughts of Agatha away. It was bad enough he occasionally had a brush of her mental tutting, over the murmurs of all the others, now her image was invading him at every turn. But for the first time, Dracula struggled to maintain control over the dreamscape. He was back there on the Demeter, the sound of water lapping against the hull of a ship, Lucy’s frantic cries as he barricaded her in the closest cabin and turned the key.</p><p>On deck she stood against the far rail, her long hair loose and blowing in the wind. That horrible habit back in place, and yet she looked so peaceful. She turned and looked over her shoulder, the face that usually scowled at him, was now adorned with a half-smile.</p><p>“I thought I was alone.”</p><p>“No…no we’re never alone, not really.”</p><p>“I normally am when I’m dreaming.” Agatha supplied. “But I suppose after today it shouldn’t be a surprise to find you here. I tried so hard to move on, but you were always there, a voice I couldn’t quite shrug off.”</p><p>Crossing the deck to stand beside her Dracula took in a lungful of the sea air. He could almost taste the salt at the back of his throat, so at odds with the familiar tang of the blood he knew he was really drinking. Turning he reached up and cupped her face between his long fingers.</p><p>“You disappointed me today Agatha.”</p><p>“Why because I didn’t swoon at your feet?” Agatha teased, turning to study his profile. “Admit it, it was your own ego that was bruised.”</p><p>“Perhaps a little.” Dracula replied with a shrug. “I had such hopes for you on this ship, but you’re not really here, or there, I think you might have lost yourself Agatha. I thought you would finally be the one…”</p><p>“The one what?” Agatha prompted when he suddenly stopped mid flow. “Dracula are you alright?”</p><p>“No…I need to wake up…I’m sorry…I’ll see you tomorrow dearest.”</p><p>“You need to wake up…wait a minute…I…”</p><p>Yet Dracula never heard what Agatha was going to say, he jerked awake, spitting out the last few mouthfuls of blood. Not needing to check for a pulse to know there wouldn’t be one. Dracula had gotten lost in his own fantasy, and in his hunger had fed for too long, and now Lucy was dead…too soon...this was not going to plan.</p><p>And in a bedroom across London, Agatha Van Helsing sat up shaking…</p><p>It had just been a dream…it hadn’t been real, and yet that certainty was a lot harder to hold on to, when she could still feel the ghost of his fingertips on her face.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>As much as Renfield enjoyed the more varied work since being employed by the Count; even sitting around in cemeteries doing the crossword, was more interesting than property law. The long evening hours were starting to play havoc with his sleep patterns. And other than hanging about with dead…or soon to be dead people, his social life was currently non-existent.</p><p>So, when Count Dracula asked him to book a private meeting room at a London hotel, in Renfield’s name, and then insisted his thrall also attend his business meeting. Well Renfield was just excited to get out and meet some new people. Of course, Frank had never expected to see so many familiar faces walk through the door.</p><p>First what looked like Dr Helsing but wasn’t, then a tall man with long slicked back blonde hair, but it was the final face; the same as the one Frank saw in the mirror each day, that almost caused his heart to stop.</p><p>“Urghhhh.”</p><p>“Do sit down Frank before you strain something.” His doppelganger insisted as he hung up his umbrella and overcoat, not even turning to glance in his direction.</p><p>Across the room Count Dracula tensed as he was faced with three decidedly undead people. Agatha hadn’t been lying after all and Dracula was not sure how he was meant to deal with that fact. That there was a whole undead society, he knew nothing about, and was only now being inducted into; Dracula had lots of questions.</p><p>Of his three guests, the long-haired blonde man seemed the most gleeful to meet him, Agatha appeared nervous, and Frank’s vampire twin looked almost bored, he had so little expression.</p><p>“Agatha won’t you introduce your friends?” Dracula asked, breaking the tense silence that had descended. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how Renfield wasn’t shitting himself, the only mortal in a room filled with apex predators. Perhaps he should consider giving the man a raise?</p><p>Nodding Agatha managed a tremulous smile, turning first to the blonde man. “Count Dracula may I introduce Council Elder Baron Gilles de Rais…” and then to Renfield’s better dressed clone…“and Mr Mycroft Holmes.”</p><p>“Gilles de Rais…The Gilles de Rais?” Dracula spluttered in what for him was almost excitement. “Former Marshal of France? Weren’t you hanged and then burnt at the stake?”</p><p>Beaming at being recognised, Baron de Rais offered Dracula his hand, which Dracula shook gladly.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Count. We have heard so much about you over the years, it feels as though we already know you intimately.” Gilles offered with a leading smile, his hand lingering in the handshake, a few moments longer than was social convention. “Although I confess, I never expected you to be quite so tall.”</p><p>If a vampire could blush Dracula would have, flattered by the blatant interest from one of his own boyhood heroes…that matter with the child murders had little to do with the man’s military genius, and besides Dracula was hardly one to talk. Of course, if the man had already been turned, that would explain the sheer number of corpses, in such a short space of time, and how he survived being executed.</p><p>“And I you, I would enjoy hearing your account of how you lifted the siege of Orleans, if you could spare the time.”</p><p>“Oh, I am certain I could fit you in… but only if you give me the pleasure…of hearing your own account of beating back the Ottomans.” Gilles replied, only for Mycroft to cough less than subtly, and remind his elder why they were really here.</p><p>They were not here to flirt and share war stories, but to officially welcome, induct and begin preparing Count Dracula for entry into their society.</p><p>“Holmes was it?” Dracula asked, his eyes narrowing as the Renfield clone did not offer his hand, but merely bowed in acknowledgement. “Some distant relation to my lawyer I assume?”</p><p>“1<sup>st</sup> cousins 3 times removed, on his mother’s side.” Mycroft answered simply, placing his briefcase down on the conference table, clicking it open and retrieving a copy of the official documentation.</p><p>“Oh, joy paperwork.” Dracula deadpanned as Mycroft pushed a manila folder across to him. “Renfield…” He prompted, and his thrall scurried across, to take the papers, only for Mycroft to slam his hand down on top of them.</p><p>“Those are not for mortal eyes.” Mycroft hissed, showing more emotion in that one sentence, than he had all evening.</p><p>“Renfield is my lawyer, he handles all my paperwork Mr Holmes.”</p><p>“Fine but after he has finished reading and explaining them, I will have to kill him; nothing personal Frank.” Mycroft added with an insincere smile, that came nowhere near his icy gaze.</p><p>“Master?” Renfield asked nervously, turning to Dracula to see if under those terms he should still go ahead and read the documents.</p><p>Pausing Dracula had to consider his options; on one hand he would have to find himself a new lawyer, on the other he would have to read his own paperwork…</p><p>“Oh, for god’s sake.” Agatha cursed, reaching over and retrieving the papers from a scowling Mycroft. Stalking across the room she pushed them firmly into Dracula’s chest.</p><p>“Blasphemy Sister Agatha.” Dracula feigned a swoon. “Taking your precious Lord’s name in vain, what would Mother Superior say?”</p><p>“She’s dead, you killed her remember, so I suppose we will always wonder.” Agatha deadpanned. “Read your own damn papers.”</p><p>“Captain Van Helsing, I should not need to remind you of your place here.” Baron de Rais tutted, his gaze cool as he stared down his nose at the young female vampire; whilst Dracula repeated her new title under his breath, almost impressed despite himself.</p><p>“You may not speak to Count Dracula in such a manner, officially recognised or not, he is your Elder. In fact, you owe him double the deference, as I understand he is also your clan leader…Apologise now, and I might allow myself to forget, such a flagrant disobedience of protocol.”</p><p>Unable to contain his smile, Dracula watched as Agatha squirmed, her face looking like she was sucking on a lemon. Oh, this was precious. Leaning in Dracula studied her face closely, watching every tick in her jaw, and the blazing fire in her gaze…there she was…that was his Agatha.</p><p>“Yes, dearest one apologise.” Dracula baited, yet of all the reactions, rage, or defiance, he hadn’t expected fear to suddenly flood her face; for a moment he almost regretting playing along with Gilles.</p><p>Of all the things she had ever expected Dracula to call her, that was not in the top one hundred, and yet that was the second time in twenty-four hours Agatha had heard it. Once just now, and once in her dream…and Agatha was quickly coming to understand, that her dreams were no longer as safe as they had been.</p><p>“Captain Helsing…”</p><p>Shaken Agatha dipped her head, unable to meet Dracula’s concerned gaze for a moment longer. “My apologies Count Dracula I overstepped.”</p><p>“You are forgiven. On one condition.” Dracula replied, hiding his growing disquiet under his usual fake smile, the others didn’t know him well enough to call him out, and Agatha who did was suddenly afraid to.</p><p>There was more at work here, and Dracula was damned if he wouldn’t get to the bottom of. Nobody had the right to inspire such terror in Agatha, not even he had been able to do that when she was mortal. He would get her to tell him, of that Dracula was certain…he just needed to get her alone…</p><p>“Condition?” Agatha lifted her head, the things that Dracula might demand running through her head, each worse than the other, and yet as her elder and her clan leader she would have little recourse to refuse him.</p><p>“That since I am not permitted the assistance of my lawyer, you will assist me with understanding and transitioning into this new society.” Dracula suggested, and he smiled genuinely when Agatha’s relief was palpable. At least it wasn’t him she was afraid of.</p><p>“Hemm Hemm.” Mycroft Holmes was clearing his throat again and Dracula resigned to the man’s interruption.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Forgive me Count Dracula, but the council has already assigned me as your liaison…”</p><p>“Well I don’t want you.” Dracula spat back just as rudely. “I don’t know you Mr Holmes. I know Agatha, I carry her blood in my veins and she has proven her trustworthiness. Plus, as Baron de Rais has pointed out, I am her clan leader, as such she owes me her deference.”</p><p>“Captain Van Helsing is unsuited for such a task, she already has her assignment and besides she is unschooled in…”</p><p>“Mycroft, I am sure the Captain can be temporarily reassigned.” Baron de Rais cut in, and Dracula watched in amusement as Mycroft abandoned his argument, feigning a condescending smile.</p><p>“Of course, Count Dracula. I shall provide whatever support Captain Van Helsing needs.”</p><p>“Excellent…well gentlemen it has been a pleasure meeting you.” Dracula insisted, holding out his hand to the Baron once more, who was more than happy to shake it, and rub his thumb sensually over Dracula’s wrist.</p><p>“If you don’t have places to be for the remainder of the evening Count Dracula, I am having a small exclusive gathering of our kin. It wouldn’t be too much of an imposition to add an additional guest. And it would be quite my honour to introduce you to my friends.”</p><p>“Ahhh.” Dracula paused, his expression almost crestfallen, as he appeared torn between accepting the offer and glancing down at the papers which he still held to his chest. “Another time Baron. I really should read everything first, get up to speed as it were. I wouldn’t want to commit a faux pas and embarrass you.”</p><p>“A pity.” The Baron replied, his smile now a little brittle around the edges. “But as you say there will be other opportunities. Come Mycroft…Count Dracula.” The Baron dipped his head in a half bow, which Dracula returned.</p><p>Waiting until the two vampires had left and it was just him and Agatha…oh and Renfield…but it wasn’t like he counted.</p><p>Placing the paperwork back down on the conference table, Dracula leant against it, his gaze once more drawn to Agatha’s face. Her expression was blank, a carefully constructed mask, and Dracula decided then and there that he hated it. Reaching out he caught her chin between his thumb and finger and lifted her face to meet his gaze. His concern growing when that haunted look from earlier seemed to return, yet at least she was showing some emotion.</p><p>“Well Agatha my dear you were right, you do have the most interesting friends.”</p><p>“They are not my friends…well Mycroft on the right day could almost be a friend…” Agatha trailed off, twisting her face out of Dracula’s grasp, her hands reaching for the dossier. “So where exactly did you want to start…”</p><p>“Oh about 2 miles due east.” Dracula retorted, a teasing smile on his lips, as her gaze shot back to him. “Come on my dear, let’s get out of here; I figure after today we could both use a drink.”</p><p>“I am not going hunting with you.” Agatha snapped back. “I don’t kill to eat, and that is one thing even my clan leader cannot force Count.”</p><p>“Honestly you are so suspicious.” Dracula tutted, offering her his hand. “It’s all ethically sourced, I swear it. Agatha please, just hear me out, meet me half way…”</p><p>That he made it a request, and not an order sealed the deal, and Agatha breathed out some of the tension she had been holding. It had been a hell of a forty-eight hours already and the future was probably going to be just as difficult, and she was hungry…</p><p>“Just one drink, and then down to business.”</p><p>Smiling broadly, Dracula avoiding making any one of the many suggestive innuendos, that had just popped to mind. Now was not the time to push his luck. Instead he gestured to his waiting hand; pleased when Agatha huffed, her expression once more openly showing her annoyance, and yet she still placed her palm in his.</p><p>Wrapping his larger hand around hers, not putting her hand on his arm like the day before but holding her hand firmly but gently in his own, Dracula led her towards the door. Agatha was coming home with him, and they were going to be spending many many hours in each other’s company. Dracula would make sure of that. Well that alone was worth having to put up with other vampires.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“So, let me get this straight…” Dracula leaned back in his leather recliner, his fingernails tracing the rim of his glass, which still contained traces of the excellent science major Renfield had sourced. “Our people are incredibly hierarchical, yet everyone’s position in society is dependent upon their age? But that’s ridiculous.” Dracula couldn’t contain his scoff of disbelief.</p><p>Position based on inherited power was one thing, at least people in power had a vested interest in educating their offspring properly, if only to ensure that didn’t lose everything in the next generation. As a nobleman of some learning and skill, Dracula knew that being in charge was not something that was suited to everyone. There were several members in his own family history, where power had resided in the hands of the current Prince for too long. Their aging minds made feeble, and their bodies too weak for war.</p><p>“So, the decisions are made solely, by a bunch of people whose deciding characteristic for leadership, is that they survived the longest, and they are the oldest of their bloodline! Agatha you cannot think that is sensible?”</p><p>Biting her lip, when inside she shared some of the same feelings, Agatha still did her best to redirect the conversation.</p><p>“Not all the decisions.” Agatha clarified. “If there is a unanimous Elder agreement then they can pass laws without consultation of the Grand council, otherwise it only takes two Elders to table a discussion before the Grand council.”</p><p>“And this Grand Council is made up of whom?”</p><p>“Chosen representatives from each clan, two seats each to prevent a significant power block developing, but in reality, the council is so tied up in existing alliance agreements that it is easy to predict how most discussions will go based on who introduces the proposal.”</p><p>“And anyone can take their clans seat?”</p><p>“Well they have to have the approval of their Elder and be over 150 years old.”</p><p>“Age again!” Dracula snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. Swinging his feet down from the chair and heaving his body out of it, Dracula padded over to the decanter, tipping the remaining few millimetres of blood into his glass.</p><p>“Top up?” He offered, pointing to Agatha’s own neglected decanter, the award-winning Cuban dancer, he had ordered Renfield to procure especially.</p><p>“Count Dracula I am here to help acclimatise you, not socialise.” Agatha huffed. She had agreed to one drink, and one drink she had had.</p><p>“Oh Agatha, please excuse the phrasing, but live a little won’t you.” Dracula teased, pouring her fresh glass despite her objections. “Now why these set limits, why 150 years old? I can’t imagine you, are going to suddenly gain more wisdom, in the next 27 years than you do right now?”</p><p>Freezing at the innocent, and yet decidedly awkward question, Dracula had naively blundered into; Agatha took a deep sip from her drink instead. Watching as the Count wandered back to his recliner, this time toeing off his shoes, and propping his sock clad feet on the footrest. It was an intimate and relaxed gesture, and one Agatha had never expected to see.</p><p>The Dracula she remembered, was always so very precise with his appearance, and yet here he was letting his guard down in front of her…That he had very large, shapely feet had nothing whatsoever to do with it.</p><p>“Agatha…” Dracula prompted, swallowing his own smile, as his deliberate move to lower his guard had its desired effect; leading Dracula to wonder if maybe he should take his waistcoat off next?</p><p>“Sorry…what?”</p><p>“Why 150 years, was it chosen randomly or was there some specific reason?” Dracula prompted again.</p><p>“Oh, well 150 years marks the end of ‘childhood’ in vampire terms. When a vampire gains full citizenship rights, their conscription service ends, and they can choose their preferred career, or life direction…” Agatha fudged slightly, squirming a little under Dracula’s gaze.</p><p>“You are avoiding telling me something, and it must be something important, why 150 years?”</p><p>“Why 16 or 18 years for mortals?” Agatha spat back, finishing her drink in one gulp and standing up to pace the room, which despite its grandeur suddenly felt far too small.</p><p>“Well for mortals its obvious, there are certain physical changes…” Dracula began only to stop, his quick mind quickly coming to a conclusion, yet it was too fantastical. “Nooo…you aren’t serious…”</p><p>Relieved beyond measure that it was physically impossible for her to blush, Agatha merely nodded.</p><p>“But that’s preposterous, I distinctly recall fucking my way through at least my first century.” Dracula jested. “I certainly didn’t need to wait for…what’s the word they use for it now…yes puberty.”</p><p>Wishing beyond anything Mycroft had been the one to deliver this new, Agatha could imagine him telling Dracula all about the vampire birds and bees with an almost clinical delivery. Perhaps by channelling Mycroft, Agatha might get through this without the urge to die again.</p><p>“It is not a question of capability, it is a question of fertility.” Agatha clarified, knowing now that she had a captive audience, as she heard Dracula slide once more from his chair and pad towards her on his socked feet.</p><p>“Agatha, I trust you would not make japes about something as serious as that.” Dracula’s voice and gaze were deadly serious, as he turned her to face him. “Are you saying it is possible for vampires to reproduce…”</p><p>“Physically as well as orally, yes.” Agatha conceded with a nod, and now that the most embarrassing bit was over, and Dracula was taking this seriously, it was easier for her to carry on.</p><p>“In truth Vampires are not just hierarchically split by age, they are split by origin as well. There is a distinct belief in the superiority of the born vampire over the turned. Of course, in numbers there are far more turned than born, it is not as straight forward as it is for mortals. Birth rates are low, very low. There is a disproportion of males to females, by the time a vampire reaches 150 years old the ratio is almost 3:1.”</p><p>Letting that fact settle, Dracula felt a weight he had been carrying all those years, finally melt away. That was why all his experiments had failed, his brides were too young, none had survived more than 20 years in his care, he had never had a chance. Well that wasn’t entirely true…one had survived…</p><p>“That must make you quite the catch. Should I get down on one knee now, or would you like to test drive me first?” Dracula added unable to resist; watching as Agatha’s composed expression quickly turned murderous.</p><p>“You are unbearable.” Agatha growled, moving to grab her coat. She had come here to fill Dracula in, she had done that, well enough of the basics, she did not come here to talk about her own love life, or listen to disgusting propositions from him.</p><p>“What I am just making an observation. I’m not expecting you to have waited for me all these years, I won’t go asking for the gory details…of course if you wanted to share.” Dracula teased trailing Agatha as she made for the door, reaching it before her, and leaning his weight against it. “Agatha now don’t be missish, we are all grown ups here.”</p><p>“One of us might be.” Agatha retorted, crossing her arms as she stared him down. “The other is old enough and should know better but…”</p><p>Holding up his hands in surrender, Dracula conceded defeat. “I was only teasing, honestly.”</p><p>“Well don’t. It’s not funny.” Agatha growled. “It was bad enough before, but at least I had my work and I could stay out of people’s way. I was an orphan until you came back, clanless, my future was completely in my own hands. I want to join the scholars, not become some breeding machine.”</p><p>“Why does my coming back change anything?” Dracula questioned, smothering his disappointment under a charming smile.</p><p>“Because you’re my Elder, I have to defer to you, you can make alliances with other clans and use me as the collateral.” Agatha spat back, the fear that had been gnawing away at her ever since Dracula had returned was there, all laid out for him to mock.</p><p>Now they came to it. His smile gentling, as a genuine one took its place, Dracula reached up touch her face, disappointed when Agatha flinched and pulled away.</p><p>“Agatha Van Helsing, I give you my word, I will never sell you to anyone, not for political gain, not for anything. This I promise on my house, on my honour.” Dracula vowed, and he meant it, every word.</p><p>Relief beyond measure flooded Agatha, she felt tears prick at her eyes, and yet the doubt still lingered. “You mean it?”</p><p>“I mean it. I would never do that to you.”</p><p>“And you’ll support me in joining the scholars?” Agatha added, unable to believe quite what she was hearing, it was almost too good to be believed, but there was no lie in Dracula’s face.</p><p>“If that is still what you want when you are of age, then yes.”</p><p>And he would. Dracula had no intention of trading Agatha for political favours, he would rather have her friendship than nothing else. Of course, that still gave him 27 years in which to change her mind, and he would change her mind, even if he had to do everything in his power; this was not a game he could afford to lose.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“It’s smaller than I expected.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Agatha also had to stifle a smile, as she weaved through the early evening commuter foot traffic. Retrieving her security lanyard from her bag, she swiped her way in through the simple door that was accessible from the street.</p><p>“I mean all those years to pick a headquarters and they chose this…”</p><p>If anyone had ever told her that she would find Dracula bitching, about their people’s aesthetic and lack of flair, amusing well Agatha wouldn’t have believed them. Nodding to the security guard who was posted just inside, Agatha signed them both in, retrieving a pass for Dracula that had visitor printed on it, in bold capitals.</p><p>“It doesn’t even inspire the least amount of terror or awe…”</p><p>“It is meant to pass unnoticed.” Agatha reminded her companion, unable to hide her amusement as he huffed, as if the idea of wanting to pass unnoticed was such a ridiculous one.</p><p>Handing Dracula the clip-on badge…or at least Agatha tried to hand it to him, Dracula stared at the badge like it had personally offended him.</p><p>“You called me, wanting to come see where I worked. I didn’t force you to come, you can leave any time.”</p><p>“A fact I am regretting more and more by the second.” Dracula deadpanned, finally accepting the badge with the very tips of his fingertips, and an overt look of disgust, before he clipped it onto the lapel of his suit jacket.</p><p>Heading towards the lifts Agatha once again used her pass, unlocking the elevator access to the lower sub floors, where the retrieval squads and containment cells were held. She had time to check in on the vampire they had recovered the other day, say hi to her team and check on any assignment they had picked up, all before delivering Dracula to their hastily arranged meeting with Mycroft.</p><p>The previous evening’s discussion had given Dracula the basics, but as soon as he started asking for more detail about the other Elders and clans, Agatha had insisted on approaching Mycroft for help. There was a reason he had been assigned to help, and a reluctant Dracula had conceded, only if Agatha agreed to be present at all meetings. Of course, getting Mycroft to agree was only slightly easier, his frosty reception had thawed enough when Agatha played to his ego. Yet Agatha knew, she was going to spend years putting up with his gloating.</p><p>“You employ mortal guards?” Dracula questioned, having picked up the security guards pulse the moment they entered.</p><p>“Guards and other employees, mainly administration.” Agatha clarified. “There simply isn’t enough of us to do everything. They are well paid, and there is guaranteed security for their families should anything happen. We have very little staff turn-over.”</p><p>“And there are no…accidents?”</p><p>“Very rarely.” Agatha admitted. “There have been issues with some of the new vampires, before they have started on their induction regime, we have to be very careful who has access to them. There are blood supplies kept on every floor, for any of the vampire employees who find themselves, struggling with control.”</p><p>That made sense even Dracula could concede that, but it felt clinical, almost sterile, and the gourmet in the Count found the idea of such pre-packaged meals distasteful. Still he hid this as well as he could, and matched Agatha step for step as they made their way through the corridors, pleased when he saw her colleagues nod to her in respect. That he drew his own fair share of interested stares, was enough to massage Dracula’s ego. Yet there was one thing that quickly became apparent, so far Agatha was the only female he had seen; there weren’t even female mortals scurrying about.</p><p>“Where are all the women?”</p><p>“Why feeling underappreciated?”</p><p>“Agatha I will have you know I am perfectly capable of attracting and enjoying affection from both sexes, I do not discriminate.”</p><p>“Well you should fit in with this century quite easily then.” Agatha sniggered before turning serious. “Honestly Count do you use that brain I have heard so much about? You were once a married man, so you can hardly be ignorant of a woman’s monthly cycle, employing mortal women here would be a disaster in the making.”</p><p>“Ahhh.” Well that was obvious now she pointed it out, and yet Dracula couldn’t help but wonder how Agatha had adapted to such a complete change. She had spent her life sequestered with only women for company, now she was in a society that was predominantly male and even her mortal colleagues were all male.</p><p>“Do you miss it?”</p><p>“Do I miss what?” Agatha asked as she swiped them through into the office area set aside for the retrieval squads.</p><p>“The company of your sisters?” Dracula prompted, his interest genuine and his question kindly meant, yet he hadn’t expected Agatha to glare at him.</p><p>“You killed them all, remember? Whether I miss them or not, is rather a moot point.”</p><p>“Yes…I suppose you have a point that was a little insensitive.” Dracula conceded. “I just meant it must be a change, going from one extreme to the other.” He added, pointedly waving around the open plan space, where again there were wholly male teams.</p><p>Forcing down the sudden flair of anger, Agatha settled for a nod. It had been a change, and she had struggled with it at first. Yet Agatha wouldn’t be the person she was, if she allowed anyone opinion of her, to stop her doing something she believed in.</p><p>“Captain Van Helsing.”</p><p>Relieved to see someone she wasn’t currently mad at, Agatha smiled on Anderson’s greeting. Perhaps a little wider than she would normally, if the surprised expression on her second in commands face, was anything to go by.</p><p>“Sokolov?” Dracula questioned, his eyes going wide at seeing yet another familiar face.</p><p>“Anderson.” Agatha corrected him, turning back to her colleague. “May I introduce Count Dracula?”</p><p>That was clearly a name ‘not-Sokolov’ knew well, as his brow creased in a small frown. Whether it was for the ancestor Dracula had murdered, or his presence here now with the woman Dracula had turned…well that was anyone guess. Yet there was no hiding the way Anderson’s pulse seemed to jump, whenever Agatha smiled at him.</p><p>“Count this is Sergeant Anderson. We work in the same retrieval team.”</p><p>It would be amusing, it wasn’t quite so irritating. Captain Sokolov had been the same, and he had been a married man, and Agatha a nun. This Anderson was without a wedding ring, and they clearly had a trusting working relationship of some long stranding. The man wasn’t even as irritating as the good captain had been, but Dracula still had to swallow down the urge to rip his throat out as well.</p><p>“Did you have a chance to talk to Saunders’s family?” Agatha asked now the niceties were over.</p><p>“There was only a cousin, his parents died when he was young, and there were no siblings.” Anderson clarified. “The cousin still thought he was in the army, so there wasn’t any awkwardness. They didn’t want to attend the funeral. We will be able to keep him in the morgue here, until we are certain there is no chance of him turning or rising. It’s the least we could do.”</p><p>Nodding Agatha could only agree with his decisions, they were the same ones she would have made. “How is our latest initiate doing?” Agatha asked, hopeful that at least Saunders might not have died in vain.</p><p>“I think you had better see for yourself, see if you can get through to him.”</p><p>“Considering the last time we met, he tried to rip my throat out, and I electrocuted him.” Agatha teased, pleased when Anderson snorted in response. “I will try though.”</p><p>“Excuse me, can someone please explain to me what is happening?” Dracula couldn’t help but interject. He was never one to sit idly by and not demand his share of the conversation, and it bothered him, the ease with which they conversed.</p><p>“The new vampire we brought in the other night. Things didn’t go exactly to plan, one of my team didn’t make it.”</p><p>“Well that’s what happens when you work with mortals, they tear like tissue paper.” Dracula replied, his tone full of faux sympathy, which had both scowling at him. “Still at least they are easy to replace…unlike you…” Dracula added pointedly. “So, what were you doing electrocuting anybody?”</p><p>“My job Count.” Agatha riposted, before turning back to Anderson, as though Dracula was an annoying intern she had to put up with. “I’ve got time to see him before we have to go back upstairs…Have we gotten any new assignments from intelligence?”</p><p>“No. Apparently we are on light duties for the next few days, whilst you are temporarily reassigned…” Anderson paused, his gaze drifting over to Dracula, who was clearly the assignment in question. The way the Count caught his gaze, the wide fanged smile he shot back, unnerved Anderson. As did the way the man insisted on walking side by side with the Captain, meaning it was Anderson who had to make way, whenever someone else came down the corridor in the other direction.</p><p>Finally, they made it to the detainment area. They were far from traditional cells, as other than the security features, the rooms themselves were quite luxurious. Their new guest was in one of the first rooms, and Agatha paused to review the corridor whiteboard that contained his information. He was already on his third feeding, and as such should have calmed from the initial blood frenzy, that often accompanied a newly risen vampire. Even so she wasn’t taking any chances with Anderson’s safety.</p><p>“You wait here, I will just check to see if he is in the mood to chat yet?”</p><p>Nodding Anderson stepped back to man the locking mechanism.</p><p>“Hello, can someone please explain what is going on? New around here, remember?”</p><p>Resisting the urge to sigh, Agatha remembered she was trying to set a standard. And that at least in public she should pay Dracula the deference he was due, as her Elder and Clan leader, but damn the man made it difficult sometimes.</p><p>“I will just be a few minutes…Then I can explain…”</p><p>“No explain now.” Dracula demanded, as he already had a damn good idea of what was going on, but he wanted Agatha to confirm it. “Please tell me you are not about to go into a room, alone, unarmed, with a creature that tried to kill you not a couple of days ago?”</p><p>“Yes I am.”</p><p>“But that is ridiculous…”</p><p>“No, its my job, I have been doing it for 123 years, please trust me to know what I am doing.” Agatha insisted, her patience wearing thin from this mollycoddling, Dracula seemed to insist on.</p><p>“You could be hurt.”</p><p>“I’m a big girl I can handle it.”</p><p>“Yes, but perhaps I can’t.” Dracula countered, his honest declaration, puncturing the build-up of righteous anger Agatha was stockpiling.</p><p>“You doubt your own control that much?” Agatha was genuinely perplexed, her brow furrowing a little, huffing when Dracula reached up to automatically smooth out her brow. If he gave her one more comment about wrinkles…</p><p>“In all other circumstances I don’t, but this is new territory for us both.” Dracula leaned in, wishing that Sergeant Anderson would make himself scarce, his touch lingering on Agatha’s face. “As a mortal I did not react well when my family was threatened…”</p><p>Family…of all the things he could call them…Agatha had never allowed herself to think of them in those terms. She had also been without anything resembling family so long. It touched her to think that there might be someone else, to whom she now had that type of connection…even if it was Dracula. Yet his eyes didn’t show any lie, nor could Agatha see any reason why, Dracula would attempt to manipulate this. He seemed to be genuine in his concern for her, and not in any patronising fashion.</p><p>“Fine you can come in with me, but only if you promise not to say anything…”</p><p>“Captain that is against protocol.” Anderson warned, cutting in the middle of the intense moment they seemed to be having.</p><p>“Well it sounds like a rubbish protocol then.” Dracula countered, shooting Anderson a shit eating grin over his shoulder, knowing that Agatha wouldn’t see it. “What’s the matter Sergeant don’t you trust your Captain to keep me safe?”</p><p>“I don’t trust you, to keep her safe.” Anderson spat back. “You’re a wild card.”</p><p>“Gentlemen that is enough cock measuring for one evening.” Agatha cut in when Dracula almost growled back, her choice of language doing its job, as Dracula turned back to grin at her like a naughty school boy. “The doors Anderson, I will deal with the fallout, if there is any.”</p><p>Pleased to have gotten his way, Dracula followed Agatha into what looked like a plush hotel suite…well what a plush hotel suite would have looked like, if a vampire had gone on a rampage inside.</p><p>“You must spend a fortune on soft furnishings.” Dracula quipped, earning him a glare and mime from Agatha to shut up.</p><p>Holding his hands up in surrender, Dracula feigned an innocent look, watching closely as Agatha approached the figure that was curled up on the floor, his back to them…and yet there was something familiar…</p><p>Agatha approached the new vampire carefully, crouching down a few feet away, careful to keep her feet under her should she need to move quickly.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Agatha, we haven’t been properly introduced yet…”</p><p>“Thomas…Thomas…Tom…Tommy…” The trembling figure repeated as though a child.</p><p>“Are you still hungry Tommy, or would you like me to have them bring you something else? Do you have a favourite story book?”</p><p>“Beano…Mum always gets me the Beano when I’ve been good.” Tommy repeated lifting his head from his hands, turning to look peek up at Agatha. “Does my mum know where I am, when is she coming to get me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I can ask. How about I have them send down some Beano’s for you, and an ice pop or two…Then I can come back, and we can talk some more…Would you like that?”</p><p>Tommy was nodding, now watching Agatha closely as she stood slowly and moved back towards the door. Of course, that meant Dracula was now in his line of sight, and it seemed the penny dropped for both of them, at the same time…Yet whilst Dracula gasped in surprise at seeing a familiar face, Tommy reacted with rage, flying up from his place on the floor. Claws and fangs out, as he slammed Agatha out of his way, all in a quest to get to the man who had hurt him.</p><p>Laughing Dracula batted away the juvenile attack, quickly getting the young vampire in a head lock and wrestling him down.</p><p>“DO NOT HURT HIM!” Agatha commanded, hearing the child cry out in pain.</p><p>“I am not hurting him I am teaching him some manners.” Dracula snarked back. “He should respect his elders.”</p><p>“He is a terrified child…”</p><p>“With fangs and strength enough to kill.”</p><p>“Yes, and what a terrible job he is doing of it.” Agatha insisted, pointing to how Dracula had Tommy easily subdued. “Let him go…”</p><p>“Let him go?” Dracula questioned her sanity. “He is just going to attack me again. He is clearly defective, better to snap his neck now and be done with it.”</p><p>“He’s a child and he can learn.” Agatha snapped. “Of the two of us here Count, which one is the expert? It is certainly not you.”</p><p>Growling his own irritation, with a final shove Dracula released Tommy, who luckily for all concerned remained prone on the floor. Yet it was Agatha’s next action that had Dracula questioning her sanity. She knelt down and pulled a sobbing Tommy into her arms, and this 300lb six foot plus body builder curled up like a child in her embrace.</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“Get out Count, you have done enough damage for today I think.”</p><p>Cursing her under his breath Dracula returned to the door, his irritation only growing when he was confronted with Anderson. The other man’s ‘I told you so’ was so blatant on his face, that there was no need to say the words. Instead Dracula kicked the damn wall, prowling the length of the corridor, until the urge to rip something to pieces had abated. He was already on shaky ground with Agatha, yet it was nothing he couldn’t explain away; after all he had obeyed her instructions, and he had only been defending himself from attack. If he killed her pet mortal, well that would be far harder to justify… or to grovel back from.</p><p>So, Anderson got to live for now, and so did his newest clan member.</p><p>Shaking the last of the blood rage off, Dracula could almost find it amusing, it was certainly ironic, that whilst he was relegated to the corridor, and kept as far from Agatha’s embrace as it was possible to be. His new bride…child…offspring? Dracula wasn’t yet sure of the correct term. Was able to curl up at her breast and luxuriate in that comfort. Sometimes it really did suck to be him.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“I understand you have already had a quite interesting evening Count.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, Dracula didn’t doubt that Mycroft Holmes, had not only had a report from Sergeant Anderson but had probably even watched the video footage. It this was not the first time in his 500+ year of existence, that Dracula had met a Mycroft. These seemingly passionless fish, quiet, patient, seemingly harmless; these were the men who destroyed empires for the intellectual exercise.</p><p>“It was…educational Mycroft…I can call you Mycroft?” Dracula replied, and once again it wasn’t a question, even if Mycroft Holmes did object to such a familiar address, he wouldn’t dare say so now.</p><p>To object would reveal something about himself, and Mycroft was a chameleon, always adapting, always using the shadows.</p><p>Recognising the verbal backhand and point scored, Mycroft merely nodded. Stepping back as he considered his next move. His questioning of Agatha, and his own research, had indicated that Count Dracula was an educated man. Not only that, he was an intelligent one; these things were not always complementary, as Mycroft had daily proof. Yet he doubted the Count was smarter than he was, which made him ideal in Mycroft’s eyes.</p><p>“I confess I am glad to have a few moments alone with you, without Captain Van Helsing…”</p><p>“As flattering as that is, I’m afraid you really aren’t my type Mycroft.” Dracula interrupted, his fangs on display as he smiled, a familiar shit eating grin, that said he knew that was not what Mycroft had meant but that he just enjoyed fucking with him. “Sorry, no hard feelings I hope?”</p><p>So perhaps he wasn’t as ideal as Mycroft had hoped; the man’s sense of humour was going to test him, but he was the best prospect Mycroft had found in a century.</p><p>“So other than my overwhelming sex appeal.” Dracula paused, watching as Mycroft squirmed on the hook. “Why did you manoeuvre yourself into being my liaison?”</p><p>“Because you need me Count…”</p><p>“Oh, and magnanimous soul that you are, you just offered yourself up…”</p><p>“No, I also knew I could benefit from working with you.” Mycroft finished, busying his hands with pouring out two glasses of one of his finest vintages, a forty-year-old Russian chess master, who also had a penchant for opera composition.</p><p>Sniffing the offered glass, then taking a sip, Dracula was impressed. The slippery snake had good taste at least, and perhaps that combined with the fact Agatha considered him a friend, perhaps he could allow Mycroft to finish making his pitch without further interruption.</p><p>“You will be walking into a snake pit; a fact I am sure you are already aware of. What you are lacking is not ability, it is knowledge; all the dirty little secrets the other Elders and their clans would rather you never found out. I could provide that knowledge.”</p><p>Tilting his head back Dracula studied Mycroft closely. “And why should I trust any information you would pass to me?”</p><p>“Because it would be in my interest to see you shake things up. Your arrival is the most destabilizing, and potentially the most rejuvenating thing, to happen to our community in the last hundred years. New leadership, new ideas…”</p><p>“Your ideas?” Dracula corrected Mycroft, a smile playing about his lips, when Mycroft himself almost smiled. “And what would you get out of this Mr Holmes? So far it is all talk about benefits for me, but what is it you want?”</p><p>“Adoption.” Mycroft answered simply.</p><p>“What?” Dracula scoffed, yet when Mycroft remained deadly serious, Dracula added. “Why?”</p><p>“Because I am only a few years away from my majority and I am still clanless.” Mycroft answered simply.</p><p>“And this is a problem?” Dracula asked, genuinely confused. Agatha had been relieved to be an orphan, and angry to have him return, because it meant she lost power over her own life; and here was Mycroft Holmes willingly offering him that power, why?</p><p>“It’s perfectly simple. When I turn 150 I will gain my citizenship and as I have no clan, I will gain my own seat on the Grand Council, but that vote is for all purposes meaningless. My vote, my voice will be powerless without a supporting voice in the Elder Council. I will continue as I am now, a lacky for the powerful…”</p><p>“And you are fed up with people like Gilles de Rais yanking your chain?”</p><p>“I would prefer to think of it, as working with someone who will appreciate, and use my talents appropriately.” Mycroft replied with a tight smile. “You will have two clan seats to fill…”</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhh.” Dracula lifted his glass in a silent toast. Well played Mr Holmes.</p><p>Sipping on his drink, Dracula pondered his options. He did have two seats, one of which he intended Agatha to fill. Something that Mycroft had no doubt worked out. His clan was otherwise a little sparse on options.</p><p>“Do you really think tying your banner to mine, is a wise move Mycroft? I imagine it will put several noses out of joint, and I am not known for being diplomatic.”</p><p>“Perhaps not but you have charm, and I am not ignorant that many would call you magnetic…It is a unique skill…” Mycroft answered carefully. It was not a skill that people could learn by ingesting, as such it was something beyond the reach of any, that did not have it naturally. With his guidance Dracula could rise high and quickly, and with him so would Mycroft.</p><p>The soft rapping on Mycroft’s office door cut off any more of this conversation, and Dracula couldn’t help but lean forward in interest as he could already tell who was behind the door.</p><p>“Agatha.” Mycroft greeted her without his fake smile, it was a measure of their friendship that he didn’t attempt to pretend with her.</p><p>“Mycroft…Count…” Agatha greeted them, and inwardly Dracula sighed, they were back to titles again… it really was one step forward, three back with Agatha.</p><p>“So how are we getting along?” Agatha asked, turning her accusing gaze onto Dracula, who feigned an innocent shocked expression.</p><p>“It has been most enlightening.” Mycroft replied politely.</p><p>“Indeed.” Dracula added, nodding towards the other man, before his gaze was drawn back to Agatha. “Mr Holmes has much to educate me on.”</p><p>“Excellent so does this mean I can return to my usual assignment?”</p><p>“Agatha you wound me.” Dracula sighed, and at least 50% of that was genuine. “I didn’t mean to upset things, I did everything you asked me to do. I stayed quiet, I only restrained him after he attacked me, and I let him go when you asked. Are you really going to punish me for being out of my depth?”</p><p>Oh, that smug, self-righteous, sanctimonious bastard…If Agatha could burn those thoughts into his brain she would do, and it seemed from Dracula’s amused expression he had gotten the gist of her thoughts, without her needing to vocalise them. And yet he had a point…a small point.</p><p>“Do you even give a damn about how he is doing?” Agatha demanded, forgetting her resolution to maintain the appropriate deference in front of others.</p><p>“I care that you care.” Dracula answered honestly. “I mean I barely knew the man, just a quick bite after a workout, plus he overcharged.”</p><p>“See this is why…this is everthing…grrrrrrrrr.” Agatha was struggling to maintain a hold on her own temper. “You are so irresponsible. You feed wherever you damn well like, and you drop the corpses when you are finished with them.”</p><p>“Well I am hardly going to keep them around.” Dracula wrinkled his nose in disgust. “A clean slaughterhouse, remember?”</p><p>“That is hardly something I am ever going to forget!” Agatha spat. “But it’s more that you don’t even bother to check if you have even turned any of them. How much more ‘family’ do we have scattered around the world, because you have all the control of a…of a…”</p><p>“Agatha when did you last feed?” Mycroft cut in, and it was a timely interruption, although Dracula had been quite enjoying the way her eyes had darkened and her fangs grown more prominent.</p><p>“I don’t…what does that matter?” Agatha growled at Mycroft, who quickly moved to his sideboard and removed another glass.</p><p>“Last night she had a couple of glasses, and I doubt she has fed since.” Dracula supplied, nodding in support as Mycroft poured Agatha a large glass; it was a sacrifice of a good vintage, but Agatha was worth it.</p><p>“Drink.” Mycroft insisted, forcing the glass into her hand.</p><p>“Mycroft…”</p><p>“Drink!” Dracula commanded, bringing the full weight of his influence as Elder to the discussion, and as much as Agatha glared at him, she didn’t dare disobey.</p><p>The glass went down quickly, and Dracula silently instructed Mycroft to refill it, whilst mentally noting to have Renfield send the other vampire something special as a thank you. He was a man used to getting his way but that didn’t make him rude.</p><p>Feeling a little calmer Agatha almost felt ashamed at having lost control so easily, and yet she was not a woman to shy away from things just because she was embarrassed. Facing them both, Agatha was surprised to see understanding and not censure, even Dracula had abandoned his usual mocking for concern.</p><p>“Forgive me that was…”</p><p>“Agatha stop, family does not need to apologise.” Dracula insisted, watching as his use of that word had the same effect on her, as it had in the cells; there was still a chance to salvage things it seemed. “Just promise me, you will start taking better care of yourself.”</p><p>Scoffing Mycroft, glanced between the two of them; both of them looking at him in surprise, at the unusual show of emotion.</p><p>“In the 123 years I have known her, Agatha has never taken care of herself, you are a braver man than I Count.” Mycroft toasted the Elder vampire with the remains of his drink.</p><p>Laughing at the sudden wit, Dracula returned the toast and the friendly gesture with a smile.</p><p>“Ok what the hell did I miss?” Agatha demanded, looking between her oldest friend and her murderer/sire/current pain in the arse.</p><p>Sharing a look that merely increased Agatha’s confusion, Dracula considered explaining Mycroft’s offer and request. Yet he wanted to think about it himself first. He was sure Agatha would have some valuable insights, but she was biased, Mycroft was her friend, or at least Agatha thought he was. Dracula doubted Mycroft Holmes was the type of vampire to have real friends, he would have useful allies, and possibly people who irritated him less than others.</p><p>“There will be time enough for that discussion later, you were telling me about the newest addition to our clan? He will recover, improve?”</p><p>“He is already recalling things from his former life, and he has interests other than feeding.” Agatha explained, this time much calmer.</p><p>It was easy to forget that Dracula really didn’t know all of this. It was a good reminder for her to control her temper and keep her pride under better curation.</p><p>“I will work with him over the next few days, but if he continues to improve at this rate, he will be ready to hand over to the novices by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Novices?”</p><p>“Childminders.” Mycroft supplied with just a hint of sarcasm.”</p><p>“Teachers.” Agatha corrected, shooting Mycroft a disapproving look, that seemed well practiced.</p><p>“And my role in his ‘education’?” Dracula prompted, looking between the pair. “This is new territory for me, what role does an Elder play in their clan?”</p><p>“Whatever role they want.” Mycroft answered diplomatically, even as Agatha scoffed.</p><p>Amused at the interplay Dracula turned his gaze back to Agatha, who quite clearly was restraining herself. Not wanting to test that control again, Dracula resolved to ask for her true opinion in private later.</p><p>“So, I guess we play that by ear as well.” Dracula suggested, earning him uncommitted approval from them both. “Now was there anything else we were meant to be doing today?”</p><p>Sharing another look with Mycroft, Agatha was happy to let him take the lead on this, he was the one who knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Two things really. We need to obtain a blood sample.”</p><p>Narrowing his gaze Dracula could feel his hackles rise, that was too close to the Harker Foundation for his liking.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To test the other orphans.” Agatha supplied the answer. “You’ve been around a long time, and you travelled extensively during that time. I doubt you recall the names and faces, of everyone you’ve snacked on over the years. All known vampires have provided a sample, this makes it easier to track bloodlines.”</p><p>“What a family reunion that will be.” Dracula deadpanned, yet he conceded to the logic. “And the second thing?”</p><p>“Ahh yes.” Mycroft added, this time his smile was that polite brittle thing Dracula distrusted. “We have struggled to pull together a recent list of your ‘meals’…” Mycroft retrieved an iPad in which there were names and faces of all the recent missing persons, and more besides that Dracula had matched with on tinder and had suddenly gone silent.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind indicating those you have sampled and adding any others we may have missed. It would make Captain Van Helsings’s job much easier?”</p><p>“Why what is Agatha going to do, collect up my leftovers?”</p><p>“In a way yes.” Agatha replied. “I am going to set my team to finding out, which if any of their bodies were recovered, and if they were what happened to them. It is most common for people to be cremated these days, as such we have a short window to intercede to save a new-born vampire before they are destroyed.”</p><p>“Most of the people I feed upon just die, I know this from my own experiments.”</p><p>“Yes, but every life is important.” Agatha insisted. “And I won’t abandon ‘family’ to that fate.”</p><p>Nodding Dracula quickly scanned the supplied list, ticking off those he could remember…it was only when he reached the end and was about to hand it back that he remembered.</p><p>“Ah, there is one more for you list, a recent addition, Lucy Westenra. I fed on her several times, and I have found that repeat exposure increases the chances of someone turning.” Dracula supplied clinically, as if they were scientists discussing the results of an experiment. “If you were to start anywhere, I would start there.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>It wasn’t difficult for Anderson to gain access. This was hardly his first time in a morgue, considering the line of work he had found himself in, after his retirement from the force and his previous career in forensics. The coroner had already finished his examination, and the death certification for Lucy Westenra had been filled out. The family had probably been notified and would be sending their own mortician soon; as such there was a limited time in which they could remove the body.</p><p>Body snatching was not the most glamorous of careers, but it paid the bills.</p><p>And Anderson liked to think there was something almost heroic about saving the undead from a truly terrible fate. The idea of being burnt alive was horrifying, and not something anyone should have to go through.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult for their technician to hack into the computer system, and complete the appropriate release forms for the body, nor to file the appropriate physical paperwork in Lucy’s file; all that needed was a simple lock pick. Of course, the family might protest and demand an investigation, but a forged agreement that stated Lucy had signed her body over to science two years before, normally stopped the police from digging. It was a false paper trail and the overworked police would be chasing their tails…if they even bothered to investigate.</p><p>Of course, if Lucy didn’t rise, then there were ways to return her body to her family after a suitable period, in a closed casket.</p><p>Yet as Anderson and his team worked silently and efficiently, Anderson couldn’t help but fume that none of this would be necessary if not for Count Dracula. This poor girl would be getting ready for her wedding, not her probable funeral. It made the former police officer in Anderson burn with rage. He was supposed to punish the guilty, and here he was covering up the man’s crimes.</p><p>Accidents occasionally happened, it was inevitable with vampires and mortals living alongside one another. Yet vampires like Captain Van Helsing had proven that with will power, new technology, and contributions to blood donation and banks worldwide, there was no justification in killing to eat anymore. Dracula had no excuse for this, and Anderson only wished he had the power to bring the man to justice. Anderson would have loved nothing more than to stake Dracula on Lucy Westenra’s behalf, on Tommy’s behalf, on Agatha’s…</p><p>And yet without Dracula, his Captain would have died forgotten in a Budapest convent 75 years before he was born, and he would never have met her. She had saved him, given him a purpose, and his dignity back, and Anderson would admit in private, to nursing a small crush on his superior. Not that the Captain would ever look at him in that way. In truth she had never seemed to look at anyone in that way, and Anderson had accepted it, happy to be there as her good right arm, if nothing more.</p><p>Then he came back…Dracula, turning everyone’s worlds back upside down; looking at and demanding the Captain’s time and attention like he had a right to it…and she, she gave it, she gave it willingly, seemingly as obsessed with the Count, as he was with her…and that bothered Anderson more than any of Dracula’s taunts could ever do. Didn’t she realise she was too good for the likes of Dracula, that he was unworthy?</p><p>“Sir…”</p><p>“Are we ready to move out?” Anderson asked, relieved when the others nodded.</p><p>It was time to take Ms Westenra to her new home…Anderson zipped up the body bag and helped the others transfer the body to a trolley. Such a pretty girl…it was such a damn shame.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“What exactly is she doing?”</p><p>Of all the things Dracula had been expecting when Mycroft called, and let him know they had located Lucy Westenra. Well her body at least, and would he like to check in; Dracula hadn’t expected to be greeted by the sight of Agatha straddling Lucy’s corpse.</p><p>“Her job.” Anderson retorted bluntly. He had no desire to share physical space with the Count, but Mr Holmes had brought him in as his guest, and the Captain didn’t need any additional distractions. Although Anderson had confessed to a flicker of delight, when the Captain had all but ignored Dracula, and focused solely on her newest charge.</p><p>“Yes, but what does her job entail exactly?” Dracula demanded, turning from Anderson, back to Mycroft. “Doesn’t anyone here understand what she is doing?”</p><p>“She is attempting to make contact with Ms Westenra.” Mycroft added. “I am afraid I do not understand the specifics Count; the mental arts were never one of my gifts. Although I am given to understand you are similarly gifted?”</p><p>Blinking in surprise at that answer, Dracula resolved to discuss the matter in detail with Agatha later. It sounded fascinating. “Are you telling me Agatha can talk to the dead?”</p><p>“No, she can talk to a trapped vampire.” Anderson finally conceded to explain. “It takes a great deal of effort, and skill, and she is unique in her abilities, but it does require quiet and concentration. If you cannot contain your curiosity perhaps you should leave?” He added with a pointed glare.</p><p>“Mycroft, I don’t think the Sergeant here likes me very much.” Dracula sighed, as if genuinely disappointed.</p><p>“I can’t imagine why…” Anderson muttered under his breath, knowing that vampire hearing would pick it up, and not giving a damn that he would.</p><p>“Oh, I can imagine why.” Dracula replied with a grin that was bordering on dangerous. Leaning in his grin only grew as Anderson flinched, whispering in his ear. “And I might advise you get over those impossible fantasies of yours. I do not share Sergeant.”</p><p>“Share? You aren’t even a consideration.” Anderson hissed back.</p><p>“Oh, I very much am.” Dracula replied with certainty, and for a moment he almost thought the human would cave to his goading and react with violence.</p><p>“Gentlemen perhaps now is not the best time for this.” Mycroft interjected diplomatically, nodding towards the lab table where Agatha was attempting to make contact. Anderson was right about one thing, Agatha didn’t need the added distraction of trying to block out her bickering suitors…not that she would recognise them as such, for such an intelligent woman she really was most adorably stupid about somethings.</p><p>---/---</p><p>The first sign Agatha had, was that there was something there to make contact with. After she blocked out the lab, the conversation in the corner, the cold steel of the table under her palms. There was still something there, and Agatha reached out for that thread, mental finger tips ensnaring it, winding it tighter as she followed it down…down…</p><p>The room was dark when she opened her eyes, only the stub of a candle illuminated the space, and yet Agatha didn’t need much light to recognise where she was. The swell of the sea and wood panelled walls, the oh so familiar bed curtains…this was her cabin…cabin number 9 aboard the Demeter. The only thing that was different from her imprisonment here, was that she was not alone.</p><p>Curled up in the far corner, arms wrapped about her knees, head buried against them…“Lucy…Lucy Westenra.”</p><p>On hearing someone speak Lucy’s head shot up, blinking through her tear and mascara stained face, as if she struggled to see Agatha at all.</p><p>“Is someone there…D is that you?…Please let me out…I don’t like it here.”</p><p>Creeping into the light Agatha forced a smile, watching as Lucy shot up from the bunk, wiping at her cheeks, as she stumbled towards her.</p><p>“I thought I was alone…I screamed and screamed but no one came.” Lucy’s words stumbled over the other in her panic, reaching out to grasp Agatha’s arm as if to prove she was real, and she hadn’t finally gone mad.</p><p>“You are not alone…not anymore.” Agatha clarified, her eyes raking over the younger woman’s face.</p><p>The corpse Anderson had delivered, had shown signs of beauty, but standing here in front of Lucy, Agatha was struck by just how beautiful the girl was. Dracula was a collector of some discernment, first Johnathon Harker with his unquenchable spirit and stunning blue eyes, Tommy with his strength and physical perfection, and Lucy with her beauty and apparent magnetic personality. In such company Agatha felt quite inadequate, like the awkward step child that took after the uglier parent.</p><p>“Thank God, can you get me out of here? This prank lost its humour hours ago.” Lucy sniffed, her confidence returning now she was no longer alone. “Oh god look at me.” Lucy added, catching sight of her reflection in the dressing table mirror. “I look a total fright.”</p><p>“I can get you out of here Lucy, but how will be complicated and take some time I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Why did D shove you in here too?” Lucy snorted, her eyes narrowing as she took in the skinny older woman in front of her, with her thin face and slightly protruding teeth; she hardly looked like D’s type, but Lucy supposed he might have been desperate.</p><p>“I am acquainted with Count Dracula.” Agatha offered, moving to take a seat on her former bunk. Running her hands over the rough blankets, it was hard not to drag her own memories into this re-enactment. “And in a way he did send me.”</p><p>“Well if you see him before I do, tell him I am seriously pissed with him.” Lucy cut in, reaching for her clutch purse and doing what she could with her limited make up to fix her face. “So did he snack on you too? Or do you work for him like that ratty little man...Rodent…No Rendont…”</p><p>“Renfield.” Agatha supplied. “And I suppose in a way I do ‘work’ for him. He is my Elder.”</p><p>“Only just judging by the look of you…No offence or anything.” Lucy offered with a bright smile that normally got her off the hook with everyone. “So how did you two meet? Was it Tinder? He really is such a tart, picks up all sorts from there…”</p><p>“No, I met the Count 123 years ago at my Covent in Budapest, when he slaughtered every one of my sisters, took me captive and later murdered me.”</p><p>“Oh, bummer.” Lucy blinked, not sure how anyone was meant to follow that. “So, you’re like D then?” She asked curiously. “You know a…”</p><p>“Vampire, yes.” Agatha replied flashing a toothy grin of her own. “And now Lucy Westenra so are you.”</p><p>“Me?” Lucy scoffed, shaking her head in denial. “No, I’m not, because you have to be dead to be a vampire…and look I’m alive, Lucy pressed her fingers to her wrist, her triumphant smile slowly melting from her face, as the expected heartbeat never came.</p><p>“No…No, no, no…This is not happening, I can’t be dead, I’m supposed to be getting married in two weeks, everything is arranged...”</p><p>“I’m sorry you must have loved your fiancé very much.”</p><p>“Wha…Quincy…yes of course I loved him.” Lucy snapped back. “He’s handsome, fun and rich…and he worships me.”</p><p>“Sounds like the ideal man.” Agatha replied, unable to completely keep the sarcasm from her tone.</p><p>“Says the nun, what is wrong with a husband loving a wife more than she love him? Like you’re an expert; what man ever wanted to marry you?”</p><p>Her lips twisting in amusement, Agatha brushed off the insult, as she recalled other scenes that took place on this ship. “You’d be surprised.”</p><p>“I bet I would be.” Lucy sniggered, before her thoughts turned back to herself. “Wait this being a vampire thing, does that mean I won’t ever age?”</p><p>“Of all the things you ask about being undead, that is the one you pick?”</p><p>“Don’t judge me Miss high and mighty, it’s a valid question. I mean I already know all about the drinking blood stuff from personal experience.”</p><p>Agatha had to concede that was a fair point, even if Lucy could have put it more politely. “As long as you feed regularly, then no you won’t age.”</p><p>“Well that shouldn’t be a problem for me.” Lucy postulated, knowing that she would have a far easier time on Tinder than even D did.</p><p>“It won’t be a problem because we will ensure you are fed.” Agatha added. “Fed and housed and educated…Once you wake up of course.”</p><p>“What are you talking about I am awake now!”</p><p>“No, you’re not, you are dreaming now; your mind is trapped in your body, think of it like being in a coma.”</p><p>“And how long will I be like this?” Lucy demanded slamming her hand down on the dressing table.</p><p>“That depends on you. You’ve only been dead a couple of days, for some that’s enough, for others it can take a week, maybe ten days.”</p><p>“Ten days! I can’t be stuck in here for ten days.”</p><p>“Look on the bright side Lucy, at least you’re not being cremated.” Agatha deadpanned, taking a little more pleasure than she should have, when the younger woman finally realised how serious this was. “Well I suppose I will be going then.”</p><p>“Going. You can’t go, you can’t leave me here on my own.” Lucy panicked, reaching across she grasped Agatha’s arms, the confident narcissistic façade dropping, revealing the real, very insecure face of Lucy Westenra. “Please…Please I’m begging you, don’t leave me here on my own.”</p><p>Sighing Agatha relented, her defences weakening in the face of a terrified child. “I promise to come back. I will only be a couple of minutes, but I need to tell my friends what is happening and make arrangements for the next few days.”</p><p>“You promise to come back?” Lucy repeated, her fingers digging into Agatha’s arms, determined not to let her leave if she didn’t promise.</p><p>“I give you my word as a Van Helsing Lucy Westenra. I will stay by your side until you wake in the real world.” And with that Agatha released her hold on Lucy’s mind, and allowed hers to return to her own body.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“So, what is it like, being a nun?”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Lucy’s sudden question caught Agatha by surprise, she had gotten so used to just hearing the younger woman talk at her whilst Lucy braided Agatha's hair, that Lucy had caught her dozing with an unexpected question.</p><p>“Long days, lots of praying, boring food.” Agatha replied rather flippantly, when in truth she preferred to think about her days in the convent as little as possible. She preferred to think about her human life as little as possible, it was safer that way. “And I’m not a nun anymore, now I help track down new-born vampires, like you.”</p><p>“So, does that mean you’re allowed to, you know, fuck people now then, now you’re no longer a nun?”</p><p>Blinking at the personal question and blunt way Lucy asked it, Agatha had to remind herself what century they were living in.</p><p>“I suppose so…”</p><p>“So, you mean you still haven’t?” Lucy spluttered, sure Agatha wouldn’t be to everyone’s taste, all elbows and no tits, but some vampire must have wanted to shag her at some point.</p><p>“I guess I just haven’t gotten around to it.” Agatha shrugged. “I’ve been busy.”</p><p>“You’ve been too busy for 123 years?” Lucy scoffed, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.</p><p>“You will find that time passes far more quickly than you realise, and well I guess there hasn’t been anyone I have met since turning that I looked at that way.” Which was true, well mostly.</p><p>Yet Agatha wasn’t prepared to admit out loud, or even in the confines of her own thoughts, that the vampires she had met since her rebirth had been…lacking in some way. They weren’t tall enough, or smart enough, or devilishly wicked enough…</p><p>“Well I am not waiting 123 years for my next shag.” Lucy confided. “Is there anyone worth looking at, well other than D of course…but I’m not forgiving him, until he gets on his hands and knees and grovels…”</p><p>“Then you won’t be forgiving him.” Agatha interjected with certainty and a half smile. “Count Dracula does not grovel.”</p><p>“Ouch sounds like someone has a crush.” Lucy teased, before leaning forward, winking conspiratorially. “Not that I blame you, I mean for an older guy he really does have that tall, dark, handsome, brooding bastard thing going for him. Since I’m not getting married now, I might give him a roll or two; I’m sure he’s got skills…But is there nobody else, closer to my age, someone I can hang out with? A new gay BFF would be perfect.”</p><p>“I don't know about that but you will meet Tommy when you wake up. He’s only just been reborn as well, another of Dracula’s converts.” Agatha added, choosing to ignore Lucy’s ridiculous insinuation but unable to hide the tinge of bitterness in her voice. “You will be going through the same education programme, and as you’re from the same clan, it would be good for you to be friends.”</p><p>“You mean more school?” Lucy asked, her nose wrinkling. “I dropped out at sixteen, did a beauty course at college instead but by then I was already building up my Instagram following. I really don’t think, you are going to turn me into a model student.”</p><p>“It’s less like school and more like, basic orientation and work placements; working out what skills you have. What skills you have, determines where you are placed for your conscripted service…”</p><p>“What conscription...like the army?” Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I am not throwing myself over assault courses…like my friend Lizzy got one of those cheap bootcamp vouchers and conned us all into going, because she said there would be fit army boys. Total waste of time. They were all old guys, who shouted at us all the time; I broke two nails on the rope swing, ruined my new juicy sweatpants in the mud…total disaster.”</p><p>“There are other areas for you to excel in. Our clan is usually skilled in the mental arts, that’s how I can be here talking to you now.”</p><p>“Our clan?”</p><p>“Yes, the vampires created by Count Dracula. So I suppose we are Clan Dracula.” Agatha added pompously whilst rolling her eyes. “They are still testing the clanless vampires on record. So for the moment we are a clan of 4 but considering how many people Dracula has fed on over the centuries; well I am expecting that number to grow.”</p><p>Falling quiet Lucy fiddled with the strap of her high heels, and Agatha waited, knowing the younger vampire had questions still, and she wasn’t exactly backwards about coming forward. When Lucy shifted to sit next to her, leaning against Agatha for support and human contact, Agatha sighed and embraced her gently. It was easy to forget under all that confidence that Lucy was still such a child.</p><p>“Will I be able to see them again…my family…my human family.” Lucy finally asked, drawing the strength to ask from Agatha’s embrace. “I mean I know my mum was a pain in my arse, riding me for years; first to get a proper job, and not to stay out late, stop dating all those boys. But she’s my mum…”</p><p>“And she thinks you are dead.” Agatha reminded her as gently as she could, brushing her hand over Lucy’s hair. “No one will physically stop you seeing them, it’s not against the rules but most vampires choose to keep their distance. It’s about control the first few years, the blood lust is difficult to control, and so it’s best to avoid the temptation. By then your family has moved on, accepted you’ve gone, and most vampires don’t want to hurt them by bringing it all back up again and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And.” Agatha sighed, leaning the both against the wall as it was suddenly getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open for some reason.</p><p>“It is easier not to see them. You don’t age you see, five, ten years go by so quickly, then you return to see people you loved and they’ve gotten older. You don’t notice it so much the first time. If you kept seeing your mortal friends, it would start out with jealous ribbing at how youthful you still look, but then as the years pass, and you have to watch them decay in front of your eyes. It is just easier to let them go now, whilst the memory of them can stay as they are. A vampire can’t unsee what they have seen Lucy, sometimes it is a curse, our inability to forget.” Agatha added with a bone deep yawn.</p><p>“You’re looking tired.” Lucy said in that typical blunt manner of hers, looking up at the taller woman but not breaking their hug. In fact the hug seemed to tighten, as if Lucy were afraid, and squeezing the life out her in recompense.</p><p>“Thanks.” Agatha snorted, her eyes drifting shut for a moment.</p><p>“You can have a nap if you want, the bed’s just there…”</p><p>“No…I…Shouldn’t…need to…” Agatha blinked, watching as two Lucy’s swam in front of her eyes, Lucy’s suddenly iron grip on her the only thing keeping her anchored.</p><p>It had only been a few hours, she shouldn’t need to return and feed yet, and yet Agatha felt as drained, as if she had gone a week without feeding or resting.</p><p>“You really should take that nap.” Lucy suggested, getting to her feet and coaxing a reluctant Agatha to lay down.</p><p>“No…I should go…I need to…check on…”</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t leave me again.” Lucy protested, slipping into the bunk beside her so she could spoon her. Picking up the blanket and tucking it around Agatha, who suddenly hadn’t the energy to push her off. “Just a little nap and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Lucy…I…I…need to…”</p><p>“Shush, I’ll sing you the lullaby my mother always sang me.” Lucy added softly, holding onto her and stroking Agatha’s hair, whilst humming a tune; until Agatha’s eyes fell closed once more, and this time she didn’t open them again.</p><p>---/----</p><p>“Something is wrong with Agatha.”</p><p>Of all the things Mycroft had ever expected to hear from Count Dracula’s lips, this was not even a consideration. Yet the Count had been quite a fixture in their labs over the last few days. At first Anderson and Mycroft, had been able to persuade him to go home, to leave Agatha and Lucy in the hands of the professionals. Still the Count had returned every evening, taking up a vigil beside the two female members of his clan. An act that made Sergeant Anderson suspicious, and yet merely confirmed a theory Mycroft had been constructing. That it was now daytime, and the Count had chosen to remain here, rather than return to his own, far more comfortable apartment before dawn…well that leant more weight to his concerns.</p><p>“In what way wrong?”</p><p>“She’s not woken up to feed today, and her colour is all wrong.” Dracula insisted. “I don’t know how long, she has done this before, but I know her; I know something is not right…I just feel it.”</p><p>Nodding Mycroft was willing to believe him. A Vampire’s hunch was nothing to be dismissed, and Dracula was Agatha’s Elder, he would be more finely tuned to her than any of them.</p><p>“What do you propose?”</p><p>“I am going to go in and wake her, and I want you to guard my back, less Sergeant Anderson decides to come along and stick a stake through it.”</p><p>Frowning Mycroft nodded, of course he would agree, what was the worst that could happen? Agatha might be angry at Dracula for interfering, but she would be mad at Dracula not him, and if Dracula was right then he had helped his friend. As there was no risk to him Mycroft agreed. Fascinated he watched as Dracula pressed his hand to her forehead, like Agatha had hers pressed to Lucy’s.</p><p>“I can’t…” Dracula growled, his impatience showing. “This way doesn’t work for me.”</p><p>“Then do what does work for you.” Mycroft suggested, not that the Count needed his permission.</p><p>Concentrating on the long slope of Agatha’s neck, Dracula recalled the memory of her blood, of how intoxicating it had tasted. Within a moment his fangs elongated, and he ducked his head, piercing the skin of her neck, taking only the tiniest of sips…he was not here to feed from her, as hard as it was to restrain himself. Instead he focused on the existing link to him in her blood, following that connection. Reaching out for her mind, that spark of fire that was Agatha; his horror growing when it felt weak and flickering in his grasp.</p><p>Blinking his inner eye, Dracula awoke to a very familiar room and two very familiar women. Laying down in the bunk, as pale as the drained nun he once remembered feeding from, Dracula growled as he caught sight of just who was doing the feeding now. It was easy to see from another’s perspective, the drain of energies from one to the other. It couldn’t be more obvious if Lucy’s fangs were sucking the lifeforce out of Agatha’s corpse.</p><p>“Get away from her!” Dracula ordered, expecting to be obeyed and yet all Lucy did was hiss at him like a beast. “She is not yours Lucy, let her go now, or I will make you, and I will not be gentle.” Dracula warned, moving to tower over the huddled pair, his hand raised to slap some sense into the selfish child he had created.</p><p>Leaping away like a scalded cat, Lucy let Agatha drop to the floor, Dracula bending to catching her before she could fall too far. Scooping her up into his arms, Dracula frowned at Agatha’s complete unresponsiveness. Lucy’s parasitic connection had been broken and yet Agatha still appeared completely dead.</p><p>“If she dies, no, if she is even remotely damaged by what you have done.” Dracula growled, his eyes blood red and fangs on prominent display. “I will rip you, limb from limb, and I will make you scream apologies before I stake you, Lucy Westenra.”</p><p>And with that promise, Dracula forced himself to return to the clinical laboratory, Agatha’s unresponsive mind wrapped safely in his own mental embrace. And as he called out to Mycroft to bring him blood samples and quickly, Dracula found himself praying to Agatha's god, that he wouldn't forsake her this time...He had to save her, Dracula couldn't bare the thought of losing her for a second time.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p>
<p>It was a form of torture…the most delicious kind; to have your hearts desire literally in your arms and still not be able to satiate your desires. Wiping the trickle of blood from Agatha’s slack lips, Dracula resisted the urge lick them clean, settling for sucking the blood from his own thumb instead. It was standard fair, not something he would usually choose himself, but Mycroft had suggested quantity over quality, and Dracula had trusted him in this; it wasn’t like he had a vast experience in managing anyone’s health but his own.</p>
<p>That Agatha was responsive enough to feed, was the first good news Dracula had had in days. The first twenty-four hours they had remained at headquarters, Dracula hovering over Agatha like a mother hen as different medics came and prodded her. None of them doing any good, and Dracula had one Doctor by the throat, when he dared to pronounce her beyond help. Not willing to leave her recovery in their hands, Dracula had taken her home with him. Mycroft once again showing, just how useful he could be to their clan, by arranging this with a few well-placed words, and a regular supply of blood followed.</p>
<p>Slowly Agatha was improving, every day, every feed, she was less corpse like; even if she hadn’t woken up yet.</p>
<p>“Up we go then.” Dracula couldn’t help but continue to talk to her, for all he knew she could hear him, and was just trapped in her body unable to respond, after whatever ordeal Lucy had put her through.</p>
<p>Lucy Westenra was another problem. She had woken shortly after, Dracula had removed Agatha from the headquarters, and according to Mycroft had been asking repeatedly for her sister…for Agatha…well that Dracula would never permit. Perhaps the girl child was truly penitent, perhaps whatever had happened in Lucy’s mind, had bonded the pair in some way? Dracula didn’t care. It was thanks to Lucy, Agatha was in this state, and Dracula wasn’t going to give her the slightest chance to finish the job.</p>
<p>Lifting Agatha up into his arms, Dracula moved them from the living room chaise where he fed her, back into his own bedroom. The sheets were a thousand thread count, and as much as he loved blood, Dracula didn’t want it on his bed linens. Settling them down again, Agatha propped up against his chest; her face tucked into his collarbone, as he rested against the headboard. Dracula reached for the book he had been reading to them.</p>
<p>“Now where were we…”</p>
<p>Only to be cut off by the sensation of nibbling…the prick of delicate fangs, and the sensation of her tongue lapping at the small cuts.</p>
<p>“Agatha you can’t still be hungry.” Dracula teased, and yet inwardly he was delighted, even if it was a reflexive action, it was the most progress he had seen thus far.</p>
<p>“You are going to ruin my t-shirt.” Dracula observed, a broad smile tugging at his lips, as she seemed to grow in strength with every lap; sharp nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Alright I don’t object to a little dessert in bed, but I happen to like this shirt.” Dracula chided, lifting her nuzzling mouth from his chest, earning a small growl of complaint. “Now don’t be grumpy.” Dracula added, as he brought one of his wrists up to her mouth, and made a small incision in his skin, before bringing that to her lips.</p>
<p>Agatha locked on with surprising strength and vigour, and Dracula did nothing to stifle his groan, nor the wave of pleasure that rolled over him.</p>
<p>“You are going to be the death of me.” Dracula reflected, brushing her long hair back from her face. “How am I ever going to deny you anything after this?”</p>
<p>If he hadn’t been so fixated on her face, he might have missed it, the brief flicker of eyelashes, and the sign of rapid eye movement beneath her closed lids. Then after a few false starts, her eyelids blinked open…the gaze beneath unfocused, but there was no mistaking those blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh. No that’s enough.” Dracula insisted, pulling his wrist away and twisting to seal the wound; hardening his heart to Agatha’s pitiful whimper. “Well hello sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?” He asked as he gaze seemed to focus on him, even if her pupils were still blown, still Dracula didn’t expect her to answer him.</p>
<p>“No.” The word seemed to be dragged up, and Agatha yawned, as if even vocalising it had exhausted her. “Bad…dreams.”</p>
<p>“Ahh well then I suggest staying here with me, it is a lot nicer.” Dracula suggested, unable to contain his delighted smile even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“Yessss.”</p>
<p>Settling both back in their original position, with Agatha tucked against him. Dracula enjoyed the way she nuzzled her face under his jaw, exhaling a deep breath against the several days’ worth of scruff, he hadn’t found time to shave off. “Do want me to keep reading?”</p>
<p>“Yesss.” Agatha added, her tired eyes falling shut, even as she struggled to remain sort of awake.</p>
<p>“As you command my queen.” Dracula’s voice rumbled through his chest, and indulging in a moment of sentimentality, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. “Now…yes…where were we…”</p>
<p>---/---</p>
<p>She was alone, and she didn’t like it. It was a childish response but that was all she was capable of right now…the other Agatha was still sleeping…the one who read books, and knew things, and was clever. The one who made them keep apart from everyone else, who forced them to go hungry, even when food was in easy reach, who denied them the things they wanted…the people they wanted. And Agatha wanted him back…she wanted him back right now.</p>
<p>Crying out in frustration Agatha pushed at the bed clothes, she knew where he was, she could smell him…if she could just get her body to cooperate.</p>
<p>“Agatha…Agatha what are you doing? Trying to escape me already?”</p>
<p>The relief was pure, and Agatha reached out, as if willing him to approach, and as if under her spell he did. Rubbing a towel over his wet hair, as another was wrapped around his hips, yet water still clung to the hair of his chin and chest.</p>
<p>“I was just having a shower silly thing…did you think I had abandoned you?” Dracula teased, yet there was a tinge of exhaustion to his voice, as though her constant neediness was draining somehow, and that hurt…it hurt to hear it.</p>
<p>Pulling back the hand that had reached for him, Agatha slumped back in the bed; suddenly unable to look at him, the rejection swelling up inside.</p>
<p>“Now this is not like you.” Dracula insisted, cupping her jaw and lifting her gaze to meet his own; his frown only growing, as he caught the sheen of tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t like me.” Agatha’s voice was tremulous.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, of course I like you, would I go through so much effort for someone I didn’t like?”</p>
<p>“No, you like the other me…the clever me…you want her back.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I want her back.” Dracula reacted honestly, unable to understand why that answer caused her to cry. “She is you.”</p>
<p>“She’s half of me.” Agatha tried to explain, the frustration growing when she words she needed danced on the edge of her mind…words the sub conscious had never needed to convey their thoughts before now. “That half is sleeping…I’m hunger, want, feelings…she’s reading, cleverness, will…”</p>
<p>Tilting his head as he tried to follow what she was saying, Dracula frowned in concentration. In some ways it made sense. Agatha was here with him, her body was recovering and strengthening but when he had tried to reach her mind as before; Dracula could only gain impressions hunger and fear being the strongest. Her higher brain functions were still locked away out of his reach.</p>
<p>Was it possible to split the mind so completely into sub-conscious and conscious thought? Was he talking now to Agatha’s sub-conscious, who was normally sublimated by the conscious mind, its voice lost to the will of the dominant?</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you fascinating?” Dracula whispered, his head tilting as he studied her face more closely now. It was softer, had lost the habitual tenseness that Agatha seemed to carry in her brow, her expression open and guileless.</p>
<p>“Hello Agatha.” Dracula started again, leaning closer and smiling gently at her; delighted when Agatha replied with that wide smile of her own.</p>
<p>Still he was surprised when Agatha reached up of her own accord, and patted his fur covered jaw with some fascination.</p>
<p>“You interrupted me before, I was just going to shave this off.”</p>
<p>“Don’t.” It was softly spoken but there was no mistaking the command.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I like it.” Agatha replied simply. “I like you furry.” She added her gaze dropping to his chest hair. “She likes it too…but she wouldn’t say so.”</p>
<p>Forming the word oh, even if he didn’t say it, Dracula found his delight with this version of Agatha growing; wondering just how many more secrets he could pry from her.</p>
<p>“So, you both like me furry.” Dracula repeated, relaxing against the pillows. “Is there anything else you both like about me?”</p>
<p>“You smell nice.” Agatha added, her head tilting as she studied him like a delicate bird. “Like cinnamon and old books…And your smile…we like it when you smile at us.”</p>
<p>Rewarding that confession with a smile, Dracula reached up and covered the hand still petting at his beard, lifting it up to press a kiss to her fingertips. “So, I have a nice smile and smell good, that is always nice to hear.”</p>
<p>“Do that again.”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>“That…” Agatha pressed her fingers against his lips, tracing the edges with the tips of her nails. “We both like kisses…even if she pretends she doesn’t.”</p>
<p>Stifling a groan, Dracula swallowed hard, suddenly regretting not pausing long enough in the bathroom to pull on a pair of sweatpants; this damn towel was not going to hide anything. Reluctantly he removed Agatha’s fingers from his lips, and pressed her hand down to the bedspread, where it could do less damage.</p>
<p>“We both missed you.” Agatha suddenly added, her smile dimming, the sheen of tears back in her eyes. “We were all alone, all those years…don’t leave us all alone again.”</p>
<p>“I won’t ever leave you alone again.” Dracula promised earnestly, not even a hint of mockery in his tone. This Agatha didn’t deserve anything but his honesty. “Not even when you push me away, I’d miss you too much.”</p>
<p>“She pushes you away…she’s so stupid sometimes…” Agatha sighed with some frustration, as though the conscious mind was the foolish child in this instance. “She wants you, but she won’t let us have you.”</p>
<p>“Believe me I have noticed.” Dracula deadpanned, yet he couldn’t hide the thrill of having it confirmed from Agatha’s own lips. “So, she doesn’t want Anderson or anyone else, just me?”</p>
<p>Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought, Agatha's visual abhorrence caused Dracula to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“I take that as a no then.”</p>
<p>“Very much no.” Agatha replied, echoing his laugh. The desire to reach out, and touch that smile, bubbled up and so she did, with no hesitation. “You’re the only one we’ve ever wanted like that…inside us…we waited…”</p>
<p>“Agatha you shouldn’t do that.” Dracula warned her gently, but he didn’t have the heart to push her away again. Not if what he was hearing was true, as nun it would have been expected but had Agatha really waited 123 years, and kept herself just for him?</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“She wouldn’t like it.”</p>
<p>“She isn’t here.” Agatha replied logically, and with such gleeful force that Dracula couldn’t help but laugh again. “I want you to kiss me again.”</p>
<p>“And I want to kiss you too.” Dracula replied, it was taking monumental control not to simply take what was being offered to him. Everything he had always wanted, and yet it wasn’t, because this wasn’t really her, well not all of her, and Dracula wanted all of her.</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>“Agatha no…I can’t, it wouldn’t be right…you…the other you would never forgive me.” Dracula replied simply, as he once again pushed her away, and then forced himself to stand up from the bed. It was like a physical wrench, and his own inner voice was screaming at him to stop being so stupid, and just take what he wanted.</p>
<p>But no, he wanted her whole, every last bit of that stubborn, impossible mind, as well as her heart and soul. He wanted her to want him and not be able to stop herself any longer. He wanted to win her, because it was something she just couldn’t fight any longer, and not because he took advantage of her at her weakest. He wanted Agatha at her strongest, he wanted her to choose him, knowing all the options.</p>
<p>“Now I am going to finish getting dressed, you need to rest some more.” Dracula insisted, ignoring Agatha’s huff of disappointment.</p>
<p>Heading towards the bathroom, Dracula resolved to lock the door and take another shower, after all there was no reason he couldn’t imagine the scenario in which he had said yes…</p>
<p>“Don’t shave it off.” Agatha commanded imperiously from the bed.</p>
<p>And laughing Dracula conceded that this was at least one request of hers he could indulge without guilt…and besides she liked him furry, it might even work to his advantage, when her other half finally woke up.</p>
<p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a very successful writing session last night, and I cannot sit on this update any longer...so enjoy ;-)</p><p>---/---</p><p>This was not her bed, that this was far nicer than her bed, was the second thought that ran through Agatha Van Helsing’s brain. That she was alone, and fortunately still clothed, were the third and fourth.</p><p>Rolling on to her back, Agatha rubbed her palms against the sheets. They felt like the softest fabric, and the dark red colour, so dark they were almost black, meant the dye was just as expensive. So, someone who liked luxury, and had money, and who was she kidding, there was only one person whose bed this could be.</p><p>The only question that remained in Agatha’s mind, was what the hell was she doing in it? Clothed, her sub conscious added, only for that thought to be mercilessly squashed.</p><p>Then the memories of helping Lucy began to resurface, everything after that was a blur. Like a dream she couldn’t quite remember. Yet she felt safe and happy, and Agatha felt no need to rush from this decadently comfortable bed. No matter what had happened, or how she had ended up here; Agatha wasn’t in any danger, of that she was certain.</p><p>Still she couldn’t stay here. This wasn’t her bed, and god knows how insufferable Dracula would be, if he came in and found her lazing about like this. What if he tried to join her? No, she was getting up now, definitely getting up now.</p><p>Pulling back the thick duvet, Agatha swung slightly shaking legs over the side of the bed. Her feet were bare, poking out of the bottom of her skinny jeans, the simple white T-shirt she was wearing, smelt less than fresh and was creased to high heaven. God knows how long she had been wearing it.</p><p>Still it was better this, than waking up in other clothes, and wondering who had put her into them. Or wondering if he had run his hands over her naked body, touched her breasts and fing…</p><p>Shaking that thought firmly away. Agatha could only wonder if she had suffered some sort of brain injury.</p><p>She was not the sort of woman, to lay around in a man’s bed, fantasising about him taking advantage of her; she was most definitely not! That thought was stomped down on too, even if her brain seemed determined to protest, and supply one or two images, of a rather ruggedly scruffy Dracula, with his mouth on her…</p><p>No not thinking about it…not thinking about it.</p><p>Definitely a brain injury.</p><p>Her feet held her weight, even if she did feel a little light headed. There were stairs in front of her, and two doors off to her right. Guessing one would be a bathroom, Agatha staggered in that direction. Relieved when her first guess was right, and the door opened onto an opulent bathroom. All marble and lacking any reflective surfaces.</p><p>Reaching the sink, Agatha switched on the water flow, cupping the water to rinse out her mouth, which tasted like something had died it, before caving to the inevitable and borrowing Dracula’s toothbrush. Then when her mouth almost felt normal again, she scrubbed the cold water over her skin. Relieved when that helped to wake her up properly.</p><p>It was then that she noticed the small pile of clothes folded up on the toilet seat, a pair of simple dark sweat pants, a lighter grey t-shirt and a matching zippy hoody. There were even a light grey lacy bra and brief set to match. So at least she would be coordinated, casual but elegantly so. A pair of towels had been laid out by the large walk in shower, along with some toiletries. Flipping the lid on the shower gel, Agatha breathed in the scent of jasmine and lilacs…lovely…and well a shower did seem like a good idea.</p><p>Stripping off her old clothes, she stepped into the shower, fumbling for the controls, and getting the settings right, after a little trial and error. Dracula had supplied her with shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, even body lotion, which was a definite step up, on the last time she had been his guest. The warm spray felt wonderful, and Agatha luxuriated in the natural rainfall setting; something far too fancy for her own far more modest apartment.</p><p>Agatha took her time, working the conditioner through her hair, and detangling the knots with her fingers the best she could. She was practically a prune, by the time she switched off the shower, but she felt more like herself. The towels were thick and fluffy, and Agatha amused herself by wondering if Dracula did his own laundry, or if he had it sent out; because either way, she needed to know what fabric softener was used on these towels.</p><p>Once her skin was patted dry, and her hair was wrapped in a towel turban, Agatha worked the lotion into her skin; paying particular attention to her elbows and knees, which were always too dry. It too smelt of jasmine and lilacs, and Agatha wondered if Dracula had brought it especially for her, or if he kept such things on hand for all of his ‘overnight guests’. Pushing away the irritated feelings such thoughts engendered, Agatha dressed quickly, not surprised when everything was the right size.</p><p>“Stalker much…” Even the sweatpants were the right length.</p><p>A quick towel-dry of her hair, knowing that she couldn’t put it off any longer, and feeling a familiar gnawing growing; Agatha re-entered the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. She had expected to find Dracula suited and booted, dominating the great room, with a ready insult on his lips. What she found was something quite different, and Agatha’s stomach did a little flip, that had nothing to do with hunger.</p><p>His large bare feet propped up on the dining table was one thing, as was the unwaxed hair that fell a little onto his forehead. Even the sweatpants, and simple dark blue sweat shirt, were something Agatha could have dealt with; even Count Dracula had to have downtime clothes. The glasses and the rough beard however; which he rubbed as though still getting used to, whilst he studied one, of a whole raft of papers…now that was sexy.</p><p>Blinking as that thought stubbornly stayed around, Agatha couldn’t push that one away. Count Dracula was sexy as hell, he always had been, but looking like this, it was like someone had reached into her stomach and ripped out her ovaries.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Dracula asked, pretending to focus on his paperwork, even as he watched Agatha over the edge.</p><p>Clearly his little tableau had gone over even better than planned, Agatha looked like he had punched her in the stomach, and if she fidgeted with the edge of her hoody any more she was liable to rip it.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Agatha replied politely, her annoyance growing when Dracula didn’t even look up from his papers once. Was he already sick of having her around? Just how long had she been here? Long enough for him to grow that beard.</p><p>“There is blood on the side there…I didn’t know what you would fancy, so I had Mycroft send over something…he at least has reasonable taste.” Dracula added, deliberately keeping his tone low and almost bored.</p><p>“Thank you.” Agatha repeated, inwardly cursing herself and her tongue, which today seemed wooden for some reason. She shuffled over to the sideboard, lifting the stopper of each decanter and giving each blood sample a sniff, finally finding one that appealed to her, and pouring herself a large glass.</p><p>Moving to take a chair in Dracula’s line of sight, Agatha sat down quietly, now unsure if she wanted his attention or not. This was unfamiliar territory. Agatha had never been in Count Dracula’s presence and not had his complete attention before. It was almost like she missed it…</p><p>“Something interesting?” Agatha asked before sipping at her breakfast.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Dracula feigned as though he hadn’t heard her question, before reluctantly dragging his gaze up from the page to glance at her. “No just some paperwork Mycroft sent over to help me get up to speed.” Dracula lifted the papers up to hide his grin…this was just too much fun.</p><p>“Is there anything I could help with?”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you wanted to hand that all over to Mycroft, and get back to your real job?” Dracula scoffed, no longer able to pretend he was reading.</p><p>“Yes…Yes I do. And well only because I thought Mycroft would be better suited” Agatha answered, and it was the truth, she had never wanted to be his liaison, but Dracula had wanted it; just when had he changed his mind? And was it because of something she had done?</p><p>“What happened, why I am even here?” Agatha asked, desperate to redirect the conversation away from a topic she felt too uncertain of, on to one she very much wanted to discuss.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Dracula asked, frowning a little as Agatha continued to stare at him blankly. This was concerning.</p><p>“I remember talking to Lucy, of staying with her, and then nothing…I don’t remember anything after that.”</p><p>“Yes well, it seems our newest recruit has some impressive mental abilities of her own, she was using you like a battery, syphoning off your energy somehow. I am sure the doctors will find it all fascinating.” Dracula remarked with a casual indifferent shrug. “You however will need to keep your distance.”</p><p>“Yes, that explains why I feel so drained but how did I end up here?”</p><p>“Well you had to go somewhere.”</p><p>“But why here?”</p><p>“Why not here?” Dracula countered, setting the papers down and moving to pour himself a glass, keeping his back to her to restrain the urge to laugh…and failing…she was just so easy to win up. And denying Agatha the answers, to sate her unending curiosity, was the most fun he had had in days.</p><p>“You brought me here, you looked after me...Why?” Agatha began, her eyes narrowing, as she saw Dracula’s shoulders move in a way that was not conducive to drinking.</p><p>Getting to her feet Agatha edged around the table, catching a flicker of Dracula’s smile before he tried to suppress it.</p><p>“Are you mocking me?” Agatha demanded, the touch paper of her temper lit, her annoyance only growing, as Dracula turned and didn’t even try to hide his mirth from her.</p><p>“You think this is funny.” Agatha growled, stepping forward and launching her balled fist at his stomach.</p><p>“Ouch…Agatha be a good sport.” Dracula insisted, catching her wrist after her punch rebounded from his stomach. For once the exercise he had forced on himself doing some good, as she only connected with toned muscle and not the dad paunch he had been developing.</p><p>Dracula lifted up the edge of his sweatshirt to reveal his slightly toned abs, and the long line of dark hair that disappeared under the drawstring waist of his sweatpants. “You could have left a bruise.” Dracula complained, his dark eyes dancing as he watched Agatha’s eyes linger on his stomach, and then drop down, to follow the line of hair down under his low-lying waistband.</p><p>She really did like him furry.</p><p>“I should make you kiss it better.” Dracul growled, all whilst rubbing little circles on her captured wrist with his thumb.</p><p>“You…you are such a pervert.”</p><p>“No. I really am not. I am just man who knows what he wants, and right now, you on your knees kissing things better sounds like a brilliant idea.” Dracula teased.</p><p>“Or would you prefer it, if I kissed things better?” He asked, raising her captured hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles; only releasing her hand when Agatha pulled it free. “Such a spoil sport.”</p><p>“You are being weird today, even for you.” Agatha retorted, returning to her chair and her unfinished glass of blood. “Is this all a joke to you, my being so weak, being dependant on you?”</p><p>“No Agatha, I am merely flirting with you, I do that all the time, only you don’t notice. So, I’ve decided to step up my game, and make it so obvious even you can’t ignore it.” Dracula retorted, retaking his own seat, leaning back indolently, and running his fingers through his un-styled hair.</p><p>There was something so very liberating, about being so delightfully dishabille in Agatha’s company. That she clearly had no idea how to deal with it, well that was merely the icing on the cake.</p><p>“Why on earth would you want to flirt with me?” Agatha asked, and her genuine disbelief, almost made Dracula regret his teasing…almost…</p><p>“Because my obtuse little Dutch girl, I like you. I’ve always liked you. I don’t routinely kidnap nuns and take them on vacation with me; nor do I claim them for my wife in front of partial strangers.”</p><p>“Yes, but that was before…” Agatha insisted, clutching onto strings, and the edge of the table.</p><p>It was like she had woken up on the other side of the looking glass. Nothing in this world made sense.</p><p>“Before?”</p><p>“Before you knew there were more like us. I mean now, you could have your pick of some of the most beautiful women in the world, and you honestly expect me to believe that you would pick me?”</p><p>“Not yet it would seem.” Dracula replied softly, his head tilting to one side as he studied her. “You really do have low self-esteem if you cannot see what I see Agatha.”</p><p>“I’m not young…”</p><p>“Neither am I!” Dracula retorted with a bark of laughter. “Why would I be interested in a child?”</p><p>“Youthful, I’m not youthful and I am not beautiful.”</p><p>“Who says so?” Dracula countered, getting to his feet and stalking her slowly. “I think you are…”</p><p>Then when Agatha glared at him he added. “Fine in the classical sense, perhaps you are not a great beauty; I happen to think you are gorgeous.”</p><p>“You clearly need stronger glasses.”</p><p>“And you need to stop listening to those negative voices in your head. I like you Agatha Van Helsing, just as you are, and I would like it if we could spend time together, getting to know one another…romantically. There that should be blunt enough even for you, even it does rather sap the romance out of it.”</p><p>“You…you…” Agatha spluttered as Dracula leant over her, his hand cupping her face, tilting her chin up.</p><p>“I am going to kiss you now, if you have very strong objections, I suggest you say so…” Dracula paused, waiting for the inevitable objection, but clearly Agatha was torn…her sub conscious was right, she clearly did want his kisses.</p><p>Leaning down he pressed their lips together, gently at first so as not to crowd her and make her panic. A slow brush of his lips against her, then a little more pressure as he captured her plump bottom lip between his own and tugged on it lightly. Dracula hadn’t exactly expected Agatha to melt, but he had expected her to do something more than sit there rigidly.</p><p>Pulling away Dracula eyed her warily, uncertain if she was about to punch him again or run away. Yet Agatha did nether, she simply sat there, her eyes a little glazed over.</p><p>“I’m sorry…what just happened.” Agatha finally found her voice, staring up into Dracula’s amused dark gaze. “Did you just…”</p><p>“Kiss you? Yes, I did. And I’d like to repeat the experience if you wouldn’t mind. As clearly my technique needs some work; since you didn’t even recognise what was happening.”</p><p>“oh…Ok…” Agatha muttered her answer, suddenly shy for some reason, as Dracula pulled her up out of her chair.</p><p>Without any shoes on, she was a good six inches shorter than him, and it felt a little like he was swooping down on her. This time his lips were pressed firmly against hers, before Agatha could process he was moving. It was her first proper kiss, and Agatha found herself swaying a little, as Dracula’s tongue slipped inside her parted lips and began to flick against her own most distractedly.</p><p>Reaching for anything to hold on to, first his shoulder, then Agatha sank her fingers into that thick soft hair of his. Her touching him, seemingly giving him permission to do that same, and one of his strong hands was soon cradling her neck; as he tilted back her head to grant him deeper access to her mouth. His other was running down her spine, before slipping up under the edge of her hoody and t-shirt to settle on the bare skin of her lower back.</p><p>It was too much, and Agatha could feel the swoon rising up, from her unsteady feet to her spinning head. Even as she sagged like a dead weight in his arms, Agatha felt the mortification growing. She pressed her face into his chest, hiding her awkwardness.</p><p>“Better…I still haven’t lost it entirely.” Dracula quipped in her ear, savouring the press of her body against his own. “Though to avoid potential injury, might I suggest a relocation?”</p><p>“I am not falling into bed with you after one kiss.” Agatha’s voice was muffled by his sweatshirt, but it was resolute.</p><p>“Two kisses, and need I remind you, you have spent the last week in bed with me already.” Dracula corrected, feeling her huff against his chest. “If not the bed, might I suggest the chaise. I feel I am still dreadfully out of practice.”</p><p>Lifting her head, Agatha was surprised to find his gaze warm and gentle, and not in the least mocking. “Well I did say, I would do whatever I could, to help you reintegrate into our society.”</p><p>“How very selfless of you Agatha Van Helsing.” Dracula replied with a smile, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, before he led them over to the chaise. The initial awkwardness of how to arrange themselves, only overcome when Agatha seemed to make up her mind about something, and in a momentous act of bravery, pushed him down only to straddle him a moment later.</p><p>“That’s my girl; I knew you couldn’t resist me forever.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up bragging and kiss me.” Agatha demanded, leaning down and pressing her own lips against his; before he could come back with some smart-alec reply.</p><p>Deciding on this occasion losing the argument was a small price to play. Dracula threaded his hands into her long damp hair, tugging her mouth just where he wanted it to go. Resolving that in the future, he would be prepared to lose many more arguments to her, providing they always ended like this.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“Captain are you alright?” Anderson had to ask, as since returning to duty, following her ‘sick leave’, Agatha had not been completely herself, and Anderson was certain Count Dracula was the cause.</p><p>He had never known his boss to lose focus like this, several times he was certain she had drifted off whilst he had been speaking, and that was not like her. That monster had done something, Anderson was certain of that.</p><p>If Agatha had been aware of her second’s thoughts, she might have indeed agreed with them.</p><p>Dracula had done something, he had told her he liked her, then he had kissed her most thoroughly many many times. Good kisses, exceptionally good kisses, kisses that Agatha now found herself craving, much like the presence of the vampire himself, both were additive. So occasionally Agatha allowed her mind to wander, normally when Anderson was being particularly dull. Her mind drifted back to that afternoon on the chaise, Dracula’s mouth on hers, his hands exploring the slight curves of her body.</p><p>“Captain?” Anderson prompted for the second time, and this time Agatha seemed to jar back awake. “Are you sure you should even be here?”</p><p>“Yes…Yes I’m fine, my mind just…well what were you saying again?” Agatha prompted him, so flustered she didn’t even notice the frown on Anderson’s forehead.</p><p>“Lucy Westenra has been passed by the medics, she is due to be released from our custody today, to the novices; along with Thomas Banks.”</p><p>“Oh well that’s good.” Agatha replied, forcing a smile. She hadn’t been down to visit her newest clan members since her return, her own lingering weakness and Dracula’s warning had put her off.</p><p>However, this was going to be the last chance she had to meet Lucy in a secure environment. When she moved to the novices, Agatha might start bumping into her in the corridors and that would only be more awkward. Agatha had always been one to tackle her problems head on, and she wasn’t about to change now.</p><p>“How have they been?” Agatha asked innocently.</p><p>“Tommy has responded as expected, he has regained more of his memories, he is feeding by himself now…he’s still grieving for his past life; he still asks for his mother, he asks for you as well.”</p><p>“Well I should go and see him…go and see them both before they leave. We are the same clan after all.”</p><p>“Ag…Captain are you sure that is wise?”</p><p>“Why not, I have to face them sometime?” Agatha argued logically, even though she knew Anderson hated the idea, and that Dracula would be pissed she disobeyed him.</p><p>“But the girl…Captain there is something different about the girl.” Anderson warned, something his instinct told him was wrong, and yet it was hard to articulate.</p><p>When you were in Lucy’s presence she drew you in, and people wanted to be around her. Anderson had caught many of their own guards hanging around the girl’s room, just talking, there was no harm in just talking. At least that was what they all said, and yet why did all of them seem to compete to take that duty. Already this week Anderson had to break up, what had almost come to a fist fight; where one solider had complained, the girl was getting off too lightly, after what she had done to the Captain, and another had come to Lucy’s defence.</p><p>“Yes, I heard from…well I heard.” Agatha wasn’t sure why she avoided mentioning her closer relationship to Dracula to Anderson, well to anyone really.</p><p>It wasn’t like she was close to many people. Anderson and her, had a solid working relationship, she trusted him, and he trusted her, but they weren’t pally. Mycroft was as close to a friend she had among her fellow vampires. Probably because he was one of the few, who had never expressed any interest in her breeding potential. She certainly no longer had any female confidents, not like the convent. There were other female vampires, fewer yes, but they did exist in other departments. It was just that Agatha’s aptitudes had placed her in a very male dominated sphere.</p><p>“Still I should go and say hello.” Agatha insisted, her mind was made up now and no one was going to make her change it.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Hello Lucy Westenra.” Agatha spoke from the doorway. She had bullied Anderson into waiting outside, her second more than a little cross, but it was more dangerous for him to be in here that her; at least that was how it normally worked.</p><p>“Agatha!” Lucy exclaimed, dropping the magazine she had been reading onto the bed, and swinging her bare feet off it.</p><p>“I would suggest staying there. My sergeant thinks I am mad to come here after what happened, and he’s got a nervous trigger finger. Best keep our distance and save him the heart attack?” Agatha explained, forcing a smile as Lucy looked at her, the smile on her beautiful face falling.</p><p>“I keep telling them I am sorry about that.” Lucy huffed, sinking back to sit on the edge of her bed. “You believe me, don’t you? It’s not like I knew what I was doing…”</p><p>“I believe that whatever happened between us, was not intentional on your part. I was there, you were not aggressive towards me…”</p><p>“See that’s what I keep telling people but no they all think I am some sort of monster. Which is rich considering…”</p><p>“Well they are men, hypocrisy is second nature to them.” Agatha quipped, pleased when Lucy laughed and stopped frowning, being sad didn’t suit her.</p><p>“Why is that?” Lucy questioned, as if the thought had just occurred to her.</p><p>“Millennium’s of only having to listen to their own opinions I imagine.”</p><p>“No…yes…I mean why are there so many men, you’re the first other woman I’ve seen in days. I mean I asked the guards to get me some lip gloss and they came back with a chapstick.” Lucy shook her head in disgust. “What kind of a sick world am I living in now.”</p><p>“One in which we are outnumbered 3:1.” Agatha explained. “It feels stranger because you are down here, we can only employ male mortals and I am the only female vampire in the retrieval division. When you get up to the novices you find more of us. Teaching is considered a more natural profession for women.” Agatha added with more than a hint of derision.</p><p>“Well count me out of that one.” Lucy sneered. “I told you, education and me do not mix.”              </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find something that fits.” Agatha replied politely, it was the right thing to say, as Lucy had over a century to learn if she chose to. “I did, and you will too.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re smart. All I’ve ever had are my looks and knowing how to have a good time. I am just going to disappoint you sister.”</p><p>Sister…it had been over a century since anyone had called her sister, either in the familial or ecclesiastical sense, and Agatha found she had missed it.</p><p>“I will be only disappointed if you don’t try, and I believe in you…sister.” Agatha added, knowing it was the right thing to say as Lucy positively beamed…she was one of the most beautiful girls Agatha had ever seen, and Agatha wasn’t immune to the physical pull she felt towards her. If things had been different…</p><p>Perhaps this was what Anderson was talking about, when he said there was something different about Lucy? She was almost magnetic, and it was hard to think about displeasing her for some reason.</p><p>“It means a lot to know you have my back. You’re the only one I can trust Agatha, it’s so strange but I almost feel like we’ve known each other for years. And we have to stick together now...we have to be close…”</p><p>“We are family now Lucy, I will always have your back.” Agatha promised, surprised at the sudden desire to reach out and hug the girl, even as Lucy seemed to lean off the bed in her direction. “I will check on how you are doing after you move.”</p><p>“You aren’t going so soon are you?” Lucy pleaded, patting the space beside her on the bed. “Stay a while, I want to get to know my sister better.”</p><p>Flattered for some reason, Agatha actual took a step forward, before she had the sudden nagging sense of someone else familiar close by, and it was like a sudden dash of cold water thrown over her. What on earth had she been doing?</p><p>The knocking against the door had Agatha rolling her eyes; was he taking up stalking now, or was this just supposed to be a coincidence? Resisting the urge to smile, Agatha forced her expression into her most displeased and foreboding before pulling the door open. As expected Dracula was there, leaning against the doorjamb.</p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>“Who let you in?”</p><p>“Who let you come down here?” Dracula countered with a scowl of his own. “I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear.”</p><p>“Oh, which ones were those again?” Agatha couldn’t help but bait him a little, earning herself, a minute wrinkling of his eyes, and a tug of a half-smile.</p><p>“Insufferable woman.”</p><p>“Egotistical Elder.”</p><p>“Senseless child.”</p><p>“Drama Queen.”</p><p>“Ouch.” Dracula clutched his chest as though she had staked him. “Never doubt my manliness Agatha.” He added suggestively with a sly wink, that left Agatha flustered.</p><p>They were so engrossed in their version of flirting that neither had heard Lucy approach. It was only as she tried to move past Agatha and attack him, that Dracula deigned to pay her the slightest attention.</p><p>“Ahhh Lucy.” Dracula hissed, catching and squeezing her flailing fist. “Not pleased to see me I take it?”</p><p>“You did this to me…to us…” Lucy growled, before whimpering as Dracula twisted her wrist roughly.</p><p>“Yes, I did, and there is no going back, so I invite you to come to terms with it…quickly.”</p><p>“I hate you…you ruined everything…I was going to be married.”</p><p>“Yes, to a man you didn’t love, who you would grown bored of inside six months.” Dracula snarked back. “Let’s not turn this into some Shakespearean tragedy of separated lovers.” He added, pushing her backwards as he released her.</p><p>“Now if you will excuse us.” Dracula wrapped his hand around Agatha’s elbow, half escorting, half manoeuvring her out of the room, happily slamming the door in Lucy’s face. “Much better...alone at last.”</p><p>“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Agatha knew she should be cross with him, for interrupting like that when he wasn’t needed, for provoking Lucy by his very presence, for handling her like she was some fragile creature that needed to be rescued. Yet it was damn hard to do it when Dracula pouted down at her like that.</p><p>“I am working what do you want?” She added when he dared to add puppy dog eyes into the mixture. Before finally caving and bursting out laughing. “You look ridiculous stop it. Seriously though what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, stopping you from being drained to a husk for a second time, isn’t a good enough reason?” Dracula countered.</p><p>“I was fine, and Anderson was watching on the monitor.” Agatha nodded towards her Sergeant who glared at Dracula more than enough for both of them.</p><p>“Forgive me my darling, if I rate your safety a little higher than you do, or your noble Sergeant.” Dracula retorted, shooting Anderson a shit eating grin that had the human male bristling. “After all I only just got you back to health, and as much as I enjoy keeping you in my bed, I prefer it when you are there and conscious.”</p><p>Choosing to ignore the endearment and the male posturing, Agatha instead focused on what he was implying. “You cannot wrap me in cotton wool Count, I won’t allow it. If you try to tell me what to do…”</p><p>“I am not telling you what to do Agatha. If you insist on putting yourself in danger I will not stop you. However, I will be there to ensure you have adequate protection. I won’t allow you to be harmed, if there is a single thing in my power I can do to stop it.”</p><p>Closing her eyes as she tried best not to react poorly, Agatha felt her buttons being pushed. She had tried to be nice about this, but trust Dracula to try and steamroll all over her. “You are impossible.”</p><p>“Yes, and you love it.” Dracula expounded, confident in his own appeal, and Agatha’s forgiving nature.</p><p>“You cannot follow my every step.”</p><p>“Can’t I?”</p><p>“Not without increasing the likelihood of me staking you from likely to absolutely certain.”</p><p>“Well that is a risk I am willing to take.”</p><p>“Urghhh…fine…tag along if you insist on it, I assure you will soon get bored.” Agatha pronounced with certainty of her own.</p><p>Turning on her heel she marched down the corridor, knowing without having to look that Dracula was at her shoulder.</p><p>“Why are you really here?” Agatha demanded when they made it to the lift.</p><p>“Why to see you of course.”</p><p>“You could have just called me.”</p><p>“I felt like being spontaneous.”</p><p>“You felt like coming to my work, without an invitation, and calling me darling in front of one of my team?”</p><p>“Ahh, do you not like it, I could use dearest or sweetheart or some other term of your choosing.” Dracula prodded, feigning innocence. Yet his glee only grew as Agatha growled and pinned him against the side of the elevator.</p><p>“Darling if you wanted some alone time with me, you just had to say.” Dracula teased, gazing down into Agatha’s glare, lifting a hand to smooth out the wrinkles in her brow.</p><p>“You are going to stop this, you are going to let me do my job the way I see fit, you are going to give me space when I say I want space and you are never ever going to undermine me like that in front of my team…Non-negotiable.” Agatha snarled.</p><p>“Anything you say dearest.” Dracula capitulated with a wink. “Now that’s our first fight out of the way, where would you like to kiss and make up…We could try Mycroft’s office, that sofa of his looks quite comfortable.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Agatha muttered, shaking her head, releasing him as the lift opened for her floor, and luckily there was no one there waiting.</p><p>“What not even a quickie in here?” Dracula pouted, resting one hand against the doors to stop them from closing as he leaned down, his eyes dropping to her lips.</p><p>“How quick?” Agatha asked, an idea formulating in her mind, as she batted her eyelashes up at him, deliberately biting her lip in a way that would distract him, as she led him back inside.</p><p>“Hmmm…not too quick.” Dracula suggested as he stepped back into the lift, his eyes drifting closed as he leant down to capture her lips.</p><p>Only for Agatha to dip under his arm, and escape just before the door closed, slamming one of the other buttons for good measure. Grunting Dracula turned to follow and slammed into the closed doors. His quarry had escaped him, and one glance at the button Agatha had pressed had him groaning as the elevator continued on its journey.</p><p>“Clever girl.” Dracula groaned, resigned to the fact he had lost this game. He pulled out his smart phone and texted her a quick message.</p><p>
  <em>Dinner tonight? Pick you up at 11?</em>
</p><p>For a moment there was a pause and then the little bubble that indicated she was messaging back appeared.</p><p>
  <em>Casual or fancy?</em>
</p><p>Beaming in delight Dracula considered their options Staying in meant he could persuade Agatha into another session on the chaise. But going out meant he got to show off…choices…choices…</p><p>
  <em>Wear my dress, I want to take you dancing</em>
</p><p>The reply took even longer this time and Dracula began to worry, if he should have suggested staying in after all. The sudden ping alert reassured him.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, I’m sure your feet will eventually forgive you x</em>
</p><p>Laughing Dracula traced the short hand kiss signature, it was as close as he was going to get until later that evening, but it would do for now.</p><p>---/---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Agatha had forgotten just how short this dress was. Tugging on the bottom of the skirt did no good whatsoever, it still showed most of her thigh. Still at least her legs looked good, thanks to a quick slavering of hair removal cream, and then a copious lathering of that body lotion, Agatha had ‘liberated’ from Dracula’s penthouse. Choosing to forgo her beautiful red stiletto’s, in favour of something a little more practical for dancing; Agatha selected a silver strappy sandal with a kitten heel, at least she shouldn’t fall off those.</p><p>Her hair she was keeping simple, there had been no time to get an appointment anywhere, so it was put up in a high pony tail, the ends curled with a curling tong to keep it from looking straggly. Her makeup, well Agatha only knew how to do a basic smokey eye, and so she stuck with that. All in all, she looked passable. Agatha could only hope her efforts, would stop people from staring, and wondering what such a handsome man, was doing with a woman like her.</p><p>That was the problem with being a vampire, the enhanced hearing meant you heard all the muttered bitchy comments, and although Agatha could brush them off; well she didn’t want anyone pushing their luck where Dracula’s temper was concerned. For some reason he thought she was attractive, and with his ego, Agatha could only assume he wouldn’t tolerate people disagreeing with him.</p><p>The buzz of her phone interrupted just as she was putting on a pair of simple platinum drop earrings.</p><p>
  <em>I’m downstairs…don’t keep me waiting or I will come up and get you </em>
  <em>😉</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On my way</em>
</p><p>Agatha texted back, picking up a simple black shawl for a wrap, and a silver clutch purse, that she had dug out from the back of her wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em>I am aquiver with expectation…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well take a cold shower and dial down your expectations</em>
</p><p>Agatha snarked back earning her a sad face in reply, followed by a crying face, followed by clockface</p><p>Choosing not to reply to that and to just meet him downstairs instead. Agatha shoved her phone in her purse and grabbed her house key from the side. Pulling the door shut behind her, she tried to take the stairs with ladylike grace, but the excitement of going on her very first date, meant she rushed a little too much to be truly elegant.</p><p>“Ahhh lovely.” Dracula greeted her the moment Agatha appeared at the front door. He was leaning against the side of a waiting uber, his all black attire looking effortlessly stylish, even his beard had been tended to, the now sharper lines emphasising his square jaw.</p><p>“What do you think?” Dracula asked, lifting and posing his chin like he was a model posing for shots.</p><p>“It looks good.”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Does your ego need me to inflate it further?”</p><p>“No…but I won’t object to you trying it with other parts of me.” Dracula retorted with a salacious wink.</p><p>Knowing that silence was the only sensible reply to that comment, Agatha smiled as Dracula opened the door for her and offered her his hand to step into the car. The gentlemanly behaviour might only be a veneer, but it was a particularly fine veneer, well-polished at least.</p><p>“So, dinner. Tell me, do you have any particular objection to eating out?” Dracula asked as he slipped in though the other door.</p><p>Blinking in surprise it took Agatha a moment to realise Dracula wasn’t joking. “You are not serious?”</p><p>“Well I am not suggesting we cruise the club scene.” Dracula replied with a pointed grin. “Although believe me, there is nothing I would enjoy more, than ‘hunting down’ a fine dinner with you…But I know your…dietary preferences would make that difficult.” Dracula added, holding up his hand to stall Agatha’s objections.</p><p>“Yes, my dietary preferences…” Agatha paused, almost amused at his turn of phrase, and the way Dracula could use every day slang as shorthand for a very different meaning.</p><p>“But if it was a prearranged private dinner.” Dracula paused, his eyes raking over the sight of Agatha’s exposed thigh as she crossed her long legs. “With umm…all ethical considerations taken into account.”</p><p>“I struggle to see how that could be possible.” Agatha retorted, rolling her eyes when she saw just what Dracula had gotten side-tracked by. “My eyes are up here.”</p><p>“Yes, they are.” Dracula teased yet he didn’t lift his gaze, even going so far as to place his hand lightly on her knee. “Have I told you how much I really love this dress?”</p><p>“You really are determined to push at my boundaries tonight.”</p><p>“Nudge perhaps, not break, nor demand.” Dracula clarified, his fingertips curling around her knee, to stroke lightly at the sensitive skin there. “I…I know how important consent is to you.” He added, gaining just as much of a thrill from touching her, as Agatha did from his gentle caress.</p><p>“So, if that’s nudging, I’m intrigued to see what you consider pushing them.”</p><p>Lifting his gaze Dracula leaned in closer, pausing millimetres from Agatha’s lips.</p><p>“Have I told you yet how stunning you look?”</p><p>“You might have mentioned lovely.” Agatha reminded him; it was damn hard not to give in to, the urge to close the gap between them and just kiss him. “And you Count are avoiding my question.”</p><p>Yet this was a game. Dracula was pushing her buttons, wanting to test how far she would allow him, wanting to see how much he could tease her until she caved in, and revealed how much she wanted him. He wanted her to crack first, well Agatha wasn’t in the mood to give him that satisfaction…well not without him earning it first.</p><p>“Yes…lovely.” Dracula swallowed, drawing out the word and make it sound sinful.</p><p>His gaze now firmly on her lips, as his hand slide slowly along her thigh, the very tips of his fingertips trailing along the seam where her legs were pressed together. Agatha jolted, capturing his wandering hand the moment she felt those claws of his, skim the edges of her underwear.</p><p>“And now you have your answer.” Dracula added in that perpetually smug manner that made Agatha want to slap him and snog him in equal measure. Still he removed his hand and leant back into his own seat. “You’re better at this than I thought you would be.”</p><p>“Is that what passes for a real compliment in your head?” Agatha scoffed. “And need I remind you, that unlike you with your hedonist indulgences; I have had years of practice at managing my appetites. You should consider yourself lucky, I am not the one testing your boundaries.”</p><p>Laughing Dracula learnt back in, his dark eyes twinkling as if daring Agatha to do just that. “Test away, I am pretty certain I no longer have any.”</p><p>“Challenge accepted.” Agatha retorted smugly, determined to torment the Count until he fell pleading at her feet and begged for her mercy.</p><p>“Oh Agatha, my darling Agatha we are going to have so much fun…but first dinner.”</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Are you sure this is the right place?” Agatha was surprised when the cab pulled up at one of the Thames piers.</p><p>Dracula typing away on his phone barely glanced up. “Looks right to me…ahh there look.” He pointed to one of the larger boats that were moored up, whose lights were full on. “That must be the one.”</p><p>“I thought we were going dancing, not sailing.”</p><p>“Who said one must preclude the other?” Dracula asked, tipping their driver generously, as he hadn’t once tried to make small talk, and other than an amused grin at their antics, he had given them relative privacy.</p><p>“Come on, where is your sense of adventure?” Dracula added bounding from the cab with boyish enthusiasm, rushing around to open her door before Agatha could free herself from the seat belt.</p><p>“You do recall what happened the last time the two of us were together on a boat?” Agatha retorted, her eyebrow raised pointedly.</p><p>“Yes, I do. However, this time I intend to keep you fully occupied and far away from explosives.”</p><p>Accepting Dracula’s hand to exit the car, Agatha amused herself by thrusting her clutch purse into his hands, whilst she did her best to pull her skirt back to decent levels.</p><p>“I thought it looked perfect as it was.”</p><p>“I have no intention of flashing my knickers, at whatever ethical dinner arrangements, you have made.”</p><p>“Only your dining companion I hope.”</p><p>“Only if they are very very good, and since that rules you out, I think my underwear is safe for the evening.” Agatha teased, retrieving her purse and shoving Dracula out of her way. “Now you have a few minutes to explain what the hell is really going on.”</p><p>“It’s a party. People do have them.”</p><p>“And they invited you?”</p><p>“In my line of business, I meet some very interesting people…Shall we?” Dracula asked, offering her his arm.</p><p>A few moments later they approached a gangplank that was flanked by two bouncers.</p><p>“Can I help you sir, madam?”</p><p>“Count Dracula and my plus 1.” Dracula nodded to the clipboard.</p><p>“Yes sir, we’ve been waiting for you. The captain will cast off as soon as you are aboard.”</p><p>“Excellent…my dear…ladies first.” Dracula waved Agatha on board the yacht.</p><p>Following a step behind, it amused him when Agatha stopped the moment she was onboard. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of all the well-dressed people on the sundeck, some with obvious money, and others pretty and young and attracted to money.</p><p>“Ah my dear a little trick of the nobility, always enter a room like you have every right to be there.” Dracula whispered in her ear. “Shall we?” He added, grasping her hand and pulling Agatha along in his wake.</p><p>“Count…Count Dracula I am delighted you were able to make it. My friends were so excited when I told them you were coming.”</p><p>“Sir Richard a delight to see you again.” Dracula greeted their host with familiarity. “May I introduce Agatha Van Helsing, Sir Richard Wrexham.”</p><p>“Enchante Madam.” Sir Richard bowed his head in greeting, yet it was quite obvious to Agatha, that Dracula was the one that held all his interest. “Can I get you both something to drink?”</p><p>“Well that depends, did my man drop off my delivery earlier?” Dracula asked all polite smiles and fangs.</p><p>“Yes…I had it decanted, I do hope that was appropriate?” Sir Richard’s nerves and willingness to please was palpable.</p><p>“Yes fine, and two glasses.” Dracula prompted him, causing Sir Richard to suddenly glance back and forth between the two of them, the penny finally dropping for both him and Agatha.</p><p>“Two…both of you…” He all but squeaked in his excitement. “Well I am…of course right away.” Sir Richard waved over one of his staff and passed on the instructions.</p><p>“My friends have been so looking forward to meeting you…and of course Ms Van Helsing, I am sure they will be delighted to also make your acquaintance. My my party is going to be the social highlight of the calendar. Would you care to join us in the salon?”</p><p>“In a few moments…I did promise Agatha here dinner and dancing, and it would be a shame not take advantage of your excellent band, whilst they are playing so well.”</p><p>“Of of course.”</p><p>Smiling the smile of a predator, Dracula led Agatha to the makeshift dancefloor, pulling her into a loose embrace.</p><p>“Well I am sure you have about a hundred questions…” Dracula whispered in her ear as they swayed in time to the slow jazz group.</p><p>“Just about.” Agatha muttered, deliberately stomping on his foot in her heels. “That’s for the lack of warning.”</p><p>“Sweetheart I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Dracula replied innocently. “Besides would you have agreed to come if you knew we were going to a party?”</p><p>“Sounds more like a dinner cruise to me.” Agatha snarked, and Dracula laughed.</p><p>“Yes, where all the hors d’oeuvres are here of their own free will. Now that cannot go against your preferences can it? I mean what’s the difference they are all blood donors?”</p><p>“You know damn well there is a diff…” Agatha began only for a sharp suited waiter to appear with a silver tray, balanced on top was a wine decanter filled with a dark red liquid and two sparkling balloon glasses.</p><p>“Your order sir.”</p><p>“Put it down there.” Dracula nodded to a far table.</p><p>“You know I haven’t.” Agatha hissed in his ear. “That’s why it matters.”</p><p>“Yes, I know there are many things you have denied yourself Saint Agatha…”</p><p>“You are not funny.”</p><p>“I am not joking or laughing.” Dracula replied seriously. “If we had both survived on The Demeter then we would not be having this conversation. You would never have been handicapped in this way, I would never have allowed it.”</p><p>“I have done just fine, doing things my way.” Agatha hissed, unable to put her finger on what bothered her more, that Dracula thought he just had to trot out some willing throats for her to cave, or that he had such contempt for her moral choices.</p><p>“No, my darling you haven’t. You’ve survived, but you haven’t lived.” Dracula insisted, pulling her in and then pushing her out into a twirl, before dragging her back into his embrace. “I am here to get you to live, to be as magnificent as I know you can be.”</p><p>“By backing me into a corner?”</p><p>“No by offering you a choice, for the first time ever Agatha. Everything that happens here tonight, happens because you want it too. I have provided appropriate alternatives, should you choose not to accept, all of our hosts offerings.” Dracula pointed to the decanter. “You say the word, and all we will do tonight, is sip our drinks, dance and make slightly boring conversation with anyone who comes to bother us.”</p><p>“You mean that…it’s up to me?” Agatha was confused, didn’t he want her to indulge herself, wasn’t this why Dracula had brought her here? It didn’t make sense for him to simply back down.</p><p>Cupping her face tenderly Dracula smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I value you, more than I do anything else in this world Agatha Van Helsing. Do you really think I would do anything, that would risk pushing you away, when I have only just found you again?”</p><p>“Won’t Sir Richard be mad?”</p><p>“Do I look like I care?” Dracula teased, relieved when Agatha smiled back, relaxing in his arms once more. “Look let’s dance and drink and enjoy ourselves. After all the night is young and full of possibilities.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the later posting time than usual, but it is almost double the length.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“So, tell me.” Agatha leant back against the side of the boat, the wind off the water tossing her curls about.</p><p>“Tell you what?” Dracula prompted, as he topped up her glass, with the last of the blood in their decanter.</p><p>“Sir Richard…how did the two of you meet?”</p><p>“Ahh.” Now Dracula almost looked bashful. Leaning in he grinned and brushed the hair out of her face. “I’m afraid the truth might shock you.”</p><p>“You think anything you do could shock me?”</p><p>“Not me, Sir Richard.” Dracula deadpanned, feigning innocence that had Agatha rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>“Let’s just say that I’ve met some very interesting people in my trips through London’s nightlife, and when you are tall, handsome and wealthy there are very few doors that don’t open for you. Honestly even some doors you would prefer remained closed. It’s positively shocking what some people get up to these days. I mean in my day, a nobleman might keep a dirty secret, or two, in his dungeons. He certainly didn’t go around flaunting them in public, but now a days it seems to be all about openness.”</p><p>Dracula scoffed, shaking his head at the naive children. There were so many genuine pleasures in the world, a good meal, a good book, good conversation and the love of a beautiful woman. His tastes had always been refined yet simplistic in nature.</p><p>“So, Sir Richard and his friends…” Agatha trailed off her nose wrinkling in genuine disgust. “You didn’t…”</p><p>“I didn’t what?”</p><p>“You know what?”</p><p>“No dearest I don’t. What can cover a multitude of sins.” Dracula teased, winking and knowing it would wind her up, and yet he wanted her to say it out loud. “Go on ask me…you know you want to. You know it is going to burrow away in your mind not knowing. I know you Agatha Van Helsing, your sin is your curiosity, you cannot stand not knowing all the secrets.”</p><p>“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am yes.”</p><p>Agatha wasn’t sure, whether slapping that smug look off his face, or throwing him overboard, would be the right response to that taunting. In the end Dracula was right, she couldn’t stand not knowing something. “Fine you win…”</p><p>Sighing Dracula closed his eyes, drinking in those words. “Oh, darling Agatha do say that again, I want to savour the moment.”</p><p>“Keep this up and I am going to punch you again.” Agatha warned him, yet if anything that seemed to make Dracula even happier.</p><p>“Oooh perhaps you would like to invite Sir Richard to watch.”</p><p>“No…honestly no.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it. Somethings should remain just between us.” Dracula whispered, his fingertips curling about her wrist as he lifted it to his lips.</p><p>“Did you fuck him?” Agatha asked bluntly, and Dracula reacted like she really had punched him.</p><p>“No.” Dracula managed to bark that out in between his burst of laughter. “You really do not pull your punches…”</p><p>“You goaded me into asking, best to just rip off the plaster.”</p><p>“Yes, the plaster, the stiches, the whole damn bandage as well it seems.” Dracula grinned, delighted that after all this time she could still surprise him.</p><p>“Fine so not sex, then what? Was it bondage, drugs, what?” Agatha demanded, her patience for his little game quickly abating.</p><p>Sighing Dracula decided just this once to take pity on her. “They call themselves The Hedonist Club…I know pathetically ostentatious of them.” He added when Agatha scoffed. “They like to try out different things, swinging, bondage, drugs; anything to give their pathetic lives a little thrill. They invited me to join one of their little soirees, to check me out as a potential new member; of course, the evening turned out a little differently than they expected.”</p><p>“Yes, I imagine it would have. Still they invited you back, so you must have done something right.” Agatha replied, trying her best not to smile, and failing. “That still doesn’t explain why you thought this would make a good date?”</p><p>“Well I did say we would go dancing, and I guess I am the sentimental type. I suppose I could have bought my own boat just for the occasion but well, it seemed a little excessive, even for me.”</p><p>“I think I might have preferred that option.” Agatha deadpanned, smoothing her hand down his shirt, fiddling slightly with the delicate buttons.</p><p>“Noted.” Dracula nodded, before caving to the inevitable burden of polite society. “Now I suppose at least one of us, had better go make nice to our hosts. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join me?”</p><p>“Oh, I think you can have that delight all to yourself. The idea of snacking on hors d’oeuvres like Sir Richard turns my delicate stomach.”</p><p>“Yes well, that I can understand. I will be as quick as I can…half an hour at the most.”</p><p>“Gives a new definition to the phrase fast food.” Agatha quipped, earning her a chaste kiss for her quick wit. A kiss that Agatha pulled Dracula back in to finish properly, her fingers holding on tightly to the lapels of his jacket, until she was ready to end it.</p><p>“Hmmm are you sure you are ok with me going? Because you say one thing and then you kiss me like that…”</p><p>“Just find somewhere to wash your mouth out afterwards. Unless of course you don’t plan on kissing me for the rest of the evening.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” If Dracula could have gotten away with saluting, he would have done. Instead he pressed a final kiss to her forehead. “Will you be alright here on your own?”</p><p>“I won’t wilt away pining for the loss of your company.” Agatha retorted, taking a sip from her glass and shooing him away.</p><p>Finally, alone…well apart from the increasingly drunken other party goers, Agatha decided to stretch her legs. Heading in the opposite direction to Dracula, she took the stairs up from the main sun deck, heading up the smaller viewing platform above the bridge. There was no music playing up here, no free bar either, but there was privacy…that unfortunately someone else had already taken advantage of. Agatha wrinkled her nose at the sounds of two mortals fucking.</p><p>“You know they have bedrooms for that sort of thing.” Agatha called out, amusing herself at the sudden muffled sounds of human’s panicking.</p><p>Turning around she was surprised to find not two people but three. Two who had been busy on one of the sun loungers, and another who had been sitting there watching…watching and crying.</p><p>“Hey arseholes scram.” Agatha hissed at the two men, watching as they first tried to bluster but left after she glared. Agatha then turning her attention to the crying girl, her concern growing as she caught the faintest whiff of blood.</p><p>“Are you ok Miss?” Agatha asked, squashing down those very instincts of hers that locked onto that scent like a blood hound. “Did they hurt you?”</p><p>“Does breaking my heart count?” The crying girl asked, her long dark hair obscuring her face.</p><p>“I would say it counts.” Agatha replied, and she fumbled in her clutch purse for a tissue. “Here.” She thrust it in the crying girl’s direction.</p><p>“Thanks.” She took the tissue and wiped her face, revealing a pair of large blue eyes and a pretty face.</p><p>“So, do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“What’s there to say my boyfriend is an insensitive jerk.” She added, blowing her nose rather inelegantly. “Or should I say ex-boyfriend.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised if I caught my…well if I caught him cheating I would dump him too.”</p><p>“I only wish it had worked out like that…at least then I might still have my dignity. The truth is it isn’t cheating if you agreed to it, only I thought it was going to be with another girl. It’s always been with another girl before. So, I changed my mind, and he got mad, and dumped me. He thinks just because he is some rich famous footballer, he can treat me like dirt, and I will put up with it.”</p><p>Her eyebrows raising at that revelation, Agatha could only wonder what the hell had happened to today’s young people. “Ok.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, can I sound more pathetic? Sorry for unloading on you like that.” Blue eyed girl managed a half smile, turning her from pretty to lovely in a few seconds. “I’m Janice.”</p><p>“Agatha.”</p><p>“Do you come to these types of parties often Agatha, only you seemed a little shocked.”</p><p>“My first and last time.” Agatha admitted taking a seat beside her. “It was my dates idea, he already knows it was a crappy one. You?”</p><p>“Too many times.” Janice sighed, and she suddenly sounded older than Agatha. “But this is my last time, no matter what that jerk says, I am not taking him back. Maybe I should switch to dating girls instead?”</p><p>“That’s the spirit. Come on, let’s find you a bathroom and get you cleaned up properly.”</p><p>“Only if you can find me a glass of whiskey on the way.”</p><p>Smiling Agatha pulled Janice up from the chair, tucking the younger woman under her arm as they headed inside, shaking her head as she caught another faint scent of blood. It was nothing just an irritant, nothing she couldn’t ignore. “Consider it as good as found.”</p><p>---/---</p><p>Ten minutes into the private salon party Dracula was regretting leaving Agatha on deck. Sure, there were some pretty little flesh bags walking around, their best assets on display, as they bowed and scraped, and sucked up to the club members. Yet the tang in the air was cheap, it irritated his delicate nose; the stench of power and corruption but lacking the refinement of true evil.</p><p>“Count won’t your guest be joining us?” Sir Richard prompted.</p><p>“I’m afraid Agatha has particular tastes, this is not her…” Dracula paused, if he was honest this was to neither of their tastes.</p><p>Agatha because of her strong moral objection to feeding directly from humans, and Dracula, because he had some class. There was at least something noble about hunting your own food, or corrupting someone yourself, to get them to offer themselves to you. When Sir Richard had suggested throwing this gathering in his honour, Dracula had been flattered. He had invited Agatha because part of him still wanted to show off to her. Yet there was something decidedly cheap, about having old rich people offer up their necks, because they wanted the high that only you could give them. It felt like being used…and Dracula was not prepared to be on this side of that equation.</p><p>Still it was a free buffet, and there must be someone here worth a bite or two…</p><p>Circling the room, Dracula could feel everyone’s eyes on him, oh they were trying to be subtle about it, but they were watching. He was just homing in on a rather lovely young man with an athletic build when he felt it…panic…blind panic…</p><p>Agatha…</p><p>“Excuse me.” Dracula muttered his excuses, ignoring the mutterings of disappointment as he pushed his way from the room, following that feeling. He took a few wrong turns, he knew the direction, but this damn place was like a maze, until finally…there was a door and she was behind it.</p><p>Shoulder barging the door open Dracula was surprised by what he saw. Agatha was cowering in the corner of the cabin, her head in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards. Yet it was the smell that was unmistakable…blood…and not just any blood, but sweet and fresh and yes very nice indeed, a good vintage.</p><p>“Sweetheart…Agatha…what happened.” Dracula hissed, doing his best to reign in his own impulses when he could see how badly she was struggling.</p><p>“She’s in there.” Agatha pointed to the closed bathroom door. “I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“Shush it is going to be alright, I can take care of this.” Dracula insisted, walking towards the bathroom, expecting to see a bloody corpse or an almost dead girl on the floor. He didn’t expect to find, a very much alive and well girl cowering in the bathtub, armed with toiletries that she proceeded to throw in his direction.</p><p>“You stay the fuck away from me!”</p><p>Holding his hands up Dracula backed away, pulling the door firmly shut and heading back into the main cabin where Agatha was still shaking.</p><p>“Darling please can you explain to me what is happening here? Honestly the way you are reacting I expected to find a corpse in there.”</p><p>Lifting her head from her arms, Agatha had almost managed to regain control, then another whiff of blood came from the recently open bathroom, and she was struggling all over again. It was like every dark part of her was struggling for control, for release, and Agatha didn’t dare let go, but she wanted to, she wanted to so badly.</p><p>“I was helping her clean up, we were in the bathroom, and she just…well you know sometimes girls share a bathroom…”</p><p>“No, I didn’t, it seems I am getting quite the education this evening.” Dracula teased, relieved when Agatha had enough of herself back to frown at him. “There’s my girl.”</p><p>“I am not your girl.”</p><p>“Oh, Agatha.” Dracula sighed stroking her face gently. “I think we both know that is not true…now continue, why is the pretty brunette so cross with you?”</p><p>“It’s humiliating…I thought I could smell blood earlier, and then when we were in the bathroom I realised why…she had gotten her period and I…I lost control. I terrified her, that’s why she was hiding.”</p><p>“But you didn’t hurt her?” Dracula clarified, not sure if he was relieved, or annoyed that Agatha hadn’t just given into the blood lust.</p><p>“I almost did, I wanted to, isn’t that enough?”</p><p>Laughing Dracula sank down to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “No, it isn’t. Oh, Agatha you really do amuse me. You are still such an innocent.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, then finally turning her face to his, he kissed her gently.</p><p>Leaning in Agatha lost herself in that kiss, it was something solid, something else she wanted that she could focus on instead of the smell of blood. She was disappointed when Dracula broke it and seemingly preferred to talk instead of kiss her again.</p><p>“So, tell me dearest. If your little friend in there hadn’t been so repulsed by your true face, just what would you have done then hmmm?” Dracula asked, intrigued by the alternative scenario he might have walked in on, and the way Agatha was reacting right now.</p><p>His hand dropping to her thigh and stroked it gently. “Go on. Please do not spare the details.”</p><p>“You are such a pervert.” Agatha muttered into his shoulder, clenching her thighs together and trapping Dracula’s hand between them.</p><p>“Why because I find the idea of you going down on another woman exciting. Tell me dearest did you get much practice of that at the convent?”</p><p>“You know damn well, abstinence of all vices was required.”</p><p>“Hmm all vices.” Dracula pressed his lips to her neck, as his fingernails raked lightly across the skin they could reach. “I have a hard time imaging you, forgoing all forms of release. Tell me did you lay there in that small little of cot of yours, imaging the mouths of your sisters on you? Did you picture that as you touched yourself?”</p><p>When Agatha remained stubbornly silent Dracula smiled. “What about after? In all those years since, was it your poor dead sisters you pictured, or was it someone else? Did you ever lay there so close to the edge you could taste it, just rocking so slick in your hand, did my face never pop into your mind?”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“You know that would have sounded so much more convincing if you hadn’t moaned it.” Dracula whispered, before tracing the curve of her ear with his tongue. “I noticed you didn’t deny it either. Well you don’t have to imagine it any longer Agatha, I am right here, and I would be most happy to lend you any part of me you need.”</p><p>Dracula flexed his fingers, causing Agatha to whimper as he traced the tip of one down the front of her knickers. “Or would you prefer…” He paused, laying the flat of his tongue along the slope of her neck before taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucking it, flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Tell me…Agatha…just how much do you want me right now?”</p><p>“I…I want you.” Agatha admitted, and she didn’t need to have her eyes open to feel Dracula’s triumph.</p><p>“Tell me how you want me…Tell me Agatha and I will do anything you want, no hesitation, no questions, no shame.”</p><p>“Mouth.” Agatha grunted out. “I want your mouth.”</p><p>“Then my darling you shall have it.” Dracula wasted not a moment, he scooped her up and within two strides was depositing Agatha on the nearest sofa. She was limp in his arms like a rag doll, and Dracula took great delight in assuring her comfort with a cushion behind her head, before he fell to his knees in front of her.</p><p>“Ahhh we will need to part these.” Dracula teased as he pressed her thighs apart, rubbing his fingertips over the small strip of black fabric that kept him from his prize, he reached to remove it, only for Agatha’s hand to grasp him tightly.</p><p>“They stay on.” She growled, eyes fully blown red and fangs on display. “Boundaries remember.”</p><p>“Agatha we are long past those boundaries now. I can see how much you want this. It would be much better with them off.”</p><p>“Non-negotiable.” Agatha insisted, and for a moment they held each other’s gaze.</p><p>“Fine you win, they stay on.” Dracula capitulated. Afterall by the time he was done with them, her underwear would barely be an issue.</p><p>“And intact.” Agatha added, knowing just where his mind was going to, when he capitulated so quickly.</p><p>Frowning Dracula nodded again, ducking his head before Agatha could wheedle any other stipulations out of him. His mouth was pressed to her inner thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin there with vigour, enjoying the way Agatha bucked at the contact.</p><p>His poor darling, she had been deprived for so long Dracula wouldn’t have been surprised if she came from the first pass of his tongue. Still a promise was a promise and she did smell most delightful. Indulging himself Dracula pressed his face into her crotch, breathing in the scent of her arousal, which was like a fine perfume. Rubbing his nose against the wet patch on her knickers, he slowly began to map out the lay of the land, picturing for himself what must lay beneath…in someway this was even more erotic.</p><p>Pressing the flat of his tongue against the silky fabric he dragged it up the length of her, catching the first taste of her, which was just as sweet as her scent suggested. He imagined dipping his tongue in between her wet folds and lapping up that sweetness for himself. Instead he rubbed his tongue back and forth where her entrance was, slowly soaking the fabric until it was sodden, both from his mouth and Agatha herself.</p><p>His hands reached up to press either side of her strip of underwear, rubbing the soft skin there and teasing her wider and wider apart, until Dracula could press down with his nose and tent the fabric down between her folds. It wasn’t much, no way as deep as his tongue could go without her knickers as a barrier, but it was something. The wet fabric was moulding to her like a second skin now, and Dracula could suck both flesh and underwear into his mouth, savouring her taste.</p><p>For a good few minutes he repeated that, long slow swipes of his tongue along her length, then in-depth massages of tongue and lips along the seam of her underwear, before he rubbed the wet fabric deeper and deeper inside her. He hadn’t even touched her clit yet and already he could feel Agatha’s thighs trembling.</p><p>“That’s it, good girl.” Dracula mumbled against her centre, rewarding her response by nudging his nose against her clit, knowing he had hit the right spot when Agatha’s thighs suddenly closed about his ears.</p><p>Prising them back down again, Dracula held them open this time. Flicking his eyes up, surprised to find Agatha’s gaze locked on him, and not with her head rolled back, lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Shooting her a devilish smile, Dracula decided to reward such an attentive audience. He returned to that spot and this time nibbled lightly with his fangs.</p><p>Only to be surprised himself as Agatha’s hand grabbed the back of his neck and held him firmly in place, all whilst their gazes remained locked. Never one to back down from a challenge Dracula bit down again, harder, he watched as Agatha convulsed and yet her gaze remained locked on his…It was almost strange in a way, as attuned to her pleasure as he was, Dracula could have sworn he felt something like an echo of it.</p><p>When Agatha had the nerve to grin at him, as though goading him to show what else he could do. Never one to back down from any challenge, he threw everything he had at her, teeth, tongue, lips and still somehow Agatha was holding off her climax somehow, all whilst Dracula could feel his own control quickly unravelling. It didn’t make any sense, this was supposed to be about her and yet Dracula could feel his own hardness rubbing against the tight constriction of his trousers.</p><p>Growling Dracula knew they were almost there, the hand on his neck was as firm as ever, her nails digging into the skin and drawing blood, yet her thighs were shaking. Just one…two…and there…</p><p>It was a beautiful thing, watching as the pleasure rippled across her body and then her face, that expression would stay with him for eternity and Dracula treasured the feeling of accomplishment but then…it was like being hit by a freight train that kept right on running all over him.</p><p>Convulsing as the hand in his hair petted him gently, it was entire minutes before Dracula could control the spasming of his own body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before; no other pleasure had ever felt so intense.</p><p>“Shush baby it’s ok.” Agatha was crouching down beside him on the floor.</p><p>“Wa…”</p><p>“Don’t try to speak, just relax.” She added causing Dracula to stare up at her in stunned confusion.</p><p>“I…I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I know.” Agatha replied indulgently as she helped him sit up. “I didn’t even know if it would work myself.”</p><p>“What did you do to me?”</p><p>Beaming in delight Agatha bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting herself on them. “You my dear Count are the first lucky man, to experience what the female orgasm feels like.”</p><p>Blinking up at her in surprise, it took a good few moments for her words to register properly, but when they did, a broad smile tugged at Dracula’s lips. Staring up at his lady with stars in his eyes, Dracula wondered if it was possible to fall more head over heels for her. “Please tell me we can try that again?”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Of all the ways Agatha Van Helsing had woken up in her life and since her death, she had never been roused from sleep with a mouth on her neck, nor a hand on her breast before. Arching into both touches Agatha sighed, blinking her eyes open in the dully lit room, and turning and smiling down at her unusual alarm clock.</p><p>“Good Morning.” Agatha croaked, her voice still raspy from sleep.</p><p>Dracula merely grinned up at her, before returning to his task, dragging his mouth down her neck, and over the loose T-shirt he had leant her, until he could nuzzle his face into her breast.</p><p>“Ok…” Agatha whined. Reluctantly pushing his mouth away as it began to suck on her through the soft cotton. “Baby please I have to go to work.”</p><p>Huffing as he reluctantly pulled away, Dracula couldn’t contain his scowl. Last night he had let it go, his brain still scrambled from that, well from that incredible experience. Yet this was the second time Agatha had used that, well that diminutive pet name, and he was far from happy about it.</p><p>“Baby?” He scoffed, pulling away from her and doing his best to look stern, even as Agatha gazed up at him sleepily.</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Really baby is the best you could come up with?”</p><p>Blinking in confusion and then amusement, Agatha couldn’t help but smile when she saw just how offended Dracula looked.</p><p>“A baby is an infant child, I am no baby.” Dracula added, standing up to further emphasis his point. The loosely tied dressing gown exposing more than a strip of his chest, and Agatha couldn’t help but follow the line of exposed skin down…to a rather annoyingly knotted tie that kept anything truly interesting from view.</p><p>“Ah you sure, because sometimes you sure do act like one.” Agatha couldn’t help it, perhaps it was because she was still half asleep, perhaps it was because she found his childish temper tantrum part adorable and part idiotic.</p><p>“You know just for that I am going to forbid you from leaving that bed all day.” Dracula huffed. “And I am going to take back my t-shirt as well, you can lie there half naked all day.” He added with a devilish grin.</p><p>“Yes, because that is not childish, or petty at all.” Agatha deadpanned, raising an eyebrow when Dracula scowled and sank back to sit on the edge of the bed. “However, if you really hate the pet name, then I will try not to use it again.”</p><p>“I do and thank you.”</p><p>“I don’t even know where it came from.” Agatha admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she resettled herself up against the pillow. “So, do you have a preference for what I should call you?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I am anticipating hearing My God a lot from you.” Dracula teased as he shifted to sit beside her.</p><p>“So not happening.”</p><p>“You say that now…”</p><p>“Pick something else.” Agatha suggested, her smile holding just a hint of fang.</p><p>“Give me some time to think about it?” Dracula suggested, his gaze dropping to her mouth.</p><p>“Ohhh no we do not have…” Agatha began only for her protest to be cut off by a very firm, very insistent pair of lips.</p><p>It was slow and deep and everything a good morning kiss should be…unhurried…and Agatha could feel her toes arching in pleasure when Dracula finally pulled away.</p><p>“Good Morning.” Dracula smiled down at her, tucking her mussed up hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Good Morning again.” Agatha repeated, unable to contain her own answering smile.</p><p>Last night had started well, gone through a rough patch of almost murder, and then had ended on a rather delicious note. Agatha had assumed Dracula would continue to push his luck once they had caught a cab back to his apartment. Yet he had behaved like the perfect gentleman he promised he was. Letting her change in the bathroom, lending her one of his t-shirts to wear to bed, and then merely kissing her and holding her as they fell asleep. It was almost too perfect to be true.</p><p>“So what does milady want to do today? I have some new books…or we could just stay in bed…”</p><p>“Milady has to go to go home, and get changed, and go to work.” Agatha reminded him, after all not all of them were rich or an Elder. Some of them still had 27 years of conscripted service to see out.</p><p>“Well sorry, someone slept in, the sun is up, no escaping now.” Dracula punctuated each statement with a kiss to her exposed skin. “I can call Mycroft, tell him you are helping me with some council paperwork.”</p><p>Savouring the soft kisses, Agatha debated the idea of having Dracula call her in sick…but then it registered, and she froze in his arms.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Agatha?”</p><p>Staring up at him, Agatha frowned as Dracula stared down at her, his concern growing as she continued to frown at him.</p><p>“What is the matter?”</p><p>“You don’t know…”</p><p>“I don’t know what?”</p><p>“Mycroft didn’t tell you…”</p><p>“Agatha?”</p><p>“You still think you will burn…fuck…honestly they are such idiots. I am such an idiot.” Agatha growled, pushing Dracula aside and rolling out of bed, treating Dracula to another flash of those black knickers he had grown rather fond of.</p><p>Of course, Mycroft wouldn’t think to mention it. The fear of the sunlight was something, vampire society had overcome centuries ago. It was inbuilt in them, they were creatures of the night and the sun did sap their vitality and thusly their abilities. Yet they were no more vulnerable to the sun that humans were. They certainly wouldn’t burn to ash like the old legends had suggested, only no one had thought to tell Dracula that.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Dearest perhaps rather than curse and pace you might try explaining?” A bemused Dracula suggested as he sat on the bed and watched her.</p><p>Pausing in her pacing Agatha wondered how to approach this, before deciding that her usual approach would be best; blunt was honest, blunt he could trust.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Agatha asked offering Dracula her hand.</p><p>Tilting his head, Dracula considered the question from all angles. At first, he thought she was joking, yet watching Agatha he quickly realised she was serious. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Then trust me now…I need to show you something.” Agatha added, reaching out and pulling him up from the bed and leading him down the stairs into the great room, with its large windows, large windows that were currently covered by curtains.</p><p>“Agatha can you please explain…” Dracula began only for his protests to be cut off when she leant up and kissed him softly, before pushing him back into the recessed area.</p><p>“It will be easier to just show you…just trust me ok.” Agatha insisted as she stepped backwards towards the window, and before Dracula to cry out for her to stop, she yanked the curtain aside and flooded the room with light.</p><p>His scream of protest and horror died in his throat. Dracula was safely ensconced in the shadows, whilst Agatha was bathed in the light of the sun. Only she wasn’t writhing in agony, her body wasn’t disintegrating into ash; she was serene, her eyes closed, her face at peace and her arms raised.</p><p>“It’s a nice day.” Agatha sighed, feeling the warmth of a cloudless sky on her back and bare legs.</p><p>“I…I don’t understand.” Dracula stuttered, clinging to the shadows, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.</p><p>“What is there to understand its 93 million miles away, it’s really not going to hurt you.” Agatha insisted as she padded across the floor towards him. Offering him her hand to prove that it was intact, unharmed.</p><p>“The legends were just that, just legends.” Agatha cajoled, drawing their joined hands back into the light, and holding firm when Dracula hissed out of instinct.</p><p>“It’s quite logical really.” She added doing her best to distract him with science. “The impossible things we can do, are things best done in the dark, we can climb walls, control the minds of animals, and can survive injuries that would kill a mortal. The night makes us feel safe, protected. Daylight exposes us for what we are, too pale, too cold, there is nowhere to hide. So, was it any wonder that over time we began to avoid the light? Then avoidance became habit, and habit became fear and fear can do sorts of things. Your hand isn’t really burning Count, it’s just that your mind is convinced that sunlight burns, and so it manufactures that response to try and save you…Like a fight or flight response.”</p><p>His hand wasn’t burning. His eyes could tell him that much and yet he could still feel it burning.</p><p>“It will take time. You will have centuries of false memories to overcome. Instincts to be unlearnt. Mycroft should have told you, or I should have remembered to tell him to tell you.” Agatha was disappointed that she could have forgotten something so important. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry?” Dracula repeated, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Why on earth should you be sorry? Agatha you have given me back the daylight.”</p><p>“No, I have merely told you the truth. Only you can give yourself back the daylight.” Agatha replied, her eyes hesitant. For some of the oldest vampires unlearning those instincts was impossible, they knew the sun would not harm them and yet they still could not bare to look upon it. They had learnt to love the darkness, and in the darkness, they would remain.</p><p>Yet she should have known that Dracula would not be like them, he would never back down from a challenge.</p><p>Dracula’s eyes drifted shut for a moment as he girded his courage, then he took a step forward and then another and then another; until his whole body was bathed in the light. He held himself there, every inch of his body screaming with pain, he could feel it burning, his skin peeling, and his bones exposed…only his skin wasn’t really burning, and he was standing as strong and tall as ever.</p><p>“That’s it, just a little longer.” Agatha’s voice was low and encouraging, and Dracula tightened his grip on her hand, a lifeline that he couldn’t bring himself to throw away…it was a weakness and yet it was Agatha, and so perhaps she was the only weakness he could allow himself to have.</p><p>The pain was numbing now, like an overloaded nerve ending, and Dracula forced himself to open his eyes. The light was so bright it hurt, he was blinded by it, after so long in the dark.</p><p>“Agatha.” He groped for her blindly, eyes falling shut again as he tried to blink the shadow spots away.</p><p>“Shush I’m here baby.” Agatha whispered as she pressed herself into his arms, and Dracula gratefully wrapped himself up in her, and her in him. Pressing his face into the curve of her neck and savouring the blessed coolness of her skin against his burning cheek.</p><p>Chuckling Dracula pressed a kiss to her neck. “I thought you promised not to call me that.”</p><p>“When you pick something else I won’t.” Agatha bantered back, turning and pressing a kiss to his head, stroking his mussed hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.</p><p>“Well alright then…” Dracula muttered, lifting his head from her shoulder and forcing his eyes open once more. Even though the light burned, he needed to see her face for this, his Agatha bathed in sunlight, was there anything in the world more beautiful. “How about you call me husband instead?”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. End of Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of Part 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok just a shortie today, as this brings us to the concluding part of Part 1 of this story. We are going to have a bit of a time jump after this. I would say Happy Valentines but well sorry.</p><p>---/---</p><p>At first Agatha had thought she had misheard him. Then as Dracula continued to stare down at her, waiting for some sort of answer…well Agatha couldn’t help it; she laughed. Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of the whole situation, perhaps it was nerves, whatever the reason, once she had started she couldn’t stop. She laughed and laughed until her lungs burnt from the effort.</p><p>Agatha’s reaction hurt, sharper than any stake could. Dracula would admit his pride was dented, but it was his heart that was screaming out in pain at the rejection. It was ironic really, up until this moment of heartbreak, Dracula hadn’t even realised just how deeply, Agatha had wound her way into what he had considered, a vestigial organ at best.</p><p>“Tell me you were not serious.” Agatha finally managed to gasp, yet judging by the way Dracula’s face had closed off to her…well perhaps he had been?</p><p>And it hurt that he hurt, that she had hurt him, however unintentionally. Yet with the hurt came guilt, and swiftly on the heels of guilt came anger. Anger at herself for hurting him, anger at him for being the idiot that had put them both into this situation. Honestly what had he been thinking? It wasn’t surprising that in this sudden maelstrom of emotions, one would win out…unfortunately for Agatha it was her anger, and her sharp tongue struck out before her brain could catch up.</p><p>“We have been on precisely one date Count. One! Why on earth would you think to ask me to marry you…no sorry you didn’t exactly even ask me, did you? You just told me to call you husband, you didn’t ask me, you told me…I don’t know why I even thought it might be different now. You are never going to change.”</p><p>If Agatha’s laughter had stabbed at him, her angry words carved open his chest. Dracula could almost see it, his own life blood bursting forth from his chest like a gushing red fountain. He had never wanted to crawl away and die somewhere quietly in his life, but he did now; the shame of it, a man of his status having the offer of his hand, not just rejected but spat on.</p><p>Had he misjudged things so completely? Had he allowed his own wants to cloud his judgement? Clearly what he thought was already between them had been a lie, or at least a farce of his own construction.</p><p>“…You knew. I told you I intend to join the scholars and not become any vampire’s baby factory, not even yours.” Agatha continued on in her rant, seemingly oblivious to the damage she was doing. “Was your promise to help with that just an act as well? Just a means to get me to drop my guard and let you close.”</p><p>Yet Dracula remained mute, her accusations remained unanswered as he tried to gather the shredded parts of himself together…to just hold it together until she left. Humiliated and heartbroken he might be, but the lingering shreds of his dignity were all he had to cling on to.</p><p>“Well answer me…Say something damn you.” Agatha spat, her angry tirade almost spent as the energy it had taken had exhausted her.</p><p>“I think it might be best if you leave.” Dracula replied, his voice clipped and almost icy in its coldness.</p><p>“Leave?” Of all the things Agatha had expected him to say, or to do; throwing her out had not even figured. Yell back yes, react with some form of violence, or even react with snide derision and accusing her of misunderstanding the situation; all of the above yes but not push her away, throw her out.</p><p>“Unless you have more unpleasant accusations to throw at me?” Dracula bit back, his dark eyes narrowing on her face, allowing his contempt for her cruel deception to flood his face.</p><p>He had been a fool to think happiness was something he could have. That Agatha would finally be able to fill that hole inside himself, that had been like a gaping wound for 500 years. That she could care for him at all, the monster that was responsible for her eternal life.</p><p>For a moment Agatha wanted to argue back that she wasn’t going anywhere until he admitted what a presumptuous arse he had been. Yet that face of his was like a wall, all the defences raised, and suddenly Agatha didn’t have the energy for a full-scale assault.</p><p>Biting her lip Agatha stormed back up the stairs to the bedroom, dragging off his t-shirt and throwing down on the unmade bed, retrieving her dress from the chair where she had draped it the night before, pulling it on over her head. She didn’t bother putting on her shoes. She was a vampire her skin was impenetrable. Grabbing her phone from her clutch on the bedside table, she quickly opened uber and put in a request for a cab. Relieved when one was only two minutes away.</p><p>Heading back down the stairs, Agatha wasn’t surprised to see Dracula standing by the large window, his gaze locked on the city skyline. He didn’t even turn to look at her, didn’t even acknowledge she was there, and that hurt far more than being asked to leave had.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything to say to me?”</p><p>“I think you have said more than enough for both of us Madam.”</p><p>Blinking back tears at that cold dismissal that seemed to confirm all of Agatha’s worst fears; he had just been playing her this whole time. And now that Dracula knew he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted from her, namely a meek little wife to pop out those heirs he craved so desperately; well it was quite obvious how quickly he had dropped the act.</p><p>Slamming the door behind her, didn’t give Agatha the satisfaction she had hoped for. Nor did the knowledge that she had had a lucky escape, help stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks, as she rushed down the staircase to the lobby; not waiting for the lift, needing the release that fast movement would give her.</p><p>Up in the penthouse, Dracula held everything deeply wound inside, until he felt Agatha’s presence fade from his mind. Then it came out, like a howling beast crawling up his throat. Screaming out his rage at his loss, at his pain, at the part of himself that wanted nothing more than to run after her. He was ripping the art from the walls, smashing the sculpture under his hands, shredding the curtains. Turning his outside into a mirror image of his ruined inside.</p><p>And as he beat his hands and spread cracks along the long glass table, Dracula stared down at his splintered reflection and vowed there and then, to never ever fall in love again. Agatha thought him a monster…well he would show the world what a real monster looked like.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 2 Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2:</p><p>---/---</p><p>As usual it was raining.</p><p>Staring out of the tiny plane window, Count Dracula took in the familiar London landmarks. The sensation of flight still hadn’t lost its novelty for him. Yet the tension in his stomach, had more to do with his destination, than any lingering nerves.</p><p>England.</p><p>In the last two years, Count Dracula had kept his visits to this island infrequent and brief. To anyone who dared to ask why he was ‘home’ so infrequently, Dracula would remark, why stay in one place when there was a whole world to explore. It was an explanation he almost believed himself. Besides it wasn’t like he was a native of this land, his real home was slowly being restored, at eyewatering expense, after the destruction in the bombing campaigns of the last major war.</p><p>Still England was his clan’s official base. It was here any of his turned kin were repatriated to, no matter where in the world he might have encountered them; and Dracula had no doubt there had been many. Despite some people’s attempts to neuter him, Dracula had never really taken to the clinical feeding approach, and when certain incentives had been removed; well there was no longer any reason to give up something he so enjoyed.</p><p>Perhaps it was petty and part of him did wonder if she resented him for it...for them. All those pretty young things, Dracula had sent to swell their ranks; he had made certain to only pick the ripest fruits from around the world. His kin sent back here, for her to deal with. Another little cruelty of his, a little revenge, insisting on the reassignment of Agatha Van Helsing from the retrieval squad. Agatha might have scorned the idea of bearing his natural children, but Dracula could ensure she spent the last years of her conscripted service, teaching and mothering his turned kin.</p><p>Dracula might even look in on them, if the whim struck him. Not because he wanted to see her again after all this time, but to see her suffering; to see if the sentence he had handed down, in any way equalled the sentence she had imposed on him. For no matter where he ran, no matter the beauty he shared his bed with, or the fine meals he enjoyed; Agatha was still there in his dreams, haunting him by her very absence.</p><p>The plane touched down lightly on the runway, sidling quickly off to one of the smaller hangers for private aircraft. There was a black town car waiting on the tarmac, the driver exiting the vehicle the moment the aircraft came to stop. Opening one of the back doors for a familiar face…no not Frank…Mycroft, the adopted addition to his clan that had proved a wise investment.</p><p>Mycroft stood and opened a large black umbrella, walking over to the plane.</p><p>“Sir you are free to disembark.” The pretty blonde stewardess, who had spent most of the trip over from Florence flirting with him, and then at his suggestion, spent an interesting half an hour over the channel on her knees, showing off her rather impressive oral abilities. She passed him his coat from the cupboard, before also slipping him a piece of paper.</p><p>“My number…just in case you were feeling lonely in town and fancied some company.” She added with a bashful smile, that Dracula knew was probably well honed by now.</p><p>He doubted this was the first time, she had tried to hook a wealthy sugar daddy. Still she might be worth a bite later. If he hadn’t still been stuffed from last night’s party, he might have indulged in a little in-flight snack, and not just the entertainment. Still he was nothing if not a gentleman, and Dracula accepted the paper, with a roguish wink that caused her to colour for real this time.</p><p>Jogging off the plane, Dracula gratefully ducked under the umbrella that Mycroft extended to cover him.</p><p>“Good flight sir?”</p><p>“It had its compensations.” Dracula answered with a glance back at the stewardess, who was still watching him; saucy minx might be worth calling after all.</p><p>“I have the papers you requested in the car, will you want to go straight to your apartment, or did you want to swing past headquarters?”</p><p>“Home Mycroft.” Dracula commanded, as he settled into the car’s leather interior, choosing to ignore Mycroft’s resigned sigh, or the look the younger vampire shot him. Instead he buried his attention in the papers and the notes Mycroft supplied to accompany them.</p><p>In truth Mycroft could simply have sent the papers, the fact that he didn’t, and was instead here in person, meant this was not all he wanted.</p><p>“What is it Mycroft, I can hear you frowning?”</p><p>“You know you are going to have to see her eventually.”</p><p>Jaw clenching, as he resisted the urge to issue an immediate denial of that fact, Dracula chose not to respond at all. Hoping that Mycroft continued to show his usual good sense and drop the damn subject. He had made his position on everything, Agatha related, quite clear two years ago, as such Mycroft should know better, and yet the man was still pushing.</p><p>“She’s one hundred and twenty-five now, and you know what that means. Do you really intend to ignore this and hope it goes away?”</p><p>“I am trying to ignore you and that doesn’t seem to be working.” Dracula countered, before adding. “I am sure you have a proposal…”</p><p>“That is rather then point of the whole exercise.” Mycroft quipped, only for the furious look Dracula shot him, to rather take the humour out of his pun. “Ahhh yes, bad taste, my apologies.”</p><p>“Yes…and thusly it renders the whole ritual a complete waste of time and money…my money.” Dracula added, not that he needed to really. Mycroft was more than aware, of who would have to foot the bill for everything, it was tradition after all. “You and I know, she has no interest in anything but burrowing herself with her books for the rest of eternity, and Scholars cannot marry…”</p><p>“They have also never inducted a female member.” Mycroft pointed out. “And without significant pressure from an Elder, with influence, are unlikely to do so. Thusly rendering the whole point mute. Agatha needs to be presented, whether she receives a proposal of marriage this year it doesn’t matter, there will be twenty-four more years before it even becomes an issue.”</p><p>“Yes, and that is twenty-five years of fancy dresses and jewellery I will have to pay for.”</p><p>“Do you really think that likely, given who we are talking about here. She is going to hate this just as much, if not more than you are. This year she has no choice but to take part, after that, since she has no interest in accepting a proposal, then it will only be one event a year.”</p><p>“Yes, at which I will need to escort her…”</p><p>“Only until you marry yourself, then your wife can act as chaperone.” Mycroft pointed out quite logically, and reasonably, only Dracula wasn’t in the mood for either. “Speaking on that subject how are negotiations going?”</p><p>“Slowly.” Dracula huffed. Other than Agatha Van Helsing, thinking about his own forays into the marriage market, was the subject most likely to give him a headache.</p><p>“Elder Pazzi still playing hardball?”</p><p>“As is his right. She is his natural child and there has been significant interest. The other main suitor is younger and Italian…”</p><p>“But not an Elder.”</p><p>“But a favoured son from a larger, more influential clan, and the girl prefers him. Oh, she doesn’t say as much, but it is obvious.”</p><p>“Elder Pazzi doesn’t sound to me, like a man who will moved much by such sentiments.”</p><p>“No, he, isn’t.” Dracula added and that was all he had to say on the subject.</p><p>It wasn’t something he would discuss with Mycroft, but even if he had decided love was no longer to be a consideration, when selecting the future mother of his children. Dracula did at least expect to be her preferred choice. Perhaps it was pride, or perhaps it was just foresight to avoid being cuckolded, but as the years passed and his clan grew, Dracula would only grow as a prize in the marriage market. As such he didn’t need to settle, for being anyone’s second choice. He wouldn’t expect his wife to love him, but he did expect her to recognise the great honour, he was paying her, by marrying her.</p><p>Dracula would never again go through the shame, of having his proposal rejected. The next time he offered his hand, he would be certain of it being accepted first. Marriage was a long business after all, and for a vampire, that was a very long time indeed.</p><p>---/---</p><p>Agatha knew the moment she was going to lose the match.</p><p>That feeling had come over her again, causing her concentration to slip, as such she raised her guard too late and Agatha had to suffer the sting of her opponents Shinai as the edge caught her poorly positioned arm. It had been closely fought until that point, two points each and they were close to the end of the match, close to it finishing a draw.</p><p>Resisting the urge to curse her own stupidity, Agatha instead buried her resentment, and went through motions of sonkyo, paying appropriate honour to her opponent before heading to take off the heavy armour. Her hands were shaking, as she stripped off the thick gloves and her grilled helmet. One of the many advantages of being a vampire, was the lower body temperature, as such she did not sweat away inside the heavy leather armour, like a mortal would. Her throat protection went next, sometimes an all to uncomfortable reminder of the wimple, she used to wear, and could never don again.</p><p>“I thought I might find you here sis.” A familiar teasing voice, cut into Agatha’s mental tirade. “Nice look by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Agatha wasn’t in the mood to bother with niceties. Stuffing her kit back into her bag, before glancing up at her uninvited guest.</p><p>Lucy was dressed like she was going out, hair and makeup immaculate, a very cute sundress that hugged her curves, causing everyone to look, and a mischievous smile that said she knew it. Agatha by comparison, looked like she was either emerging from a war, or a very intense workout. Her fitted T-shirt and leggings, outlined her slender figure, and the musculature she had worked hard to attain. They could not have looked more like polar opposites.</p><p>“How did you slip out again?”</p><p>“Ahhh I can’t be telling you all my secrets.” Lucy’s grin grew, as she grasped Agatha’s elbow, and threaded their arms together; waiting for Agatha to grab her bag, before dragging her over to the door.</p><p>The pair of them heading out to the street, and along the pavement. It was rush hour traffic and so a cab was pointless, they could walk there just as quickly; and catching buses, or the tube, was a bad idea when it came to vampires. Lucy wasn’t yet cleared for going out by herself, her instructors not convinced she had attained the sufficient control, when presented with even the faintest whiff of blood. Not that Lucy seemed to care, not about her instructors’ opinions, nor the risk to the public from her rule breaking.</p><p>“Why not, I thought we were sisters and sisters tell each other everything.” Agatha prompted.</p><p>“Because you’re the goody two shoes sister, and you will ruin all my fun.”</p><p>“When Captain Anderson finds out, you slipped out again, I am not going to cover for you Lucy. You are supposed to be in your classes.”</p><p>“Of course you will. Besides with you in that outfit, I won’t need to think up an excuse. Anderson will go all goo-goo eyes, forget to breathe, forget his own name, and certainly forget to ask me why I am with you.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes at Lucy’s theatrics, Agatha had to accept she was probably right. Her former deputy’s crush on her, was somewhat of a joke among their newest kin. Agatha did her best to ignore it, mainly out of some attempt to preserve the poor man’s dignity. It was bad enough that an injury, picked up in bad encounter, whilst on a raid whilst with Agatha’s replacement, had pushed him out of the retrieval squad rotation; and although promoted, onto the far more menial guarding roster.</p><p>The other girls were not so kind, and Agatha observed something, akin to a pack mentality evolving amongst them; with Lucy as the obvious ring-leader, who seemed to enjoy taunting any male in the near vicinity. When none of them had been able to “appeal” to Captain Anderson and butter him up for special favours, it had almost become a sort of competition. Until they had realised the reason why, was his unrequited crush on their ‘big sister’. They had never let him, or Agatha, forget it since.</p><p>“Plus.” Lucy added with a smirk. “I’m not the only one skipping class, am I Agatha? Isn’t this the time you are meant to be in your princess lessons?”</p><p>“I am going to kill, whoever let you all re-watch The Princess Diaries.” Agatha muttered under her breath, but not low enough to pass by a vampire, and if it was possible Lucy’s grin seemed to grow. “And they are not princess lessons…”</p><p>“Of course they are, you are being taught to dance, and sit, and speak like a lady.” Lucy sniggered, and Agatha knew that all of the modern girls thought this whole thing was hilarious. If it wasn’t her being forced to endure it, all for some archaic social ritual, that Agatha cared not a jot for, then she would probably find it just as amusing.</p><p>“I am already a lady.” Agatha tutted. “I am just not what people would call a fashionable one.”</p><p>“Sure you are, look at you, the height of fashion.”</p><p>“Did you want anything specific, other than using me as a means of getting back into headquarters, without getting into trouble?” That was so obvious, Agatha knew Lucy wouldn’t bother to deny it.</p><p>She was a strange girl. So much she really didn’t seem to give a damn about, and Agatha knew it was driving her teachers to distraction. The trouble was, so many of the novice instructors, had been born and grown up in another world entirely, to the newborn vampires; it was like they were an alien species. Normally a new-born vampire would conform eventually, the isolation, and need to feel connected to this new world was a powerful motivator.</p><p>Things had only been different over the last two years. Where before, they would be lucky to recover two, maybe three, viable initiates a year. In the last two years, there had been twenty. All girls. All aged in their twenties. All beautiful, and all turned by the same vampire. Dracula was certainly having a good laugh at her expense, it was almost mocking. First forcing her to be put in overall charge of their clan’s novices, but not given her a formal education role, that Agatha could achieved something with. All whilst refusing to allow her, to hold any other job, so she was stuck being Clan Dracula’s House Mother, as one of the girls had labelled her. Secondly sending her wave after wave, of these perfect female specimens, as if to mock the very real inadequacies, Agatha had foolishly revealed to him…back then.</p><p>“Isn’t it enough to just want to see my big sis? You never have any time for me anymore, first all the others turning up, and now all your extra lessons. I miss you, ok?” Lucy pouted, causing Agatha’s suspicions to double.</p><p>“Not with you it isn’t.”</p><p>“Harsh!”</p><p>“But True!” Agatha countered, unable to resist smiling though. Lucy was not someone anyone could stay mad at for long. “Just tell me you weren’t off meeting that boy again.”</p><p>“If by that boy, you mean Dr Seward, yes I was.”</p><p>“Lucy!”</p><p>“What he already knew about vampires, it’s not like I told him, and he’s not been involved with the Harker Foundation, since your little niece popped her clogs...”</p><p>“That is not the point.”</p><p>“Then what is? Cause no one can seem to give me a decent reason why not. Plus, I needed a good shag, the pickings back at headquarters are decidedly urghhh Mycrofty.”</p><p>“You had best hope our brother does not catch you still using that. You remember the lecture he gave you last time?”</p><p>“Urghh yes, the bloody windbag; and he is not our brother, not properly.” Lucy added the last part bitterly, that probably had more to do with Mycroft’s highhandedness, rather than any genuine prejudice to adoption; or at least Agatha hoped so.</p><p>With Dracula absent, and Mycroft on the cusp of attaining adulthood. Agatha often caught him trying to impose his will on their clan, as though he were the acting Elder. He rarely tried it with her, other than his arranging of her debutant lessons, without so much as a consultation with her. Yet Agatha had seen him try, and more worryingly, fail with the younger members of their clan. They were headstrong, and opinionated, and female; three things Mycroft had little personal experience of dealing with on mass.</p><p>He also lacked the blood connection, and Agatha couldn’t help but wonder, what was taking Dracula so damn long? He had agreed to adopt Mycroft into the clan, the younger man was doing much of the heavy political lifting already; all so Dracula, could swan off around the world, turning which ever young bit off fluff caught his eye. Not that she was bitter…ok she was bitter…and hurt…and regretful…and relieved…and so many conflicting feelings, when she thought about the Count.</p><p>“Hey sis, are you ok?” Lucy may have been a little self-obsessed, but she wasn’t stupid, and with the skin to skin connection it was impossible to ignore, the sudden whirlwind of emotions that had unsettled Agatha.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Sis, you’re the one, who told me never to lie to an empath.”</p><p>Stopping suddenly, so they could duck out of the flow of busy commuters, Agatha pulled them into a little alley way. Her carefully constructed mask cracking slightly, as she forced herself to confront, and admit, what the nagging feeling in her gut was telling her. The feeling, that was only getting stronger, and had been for the last hour or so.</p><p>“It’s Dracula.” Agatha admitted, even saying his name aloud, caused her heart to clench in her chest.</p><p>Frowning Lucy studied her carefully, her annoyance with their Elder clear. “What has that jerk done now?”</p><p>Sighing, Agatha wondered if it would help, to admit it out loud to someone else, or if it might make it worse? Yet there was no denying the truth, that this wasn’t the first time she had felt this, and each time had corresponded, with a brief visit, she had only heard about later.</p><p>“He’s here, or he will be very soon. I can feel it. Count Dracula is back in London, and I’m afraid this time, he might be back to stay.”</p><p>And worst of all, Agatha couldn’t lie, even to herself. That as much as the idea of Dracula being back worried her, she craved to see him, to hear his voice, to touch him, even if briefly. It had taken losing him entirely, to force Agatha to accept the truth; she loved Count Dracula. Even knowing what a rotten bastard he was, even knowing she had been right to reject his awful proposal; she still loved him. And it broke her heart, knowing he was out there in the world, not feeling the same way about her. Yet out in the world was one thing, here on her doorstep was something very different. It was inevitable now; Agatha would see Count Dracula again, and soon, and certainly before she was ready to.</p><p>---/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>The blonde stewardess tasted a little of everywhere she had been, and although he was more widely travelled now than ever before, there were still parts of the world he hadn't visited. Dracula had plucked her memories like a virtuoso did a violin’s strings, savouring one then the other. Before settling on a magnificent plateau filled with ruins, steep green mountainous slopes stretching out as far as his eye could see. So high up they were even above the clouds. Dracula slowed down the rate at which he drained her, just so he had longer to enjoy the view.</p><p>“Where are we?” An unwelcome familiar voice suddenly interrupted his quiet reflection, and Dracula whirled around to confront this shade.</p><p>“What are you doing here? He demanded, squinting against the setting sun as a familiar figure emerged from his blind spot.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that, you’re the one who conjured me?” Agatha answered, all the while knowing that was a half-truth at best.</p><p>This had happened to them once before, and it seemed just like before, Agatha was the only one to realise, that although this was a dream, it was also real. Dracula was probably in his penthouse, feeding from the poor blonde he had left laying over there. Agatha knew she was home, asleep, her thoughts before bed had been full of the knowledge that Dracula was back in London. Whether intentional all not, Dracula had thought of her and that had been enough to build the bridge between them.</p><p>Perhaps this knowledge was something Agatha should tell him about, only together would they be able to work out how to stop it happening. Only seeing him here after all this time, as much as she was still furious with him, it was still nice to see him. He looked well, fit, and even a little tanned. Travelling clearly agreed with him. Seeing the world, whilst she was stuck here doing the hard work…no Agatha suddenly had no desire to share her knowledge, for once it was nice to be the one calling the shots.</p><p>“If you are a demon of my own summoning, then I banish you back from where you came.” Dracula commanded imperiously, his irritation at the interruption only growing, as this ghost of Agatha laughed at him.</p><p>“You don’t think its going to be that easy to get rid of me, surely?” Agatha teased as she stepped closer. “Besides you don’t really want me to go.”</p><p>“You sound very sure of yourself for a mere shade.”</p><p>“It’s your mind, you tell me.” Agatha shrugged. “I wouldn’t be here unless you wanted me to be.”</p><p>“I…I don’t know what I want.” Dracula admitted, before deciding that if he couldn’t banish Agatha’s ghost, he could at least ignore her…of course in that he had forgotten just how persistent she could be all on her own.</p><p>“Is this one of the places you visited?”</p><p>“Why are you making conversation?”</p><p>“People do.”</p><p>“You don’t, and we have had this exchange before Agatha, I recall what happened last time.”</p><p>Snorting in amusement, Agatha turned to him, unable to suppress the smile that bubbled up. “Do I look like I could have smuggled explosives up here?”</p><p>Taking a moment to actually look at her, Dracula frowned at the simple black camisole top and pyjama bottom combination. That was an odd choice of attire, it wasn’t the nun’s habit the shade had worn last time, and it certainly wouldn’t have been something he would have picked to dress her in. Yet other than the ugly clothes, Agatha looked well, her arms and shoulders were more toned than he remembered, and she still held herself with that annoying confidence.</p><p>“I have learnt to never put anything past you Agatha.” Dracula sighed, it was almost sad conversing with this facsimile of Agatha. “Why are you haunting me? You left me alone these past two years, why are you back now?”</p><p>“Oh well you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.”</p><p>“Now I know you’re not real, my Agatha would never accuse me of having a heart.” Dracula scoffed, even while the very organ seemed to ache in his chest.</p><p>“I think you would be surprised, you should try talking to her. I think after she finished yelling at you, for all the blondes and redheads you sent her way, oh and taking her job away…thank you so much for that petty move…”</p><p>Frowning at the sudden rant from his pale ghost, Dracula tilted his head to study her, fascinated with the way her eyes seemed to flash molten in her anger.</p><p>“What makes you think I want your/her forgiveness for those things? I am her Elder it is my right…”</p><p>“Your rights should stop before being an arsehole.” Agatha snapped back, stepping up to face up to him. “It was petty and should have been beneath you, and you wonder why I turned you down…”</p><p>“Stop…enough!” Dracula commanded, yet like before, and like the real thing, he could never get her to obey him. Yet there was no way he was having this conversation, not even in his own head.</p><p>“Leave me alone.” He hissed, grasping his ghost by the shoulders, and dragging them both to the cliff edge.</p><p>“Go now…I banish you.” He added, and with a heave of his strength he threw her off the edge, expecting her to merely vanish. Only she didn’t and Dracula had to watch in horror and regret, as Agatha screamed and flailed, and looked up at him in fear, before disappearing into the clouds.</p><p>Across town Agatha Van Helsing landed with a bump, her throat raw from screaming out in terror, her nails had shredded her bed linen. If her heart could beat it would have been buzzing from the adrenaline. Instead she trembled with the after effects of the dream, laying back in her pillows as she tried to recover.</p><p>He had really thrown her off a cliff, even a dream version of her, and yes, she had been baiting him, but murder seemed a trifle extreme a reaction. If Agatha had had felt remotely moved to forgive him during their conversation, and tell him she really was there, that impulse had surely died now.</p><p>“Just you wait Count…just you damn well wait there is a reckoning coming for you.”</p><p>And luckily enough Agatha knew at least twenty-two people who would have her back in this, it was time they took a stand. Agatha was through letting Count Dracula push her around.</p><p>---/---</p><p>Sitting in his office, Mycroft amused himself by sampling a rather excellent vintage Dracula had brought him back from Italy. It was nice to finally have a boss that appreciated him, and who gave such excellent rewards. Not that Mycroft hadn’t earned them. He had been hard at work on Count Dracula’s behalf. Well not just on Dracula’s behalf, after all what helped Clan Dracula, helped Mycroft Holmes’s star to rise as well.</p><p>Mycroft had it all planned out. It might take a hundred or so years to accomplish but under his guidance Clan Dracula would ascend to great influence, something that the Count was making far easier though his rather rapid re-population programme. Adding twenty-two newly turned vampires to any clan in two years was unprecedented, add to the fact that twenty-one of those were healthy females...</p><p>The right people were watching them with quiet interest now that the Count had proven to be somewhat more effective than others, it was probably something worthy of further study. Perhaps it was how selective he was at choosing his victims, perhaps it was his more advanced age, perhaps it was something unique to how he treated them.</p><p>Clan Pazzi would certainly never had invited him to visit them in Florence, if it hadn’t been for Mycroft whispering in certain ears. It would be an interesting clan to align with, their Elder only slightly older than Dracula himself and mostly reclusive. They had longevity and wealth, but like Clan Dracula they were an outsider in the current political jockeying. The addition of a natural born bride to Clan Dracula would only raise their prestige, and Elder Pazzi was unlikely to resist too much when the balance of power between their clans shifted in Dracula’s favour.</p><p>Still Mycroft would have preferred to avoid making such an alliance so soon. He would have preferred to wait and build up their power base and make the first external alliance with one of Dracula’s own natural offspring. Of course, he had reckoned without how stupid and stubborn certain people could be. Mycroft still was unsure just what had happened to ruin his carefully laid plans.</p><p>Agatha was perfect for Dracula, a convert of his own bloodline, and more importantly for Mycroft she hated politics and wouldn’t encourage Dracula to get involved either. He could have happily waved the love-struck pair, off into the sunset to go and make babies, babies that Mycroft could plan dynastic alliances for that would revolutionise the power balance in the council.</p><p>Now he was stuck with plan B…Isabella Pazzi.</p><p>Sipping at his glass, Mycroft tried to push away a headache that threatened. His irritation growing as his desk phone began to ring, which could only mean one of the less technology savvy vampires in the building wanting to complain again.</p><p>“Mycroft.”</p><p>“Mr Holmes sir we have a slight problem down in the novices, your clan members are refusing to attend their mandated lessons.”</p><p>Sighing in irritation Mycroft could only imagine what hoopla Lucy had caused this time. “Call Agatha to deal with them, I am busy.”</p><p>“Ummm Mr Holmes, that’s the problem…Captain Van Helsing is protesting as well.”</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Sir we have a slight problem.”</p><p>Of all the phone calls Count Dracula had expected to be getting today, having to deal with a panicking Mycroft, a man who never seemed flappable, and being all but summoned to headquarters to deal with it. Well that had not been something Dracula had prepared for, after an awkward night dumping his latest victim’s body and then avoiding sleep lest he dream of Agatha again.</p><p>Mycroft met him at the car, if only to facilitate getting him into the building quicker, and Dracula glared at the penitent vampire.</p><p>“I hope this is worth dragging me here Mycroft.”</p><p>After his last trip to England, Dracula had all but vowed never to set foot in this building again. It reeked of Agatha and was forever associated with the brief period in his life, when he had actual had hope. To be confronted with it now, was like a slap in the face.</p><p>“I’m afraid this is only a matter an Elder can deal with.” Mycroft insisted, and it wasn’t like he was wrong. Mycroft’s own efforts had been systematically ignored, with that bitch Lucy even going so far as to deny his authority in the clan entirely, since he wasn’t exactly a blood relative.</p><p>Following Mycroft into the elevator and then up to a floor he had not visited before. Dracula could feel the agitation the moment they turned the corner. There was a group of older vampires, clustered before some closed doors deep in conference, their relief almost palpable when they caught sight of the pair of them.</p><p>“Oh, Elder Dracula, it is such a relief you are here…” One gushed.</p><p>“Those dratted girls simply won’t listen to reason…” Another added.</p><p>“Yes, Yes, they will have to listen to you sir.”</p><p>Waving them aside, Dracula plastered on his most charming smile, opening the double doors with dramatic flourish. It was quite something to see them all together like this. A sea of beauty and it was all because of him.</p><p>“Ladies and Thomas, I hear you have been wanting to see me?”</p><p>It was almost intimidating the wall of malevolent gazes that bore into him all at once.</p><p>“Well I’m here, cat got your tongue?” Dracula goaded when not one of them spoke, nor did they flinch or look away when he caught individual gazes.</p><p>Swallowing as they continued to stare at him silently, Dracula would almost admit to being intimidated. Whoever had coached them was good. Still he was a warrior, he wasn’t put off by a bunch of women not yelling at him.</p><p>Still it was odd to see his last two years reflected back at him in such a tableau, more unusual still that they all seemed to be so unified.</p><p>“Ladies I am here because you insisted on talking to me, so insistent of that fact that you refused to attend any of your lessons. Well I am here, and I am waiting.”</p><p>“So are we.” A familiar voice finally spoke up, and Dracula turned to face a smiling Lucy Westenra.</p><p>“Ahh Lucy, looking as beautiful as ever. Come now tell me what you want, a shopping trip, some better entertainment for the evening? I am happy to indulge your requests, you just have to tell Daddy what you want an…”</p><p>“You really do think of us as being shallow little toys you can bleed dry and then throw away.” Lucy remarked, not as though she was suddenly coming to that conclusion, more that this was the confirmation of it. “And our representative will tell you our complaints and our demands.”</p><p>“Your representative…”</p><p>“Yes, our sister. The only one in this clan that really gives a damn about us.” Lucy retorted, watching for the moment the penny dropped and Dracula groaned.</p><p>“Fine I came here in good faith, faith you are quickly depleting. You tell Agatha I am done playing her little game. If she has issues with me she can take them up with Mycroft, in the meantime you all will go back to class.”</p><p>Yet they didn’t move.</p><p>“Now ladies, do not make me lose my temper.”</p><p>Still they didn’t move, in fact the group had the nerve to turn and present him with their backs.</p><p>“As I said Count, our representative will be along to talk to you soon.” Lucy added smugly, before deliberately turning her back on him. “Good day.”</p><p>Retreating was his only option other than bloodshed, and Dracula wasn’t about to resort to that, there would be no greater confirmation of his loss of authority. If rumour of this insubordination got back to Elder Pazzi, then all hopes for his suit would be lost, and Dracula was damned, if he was going to allow Agatha to ruin his next attempt at marriage as well.</p><p>“Find Captain Van Helsing and bring her to your office and do it quietly.” Dracula hissed at Mycroft.</p><p>They would need relative privacy for what would come next, Agatha would not be leaving that office until she had submitted all authority back to him. Clearly in the past he had been far too lenient with her; allowed her liberties of independence that she had passed on to the younger ones, like a plague. Well that stopped today. He was the Elder of this clan, he had made them all, they belonged to him, they owed him their allegiance and he would get it, starting with Agatha Van Helsing.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 2 chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>looooong update today enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“Well isn’t this lovely, the three of us all together again…” Mycroft’s attempt at levity fell decidedly flat.</p><p>In fact, neither of his guests so much as glanced in his direction. No, they only had eyes for each other. Which was interesting…</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other in two years, and yet the emotions between them had not cooled to disinterest, or lingering resentment like Mycroft had expected. Oh, there was a decidedly more dangerous feel to the exchange of gazes; Mycroft didn’t need to be an empath to pick that up. Yet there was subtext too, and although feeling emotions was not something Mycroft was particularly good at, unpicking them in others was a particular talent…and there was something here he might still be able to use.</p><p>Perhaps an attempt at pushing them together might still bear fruit, either that or it could blow up in his face again. Perhaps it simply wasn’t worth the risk, now Plan B was so well advanced, only Mycroft wasn’t one to give up on an idea simply because it was difficult.</p><p>“Well?” Dracula eventually grew bored enough of their glaring contest to break the awkward silence.</p><p>Agatha looked well, no she looked more than just well. She had that swagger back, he had seen it once at the convent, then again on The Demeter when she had Captain Sokolov and his little band of misfits to boss about. It was a type of smug arrogance that had Dracula, torn between strangling her, or kissing her senseless; only right now he wasn’t sure which impulse would win out. It had been far easier, to hang on to his resolution to cut Agatha Van Helsing out of his life, when she wasn’t seated across a desk from him.</p><p>Leaning back in her seat Agatha waited longer still, waiting until Dracula seemed to be on the point of bubbling over before… “I want to tell you a story.”</p><p>Of all the things Dracula might have expected her to start with, that opening had not been anticipated, even if it was instantly familiar. And he just couldn’t help it, the burst of laughter was ripped from him, most unwillingly.</p><p>“Are you trying to be funny Agatha.”</p><p>“No, I am trying to get you to listen to me.” Agatha answered with a sigh. How many times had they been in this situation, how many times would they be again? “I know it may seem strange to say this considering the circumstances, but I don’t want to be at odds with you, none of us do, despite what you might prefer to believe…”</p><p>“What, that this is some pathetic form of revenge? That you have whipped up the others, in an attempt to lash out at me?”</p><p>“Why would I want or need revenge?” Agatha backhanded, amusing herself by feigning confusion, before smiling brightly and brittlely. “Oh, you mean for forcing me to give up a job I was good at, whilst you swanned around the world ‘recruiting’?”</p><p>“By requiring you to do your duty and care for the clan.” Dracula corrected her, part of him wanting her to show even a flicker of jealousy. These fake smiles, this nonchalance of hers was irritating. Though her turn of phrase was as ever on point.</p><p>“Why would caring for my sisters be a chore? Why would I resent that; oh unless you meant it to be an insult?”</p><p>Biting his lip, knowing that there was no response there that could throw him in a good light, and surprising himself by the fact that that did still matter, Dracula feigned a closed smile. “Your story then.”</p><p>“Well there once was a King of England called John…”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realise we were getting a history lesson…”</p><p>“Now he was unpopular among his own nobles because he kept infringing on what they considered to be their basic rights and freedoms. Eventually those same nobles decided enough was enough, and they got together to draw up a charter; something that set out what they considered to be their inalienable rights.”</p><p>“I am hardly King John, and you are not a bunch of disgruntled Barons.” Dracula tutted. “What do any of you have to complain about, you are housed, fed, clothed…no one is threatening you…”</p><p>Choosing to carry on if Dracula had not interrupted, Agatha added. “What followed was a rather bloody time, both sides arguing they were right, until finally an accord was signed between the two parties, a charter that despite further bloodshed would form the basis of all English rights and laws.”</p><p>“So, I take it you and your little group of airheads have pulled together your own Magna Carta?” Dracula scoffed. “And how exactly do you expect to pressure me into signing it, are you planning on declaring war if I don’t?”</p><p>“Nothing so inelegant; bloodshed is for the foolhardy.” Agatha countered, wrinkling her nose as if the thought disgusted her. “But we do have a plan.”</p><p>“Well do go on, I am fascinated.” Dracula drawled sarcastically, yet it felt good to goad her, it felt good to be doing anything with her again. It had only taken a few minutes in her company, for Dracula to realise just how much he had missed this infuriating woman.</p><p>“At the moment this little protest of ours is contained, only a few teachers, yourself and Mycroft know about it. In fact, no one outside of our clan, even knows about our proposed charter. As such with a simple negotiation, and a quick resolution, no one else would ever need to know. Clan business is clan business.”</p><p>“Allowing us to preserve the façade.” Mycroft suddenly interjected, and Dracula could almost see those gears whirling away below the surface. “Sir perhaps we could at least hear what they are propo…”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question Agatha, why should I care if word got out? I would win eventually.” Dracula was certain of that, in any longer conflict, he held all the real power and the resources.</p><p>He could order additional guards in, have them all sent to separate locations and wait for them to break one by one. Isolation would break their resolve quicker than starving or punishing them would.</p><p>“Yes, you would.” Agatha admitted it freely, savouring the look of confusion on Dracula’s face as she agreed with him.</p><p>“But how much damage, would be done to your reputation in the mean time? You might crack a few of us quickly, but you know how stubborn some of us can be. We could drag this out, for weeks maybe even months, definitely long enough for the news of a revolt in your clan to spread. Even if you were able to win eventually, and bend us to your will, the story would never go away. It would be gossiped about, behind hands and fans at every social event you ever attended. Count Dracula, the Elder who couldn’t even control a bunch of women.”</p><p>Gossip…that was their master plan. If it wasn’t so damn ingenious, Dracula would have laughed at this women’s warfare. It was insidious, and unfortunately also damn effective.</p><p>Raising his hands as if in surrender, Dracula somehow managed to keep his anger on a tight leash and feign calm. “Alright I will bite, what do you want?”</p><p>“Nothing more or less, than the right to control our own lives, what lessons we take, where we live, where we work, who we marry. Basic rights that these women have grown up with, and this antiquated society of ours seems determined to strip away.” Agatha answered simply.</p><p>“Now hold on a minute.” Mycroft interjected, already he could see his carefully crafted empire crumbling. All those potential marriage alliances destroyed.</p><p>“I don’t see what objection you would have Mycroft, you would also gain these rights, and it is not you who would be granting them. Unless you have another reason for objecting you haven’t declared?” Agatha slammed Mycroft down verbally, and for a moment Dracula felt a frisson of pride at her reaction.</p><p>“My only concern is for the wellbeing of the clan.”</p><p>“Clan Dracula is currently over 90% female, I would say the happiness of that significant majority would be a deciding factor in the clan’s wellbeing. Unless of course when you say wellbeing Mycroft, you, actual mean power and influence; because if that is the case someone needs to introduce you to a thesaurus.”</p><p>It was getting harder and harder for Dracula not to laugh. Oh, he was mad as hell at her still, but Dracula could still be mad at her and admire her skill at the same time. His little nun had really come into her fangs in the last two years. Gone was the vampire who had cowered when Gilles de Rais had chastised her, now Agatha knew her power, she radiated it.</p><p>Agatha had a new army of the faithful to draw power from and it showed. An army he had given her the bodies for, but she had done the hard work in building…he was almost proud…and just like that Dracula felt the tightly wound anger towards her, towards his decidedly unique clan start to unwind…</p><p>Suddenly the idea of forcing them all to submit and to keep on submitting for eternity sounded exhausting. Yes, it would be amusing at first to see the mighty brought low, Agatha was too damn proud for her own good, and yet it was one of the things he liked most about her. His unhumble nun.</p><p>“So, you want me to sign away my power over you.” Dracula summarised the position. “Hmm there is not much in the situation for me, now is there? I mean if word of this charter got out, I would be far worse off than if I just slaughtered the lot of you and started again…which is of course still an option. You know the law well enough, as your Elder I wouldn’t even be punished for it.” Dracula replied toothily.</p><p>“Outside of necessities, you have not impressed me as a man, who resorts to murder as a default position.”</p><p>“Tell that to the Turks, or you former sisters.” Dracula countered, his smile growing as Agatha’s smug smile dropped. So that was still a sore point, as was threatening people she cared about. It was cruel to bait her so, but somehow that just made it all the more delicious.</p><p>“Count Dracula you once impressed upon me your belief in free will, of course this was before you ascended to your current position. I would like to think that such power has not corrupted you entirely.” Agatha began only for Dracula’s laughter to cut her off.</p><p>“Oh Agatha, Agatha, appealing to my nobler qualities, you really must be desperate.”</p><p>“Perhaps it is foolish to hope, to move you, by appealing to you as a man…”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t even realise that was an option, by all means dearest Agatha feel free to appeal to me as a man; I didn’t realise I my absence you had fallen quite so low as to prostitute yourself.”</p><p>Now that blow also struck home.</p><p>“I don’t know what you can possible gain by insulting me Count.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, some measure of satisfaction, a reaction, anything and nothing. I mean I know it is petty, but we are all flawed creatures at the end of the day?”</p><p>There was nothing left to say to that, no more arguments left to make. Dracula was toying with her, baiting her; he had no intention of listening to reason, not from her at least, there was no point in her staying any longer. Standing up Agatha went to leave without further comment. She would return to her sisters and admit her failure.</p><p>“Agatha sit down!” There was a steel of command, that almost had her knees bending of their own volition; yet somehow Agatha resisted the impulse and forced herself to remain standing.</p><p>“You really are the most vexing woman.” Dracula tutted, and it was hard to keep the admiration from his voice. “As well practised as your arguments were, you really do not have much experience at negotiating. Courtesy at least dictates that you wait for the other side, to present their counter offer first, before storming out in a huff.”</p><p>“Apologies Count, I wasn’t aware insulting me, was merely a prelude to making a counter offer.” Agatha’s words and smile were brittle thin, but they held.</p><p>“Mycroft it strikes me we have been most lax in our hospitality, we should have offered Agatha some refreshment. See to it would you.”</p><p>“But I thought I might sta…”</p><p>“Now Mycroft.” Dracula all but growled, looking across at the other man for the first time.</p><p>Dracula waited until the door closed behind Mycroft and they were finally alone to speak. “Right I would estimate we have at the most two minutes before he comes back to get this agreed.”</p><p>“I don’t under…”</p><p>“Of course, you don’t dratted woman.” Dracula snapped back, his charming veneer stripped away. His dark eyes suddenly full of all the emotions, he had been doing his best to keep hidden. “Do you think I give much of a damn who any of you marry, what classes you go to or don’t go to. I don’t care for micromanaging the clan Agatha, I never did.”</p><p>“So why not simply agree to our terms?” Agatha questioned, suddenly curious. The moment Mycroft had left it was like a switch had flipped, gone was the arrogant aristocrat, the man before her was far more intriguing.</p><p>“And have it dripped like poison into the ears of my rivals?” Dracula spat back. “Mycroft is good for many things but he cannot resist playing his political games. Do use the brain I credit you with having Agatha. I may choose not to play politics, that does not mean I do not understand how it works. As such the two of us are going to come an agreement now, that will not pass outside of our clan. I will agree to all of your conditions, with certain stipulations!” Dracula added fall stalling Agatha’s victorious smile.</p><p>“You will all pay me all due deference in public, that is not negotiable. All new vampires must attend the mandatory classes that make them functioning members of society, anything less would be insulting to our clan name and frankly dangerous.”</p><p>Nodding Agatha had to admit that so far, those amendments seemed fair.</p><p>“When it comes to choosing further study or agreeing to a marriage. You will all go through the motions of appealing to me for approval first. I will grant it, but there must be no talk before hand that undermines my position. You drum that into their thick heads. If the façade of my power is damaged in anyway, then this deal is off.”</p><p>“Alright I can do that.”</p><p>“And lastly, if we are approached by other clans for alliances, which we will be. I will have the right to offer the proposed marriage to any female of my clan, I will not force them to accept, but the rituals of polite society must at least be observed…Including the presentation rituals and all supporting preparation.” Dracula added, watching as that shoe finally dropped and Agatha all but burned a hole in him with her glare. “Non-negotiable.”</p><p>“All this just to force me to simper and curtsey?”</p><p>Smiling magnanimously Dracula shrugged, as if that thought hadn’t even occurred to him. He was going to have so much fun with this.</p><p>“You above all people must lead by example Agatha, you are the eldest, you will be the first female from our clan to be presented to society. If you make a bad impression it will damage the clan’s reputation, it will damage the future of your sisters. Stop fighting me on everything and start working with me.”</p><p>“And this is all you want?” To Agatha it didn’t make sense, Dracula was giving up far more than he was gaining.</p><p>“I am a simple man Agatha, I always have been. I want a good meal, a good fuck, decent conversation and for my legacy to continue. All of which would be a damn sight easier if you weren’t fighting me at every turn.”</p><p>“And you don’t expect anything more from me? I confess this is not how I expected this to go. I honestly thought there would be more yelling and arguing.”</p><p>“Why, Agatha Van Helsing are you disappointed?” Dracula teased, all teeth and needling. “I mean I’d accept more if you were offering. Or was it more, that you needed me, to force you into it…Is that what you were hoping for coming here? That I would try to blackmail you back to my side. You always did love to play the martyr.” He rose from his seat and stalked closer to her.</p><p>Reaching out he caught a lock of her hair between his fingers, running them along its length, before reaching up and tucking it behind her ear. Allowing his fingertips to linger on her face. It was an indulgence, an expression of sentiment he would probably regret later. Yet at that moment there was no power on earth strong enough to stop him touching her.</p><p>“Did you miss me that much Agatha?”</p><p>“You clearly didn’t miss me.” Agatha somehow found her voice, struggling to keep it level, and deliberately not answering his question but not denying it either.</p><p>“Oh, but I did, I only sent you blondes and redheads for a reason. I spent two years running away from you Agatha Van Helsing and look where it got me; right back where I started from.”</p><p>He had missed her, he had run from her. Of all the things Agatha had expected to hear from Dracula upon entering this room, that sort of confession had never occurred to her. “You admit it?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t I?” Dracula shrugged, frowning slightly as Agatha continued to gape up at him in surprise.</p><p>“I’ve had two years to think, about what I would say to you, given the opportunity. I won’t pretend I wasn’t very angry with you, that I spent the last two years trying to fuck you out of my system. Only it clearly didn’t work. I thought it had, which only shows what a damn fool I am. I asked you to marry me Agatha, one doesn’t usually do that unless there is a connection of some strength.”</p><p>“You didn’t ask, you t..told.” Agatha stammered, reaching up to push his hand from her skin, yet the moment their hands touched she could feel it. There hammering away between the two of them, like a blazing fire, and Dracula could feel it too judging by his grin.</p><p>“So, you do desire me still…That’s interesting…”</p><p>“Desire has never been our problem.” Agatha whispered softly, she could feel the pull between them, it was like a physical thing and it would be just so easy to give in to it.</p><p>If she so much as leant in his direction, Agatha knew Dracula would take that as an invitation, and she wasn’t strong enough to go there a second time. Losing him once had broken her heart, losing him a second time would break her completely. And she would lose him, maybe not straight away, but when he realised she wasn’t going to budge on the children issue. Agatha knew there was no point even trying to explain why, Dracula would just call her fears irrational.</p><p>“Agatha…” Dracula’s breath ghosted across her lips, his own hunger growling at him, to take what he wanted and damn the consequences…but he held back. It had to be her, Agatha had to be the one to cave first. She had refused him, and Dracula had some pride left. No, it had to be Agatha who made the first move…she had to be the one to bend.</p><p>“But it doesn’t change the essentials, does it? We both want different things. I can’t…I won’t give you what you want. That hasn’t changed.”</p><p>Only she wouldn’t bend. Pulling away sharply, Dracula felt it again, that sharp stabbing pain where his useless heart was located.</p><p>“No…No it doesn’t change the essentials. You are clearly still as deluded as you ever were.”</p><p>Reeling from that unexpected low blow, Agatha blinked away tears. Was this all that was left of them, two people who clearly couldn’t get over what was between them, and yet couldn’t move on either. They were stuck in a trap of their own devising. Both of them wanting from the other, things they were unwilling to give. Dracula wanted a family and Agatha was unwilling to give up on the future she had chosen for herself. So now they were reduced to lashing out, and hurting the other, just because they could?</p><p>“You should know I am courting another.”</p><p>And the blows it seemed just came on coming.</p><p>“Oh…” What else was there to say. It was bound to happen one day, only Agatha had expected it to be far from now, when she was over these feelings, when she had at least moved on.</p><p>“I will expect you to show her all deference after we are wed and provide her whatever support she will need.”</p><p>“You don’t expect much.” Agatha retorted bitterly, laughing through the tears that gathered in her eyes.</p><p>“This suffering is all by your own hand, do not blame me for it.” Dracula retorted, ruthlessly squashing the impulse that rose within him to comfort her. Savouring her tears, if that was all she had left for him.</p><p>“You hold the power to change things Agatha you always did…you still do.” He added thinking that perhaps she needed that reminder. There was still time to change her mind.</p><p>Things weren’t irrevocably settled with Isabella, there was an alternative suitor. Elder Pazzi might be insulted, by his choice of a turned bride instead of his precious daughter, but it would be worth it, if only Agatha would come to her senses.</p><p>“Can’t you just bend a little…I would not expect you to bear more than 2 or 3 children.” Dracula’s tone was almost cajoling now. “That would leave you plenty of time for your studies. I would be a loving and attentive father and husband.” He added. “Agatha you only have to say yes, and I will give you everything you could possibly desire. I would never see you regret it.”</p><p>“Only 2 or 3. I became a nun for a reason Count, one of those being that I had no desire to become a mother. And you know full well that after marriage I would have no such studies to conduct; Scholars cannot marry or have offspring, you know that…”</p><p>“I know nothing of the kind. Don’t you think we could change those rules if we worked together?” Dracula snapped, reaching out and grasping her shoulders, shaking her slightly in order to shake some sense into her. “But you won’t even try, what the hell are you so afraid of? Being happy, having to give this, us, a chance?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“Then make me understand.” Dracula was nearing the end of his tether.</p><p>“No…no this was a mistake, it was all a terrible mistake.” Agatha was babbling now, her eyes searching for a way out, one which miraculously appeared a moment later. When a decanter laden Mycroft stumbled across their little moment.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me I will just…”</p><p>Twisting out of Dracula’s arms Agatha bolted for the door. Relieved beyond measure when Dracula let her go.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I interrupted at delicate moment sir.” Mycroft apologised, pouring the count a large glass, as he suddenly looked like he needed it.</p><p>“According to Agatha there is nothing left worth interrupting.” Dracula muttered bitterly, downing the glass in one.</p><p>“If you wanted I could put off the Pazzi family visit.” Mycroft hinted, hoping that the extended time he had left them alone might have resolved things, yet if possible, things seemed to be even worse.</p><p>“No invite them…In fact I think we should throw a party whilst they are here, invite all the important people, and the senior members of my clan should also attend, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Sir are you sure that is truly wise…”</p><p>Forcing a smile Dracula glared down Mycroft’s objections. No a party was just what was needed, he had tried reasoning with her, and his words had fallen on deaf ears, so let’s see what a little jealousy could accomplish.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 2 Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>From the moment she had heard about this party, who it was for and that her attendance was mandatory, Agatha Van Hesling had been dreading it. Countless nights of interrupted sleep, both from fear she would embarrass herself, and thusly her clan, but mainly from wanting to avoiding bumping into Dracula in their dreams. All this had sapped her complexion and given her some dreadful bags; until Lucy had forced her to take several long power naps during the day, in lieu of their lesson time. Where Lucy disappeared off to during those hours, Agatha didn’t know, nor care to ask, but she suspected young Dr Seward was involved as Lucy came back far too chipper.</p><p>Now she was here at Dracula’s penthouse, dressed to the nines in a dress her sisters had selected. Holding a smile, she didn’t feel, whilst a smirking Dracula introduced her to the young blonde on his arm. Then with a less than subtle command, for them to get to know one another, he abandoned them…her…both of them.</p><p>Only it wasn’t as bad as Agatha had imagined. The flash of jealousy that had struck her when she had first saw them together, evaporated quickly…the situation was just too ludicrous to be credible.</p><p>Isabella Pazzi was everything Agatha knew she could never be. Sweet, graceful, youthful, and utterly uncomplicated. She had long blonde hair, that was either naturally perfect, or Isabella spent hours each day in front of the mirror. Her face was pretty enough. Agatha was rather relieved that on top of being the ideal uncomplicated wife material, Isabella wasn’t a staggering beauty as well. She was also short, little more than five feet tall, so standing next to the Count the pair looked a little odd, like a parent with a child. Her nose was perhaps a little too large for her narrow face, her eyes an unremarkable light grey, but she had a sweet smile.</p><p>It was this smile that she shot Agatha when they were introduced, it was timid, and hopeful, and even a little fearful. It was impossible to dislike anyone that smiled like that. It was an awkward realisation to come to, but Agatha predicted she could grow to be quite fond of Isabella, given time. Already she pitied her. This poor girl, for she was a girl, Dracula would gobble her up, and chew, and chew until there was nothing left of her, of who Isabella Pazzi could have grown up to be, only Countess Dracula would remain.</p><p>“I am glad to meet you Agatha. I have heard only good things from the Count.”</p><p>Finding that a little hard to believe, Agatha preferred to think Isabella was the type of person who only focused on happy things, and that perhaps Dracula’s more sarcastic comments had simply gone over her head.</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t spent much time with the Count since his return, as such you have the advantage.” Agatha replied politely, choosing not to fill the awkward silence.</p><p>Perhaps it was a little petty, perhaps that moment of jealousy wasn’t as over as Agatha would like to think. When Isabella waited as if expecting Agatha continue, she even felt a little guilty. Wondering why the girl didn’t just move on to talk to someone else instead. Someone who wanted to talk to her. Of course, one reason she didn’t was that they were practically the only women in the room. Isabella’s mother had attended, and Agatha could feel her gimlet gaze burning into her back. Not sure what exactly she had done to already draw the older vampire’s ire, Agatha chose to ignore it. Lucy had been giving her lessons, in not giving a fuck, and Agatha was happy to report they were finally sinking in.</p><p>“I am so relieved not to be the only one here who isn’t out yet.” Isabella finally grasped for a topic all on her own, confiding in Agatha in halting English. “So many people, it is quite…intimidating…My father does not entertain often.”</p><p>Her accent was quite heavy, but Agatha found it charming. Almost a hark back to her own early years. Agatha almost took pity on her and offered to converse in Italian instead, if it would make her feel more at home. Only Lucy’s training kicked in again, and Agatha instead resolved that the practice would be good for Isabella.</p><p>“Well that changes for me this year…”</p><p>“Oh, me too!” Isabella exclaimed in excitement, as though this was the best news. “I won’t feel half so frightened now that I know you will be there too.”</p><p>Frowning at such an exclamation when they barely knew each other, Agatha forced herself to stop, when Isabella looked up at her with worry, as though she had overstepped by expressing an opinion.</p><p>“Sorry, I just assumed you would know others who are being presented.” Agatha finally explained, relieved when she did, as Isabella stopped biting her bottom lip and smiled that gentle smile of hers. Agatha resolved then and there to stop being quite so much of a bitch, it was like kicking a puppy, too easy and left no satisfaction.</p><p>“Oh…oh no…My parents are very protective of me. I have never left Florence before this trip. I was educated at home, and there were no other natural born children near my age. I confess it was quite a lonely childhood, it is so strange now, being around all these new people. I am so glad the Count invited us to visit England. What about you?”</p><p>“I was the eldest of six children, as such I never knew a moment’s peace and quiet as a child, and now I have twenty-one younger clan sisters and one clan brother to help guide.” Agatha explained, watching as Isabella’s mouth fell open in compete shock.</p><p>Clearly Dracula’s extracurricular activities had been kept sheltered from her. Agatha hadn’t set out to rip the scales from her eyes, but she would be damned if this poor girl walked blindly up the aisle with him, not knowing what she was letting herself in for. Another part of Agatha revelled in it, of this small hurt. Yet that was a part of herself, Agatha squashed down with significant force. Mother Superior would have had some choice words and punishments for her.</p><p>“So…so many…”</p><p>“You’ll like them, I know they will like you. Although they can be a little boisterous, especially when it comes to deciding who will pick the film on movie night.”</p><p>“Movie night?” Isabella asked, and Agatha wasn’t sure it was her poor English or whether the girl had been kept totally ignorant of twentieth century technological advances.</p><p>“If you have time during your trip, you should come. My invitation, and as the guest you would get to pick the film…”</p><p>“What are the two of you plotting all the way over here? Depriving us poor gentlemen of your company.” Count Dracula had swooped back in, to top up their glasses, all devilish smiles and handsome tailored lines.</p><p>“A girl’s night in, no boys allowed…well apart from Tommy. To welcome Isabella to London, have her meet a few people nearer her age.” Agatha interjected with a pointed barb, before Dracula could imply anything salacious. “With your permission of course, Count.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow in surprise Dracula bit back a sarcastic retort, seeing the excitement on Isabella’s face and the polite kindness on Agatha’s. It took a moment for him to consider if he might have made a mistake after all, inviting them both and introducing them. He had wanted to make Agatha jealous, but instead his potential bride and preferred bride were looking all set to become best buddies. Neither one competing for his undivided attention, Dracula’s ego was suitable quashed.</p><p>Still, if jealousy wasn’t going to work, Dracula would just have to rely on good old-fashioned charm.</p><p>“Isabella your mother was just asking for you.” Dracula’s suggestion was hardly subtle, but Isabella smiled and nodded like it was natural to be dismissed like that.</p><p>“I am so glad we had the chance to meet Agatha, I do hope we can talk again later.”</p><p>Smiling and nodding rather than committing herself, Agatha waited until Isabella had wandered off before meeting Dracula’s questioning gaze.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t it be me asking you that Agatha?”</p><p>“I was only doing as you asked, you told me to befriend and support her. I was on my best behaviour. I hadn’t even gotten around to listing all your many faults yet.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Dracula huffed, sipping at his glass, an excellent spicy Spanish import, that Mycroft had sourced for them; allowing his gaze to discretely give Agatha the once over.</p><p>The floor length dark blue dress looked almost black in one light and then metallic in another. The sleeveless slashed neckline showed off her toned arms, whilst the synched middle emphasised her tiny waist. Her hair was put up in a simple chignon, and her only adornments were a silver filigree arm cuff, and pair of simple drop earrings. She looked classic, elegant and powerful, and Dracula could feel his lust stirring at the thought of being the one to cause that cool surface to crack. He could almost picture it, a lock of hair tumbling loose to fall across her face, an expression of ecstasy smoothing out all those lines, his head hidden from sight, as he buried under that long skirt and drank his fill from the junction of her thighs.</p><p>“Count Dracula are you alright?” Agatha prompted. Dracula was silent, something so alien for him that it was making her worried. That and the fact that he kept staring at her, which meant other people were staring at them.</p><p>“You look very nice.” Dracula finally added, after he had shoved that particular fantasy, to the back of his head for later. Not daring to utter more than the blandest compliment, not knowing who might overhear them. “Lessons finally paying off?”</p><p>“Actually, it turned into a bit of a protect for my sisters. When they heard I was going to my first party ever, they insisted on turning it into a group project. So praise, or blame, it is all down to them.”</p><p>“It’s not your first party ever…”</p><p>“It really is actually, there wasn’t much call for drinks soirees at the convent…”</p><p>“We went to a party on the boat…”</p><p>“No, you went to the party, I stayed on the deck, until I decided to have an existential crisis in one of the cabins.”</p><p>“A crisis I remember most fondly.” Dracula added, smirking around his glass, not even trying to look innocent as Agatha glared at him. “Don’t fib and tell me you don’t either. You’re a terrible liar Agatha Van Helsing.”</p><p>“And you are a terrible flirt, and might I remind you I am not the girl you are meant to be courting.”</p><p>“I can multitask.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can court and flirt at the same time.” Dracula added, his amusement only growing as Agatha shifted awkwardly under that insinuation.</p><p>“Then might I suggest a change in location and focus. I think Mama Pazzi, is trying to set fire to me with her gaze.”</p><p>“She’s just jealous she can’t pull off that dress like you can.” Dracula teased, yet a quick glance over did confirm Agatha’s accusation. Mama Pazzi did look one step away from committing murder. Only he wasn’t sure, it was just Agatha who would be getting staked.</p><p>Perhaps it was his need to flaunt himself, especially in the face of any disapproval, or perhaps Dracula would simply take any opportunity to push his luck. Leaning in he dipped his head to breath in Agatha’s perfume. Whispering into her ear and brushing his lips so close to the shell of it that from a distance no one could tell he hadn’t kissed her. “Oh well wish me luck…once more into the breach and all that.”</p><p>“I wish Isabella luck, she’s going to need it.” Agatha mumbled under breath, before taking a sip of her own drink.</p><p>Deliberately not turning to watch him leave, Agatha instead headed over to talk to Mycroft, who like much of the room had been less than surreptitious about watching them.</p><p>“What the hell is he up to?” Agatha muttered to Mycroft when they were in whispering distance. Almost amused when Mycroft sighed, loudly, which for him was almost emotional.</p><p>“I only wish I knew.” Mycroft tutted, watching as his chess pieces made their way across the board, only none of them were following the rules.</p><p>“I thought he intends to marry her. You wouldn’t be able to tell with the way he is acting.” Agatha scoffed, then frowning when she caught sight of Dracula leaning to whisper something to Isabella that made her giggle. “Or maybe not.” She added bitterly, earning her a raised eyebrow from Mycroft.</p><p>“Careful Captain some might say your claws are showing.”</p><p>“I am not jealous.”</p><p>Tilting his head Mycroft studied her closely. “Perhaps you don’t realise how you…”</p><p>“Mycroft!”</p><p>Holding up the hand that was not holding his glass, Mycroft seemed more amused by the vehemence of her denial. If Agatha held up a sign that said I’m jealous, it could not have been more obvious, well at least to him, and also to a certain Count; who paused in his flirting for a moment to shoot them an amused smirk.</p><p>“I am going to stake him.”</p><p>“Perhaps he is trying to send a message.” Mycroft mused out loud. “He is not the only suitor for Isabella’s hand, and so far, Elder Pazzi has played on that. Delaying things to try and secure a better deal, and you know the Count does not like to be considered second choice for anyone.”</p><p>“So, you think he might have invited me, to try and show them, that he has other options as well?”</p><p>“That is one possible interpretation…Another far simpler one is that he wants you here, and he wants to make you jealous by introducing you to your possible replacement.”</p><p>“Yes, that is also possible.” And it sounded like Dracula, the arrogant arse.</p><p>“It is a sound strategy, two birds with one stone…so to speak.” Mycroft was almost apologetic when Agatha turned that glare on him instead.</p><p>“Well fuck him then.”</p><p>“Agatha! You have been spending too much time with Ms Westenra.” Mycroft tutted.</p><p>Picturing Lucy, Agatha didn’t need to wonder what she would advise, in Lucy’s book if she wanted to punish one of her beaus for some reason, all she did was deny them her attention and give it to somebody else. Not that Agatha had any intention of going as far as Lucy would, but there was some merit in ignoring him, and enjoying the company of others at the party. She would also get to practice those annoying social skills she was meant to be learning.</p><p>“Mycroft, I need you to do me a favour.”</p><p>“Oh, why do I think this is going to get me into trouble…”</p><p>“You are far too pessimistic.”</p><p>“You look far too happy.” Mycroft countered, before sighing in capitulation. “Fine what do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Be a good brother and introduce me to people…you know everyone here and the Count is being a terrible host.”</p><p>“I know most people here.” Mycroft corrected her with a sigh.</p><p>“That’s good enough.” Agatha smiled evilly, slipping her free hand around his elbow, all but forcing him to act as her escort. “Find me someone I can safely flirt with.”</p><p>Groaning Mycroft knew this was a monumentally bad idea. Count Dracula would not like this in the least, and he was much worse at containing his jealousy than Agatha was. “For the record I would like it noted, that I think this is a disaster in the making.”</p><p>“But you will do it anyway.”</p><p>Nodding Mycroft agreed. “I will.”</p><p>“Thank you big brother, you won’t regret it.”</p><p>“Funnily enough I am regretting it already.” Mycroft added, yet he did as she asked, escorting Agatha across the room to where two of the turned vampires from the Pazzi family were talking. From their body language towards each other, it obvious to him they were involved, and Agatha did request someone safe. The last thing he needed was for Agatha to attract another genuine suitor as well, one groom and two prospective brides, was more than enough for him to keep track of.</p><p>Across the room Dracula noticed them moving. At first he dismissed it, Agatha was safely with Mycroft and he knew that he would look after her; allowing Dracula to continue his attempts to thaw out the rather frosty Signora Pazzi. Even if that meant listening with all appearance of attentiveness, as she told a rather boring anecdote from the seventeenth century.</p><p>Then he heard her laugh and he couldn’t help it; his head automatically followed the sound. When he found the cause, his eyes narrowed. Agatha was talking to…no Agatha was flirting with not one but two other men. If he strained his hearing, he could make out the cadence of some rapid Italian, but not the actual words. He didn’t even know she spoke it, when had she learnt it, why had she learnt it? Then they were all laughing, the sudden burst of noise drawing attention over the babble of conversation and soft string music.</p><p>“She is very bold.” Signora Pazzi suddenly commented, drawing Dracula’s attention back to her. Yet it was more the disapproving downward curve of her lip that held his attention.</p><p>“It amazes me how women these days push themselves forward. In my day girls were brought up properly.” She paused to shoot a proud smile towards her daughter. “Isabella…”</p><p>“She has reason to be.” Dracula cut her off, his protective instincts towards Agatha triggered, causing him to snap.</p><p>“And besides we are in the 21<sup>st</sup> century now, times change.” He added before turning to a subdued Isabella with a charming smile. “I am sure Isabella you are keen to adapt to the new times.”</p><p>“I am sure I will happy anywhere, if I am well situated.” Isabella replied politely, and yet it appeared to be a pretty answer learned by rote, designed to appeal and yet provide no real answer.</p><p>It disappointed him, and where once her submissive attitude would have been balm to his dented ego, now Dracula found it grating. Imaging an eternity of such polite exchanges, conversations that told him nothing, that provided no challenge, that prospect was soul crushing. As was the idea that any offspring they would have, might take after their mother…</p><p>“Yes, I am sure you would be.” Dracula replied politely, yet there was a bite to his words that suggested this wasn’t exactly a compliment.</p><p>“Do excuse me ladies I really must circulate…a host’s duties are never done.” Dracula offered politely, bowing his head, before turning to stalk the room.</p><p>He tried his best not to make it obvious, topping up his guests’ glasses, making polite small talk about subjects he cared nothing for. Yet all the while his real attention kept being drawn to the foursome in the back corner. Eventually his circulating brought him back there, and for the first time in his life Dracula found himself hovering awkwardly on the edge of a social circle.</p><p>“Ahhh our host has returned.” One of the younger Italian vampires beamed up at him, his dark eyes alight with a mischief that Dracula found foreboding. “Now we will learn the truth did Agatha here really blow up the ship you were on?”</p><p>“Oh, dear is Agatha reminiscing about the good old days?” Dracula replied with a tight smile. “Get her to tell you the one about how I massacred her entire convent, because a certain nun decided it would be amusing to bait a trap there.” He added with a pointed smile in her direction.</p><p>“I doubt that would make interesting talk over cocktails…” Agatha began stiltedly only for Dracula interrupt.</p><p>“That’s only because you skipped out before the truly funny parts.” Dracula insisted. “I mean there I was spoiled for choice, unable to decide who I would snack on first, so I decided to use that nifty little trick they use at weddings to pick the next bride. Only I tossed the mother’s superiors head instead of a bouquet.” Dracula laughed, and the others joined in, even if out of politeness, only Agatha remained silent, her face suddenly tense and her expression blank.</p><p>“Boy did they scream…you remember Agatha don’t you?”</p><p>“If you gentlemen will excuse me.” Agatha managed to keep her composure, whatever slight joy she had gained from the evening now lost. Not waiting for them to acquiesce before turning and leaving, suddenly no longer in any mood for company or flirting.</p><p>Only of course he followed her.</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Agatha hissed when Dracula caught her arm and tugged her out on to the small terrace. “Don’t you have a child bride you could be tormenting instead?”</p><p>“Now why would I want to do that when I already have you to torment?” Dracula teased, misjudging just how much Agatha was not in the mood, and so barely stepping back in time to avoid her slap.</p><p>“Now that is not the behaviour of a lady, and you were doing so well tonight.”</p><p>“You have not behaved like a gentleman, so I think I get a pass.” Agatha hissed, her hands gripping tightly on the balcony rail. “Can’t you ever take a hint I do not want to talk to you, especially not after that last story. Do you think I would find it funny to hear about how you murdered my friends?”</p><p>“No, I suppose…I am sorry Agatha. I didn’t like seeing you talking to them, especially when it sounded like you were laughing at my expense. I did not react like a gentleman and for that I do apologise.”</p><p>Never had Agatha ever expected to hear him apologise. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react. Agatha didn’t feel like she could just ignore it, but she didn’t feel like she could accept it either. He was sorry for being rude, not sorry for having slaughtered her friends. So, in the end she settled for changing the subject.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be out here with me.”</p><p>“I was worried about you. I knew I overstepped…”</p><p>“Yes, and now you have apologised, and I reassured yourself I am fine. You need to go back in before they get offended.”</p><p>Moving to join her at the balustrade, his arm brushing against hers, as they stood side by side and both stared out at the sparkling cityscape. Dracula bent down to whisper, like he would a secret. “Would it be terribly rude again, to confess, I would much rather stay out here with you.”</p><p>It shouldn’t please her, he was a monster and she had resolved to give him up entirely. Yet as she glanced up, and caught his dark gaze so intent on her, those mocking eyes of his unusually soft and sincere. Agatha couldn’t pretend she wasn’t pleased.</p><p>“Yes it is, terribly rude.” She chastised him, turning back to stare at the view once again. A smile tugging at her lips, as a chastened Dracula straightened up and deflated at the same time.</p><p>“But it’s nice to hear all the same.” Agatha added, watching as his ego seemed to triple in size.</p><p>“If we were alone right now I would kiss you.” Dracula muttered.</p><p>Her smile growing Agatha tilted her head to glance back at him, watching as his gaze turned molten, setting something inside her on fire. He was quite impossible to resist and yet somehow, she had to. Batting her eyelashes, Agatha channelled him at his most smug, leaning up in a way that looked like she was beckoning for a kiss, before pulling away with a verbal jab. “What makes you think I would let you?”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 2 Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Dracula should never have come back to England. He had been resigned to his choices before coming back, before seeing Agatha again. Although he hadn’t been able to rid himself of his feelings for her, Dracula had been able to bury them deep within himself, had been able to travel and explore the delights of the world without her spectre hanging over him. Fool that he was Dracula had thought she had lost her power over him. Yet here he was back little more than a couple of weeks and he was right back where he started from.</p><p>He craved her like no woman he had ever known before, knew he would jump through all manner of hoops just to make her smile. Yet just as Agatha brought out the best in him, she also brought out the worst. All those months of careful negotiation, first by letter, then those weeks in Italy of playing the respectful charming suitor. All undone in one night, and all because he couldn’t control himself around Agatha.</p><p>The Pazzi family were not pleased with him, of that Dracula was certain. And to be fair he couldn’t blame them. He had invited them to England, he had hosted a party at which their darling daughter should have been the focus, and he had spent the night quite openly obsessed with another woman. It was ironic that Dracula had only invited Agatha in the hopes he would elicit a jealous reaction from her, and then it was his own jealousy that had been on display.</p><p>It also amused him that the only Pazzi family member who didn’t seem bothered by this was Isabella herself.</p><p>Perhaps the young woman really was as naïve as she presented, or perhaps she was relieved that his suit for her hand had hit what seemed an insurmountable stumbling block. Dracula had always gained the impression that she preferred her other suitor, although Isabella was too well trained to show that in any way that would be obvious, Dracula doubted she would dare. It was a shame in some ways that it was unlikely they would marry now; if only for Isabella, who would have gained so much by being surrounded by the headstrong women of his clan.</p><p>Of course, this left him back at square one…again…</p><p>If only Agatha wasn’t so damn stubborn. If she wasn’t all but immune to his influence. They would be happy together, even if it wouldn’t be a peaceful marriage. Dracula did not expect miracles, but he certainly would not be bored, and he would treasure her.</p><p>Readying himself for bed, included a quick shower, a rough towel dry of his hair, whilst he allowed the rest of him to air dry. He was too damn tired, to bother dressing for bed, pulling back the covers ready to flop into it. Yet despite his exhaustion after the long day and night, Dracula finally caved and reached into his bedside cabinet to retrieve one of his prize possessions; there was one itch he still needed to scratch.</p><p>He had kept them separate from the rest of his clothes, so as to try and maintain the scent. Still it had been two years and it had faded somewhat. He took it to bed with him, bringing the scrunched-up t-shirt to his nose and breathing in deeply. Yes…it…she was still there…lovely… His other hand dropped to his cock, closing his eyes as he imagined it was Agatha’s hand and not his own.</p><p>It wasn’t hard, he had such a deliciously vivid memory of her all dressed up, for him to work with.</p><p>Her blues eyes sparkled wickedly as he conjured her…they were out on the terrace again, the noise of the party in the background. Only this time instead of pushing him away and leaving him panting after her. Agatha leant up to kiss him. Her tongue tracing his lips lightly as her dexterous little hand unzipped his trousers, slipping inside to touch him. Curling her fist around him and stroking him like a cat. So gentle and then a sharp tug as if to punish him for his earlier behaviour, had Dracula whimpering.</p><p>“Agatha…” Dracula grunted, falling deeper into the fantasy, sleep creeping into the edges of his brain, his own hand slowing as the dream version slowly took over.</p><p>He could feel her now, pressed against him whilst her hand worked him into a frenzy. One of his hands gripped the balcony railing, the other reaching to grope her breast through the thin satin fabric; his lust only growing as he felt her nipple harden under his palm. He wanted nothing more than to rip the dress from her, yet he felt Agatha’s nails on his tender flesh the moment he seemed to think of it.</p><p>“Please…” He pleaded with her, staring down into her gaze, love and lust drunk on her. “Please.”</p><p>It seemed only natural when she grinned, showing off her fangs and sank to the floor.</p><p>“Fuck yes…”</p><p>She took him into her mouth, and Dracula groaned, as the head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat. Then she started to suck and lather him with her tongue, and he was so sooo close already. Hand gripping the back of her head, Dracula began to fuck her mouth, gently at first, he didn’t want to hurt or alarm her. But this Agatha merely smirked up at him, her tongue doing sinful things as it flicked against him…his control was slipping…he was going to…he was…</p><p>Of all the things Agatha Van Helsing expected to find in her dreams that evening, this was not one of them.</p><p>The Count yes, considering the night they had just had, she knew they would inevitably meet in their dreams at some point, she had almost resigned herself to that…had almost been looking forward to it. She had even gone to bed as soon as she had gotten home, despite knowing that the party would probably carry on for a few more hours before winding up. Agatha knew she would end up waiting for him to fall asleep and join her.</p><p>She hadn’t expected this sudden violent intrusion into her dream…she had been back at the party only this time there had been dancing but no Dracula, and Agatha knew she was waiting for him…Only now he was here, and she was suddenly down on her knees on the balcony, her mouth full of Dracula’s cock, gagging as he unloaded down her throat.</p><p>Pushing him away, Agatha spat and coughed up his cum onto the concrete balcony floor.</p><p>“What the fuck…you pervert.” Agatha barked amongst coughs.</p><p>“Agatha what’s wrong?” Dracula asked confused by her sudden anger. The moment before she had been the one teasing him to let go, and now she was berating him for doing so.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” He added, frowning in confusion at his lover.</p><p>Dragging herself back upright, Agatha didn’t wait before slapping him…once…twice… only stopping when Dracula caught her wrist and pushed her back against the balcony edge.</p><p>“Going to throw me off a balcony this time?” Agatha snapped, struggling futilely in his iron grip.</p><p>“Agatha.” Dracula repeated her name like a benediction. His gaze probing her face as though it would give him some answers. The eyes that stared up at him were the same hue as before, and yet there was something more behind them. “You can’t be here…”</p><p>“Can’t I?” She hissed. “Sorry to interrupt your little wanking session, but do you mind not using me in such a way, it’s degrading.”</p><p>“But…but…this isn’t real…this is a dream at most.”</p><p>“Wake up and smell the coffee idiot, just because it is a dream that doesn’t mean it isn’t real.”</p><p>Gaping in shock it took Dracula a few moments for everything to sink in… “You mean its been really you every time?”</p><p>“I don’t know about every time, but it was certainly me you threw off a damn mountain; thank you so much for that experience by the way, I never had a fear of heights before that. It was also me that night after we first met at that club, you were feeding on Lucy and thinking of me…I think that’s how it starts…I have to be asleep and dreaming of you, and you have to be at least in a deep meditative state and thinking of me.”</p><p>“And we can be together so easily?”</p><p>“I don’t know about easily; I think we need to have had recent physical contact or be in a reasonable proximity. I didn’t have any of these shared dreams whilst you were off on your travels. Of course, that might have been because you didn’t dream about me…”</p><p>“It must have been the distance, because believe me Agatha I ‘dreamt’ about you plenty.” Dracula replied with a lascivious wink that had Agatha squirming, in not quite displeasure.</p><p>“I suppose you think I should be flattered.”</p><p>“You should.” Dracula teased. “I have always imagined you most favourably.”</p><p>“Thanks…I think.”</p><p>“Confess Agatha, do you expect me to believe, in all the years we have known each other, you have never indulged yourself with a dream version of me?” Dracula pressed, taking advantage of their relative positions to rub himself against her, feeling her tremble through the thin satin of her dress.</p><p>“That is d..different…” Agatha stammered, trying to push away just how good it felt to feel the weight of him again.</p><p>“Why, because it is you doing it?” Dracula gleefully pointed out her hypocrisy, leaning down to press a light kiss to her exposed neck. “Hmmm you smell lovely…did you know that?”</p><p>“Dracula we can’t…”</p><p>“Why can’t we?” He muttered in between kisses along her neck, finally nuzzling under her jawline.</p><p>“Because…because…” Agatha struggled to think of a reason, his mouth on her skin was a terrible distraction.</p><p>“It’s just a dream Agatha…no consequences…please let me have this at least. Even its only for tonight, let us have this.” He pleaded, tongue tracing the curve of her ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth. His hand back on her breast, this time massaging it gently, his thumb nails circling the peak of her nipple through the thin fabric.</p><p>“Not…not here…not like this.” Agatha groaned, she could still hear the murmur of the party guests, and she was not made to be an exhibitionist, not even in her dreams.</p><p>“I could change the scenery.”</p><p>“You know damn well that was not what I meant.” Agatha huffed, digging down for the strength to resist and push him away.</p><p>“Why do you always have to say no.” Dracula huffed, before awkwardly refastening his trousers. “It’s always no with you, and you never explain why. Don’t you owe me that much?”</p><p>He was right…Agatha hated to admit but Dracula was right. She did always refuse him and then refuse to explain why.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Frowning Dracula turned, smoothing back his hair, which had fallen down from its usual style. “Yes what?”</p><p>“Yes, I do owe you an explanation, why I won’t…why I can’t give you what you want.” Agatha answered bravely. “But you need to take my hand.”</p><p>“Why?” Now Dracula was really confused.</p><p>“Because I will need something to hang on to…this is not a memory I ever wanted to relive, but you need to see it to understand…I owe you that much.”</p><p>Moving from confused to concerned, Dracula took more than her hand, he took all of her into his arms, holding her tightly in his embrace. He wished he was altruistic enough to tell her she didn’t need to show him, that her word was enough, but he wasn’t that good a person, and he wanted her too much to simply back off. This was Agatha throwing down the gauntlet, and Dracula had to be man enough to pick it up.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Agatha prompted him, and he did as he was bade.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the heat…gone was the cool breeze from his terrace, replaced by what felt like furnace heat and the smell…blood and shit and all manner of other bodily fluids. Dracula was used to certain smells, he regularly handled corpses and that meant he had encountered many unpleasant things over the years, but he had never smelt anything quite like this.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in a darkened bedroom, the shutters barred and the fire blazing out heat. On the bed was a woman in labour, or at least he assumed she was, her stomach was large with child and she was screaming out in pain. Yet it was the young girl beside her that Dracula recognised. Her face was chubbier, but there was no hiding those gawkishly long limbs or too intelligent eyes, and he watched as she tried her best to keep the labouring woman comfortable.</p><p>Yet they were alone, no midwife or doctor attending, just Agatha and someone Dracula presumed was her mother.</p><p>“Why are you all alone?”</p><p>“Father had wracked up some debts, the doctor refused to come unless he was going to be paid this time and the midwife was at another delivery.” Agatha muttered against his shoulder, she didn’t need to turn and see what was happening behind her, she had lived through it once.</p><p>“Surely there was a maid servant or a neighbour who could have helped?”</p><p>“We couldn’t keep a servant because we couldn’t afford to pay them, and I sent my eldest brother for a neighbour, but they didn’t come…I…I don’t remember why.” Agatha explained her voice, almost monotone as she tried to block out the noise from inside the room. “I did the best I could, but the baby was coming earlier than expected, and he hadn’t turned.”</p><p>Dracula watched as the scene in front of him, turned into something from his own worst nightmares. There was blood, more blood than even he had seen, a child born feet first had ripped its mother apart from the inside, and a screaming Agatha had tried her best, her young hands red and slippery from her mother’s blood, that she tried and tried to keep inside her. It looked like she had bathed in it, it had gotten all over her dress, her hair, even smeared on her face.</p><p>Eventually the child Agatha gave up, turning her attention to the baby that she had left laying on the bed. Her childish cries turning to screams of horror, as she realised not only had she failed to save her mother, but her inattention had meant her little brother had never drawn a breath, choking to death on the fluid that blocked his mouth.</p><p>“Agatha…Oh Agatha…”</p><p>“It was all my fault.”</p><p>“No…no my love it was not, you did your best, that was not something any child should ever have to see.”</p><p>“I should have been able to save them.” Agatha sobbed. “It was my fault.”</p><p>“No…no it wasn’t.” Dracula tried to convince her.</p><p>The memories around them blurring slightly, as if speeded up, and he caught sight of an ashen faced Agatha surrounded by six smaller children, trying her best to look after then, to keep them clean and fed and quiet. Dracula was powerless to intervene as he watched a man, clearly drunk, scream at her for some reason, he had never picked up Dutch, but he recognise bullying when he saw it. He watched as she was struck so hard she fell to the floor.</p><p>Then the room went dark and they were back on his terrace.</p><p>“So now you know.” Agatha added softly, lifting her head from his shoulder, and wiping at her face; gathering her courage as she met his heartbroken gaze. “It’s not that I don’t love you enough…I do you know…I just can’t ever go through that again. I’m sorry not even for you.”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop saying that it’s alright I understand. Finally, I do understand.” Dracula reassured her, as much of a complete bastard as he knew he was, even Dracula was shocked by what he had seen, and he could understand how completely traumatising that must have been for a young girl. Was it any wonder she had joined a convent?</p><p>“So, you know why you need to marry Isabella.” Agatha added sadly. “I won’t ever change my mind.”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“No, I mean it. You need to marry her. You shouldn’t settle for less just because of me. You need to let me go.” Agatha insisted, pushing away the comfort he offered her.</p><p>Pushing him away physically. His kindness was not something she had ever expected, nor his sympathy, and it was too much on top of having to exhume that memory. She needed to escape, she needed to wake up and bury all of these memories again…and there was only one certain way of doing that.</p><p>“Agatha dearest will you please listen.” Dracula began only for his flow to be cut off as Agatha pulled herself up to sit on the balcony railing. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Agatha repeated before leaning over the side, pushing herself away, the sudden feeling of falling surrounding her, the fear and the panic, until she started awake in her bed all alone. Turning into her pillow she finally allowed the tears to fall. After years of suppressing those feelings, they could not just be shoved down again, she needed to lance this now if she had any hope of functioning later.</p><p>Alone on his balcony Dracula fumed, their discussion was not over, and he would be damned if he allowed Agatha to run away from him now that he knew the truth. He needed to see her, in person, awake, and for that he needed to wake up, and it seemed Agatha had already shown him how.</p><p>Leaping up on to the edge of the balcony, Dracula stared down at the street, it looked so realistic that for a moment he hesitated. Closing his eyes Dracula gathered his courage, then he took one step forward and fell.</p><p>Starting awake in his bed, Dracula was jarred by the sudden return to the real world. Taking a moment to recover, he then pushed himself out of bed, scrambling for a pair of sweat pants and a simple sweatshirt, toeing on a pair of shoes not even caring if they matched. Grabbing his phone and his keys, he summoned an Uber and was downstairs waiting for it to arrive.</p><p>No matter what Agatha said about wanting to be alone, of him letting her go, he knew she didn’t mean it. She was only saying it because she thought it was what he wanted. Well only Count Dracula knew what was best for him, and it was about time Agatha Van Helsing stopped making those decisions for him. Because when it came down to it, a choice between a life with Isabella and a whole stable of children or Agatha…well the decision was obvious.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so everyone is aware I am out with friends Thursday night do there will not be an update on the 20th, you will all have to wait till Friday 21st to find out what happens next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 2 Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Agatha knew she was being a coward. She had dumped a significant traumatic event on Dracula, and then ran away, before he even had time to process it. She had let him in, only to push him away again, and perhaps it would serve her right, if he really did decide Isabella would be much less trouble. Yet she couldn’t allow herself to fall back to asleep, too afraid to continue that conversation, and have it confirmed that he agreed with her after all. If she didn’t sleep, and they didn’t talk, then Agatha could pretend nothing had changed.</p><p>That she hadn’t admitted she loved him, and then forced him into the arms of another woman. Honestly Agatha wasn’t sure what had possessed her to do either, she had panicked, and pushing him away seemed the safest thing to do at the time, but was it the right thing? Wouldn’t she live to regret it? Could she really live the rest of eternity and watch him marry and raise a family with another woman? The very idea turned her stomach, but she couldn’t be that selfish, couldn’t claim him for herself and deny him the family he wanted.</p><p>Yet knowing Dracula, Agatha doubted he would let either thing simply be, he wouldn’t be dictated to by her. If he wanted to marry Isabella he would do so, with or without her blessing, and if he didn’t want to, then even Agatha’s pushing wouldn’t make him. Agatha also knew that he wouldn’t simply let her pathetic declaration of love be forgotten either. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like she did, Agatha hadn’t even realised she had said it until she had gotten back to her flat and played back their conversation.</p><p>It had been clumsy, and Agatha couldn’t think of it now without shame. It was not how she had ever envisioned that conversation going. If Dracula ever asked her if she had meant it, Agatha knew she couldn’t lie to him, not even to save face and pride. She did love him, as rotten as he was, and he was a complete arse at least 80% of the time. Still he was her arse…or was he now Isabella’s? The not knowing was going to drive her insane…</p><p>The tapping sound at her window distracted Agatha from her inward spiral, and she frowned as it stopped then started again. A rhythm far too regular to be coincidence, and far too creative to be mechanical, which only left one possible culprit; unless her nesting pigeons had leant to tap out a four time beat.</p><p>Going to the window, Agatha pulled aside the curtains, honestly not surprised to find a certain dark-haired nuisance hanging off the window ledge. For a moment Agatha considered closing the curtains again, but then he pouted and gave her those pathetic puppy dog eyes, and before she knew it she was loosening the sash bolt and pushing the window up.</p><p>“Thank you, there was a most uncomfortable draft.” Dracula sighed as he pulled himself up to sit on the ledge. “I am assuming I am being invited inside?”</p><p>“Still not overcome that habit yet?”</p><p>Nodding his head, Dracula shrugged. “I’m working on it, but it is at least good manners to ask.”</p><p>“You can come in.” Agatha added, just as much for her benefit as his. This was something she was choosing to do, no more running from this conversation, or from him.</p><p>“Good, I really wouldn’t want to be caught up here. There are a surprising number of people lurking about considering the hour.” Dracula huffed as he swung his legs over the ledge, and stepped into the room, closing the drafty window behind him.</p><p>Finally getting a proper look at Agatha, her eyes red and puffy from crying, Dracula considered all the things he wanted to say, and all the questions he wanted answers to. Suddenly they didn’t seem quite as pressing, instead he opened his arms and gestured her towards him, his hands making little come-hither movements.</p><p>For a moment Agatha paused, glancing up at his face, gauging whether she was truly welcome, his patient calmness reassuring her that she was. She all but fell into his arms, the tears she thought all spent, brimming once more, as she buried her face into his neck.</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Dracula cooed into her ear, his hands stroking her hair, her neck, rubbing her back…anything that she might find soothing. “Just let it out.”</p><p>If anything, his comfort made her cry harder, and Dracula tightened his hold, realising than many of these tears had been held in for a lifetime. Agatha had buried this very deeply within herself, had carefully constructed her adult self around it; with strong defences to keep the trauma in and everyone else out. He doubted that anyone had comforted her since her mother’s death. A child forced to grow up far too fast, to experience a horror she wasn’t able to make sense of. It was something he could empathise with.</p><p>“Do you know how young I was when I first saw a man die?” Dracula asked her, knowing he had caught her interest when Agatha lifted her tearstained face from his shirt.</p><p>Brushing the tears from her cheeks, he continued. “I was eight, my father had been ruling Wallachia since I was five. It was a troubling time; our country was trapped in a tug of war between the Hungarian Kings and the Ottoman empire. The sultan sent a delegation to remind my father that we owed them tribute. It was a delicate situation, my father was committed to preventing the Ottoman incursion into Europe, but they were still his neighbours, and he wanted to avoid war.</p><p>My father was a good ruler, a good warrior and good at politics. He invited the Sultan’s emissary to feast at our castle, showered him with the best of everything, hoping that he would return to his master and provide a favourable report. I was only the second son then; my brothers and I were allowed to attend the feast.</p><p>The emissary was a greedy man, he took whatever he wanted and insulted my father, it was only when he wanted the attentions of a married woman of the court, that my father insisted that the woman was married, and was therefore not available. Many other women were available, but the emissary took it as an insult, and in front of everyone he cut the poor woman’s husband, my father’s squire, from neck to navel…his bowels spilling out in the middle of our great hall.”</p><p>“What did your father do?” Agatha asked, caught up in the story, almost able to picture it all, her heart breaking for the boy he had once been.</p><p>“Nothing…he couldn’t do anything. Oh, he banished the emissary from his court, but the Turks knew they had the upper hand.” Dracula added, his brow furrowed as he was lost in the memories.</p><p>“They summoned us a few years later, after my father refused to support their invasion of Transylvanian, as punishment I was taken prisoner…I was only 11 years old and my captors were not kind.” Dracula paused, pushing away the distant past and focusing once again on the present.</p><p>“What I am trying to say Agatha, is that I understand what it is like to have a parent, who was meant to protect you, fail you. To have someone you trusted and respected let you down, and force burdens on you that no child should ever have to bear.”</p><p>“My father wasn’t a bad man…”</p><p>“Neither was mine.” Dracula reassured her before Agatha could take offense at his words. “But he was human and he failed me, just as your father failed you. It was not your fault that your mother and brother died, but instead of reassuring you of that, and becoming a better man to compensate for the loss, you had to suffer…What I am trying to say…” Dracula paused studying her face closely. “Is that I understand why you do not want to have children and I can accept it.”</p><p>“But you want children.”</p><p>“No, I wanted our children.” Dracula corrected her. “It may seem like I am arguing semantics, but I am not. From the moment I met you Agatha Van Helsing, I could not imagine anyone else by my side. Before I wanted children because I thought that was what I wanted. My children were the only ones I cared about when I was human. My father failed me, even my younger brother turned against me. My wife was a means to secure my legacy, I never loved her, but I loved our children.”</p><p>“But I can’t give you children.” Agatha repeated, fisting her hands in his sweatshirt, tugging it as if trying to make him see sense.</p><p>“Agatha I am not a man given to speaking at length about my feelings. I was not raised that way. I may never be this open with you again, so it is very important you listen now, and believe what I say. I would always choose you. You fill something inside of me, a hole I didn’t even know was there. I still want a family but only if they were ours; a dozen children with anyone else, wouldn’t make me happier, than spending the rest of eternity with you…just you.”</p><p>“Oh.” And what was there else to say? Dracula had done his best to bear his soul to her, and Agatha was almost rendered mute by the experience.</p><p>“Is that all I am going to get?” Dracula teased, yet he couldn’t help but feel uncertain; this honest talk was alien to him and Agatha had barely responded to him. Dracula couldn’t help but wonder if it was all for nothing.</p><p>Forcing herself to meet his gaze, Agatha reached up to cup his face, feeling from one touch just how tense he was. Dracula was good at putting on masks, he was wearing one even now, but it was badly cracked, and his real face was showing through. It was so easy to see that 11-year-old boy here. The one who had been left behind to pay for a father’s mistakes. The one who had suffered, just as she had suffered. They were kindred in that way. Wanting to be loved so badly, putting their trust in those that had let them down, and being eternally scarred from the experience that they shut their true selves away.</p><p>Pushing herself up onto her tip toes, Agatha pressed a kiss to his cheek, then his lips, allowing him to pull her in close and deepen the kiss, although it stayed sweet.</p><p>Pulling away Agatha sighed as Dracula leant down to rest their foreheads together. The words falling from her lips as easy as a breath. “I love you.”</p><p>That was all Dracula needed to hear. To have her love for him confirmed, not just spilling from her lips, as she pushed him away but having her confess it as she pulled him closer.</p><p>“Of course you do, what’s not to love.” Dracula scoffed, earning him a slap to his shoulder. “And just in case it wasn’t already obvious, I love you too Agatha Van Helsing.”</p><p>Agatha couldn’t contain her joy, it burst across her face in a wide smile. “You love me?”</p><p>“I do believe I just said as much, is your hearing going in your old age?”</p><p>“If anyone is old here…” Agatha began, only to have her words stolen by a kiss, a kiss that deepened and quickly turned passionate.</p><p>Forcing himself to break their kiss Dracula, breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm the sudden impulse to throw Agatha down on her bed and claim her for his own. Of course, that would have been far easier, if Agatha would stop…her clever little mouth had latched onto his neck and she was sucking…</p><p>“You need to stop that…” Dracula warned her, reaching out to catch her hands, as they slipped under his sweatshirt to stroke his bare back.</p><p>“Why?” Agatha demanded, her words muffled against his skin.</p><p>“Because you have had a traumatic evening, and I wouldn’t want you to regret anything we do.”</p><p>“Are you accusing me of not knowing my own mind?” Agatha countered, punctuating her reprimand with a bite to his collarbone.</p><p>“I am trying to be a gentleman…”</p><p>“Well stop. I don’t need you to protect me from myself. I need you to treat me like your equal.” Agatha snapped, her nails digging into his back. “I know what I want, and I want to relax and enjoy myself with the man I love and who loves me. You need to trust that I won’t suddenly change my mind about that.”</p><p>“It is not you I don’t trust…Agatha I want you…and I am prepared to wait until you are ready, but I don’t have the control of a saint. If you don’t want to have sex, then you need to cool it down.”</p><p>“And what if I wanted to have sex?” Agatha challenged him right back, leaving Dracula to gape at her in surprise.</p><p>“But…but…” Dracula’s brain was all but short-circuiting him. It was like having everything he wanted in his grasp and being afraid it was going to be snatched away again. “You don’t want children…”</p><p>“And I won’t be getting pregnant tonight.” Agatha tutted, rolling his eyes as Dracula continued to stare at her dumbly. “Will you trust me to know my own cycle?”</p><p>“Oh…” Dracula replied, and Agatha laughed as he echoed her earlier ineloquence.</p><p>Reaching up she held his face between her hands, staring deeply into his dark eyes, Agatha pressed their bodies together, watching as Dracula seemed to shudder at the contact. His eyes almost falling closed, before opening and locking her with an almost feral gaze.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it.” Dracula demanded, his breathing heavy as he struggled with control, but for her he would wait, holding back the beast until she gave permission.</p><p>Leaning up Agatha pressed a brief kiss to his lips, feeling him sag into her, and the almost pained whine she aroused from him when she pulled away. Realising she had made them both wait, more than long enough, Agatha smiled and whispered softly.</p><p>“Make love to me.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 2 Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning sexy shenanigans ahead, don’t like don’t read, just wait and read tomorrow’s when it’s posted...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>For Dracula it felt like he had waited a lifetime for her to say those words to him, and he was overcome by conflicting desires, to both rush and yet also to prolong the experience.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Dracula commanded as he kissed her, and Agatha obeyed. Gasping as she was scooped up into his arms, only for moments later to fall, and to land soft and safely on top of her bed; Dracula’s weight pressing her down into the mattress a few moments later. A few moments he had taken to divest himself of his clothing.</p><p>“Hmm of all the places, or the things I thought you would be wearing…” Dracula mused as he examined Agatha’s rather unalluring nightwear. Still it was what was underneath he was really interested in, and Dracula decided that since this was a simple t-shirt well he would hardly get in trouble for ruining it. So, he ran his thumb nail down from the neck of her t shirt to below her navel, then with a sharp pull the fabric rent in two.</p><p>Following the line of exposed skin, he kissed and nipped and suckled at her flesh. Taking one breast into his mouth as he teased the other with his hand. Her skin was so pale, against his tanned hand, so soft and smooth and malleable.</p><p>Arching under his mouth Agatha threaded one hand into his shock of black hair, raking her fingernails over his scalp, digging them into the cluster of muscles at the base of his neck, earning herself a small bite to the underside of her breast. Dracula’s tongue lapping at the small wound, as he suckled lightly, savouring the taste of her on his tongue.</p><p>Spreading her thighs Agatha cradled the bulk of him between them, dragging her toe along the back of his calf. She could feel him already hard and pressing against her stomach and was curious to know exactly what it would feel like. Agatha had read plenty of books that described a man’s cock as silk covered steel, but she was curious to know what that really felt like, was it accurate or merely romanticised? She caught the tip lightly with her fingers, exploring and rubbing the engorged flesh as gently as she could, but Dracula still bucked like she had grabbed him and squeezed him in her fist.</p><p>He had almost shot his load the moment Agatha touched him…she had touched him…it was enough to have his mind reeling and turn him into a gibbering wreck.</p><p>It was obvious the difference now, between the Agatha had had conjured and the real one. Agatha had none of the skills of seduction he had imagined her with. Of course, she wouldn’t have, she was a former nun, still a virgin, who had probably never touched a man like this in her life…but she was touching him, and Dracula revelled in it.</p><p>In fact, he rolled over onto his back, his gaze now locked on her concentrating face as her hand closed around his shaft. Dracula happily lay there and let her try things out, before reaching down to cover her hand and guide her gently, showing her what he liked. Long slow strokes, then a little twist, then back down, a caress of his balls, then tracing the thick line along the base of his cock with her fingertips, her thumb circling the head of his cock as it wept, easing back his foreskin. Dracula showed her it all, pleased to have such an eager and attentive student.</p><p>“You know this would be even more fun if you were completely naked.” He suggested toothily, as he lifted to rest his hands behind his head, so it was easier to lift his head to watch her play with him.</p><p>Her t-shirt was all but hanging off her anyway. So, Agatha shrugged that off easily, feeling a trifle exposed as she bared her breasts for him to see. Knowing it was ridiculous because a few moments before they had been in his mouth and hand respectively. So that just left her pyjama bottoms.</p><p>“Hmmm Agatha…I like those.” Dracula nodded towards the childish cartoon vampire pyjama bottoms, that Agatha had bought, because she thought they were funny. “But they need to come off.”</p><p>For a moment she hesitated, some lingering caution.</p><p>“Agatha no matter what we do here, you can still be as much of a virgin tomorrow morning as you are right now. If that is something you want? You just need to tell me to stop and I will stop.” Dracula reassured her, earning him a probing gaze.</p><p>“How did you know…”</p><p>“Darling it is obvious, and it is nothing to be embarrassed about. So, if you are having second thoughts, and you really want to, you can keep them on; I am good at working around boundaries.” He added gently but with a teasing reminder.</p><p>“No…no I can do this…I want to do this.” Agatha clarified, slipping off her pyjamas and forcing herself to meet his gaze. “I want you.”</p><p>“Then come here.” Dracula insisted, offering her his hand and pulling her close, encouraging her to straddle his stomach.</p><p>Sitting up himself, they were almost nose to nose this way, and it occurred to him that he hadn’t kissed her for minutes at least. Smiling as he curled an arm loosely around her hip and then slide his other hand slowly up along her spine to cradle her head, Dracula leant forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. Then another to the bow of her lips, and then the next corner. Savouring Agatha’s nervous giggle, he teased her lips open, drinking her in as he slowly began to rock their bodies together.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Agatha to relax, to find the rhythm, to meet his tongue with her own, and not flinch every time she felt Dracula’s cock rubbed along the cleft of her buttocks. It wasn’t long before she felt his hand there too, just massaging and squeezing at first, then he was reaching down, between her spread thighs, finding the spot at her centre where she was already grinding down against him, desperate for any friction.</p><p>He teased it skilfully, light pressure then harder, then lighter until Agatha could almost cry out from the frustration. She could feel herself getting wet from the attention, and she wondered if he could feel that on his stomach when they ground together. His fingers must have discovered it as a moment later Agatha felt one fingertip part her folds gently, dipping in a little and rubbing back and forth, then deeper exploring and finding the parts of her that gave way, allowing him to press inside. It was the first time anything other, than her own fingers had been inside her, and Agatha moaned into Dracula’s mouth, grinding down onto his hand.</p><p>So tight…Dracula couldn’t recall ever feeling a woman as tight as this. There must have been some, back in his murky human existence; his first wife had been a virgin on their wedding night. Yet knowing something to be true, and remembering it, were two very different things. Growling in anticipation Dracula quickly pressed a second finger inside her, savouring Agatha’s squeak of surprise. He pumped and curled those inside her whilst his thumb massaged her little sweet spot, getting her wetter and wetter so that his fingers slid back and forth with ease now, no matter how snug they were.</p><p>She could take him now…but he could wait longer, prepare her more but Dracula was impatient, and he wanted her tight.</p><p>Kissing her deeply he turned them, leaning back against the pillows and pulling Agatha with him, before rolling them over, so he was back nestled between her spread thighs. Removing his fingers from her cunt, he grasped for his own cock, dragging it through the pooled wetness between her folds, and spreading the glossy liquid from his fingers all over his hardness. He didn’t pause to ask permission again, he didn’t lift his head to check she was ready, too afraid that if he did she would change her mind, so he placed his head at her entrance and pushed inside.</p><p>He was inside her before Agatha could even gasp. One moment there it was a like a blunt object pressing ineffectively against her, no way it was going to fit, the next she was being stretched…it burned.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>“Ummm.”</p><p>Pausing though it cost him every last morsel of control. Dracula lifted his head, his heart breaking to see tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Agatha was surprised to find that her words were true, and not just to reassure him she wasn’t having second thoughts. It had hurt more than she thought it would, but it was also fading quicker than she had anticipated, and she reached up to stroke the frown from his brow.</p><p>“I’m afraid I haven’t done this before.” Dracula confessed into her palm, causing Agatha to suddenly burst out laughing at the ludicrousness of that statement.</p><p>“You are no virgin Count.” Agatha corrected him. “And now neither am I.”</p><p>“Not sex.” Dracula pressed a kiss to her hand. “I’ve fucked plenty of people…”</p><p>“Then I fail to see…”</p><p>“I’ve never made love to anyone before.” Dracula corrected her, watching as the realisation rolled over her expression, and more tears gathered in her eyes. “That was not supposed to make you sad.”</p><p>“Have you never heard of happy tears, you sentimental old fool?”</p><p>“Oh, you must be feeling better, you’re insulting me.” Dracula huffed, yet he was secretly pleased by her reaction. “I just…this situation is as new for me as it is for you Agatha. I want to make this good for you, I want to make love to you, only I’m not sure how exactly.”</p><p>“Then we’ll learn together.” Agatha insisted, surprised that in this it was her that would be the braver one. Although perhaps she did have it easier, she had no past experience to push aside.</p><p>Reaching up she kissed him gently, urging him with her hands to complete his initial advance, and moaning into his mouth as she felt him fill her more and more, until Dracula was the one moaning.</p><p>Forcing his eyes open Dracula stared down into her eyes, imprinting this memory and drinking in every detail. From her shy smile, to her shining eyes, to the grip of her nails in the small of his back…and the incredible feeling of her wrapped around him, so tight.</p><p>Agatha was the first to move. Much of her knowledge was theoretical, but she had seen enough through the years to know moving was required. Rocking her hips, Agatha felt the rough texture of his pubic hair and the firm line of his groin, rub against the very spot that was already sensitive from Dracula’s earlier attention. It thrummed with pleasure and she repeated the motion.</p><p>Arms locked above her Dracula watched in pure delight, as Agatha pleasured herself on him. Eventually unable to resist, he withdrew slightly and pushed back inside her, savouring the throaty moan she gave as their bodies brushed against one another. Again and again he repeated the gentle movement, drinking in Agatha’s pleasure and joy. His own laughter joining hers as Agatha giggled up at him.</p><p>“What about this is so hard, that it had you scared?” Agatha gasped, reaching up to tug his mouth down to hers, pressing kisses everywhere she could reach.</p><p>“I….have...no…idea…” Dracula confessed, returning her kisses as he encouraged a more vigorous pace.</p><p>His restraint was being tested now. He had waited for this for so long, and now the need to keep going for Agatha, well it meant Dracula could now only think of one thing, and it was the one thing he couldn’t do.</p><p>“Do you need me to…Is this enough?” Dracula asked, his fists clenched on the pillows above Agatha’s head.</p><p>“Almost…” Agatha lifted her hips a little, experimenting with the angle, knowing instinctively where she wanted him but somehow unable to manage it by herself.</p><p>Then she felt one of his strong arms lock about her hips, his hand splayed across her buttocks as he lifted her hips up to meet his more powerful thrusts…and yes there… “Right there…yes…” Agatha felt her eyes roll back in her head as once…twice…three times…he kept hitting that spot.</p><p>She could feel it in her toes first, like a jolt of electricity causing her limbs to twitch, then her thighs were shaking, a sudden white heat spread over her body and every muscle in her body tensed and spasmed.</p><p>Howling as he came, it felt to Dracula like Agatha was going to squeeze his cock right off. He managed a few stuttered thrusts as Agatha rode out her orgasm, before Dracula collapsed. Dropping them both onto the mattress in a puddle of limbs. Every inch of his skin was hyper sensitive, he could feel it shivering, just as he could feel Agatha’s heaving breasts pressing against his chest.</p><p>Kisses to her neck, her shoulder, her face, her lips when he could find them. Dracula could taste salt on them, and he reached up to brush the tears from her face only to find they were his own.</p><p>“I love you.” He murmured the words into the skin of her neck, first in English, then in all the languages he knew, and throughout it all Agatha held him; her shaking fingers raking through his hair.</p><p>Agatha held him tightly in her grip, her arms and legs wrapped around him, as though she could fuse them into one being. She had never felt so connected with another human being in her life. It was as close to the divine as she had ever experienced, and a mischievous part of her brain couldn’t help but wonder; if her calling to serve god, wouldn’t have been better served, by not banning nuns from having sex.</p><p>Finally rousing himself from the hole he had fallen into, Dracula was immediately concerned he might have hurt her; no matter how unintentionally. He was certainly crushing her now, but when Dracula went to move Agatha held him fast unwilling to lose this moment just yet.</p><p>“Agatha are you alright?”</p><p>“Wonderful…I’m wonderful.” Agatha smiled up at him, and Dracula let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“So, are you going to let me move?”</p><p>“Not yet…I’m not ready to lose you.” Agatha admitted.</p><p>“You don’t have to lose me, but it might be more comfortable with you on top.” Dracula suggested, and when Agatha nodded, he rolled them gently.</p><p>Now free to move easier, Agatha had to admit he was right, and she took full advantage of her superior position to demand a kiss…or two…or three.</p><p>“Hmmm next time we should try it with you on top…I’m an old man after all, and my back isn’t what it used to be.” Dracula teased, as he brushed her hair behind her ear. “That is if you want there to be a next time?”</p><p>“Want there to be…Were you not there when I had the most incredible orgasm?”</p><p>“Well I was but it is good to have it confirmed.” Dracula retorted with a cheeky grin of his own.</p><p>A grin that was echoed by Agatha until it morphed into a yawn.</p><p>“Oh dear, have I worn you out?”</p><p>“Arse its very late…no its very early, and I didn’t sleep well the last few nights stressing about that damn party, and your fiancé.”</p><p>“Isabella is not my fiancé.” Dracula corrected her, suddenly all serious. “And she wasn’t before we did this either.”</p><p>“But you did intend to marry her only yesterday?” Agatha couldn’t help but worry at her lip.</p><p>“No, yesterday I intended to use her to try and make you jealous.” Dracula clarified. “From the moment I saw you glaring at me across Mycroft’s office, I lost all serious intention of ever marrying anyone else.”</p><p>“Seriously all of that, inviting all those people…I put on a dress and heels and make up!”</p><p>“My love you are a stubborn woman, I knew you wouldn’t admit to feeling how you do about me without some sort of push, and I think we have already wasted enough time.” Dracula added when Agatha continued to scowl at him, rubbing his hand along her spine.</p><p>“I am not rushing into anything binding!” Agatha warned him, watching as something like resignation settled in his gaze, and she added quickly. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to, you know we have to wait until I am 150, and I am not ready to agree to marry you yet, but I suppose I could agree that when you do ask, when I am ready for you to ask, that it will be a yes.”</p><p>“Is that…I’m confused.” Dracula frowned. “Did you just agree to say yes to me, when I eventually ask you to marry me, and how is that any different than agreeing to be betrothed now?”</p><p>“I don’t know but it is different, its more like a promise that one day I will agree to marry you, but I haven’t agreed yet.” Agatha replied, knowing that for her it felt different, but for whatever reason Dracula just chuckled at her logic.</p><p>“I suppose that is better than nothing.” He added, this time yawning himself.</p><p>Agatha’s twisted logic and their late-night aerobics had worn him out more than he realised. There would be no encore this evening…but they would have plenty of time in the morning, and there was something quite delightful, about the idea of making love to Agatha in the sunlight.</p><p>Reluctantly Agatha shifted from her perch, blushing when she felt the sudden rush of fluid seeping down her thigh.</p><p>“Let me.” Dracula grabbed for the remnants of her t-shirt that by some miracle was still half hanging off the bed.</p><p>He pressed it firmly between her thighs, wiping away the mess, then he rolled them both on to their side. His larger frame wrapping around hers possessively, as he curled around her back, pulling her back to fit snugly against his chest.</p><p>It was like being hugged by a large naked teddy bear and Agatha couldn’t help but giggle at the image. Dracula would look lovely with a lovely red ribbon tied about his neck.</p><p>“Hush…sleep…” The chastisement was gentle and sleepy, as was the large hand that reached up to close her eyes.</p><p>At first Agatha thought she would never fall asleep, this was too strange and new, sharing her bed with a man she had just had sex with. Feeling his breath and the slight rasp of a snore as he fell asleep before her. Yet his arms were comforting, and her limbs did feel like they were suddenly made of lead. Agatha’s last thought before she fell to sleep, was to thank a god she no longer really believed in, for bringing her someone to love her at last…it had been a long time coming, but it seemed her faith had finally been rewarded.</p><p>----/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part 2 Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----/----</p><p>Agatha’s first thought upon waking was that she felt so relaxed that she never wanted to move, the second was that she was sore, the third was that she wasn’t the only one awake…or at least part of Dracula was. Very awake and very insistent, and very much pressing against her thigh.</p><p>Blinking her eyes open, Agatha took in the sunlit room. They hadn’t closed the curtains properly last night after Dracula had arrived, and there was a thick strip of daylight cutting the room in half, illuminating the end of her bed, and amusingly enough Dracula’s large bare feet that stuck out over the edge of her bed.</p><p>Agatha had always been tall, first for her age, then for her sex. Yet Dracula still towered over her, and Agatha wondered if there had ever been any bed he hadn’t hung half out of? Her feet whilst not exactly dainty, looked exactly that when placed near his, his hands made hers look ladylike and perfectly proportioned for once. They just seemed to fit together, and it seemed strange to Agatha that two people so clearly created for each other should be born centuries apart, and yet still find themselves thrust together by the strangest of circumstances.</p><p>Was this the proof a divine plan Agatha had spent her mortal life searching for, or was it merely coincidence, or worse psychology? That two people, having been through what they had together, would inevitably be drawn to one another. That it was no sign they were special, or intended for one another, and anyone who Dracula went through everything they had together, would have earned his love? That thought made Agatha far more jealous than Isabella ever could. She wanted them to be special, she wanted to be special, and to not just have been in the right place and the right time.</p><p>“You are thinking much too heavy thoughts for such a morning.” A deep baritone muttered from behind her ears. “I can hear you frowning.”</p><p>“Why do you love me?” Agatha asked him suddenly, surprising Dracula who had resigned himself to napping some more.</p><p>“Because I do.”</p><p>“No seriously I need to know…I need to understand why me, after all those centuries, after all those other women, what suddenly makes me different. I’m not special.”</p><p>“I beg to differ on that point.” Dracula huffed, resigning himself to dealing with an early morning philosophical debate.</p><p>“Then please explain, because I am going around in circles trying to understand why someone like you could possibly love someone like me?”</p><p>Now it was Dracula’s turn to frown, and he lifted his head from the pillow to watch her think. “Agatha if you are having doubts again…If you doubt me…”</p><p>“No.” Agatha replied softly, shifting so that she could face him, and smooth away the worry from his face. “No, I believe you, I do, I feel it whenever you touch me, whenever you look at me. I know you really do love me.”</p><p>“Then what is this really about? Explain it simply, I am not quite ready for a proper debate at...” He paused, taking one glance at the watch on his wrist and groaning. “It’s not even seven yet…”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why me? No listen, I know I am not particularly beautiful, but I am not unattractive, I know I am more intelligent than most, it was a point of pride I could never really shift. Yet I am stubborn and difficult, and hardly what most men would want in a significant other. And do you know how I know this? Because I heard it every day when I was growing up, and not just from my father, but from the other women as well.”</p><p>“So, you are not what conventional people would want in a wife.” Dracula scoffed. “Do I strike you as in anyway conventional?” He added, pleased when Agatha shook her head and smiled that broad brilliant smile of hers, the one that brightened up her whole face.</p><p>It was the first time she had smiled like that at him, even in their dream state that Dracula had know this one was different. She had known exactly what he was, and she had stepped towards him, him, not some pretend fantasy lover Dracula had to hide behind. Sure, she had come to sate her own curiosity, but Agatha had been drawn to him as a man and a monster, and Dracula had been likewise entranced.</p><p>“There are some people you meet, and they dazzle you either by the looks or their wit, and at first you are in awe of them…”</p><p>“Neither accusation could be true of me.” Agatha countered only for Dracula to lay a finger across her lips to shush her.</p><p>“I wasn’t finished, you asked me to explain, I am explaining so let me.” Dracula tutted. “Yet after a few minutes most become dull and ordinary. Then there are some people who seem ordinary, part of the scenery at first…that’s what all mortals were to me before we met, just part of the scenery of the world, something to interact with but transitory. Then I met you, you insulted me within moments of meeting me and yet you showed me respect as well. This powerless woman in a wimple, and you had more command presence than many generals I fought and bled beside.</p><p>I wanted you then, first as a meal, I confess that it is no secret that you tasted exquisite. All I knew at first was this was a vintage to be savoured, but I could have done that without needing to engage with you, but Agatha I just couldn’t help myself…You cannot understand what it is like to stare eternity in the face and to do so alone. Every conquest becomes meaningless, and so you search desperately for the new, for the innovative, in the hope that will renew you as well.</p><p>By the second week on the Demeter I knew you were a unique mind, an outcast in many ways because of your unique gifts, just like me. I felt a kinship with you, something that hadn’t happened to me since I was human. I confess I enjoyed showing off for you, providing you with the foe that would be worthy of you. You wanted so badly to prove yourself worthy Agatha, and I would do almost anything to keep your attention.</p><p>Do you have any idea how hard it was that last week? Knowing you were only a few cabins away and having to keep myself hidden until the last minute. I wanted to come to you every night. I imagined it, creeping into your cabin and revealing myself; of offering you a chance to be like me and stay by my side forever. I dreamt that you would accept, but I knew deep down that you wouldn’t.</p><p>It wasn’t love then, it was fascination and respect, and knowing that you were someone who would make eternity very interesting.”</p><p>“So, it was really me, not just because of all that we have gone through together?” Agatha cut in, prepared to bear Dracula’s annoyance for this answer.</p><p>“How could it be anything else?” Dracula snorted. “Put anyone else in your place on the Demeter, seriously put Isabella or Lucy or even Mycroft. How long would I have bothered to keep them alive? Would I have told them stories, or played chess with them? You are not a replaceable character Agatha, the circumstances of how I fell in love with you, only occurred the way they did because of the way you are!”</p><p>The smile was so bright Agatha thought it would split her face in two. “Thank you…I think I needed to hear that.”</p><p>“Good, now can we stop all this intense discussion and move on to morning sex; all this emotion has seriously affected my hard on.” Dracula huffed, yet he was pleased that Agatha was pleased with his explanation. He really would have to work on her self-esteem.</p><p>Pressing her mouth to his, once, twice, three times in quick succession; Agatha managed to kiss away his grumpy expression. “Better?”</p><p>“Getting there.” Dracula muttered, lifting the covers to take a quick glance down. “I suggest you keep trying.”</p><p>“Just up here?” Agatha teased as she pressed her mouth to his collarbone and bit down lightly.</p><p>“I am sure he would welcome any attention you cared to bestow but mind the fangs dearest.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes Agatha, lapped at the wound she left on his shoulder. “I may be a beginner but wasn’t planning on biting him.”</p><p>“And he is very glad to hear it.” Dracula countered smiling down at her but folding back the covers in a clear direction for her to move. “Now I am very happy to talk you through it, might I suggest you start before the day is entirely spent.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes again Agatha had learnt to take a hint. Shifting down the bed she placed herself entirely in his hands, relying on the fact that she was a quick study at whatever she did, but one day…one day she was going to surprise him, and that day would be soon.</p><p>---/---</p><p>Sitting in his office Mycroft cradled his aching head in his hands. His day was not going well, a fact he could lay solely at the feet of two individuals; well more at the feet of one than the other. Dracula could never be accused of being subtle. Still there were other people he could have chosen to insult, than another Elder, by all but openly rejecting his prized daughter, in front of an audience no less.</p><p>Mycroft had been on disaster recovery all morning, he had left Dracula a text asking him call him, as soon as he woke up, but it seemed his boss was either sleeping in, or he was ignoring him. Mycroft wished the Pazzi family would give him the same privilege of ignoring them.</p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>“Ms Westenra it is customary to actual knock before letting yourself into a someone’s private office.”</p><p>“Yeah well it’s customary to be less of an arse to people you hope to consider family.” Lucy retorted, leaning against the doorjamb. “So how did the big party go?”</p><p>“Calamitous.”</p><p>“Wow I am sorry I missed it.” Lucy sniggered, letting herself in and swanning over to the decanter Mycroft had on the side, and helping herself to the meal he hadn’t yet touched.</p><p>“How did you even get up to this floor?”</p><p>“I have friends.” Lucy replied simply, implying quite heavily that Mycroft didn’t, whilst sipping on the fine vintage Mycroft had selected for himself; young, male, Cambridge graduate, a little too nerdy for Lucy’s taste.</p><p>“And why are you here?”</p><p>“Why to brighten your day of course.” Lucy deadpanned before taking a seat on the edge of Mycroft’s desk. “So, why the drama, did Aggi blow his socks off or what?”</p><p>“If it was only his socks, we wouldn’t be facing a feud with the Pazzi family.”</p><p>“Wow that good, I knew that was a good dress on her but damn. I suppose that might explain why big sis hasn’t turned up for lessons this morning.” Lucy added suggestively, causing Mycroft to finally look up from his papers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream, Lucy preened under Mycroft’s full attention. “You heard me ‘big brother’, Aggi isn’t here, and I take it from the fact that you are dealing with the Italians all by yourself that the big bad Drac is also MIA. I wonder what they could be doing…”</p><p>“Lucy Westenra are you implying what I think you are implying?”                   </p><p>“Why Mycroft Holmes are you smiling?” Lucy teased, shaking her head. “I never thought you for a romantic?”</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever done anything worthy of that insult.” Mycroft tutted, yet she was right he was smiling, but it was a calculating smile.</p><p>“You know its kinda creepy. You should stop.” Lucy advised.</p><p>“Ms Westenra, I do believe you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot.”</p><p>“Do you have a right foot?” Lucy prodded him, unable to give up the habit, his ever-calm mask just bothered her.</p><p>“I could have where you are concerned. We could be powerful allies, after all we all want what is best for our clan, don’t we?” Mycroft added, reaching into his desk drawer and withdrawing a credit card.</p><p>“Since you and your little girl group did such an excellent job selecting Agatha’s evening wear last night. Perhaps you might be persuaded to revamp the rest of her wardrobe?”</p><p>“You mean keep playing dress up? What is in it for us?” Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“If you young ladies chose to buy one or two pieces for yourself then I imagine I could turn a blind eye, providing of course that you made Agatha look like…a countess for example?” Mycroft replied innocently, before sharing a smile with Lucy, that creeped her out again after a moment.</p><p>“Throw in a night on town for all of us somewhere fancy…somewhere we won’t be recognised, in Paris for example, and you’ve got yourself a deal Mr Holmes.” Lucy offered him her hand, a hand that Mycroft shook before dropping it quickly.</p><p>Sinking back into his chair, Mycroft dismissed Lucy from his thoughts; this development changed things, and it was time to rearrange the board accordingly…now how could they deal with the Pazzi’s?</p><p>---/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part 2 Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“This apartment is really small.”</p><p>Huffing she brushed her teeth, rinsing out the sour taste of a late night, and an even later morning, Agatha rolled her eyes at her reflection. She could hear Dracula rummaging about in the next room. She could picture the scene to accompany the noises, imaging him nosing through her pile of books on the coffee table, and pacing the few feet over to the large sash window that looked down over the bustling city street below.</p><p>“I can actually cross this room in four…no three paces.” Dracula added. “I think your entire apartment could fit inside my bedroom.”</p><p>Rinsing out her toothbrush, just in case he wanted to use it, Agatha made a mental note to buy a second one. Despite his complaints about how small her apartment was Dracula was bound to be spending at least some time here, and Agatha had better make the appropriate preparations. It felt strange, the knowledge that after all these years, after preparing to spend her adult life unattached to anyone, that she was now in a relationship. A committed serious relationship that would at some point end in marriage. If Dracula got his way, sooner rather than later, but Agatha liked the idea of calling him her boyfriend for a while. She could almost imagine his reaction the first time she did, his face would be a picture…perhaps she could get Lucy to photograph it for her?</p><p>“And the view is…”</p><p>“I get it you hate my apartment.” Agatha called out, as she left the bathroom, tugging her dressing gown more firmly around herself, whilst drinking in the view of a bare-chested Dracula. At least he had pulled his sweatpants back on, she couldn’t cope with any more distractions, if they were ever going to leave this apartment today.</p><p>“Now Agatha, hate is such a strong word, I would say despise is more accurate.” Dracula retorted from the place on the sofa where he had draped himself dramatically. “You need a bigger couch.”</p><p>“You need to stop moaning or I will kick you out.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t?”</p><p>“Don’t test me…and I can’t get a bigger couch, it won’t fit up the stairwell.”</p><p>“Ahh.” Dracula mused, enjoying the view of Agatha all relaxed and tousled from a recent shower. A shower Dracula had offered to join her in, well until he had seen the postage stamp she called a bathroom, and that her shower was actually over her bath, like some sort of poor person.</p><p>“I cannot believe I am paying out as much as I do, for all of your upkeep, and this is the result!” Dracula huffed, taking another less than impressed look around the apartment.</p><p>Frowning in confusion, Agatha couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by that, and when Agatha wondered something… “What do you mean you pay for?”</p><p>“I’m your Elder, your financial welfare is my responsibility.” Dracula answered as though the answer was obvious, but when Agatha continued to frown Dracula added.</p><p>“All Clans pay a tax to provide support for orphans, and to hire the mortal staff, and of age vampires necessary to educate and protect our world. However, when I turned up, you, and once I complete the adoption, Mycroft, become my responsibility. As such I received a lovely backdated tax bill. I also foot the bill for all your new kin at headquarters. Think of it like paying their boarding school fees.”</p><p>“But I’ve been working, I earnt that stipend.” Agatha huffed, crossing the floor to slump down next to Dracula on the couch, draping her legs over his, as there was no room otherwise.</p><p>“Yes, you did, hence my bill wasn’t as big as it could have been, so I thank you for that.” Dracula teased tucking a grumpy Agatha in under his chin. “The point I am trying to make, is it would cheaper for me and more beneficial for your quality of life if you…”</p><p>“I am not ready to move in with you.” Agatha cut him off, before suddenly panicking, wondering if that was what Dracula was about to suggest at all, or if she hadn’t grasped the complete wrong end of the stick.</p><p>“Shame. Still it was worth asking.” Dracula sighed, running his hands along her bare legs. “I could do with a form of live in exercise that isn’t that damn CrossFit machine.”</p><p>Pinching and twisting one of his nipples in retaliation, Agatha savoured Dracula’s wince and small exclamation of pain.</p><p>“Be very careful my love, what is sauce for the gander is sauce for the goose as well.” Dracula warned her, running his hand over a dressing gown clad breast and squeezing it slightly.</p><p>“Speaking of work, I never called in this morning.”</p><p>“Don’t worry I will sign your sick note.” Dracula teased, ticking Agatha when she giggled. “I’m serious, emergency clan business or something like that, should keep you out of trouble.”</p><p>“I think I get into more trouble here with you.” Agatha retorted, savouring Dracula’s deep laugh, and the way it reverberated thought the chest under her ear.</p><p>“Only the good kind…and speaking of trouble…” Dracula’s tone turned suggestive, slipping the hand that had been stroking the back of her knee, up under the edge of her dressing gown to creep up her thigh.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” He added suggestively.</p><p>“I’m sore.” Agatha added, clamping her hand over his through her dressing gown and pushing it off her. “You will just have to restrain that libido of yours.”</p><p>Grumbling, but in a good-natured way, Dracula accepted her refusal with good grace. He wasn’t really hungry for more sex, if Agatha had been up for her it, then he would have happily indulged. After all too much, was in Dracula’s opinion, just the right amount. Whereas Agatha was used to denying herself, and thusly by extension now him, the things she wanted. Dracula could only hope that this was a habit he could quickly break her of.</p><p>“Well I suppose that’s down to me doing my job too well.”</p><p>“If that is you fishing for compliments, you might recall it’s not like I have any basis for comparison.” Agatha muttered, sighing as Dracula moved to petting her hair instead, his fingernails giving her scalp the most amazing head massage.</p><p>“But it was good, wasn’t it? You did enjoy yourself?”</p><p>Tilting her chin up so she could watch him out of the corner of her eye, Agatha smiled at the almost nervous expression on his face. “It was amazing.” She added, savouring the way a smug, almost arrogant expression broke over his face at her praise. “You have set a standard now.”</p><p>“Oh, I can raise that bar, now you’re broken in, so to speak.”</p><p>“I am not a saddle.” Agatha huffed, regretting feeding his ego almost immediately.</p><p>“Oh, I was thinking more of a prize filly actually.” Dracula teased, knowing full well he was baiting her.</p><p>“Do you want me to ban you from my bed?”</p><p>“Please you wouldn’t do that now, you are going to crave me Agatha.” Dracula predicted with certainty. “Still if we are not going back to bed…we really should make the most of the day, since you are already skipping work.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought I was dealing with emergency clan business?” Agatha retorted sarcastically. “Doesn’t that include laying around on the couch catching up on my reading?”</p><p>“Oh, you are, keeping your Elder happy is always priority clan business and if you want to stay on the couch...” Dracula teased, leaning down to steal a kiss, and then another, and then to slip his hand under her dressing gown again.</p><p>“Ok…ok I am moving.” Agatha screeched pulling her mouth away, as she forced herself up from the couch; even if she didn’t really want to give up the kisses, but she really couldn’t face anymore sex until at least tonight.</p><p>“See and people say you are stubborn, I don’t know what they are talking about? They just haven't found the way to properly motivate you to cooperate.”</p><p>“You do realise you just used more sex with you as a deterrent?” Agatha snarked back, watching as Dracula’s smug face fell. “Where are we going, do I need to dress as fancy as you usually do?”</p><p>“Jeans and a jumper, a smart jumper, will be fine. I am not being seen in public with you looking like a homeless person, although considering this apartment…” Dracula could give as good as he got, smiling as Agatha’s eyes narrowed, and he shooed her away.</p><p>They would need to drop by his apartment so that he could change first anyway. He was thinking an activity with plenty of walking, now that he could enjoy the sunshine without fear Dracula felt the need to spend several hours each day outside. He had barely spent any time exploring London since relocating here, and perhaps with Agatha’s company it was time he changed that.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Ms Westenra where exactly do you think you are going?” Captain Anderson stepped out from behind the main security desk.</p><p>Barely glancing up from her phone Lucy, didn’t even need to feign a smile, it was only Captain Andy. “Out of course, do you think I came down here just to chat?”</p><p>“Need I remind you miss that you are not yet cleared for solo trips outside.” Anderson did his best to remain patient and polite, but he struggled to keep his professional demeanour when it came to Lucy Westenra.</p><p>He had been there when Lucy had almost killed Ag…Captain Van Helsing, had stood by ineffective as it was Dracula of all people that saved her. Anderson had never forgiven himself, that it had happened on his shift. It was one of the reason’s he didn’t fight his transfer to building security, that and the fact that Captain Van Helsing had been transferred as well. It just didn’t feel right serving under anyone else. At least this way he still got to see her…not that he had seen her today…which wasn’t like her, despite her dislike of her new assignment.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going shopping with Agatha.” Lucy replied all beaming smiles. “Daddy Drac is letting us loose with his credit card.” She added, pulling out a platinum card from her pocket and waving it about.</p><p>“Well then I am sure Captain Van Helsing will be along shortly to pick you up, she knows the rules and unlike some people she abides by them.”</p><p>“Yeah right.” Lucy snorted, adding suggestively. “Like she has time for that nonsense now the big D is keeping her occupied.”</p><p>“Captain Van Hels…”</p><p>“God that is such a mouthful, Countess Dracula flows so much easier don’t you think?” Lucy asked innocently enough, yet Anderson knew she was baiting him.</p><p>Normally Anderson was able to ignore her less than subtle hints about Captain Van Helsing and his own poorly hidden crush. It had been easier the last two years, knowing that Dracula was off travelling; even though it was a very poorly kept secret in headquarters, that he was away because of some sort of falling out with the Captain. Anderson had been content to let things go on as they always had. He knew Agatha didn’t have feelings for him, that if she ever was going to have developed them, they would have happened long before now. Anderson was happy to have her friendship. Just so long as Dracula stayed away. He wasn’t worthy of a woman like Agatha.</p><p>Dracula had barely been back a couple of weeks, and already things were in uproar. Anderson might not be in the confidence of any of the higher ups, but he watched them come and go, and there had been far more tense, concerned faces in the last few hours than in the last two years combined. And somehow Anderson knew Dracula was at the root of the problem.</p><p>“That is never going to happen.” Anderson pronounced confidently. “The Captain has far better taste…”</p><p>“What than tall, dark handsome and rich?” Lucy countered, leaning against the desk and giving Anderson more of an eyeful of her cleavage than he ever needed to see.</p><p>“Some people are looking for more than just superficial things.” Anderson reminded her. “And…”</p><p>“And you are talking out of your backside.”</p><p>“Insult me all you want Ms Westenra I am not letting you leave, so why don’t you head back upstairs to whatever lesson you are skiving off, or do I have to call down two of my men to escort you back?”</p><p>Her gaze narrowing in anger Lucy flashed a hint of fang. “You know accidents can happen Captain Anderson.”</p><p>“Yes, they can, and if stupid little girls think their threats will work, then perhaps they might want to recall what happened the last time. You harm me or kill me, and they will know it was no accident, you have a track record. So why don’t you head back upstairs and when…no if Captain Van Helsing turns up I will send her to get you.” Anderson retorted, calling Lucy’s bluff, or what he was hoping was a bluff.</p><p>Still he held in his fear until Lucy had left. Perhaps he had been a fool to anger her, to anger any vampire, but Anderson wouldn’t just let her walk all over him the way the other guards did. It was for her protection just as much as it was for the publics. There were reasons the rules were what they are. Anderson knew Agatha would never forgive him if he just broke the rules because it would save him a bit off hassle.</p><p>As for that rubbish Lucy was spouting about Agatha and Dracula getting married, now Anderson knew that was a wind up. For one the Captain had better taste, and two Dracula didn’t strike Anderson as the marrying kind. No that had to be Lucy trying to mess with his head…the alternative was not something he could bear thinking about…it was something that no sane person could ever allow to happen. Certainly not something Anderson could stand by and allow at any rate; the day Agatha Van Helsing agreed to marry Count Dracula, was the day Captain Philip Anderson would find a way to put a stake through Count Dracula’s heart.</p><p>---/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part 2 Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Dracula ignored Mycroft’s messages for as long as he could, which for him meant until the next morning. He had known there would be political fallout from his actions, but whatever it cost him, Agatha was worth it. So, was it any wonder that he wanted to savour every possible moment with her, before the shit hit the fan?</p><p>For a day they had been able to pretend they were just like everyone else.</p><p>They had taken the Thames Clipper down to Greenwich, earning Dracula an eyeroll about his continued obsession with holding their dates on boats. Then when they got there he had tried to drag her on the Cutty Sark exhibit. Agatha tolerating his boyish enthusiasm, for the ship that was so similar to the boat they had travelled to England on. Still she had indulged his love off all things seaworthy, even smiling as he recalled the differences, between travelling on a ship of comparative luxury like the Demeter, to the earlier sea faring vessels he had travelled on.</p><p>Of course, turnabout was fair play, and Dracula hardly objected when Agatha dragged him up from the parkland to the Royal Observatory. The amateur scientist in them both, found it amusing to play with the historical instruments, that were for them more familiar. Dracula enjoying more than anything the broad smile on Agatha’s face when she worked out how something worked, almost babbling her words in her excitement as she explained something to him. That he got to hold her hand through most of it, even getting to kiss her under the stars in the planetarium and take her in his bed that night; well that made any fallout worth it.</p><p>It was that feeling Dracula held onto as he sat in Mycroft’s office and tried not to squirm under Mycroft’s flat gaze. Mycroft didn’t even have try to look disapproving, it was his natural expression.</p><p>“I do not need to apologise.”</p><p>Holding off answering, allowing the uncomfortable silence to linger, Mycroft let his eyebrows do the talking.</p><p>“It would show weakness and Clan Dracula is not weak.” Dracula insisted, his discomfort only growing as Mycroft, steepled his fingers and leant his chin on them.</p><p>“It wouldn’t do any good, you know how Italians can hold a grudge.”</p><p>“I think…” Mycroft began only stop and once again allow the silence to curdle a little. Waiting until Dracula’s eye seemed to twitch. “I think apologising to Elder Pazzi will not appease him, he will continue to hold a grudge now no matter what you do…”</p><p>“Ha…”</p><p>“But it is not about saving that relationship it is about how the other Elders will see you.” Mycroft cut off Dracula’s gloating. “You are still a relative unknown to them, some will view you as a threat because of that. The alliance with the Pazzi family would have bought us credibility…”</p><p>“Are you daring to tell me I have made a mistake?” Dracula growled, his anger barely appeased when Mycroft shook his head. “I will deal personally with any man that dares to say such a thing. Agatha Van Helsing is perfect for me and this Clan…”</p><p>“Sir I completely agree on that point.” Mycroft placated. “It is most unfortunate that this situation with the Pazzi family even happened.”</p><p>“Yes, well, it has happened Mycroft, and it is your job to strategize how we can minimise the damage.”</p><p>“Something I am trying to do Count Dracula.” Mycroft retorted sharply, the closest Mycroft had come to losing his temper with the Count, yet instead of being offended by his tone, Dracula merely smirked.</p><p>“Oh, so there is more than ice water in those veins, I was starting to wonder.”</p><p>Choosing to ignore Dracula’s baiting, Mycroft focused on practicalities. “We need to spin the story our way, make it seem planned, that you always intended to choose between the two potential brides but that you wanted to see them side by side, in action in a social situation first. I think we can both agree, of the two Agatha managed to hold her own quite well.</p><p>Oh, there will be a little social scandal associated with choosing a turned bride over a natural born one, but since you turned her yourself, there is something tangible there to work with. Most of the other Elders have done similarly. Once the betrothal announcement comes out, Pazzi will grumble about being used, but we can imply he was played…nothing overt, but enough to get people wondering…yes that could work. Then by the time Agatha is old enough to marry this whole situation will have blown over.”</p><p>Mycroft was right, it could work. They would lose Pazzi’s goodwill forever, but the vampire was a recluse, with little other than his lineage going for him. He wasn’t well connected to any of the major power blocks…Yes in a few years’ time, people might remark on it with amusement, especially since Dracula, and he doubted Agatha, wished to spend their time as society butterflies…</p><p>There was only one glaring problem.</p><p>“We aren’t betrothed.”</p><p>“Oh, there is time enough for that, we can drop hints until the presentation ball, as long as it is formalised by then. People will assume, you have chosen to wait to announce it, until Agatha is formally presented to society. Of course, it will put her under more scrutiny on the night, she will have to do everything perfectly.”</p><p>“Mycroft that is only two months away.”</p><p>“I am sure with your help as well as her teachers she will be ready…”</p><p>“That was not what I meant. How am I going to get Agatha, to agree to marry me in two months? She turned down my first proposal.”</p><p>“Yes, but that was before…” Mycroft trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid like the Victorian born gentleman he was. His own eyebrows only rising, as Dracula continued to scowl. “Oh, my apologies. You haven’t I only assumed because Ms Westenra heavily implied…”</p><p>“Oh no Lucy is correct on that score; damn girl must have a sixth sense for these things.” Unless of course Agatha and her had been gossiping about it, the idea of which left Dracula more than a little unsettled.</p><p>“The problem is Agatha is quite adamant about not becoming betrothed. She had some complicated logic thing going, that she will agree when I do ask, but I am not allowed to ask yet, or consider the promise of a promise to be the same as a betrothal. I’ll be honest she was naked at the time and I was tired…”</p><p>“That is more than enough detail, thank you sir.” Mycroft could feel a migraine coming on.</p><p>There really was no other way around this without causing a complete scandal. If Dracula turned up to the ball with Agatha on his arm, and they did not announce their betrothal, then society would assume Dracula had just been toying with the Pazzi family. It would undermine his credibility, and by extension’s Mycroft.</p><p>Worse for Agatha, as Dracula was physically incapable of being in a room with her and not showing his feelings for her, everyone would assume she was merely his mistress. After all what self-respecting woman turned down a proposal from an Elder? They would all assume Dracula was using her, that he had never proposed or had any intention of doing so to either women, and her and their reputations would be sunk.</p><p>“Sir I’m sorry but you have to get her to agree to marry you before the ball. There really is no other way…Would it be easier if I explained things…”</p><p>“No, I am not proposing by proxy…I will talk to her, when the time it right, until then you will not breathe a word.” Dracula instructed Mycroft, and the younger vampire could only bow to his will.</p><p>Yet Mycroft couldn’t shake the feeling that Dracula was making a mistake. Agatha was a sensible woman, and it wasn’t like they would be sprinting up the aisle, but keeping this situation from her, well that could only end in tears. Still they wouldn’t be his, and if there was anyone who could pull this off, it would be Count Dracula.</p><p>Plus, there were things Mycroft could do to help the situation along, a rumour here, a strategically dropped hint from the right person at the right time…what Mycroft needed was an ally, and he could only hope she would agree to help him out of her own volition, otherwise it was going to cost Count Dracula a fortune.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Some come on Aggi spill.” Lucy goaded as she dodged Agatha’s lunge, keeping on the balls of her feet as she avoided all attacks.</p><p>“Spill what…and don’t call me that, how many times do I have to tell you?”</p><p>“Always one more.” Lucy retorted all teeth, as she danced out of reach once more. “And you know what very well what I mean, the girls are all want to know, only I’m not too afraid to ask. Has Drac slipped you the big D yet?”</p><p>“You all need to mind your own business.” Agatha snapped back, all but confirming everything.</p><p>“Oh, but where is the fun in that, you’re the only one of us that gets to have a sex life. It’s your job to tell us all the gory details.”</p><p>“Yeah right.” Agatha scoffed. “Cause when you slip out to visit that young doctor of yours, you just go to talk?!”</p><p>“We do most of the time.” Lucy huffed, barely avoiding Agatha’s next strike, it seemed goading her had made her meaner. “He’s a little gun shy what with my being a vampire now, oh and because I broke his heart that one time…men are so sensitive.”</p><p>“He’s probably just afraid you will bite it off.” Agatha sniggered, recalling the memory of Dracula’s face, when her fangs came a little too close to his cock for his comfort.</p><p>“Agatha Van Helsing!” Lucy was almost impressed.</p><p>She knew first-hand how persuasive Dracula could be, but she also knew how stubborn Agatha was, if she had gone down on him it was because Agatha had wanted to…and honestly Lucy wouldn’t have thought she had it in her. Something that she blamed for her lapse in attention when Agatha swiped her legs out from under her and slammed Lucy none too gently to the floor.</p><p>“Ow.” Lucy grumbled, it wasn’t like she needed to breathe, but it still hurt to have all the air knocked out of her lungs.</p><p>“Up again from first position.” Agatha instructed her, returning to her own opening stance.</p><p>“Can’t I just lay here for a bit?”</p><p>“Lucy did you ask me to train with you today, just so you would have the chance to gossip?”</p><p>“Well not just…” Lucy began, but Agatha’s glare had her dragging herself back up into position.</p><p>They traded blows for a moment in silence, Lucy barely manging to defend herself, she was much better at simply avoiding the attack than she was defending against them. It didn’t take long for Agatha to have her pinned once again, and to be honest Lucy really couldn’t be bothered to get back up this time.</p><p>“So, when’s the wedding? Please tell me I get to a bridesmaid…or better yet maid of honour, I would throw you the most wicked hen do.”</p><p>“Why is everyone obsessed with the idea of me getting married?” Agatha all but screeched, pushing herself up off the floor and heading over to a nearby punching bag, giving it a punch and then a round kick for good measure.</p><p>“Wow touched a nerve much.” Lucy chided her slightly, before reaching out to put her hand on Agatha’s shoulder. “I’m sorry ok sis, I just well, you were a nun and Drac’s like a prince or something important like that. I just thought the two of you would want to get it all nice and formal. I mean you weren’t born in this century, I just assumed you wouldn’t go to bed with him, without at least being engaged.”</p><p>“Double standards Lucy Westenra?”</p><p>“Are still real no matter what anyone says.” Lucy countered. “And this society is at least 50-60 years behind the mortal one, on a woman’s place and rights, you know that better than anyone Aggi. Besides it’s not like there is ever going to be anyone else for the pair of you, I saw that the first time I saw him come to your rescue. He has it baaaaaddd.”</p><p>“I know…I know he loves me, and I love him too, but its not as simple as that.”</p><p>“He wuves you.” Lucy retorted, her voice all falsely cute and her expression all hearts eyes. “Dracula and Agatha sitting in a tree…” She began singing only for an exasperated Agatha to drag her into a headlock. “Uncle…uncle…ok no…singing.”</p><p>“And no making fun of my relationship.” Agatha added, squeezing a little harder for good measure. “Dracula is your Elder Lucy, he lets you all get away with a hell of a lot, but if he heard you making fun of him like that he would rip your throat out.”</p><p>“Ok…ok no teasing big D.”</p><p>Shaking her head Agatha knew that was the best she was going to get. Lucy might be a pain in her arse, but she wasn’t an idiot, she knew the deal they had cut and wasn’t a fool about showing Dracula the proper respect in public…it was in private that they had a problem…she really just didn’t care.</p><p>Releasing her Agatha padded over to the bag of her belongings she had left by the wall. Luckily vampires didn’t really sweat from exercise, picking up her change of clothes, Agatha couldn’t help but notice she had gotten several messages.</p><p>MEET ME FOR LUNCH?</p><p>ARE YOU IGNORING ME AGATHA?</p><p>YOU’RE BREAKING MY HEART WITH THIS SILENCE MY LOVE</p><p>I AM PINING AWAY</p><p>WITHOUT YOU I HAVE NOTHING…I AM GOING TO THE ROOF TO THROW MYSELF OFF IF YOU DON’T RESPOND</p><p>FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD…</p><p>Snorting in amusement at his dramatics Agatha checked the times of the messages, unsurprisingly there was barely any time between the first message and the last, which was little more than five minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em>If you are still alive, you can meet me for lunch in the refectory at 1, it would be nice for you to spend some time with the rest of your kin…</em>
</p><p>I’M NOT SURE THE ROOF WOULDN’T BE A BETTER OPTION…I WAS HOPING FOR SOMETHING MORE ONE ON ONE 😉</p><p>
  <em>Refectory or starve, up to you my love XXX </em>
</p><p>Agatha texted back, before putting her phone in her pocket. Turning to a pouting Lucy, Agatha decided to show the girl a little mercy.</p><p>“If you promise to be very subtle about it, I might have persuaded his high and mightiness to join us all for lunch. Where you can address your impertinent questions to the big chief instead of tormenting me.”</p><p>Unable to restrain her grin Lucy bounded over and looped her arm through Agatha’s. “You really are the best big sister, letting me rag on your boyfriend.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t let on it was my idea we have a deal.” Agatha laughed back. Allowing Lucy to drag her along.</p><p>“So, is this the two of you going public?” Lucy asked as they reached the refectory area, pulling Agatha along to select something for them all from the blood bank, before they headed over to Clan Dracula’s usual table.</p><p>It was an excellent question, and not one that Agatha had even considered, when she suggested dining in public.</p><p>“I…I suppose.” Agatha offered, nodding politely at some of the mortals she used to work with, but not stopping to make conversation, as Lucy’s question had made her feel suddenly nervous.</p><p>What if Dracula didn’t want people to know? Lucy was right he was a nobleman and an Elder, he wouldn’t want all and sundry gossiping about his love life…</p><p>Agatha was so preoccupied with pondering that question that she didn’t realise Dracula was behind her until he was pressing a kiss to her neck.</p><p>“Hello Darling.” He added for good measure, taking her tray as though it were the most normal and natural thing in the world.</p><p>Slightly stunned and pleased Agatha allowed Dracula to escort her to their table, even laughing off his attempt at chivalry by pulling out the awful plastic chairs. Then he pushed their chairs together and naturally draped his arm over back of hers possessively. She was hardly a piece of territory that needed marking and defending, but if it made him smile like that, Agatha could make allowances.</p><p>“Well I guess that answers that question.” Lucy sniggered, earning her a warning look from Agatha, but an amused one from the Count. Clearly Dracula was in a fantastic mood and was prepared to tolerate Lucy’s cheek if that meant he could spend time openly with Agatha.</p><p>He even greeted the other members of their clan warmly, barely even complaining about the poor selection available in the refectory, even if he took little more than a sip or two. He was surrounded by family, the woman he loved by his side, what did he care in the eyes of the room kept sliding towards them.? He was Count Dracula. Even when that little mortal rat Anderson, had the nerve to glare at him in disapproval, Dracula merely smirked back. For the first time in five hundred years, things were going perfectly, and he wouldn’t let anyone, mortal or vampire take that from him.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Part 2 Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I've been under the weather today, and its been a struggle to get this written. There was a second scene, which ironically I started first, but that will now make the start for tomorrow's update. I didn't think anyone would mind the alternative I ended up writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Stretching out in his bed Count Dracula couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier. The last few weeks had been bliss. The only negative was that he couldn’t keep Agatha to himself all the time.</p><p>Rolling over he studied his sleeping bed partner, she was tucked up neatly with her back towards him, her hand pressed under her pillow and her face pressed into the downy surface. Dracula traced the line of her spine with his fingertips, admiring the long length of her back. The way it flared into the soft little mounds of her backside; in particular the two little dents that were rather romantically called the dimples of Venus. Those he loved lathering with the tip of his tongue before he would bite playfully at Agatha’s buttocks.</p><p>He could already feel himself stirring in anticipation of a little morning romp. Pressing his lips to the curve of her shoulder, Dracula reached around to cup her breast, gently running his thumb nail over Agatha’s nipple, feeling it harden under his careful touch. Stirring in her sleep, Agatha moaned, pressing back into him automatically now and Dracula smiled at her trust.</p><p>He slid one thigh forward, pressing hers forward in anticipation as he slid himself between her thighs, his hardened flesh sliding between wet folds. Gently rubbing back and forth across her entrance, as Agatha sighed in her sleep, and pressed her backside into his groin.</p><p>“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” Dracula whispered in her ear, before sucking at the pulse point below her ear, just because her heart no longer beat, it didn’t make that little cluster of nerves any less sensitive.</p><p>“Hmmm good morning.” Agatha murmured back, moaning as Dracula squeezed her breast in his hand. “Not sleeping in this morning then?”</p><p>“Well we can afterwards if you like.” Dracula teased, leaning over to kiss her good morning before encouraging her to roll on to her stomach; his hands drifting to her hips, encouraging them to lift as he settled in behind her.</p><p>It took only a moment to reposition himself, and he was thrusting inside her, Agatha’s mussed hair hid her face from him as she buried more into the pillows, her fingers forming fists of the soft fluffy cushions.</p><p>Dracula wouldn’t admit it, but this was his favourite time to have sex, oh he enjoyed their night-time escapades as well, but there was just something so wonderfully relaxed and domestic about a half-asleep romp with his girlfriend…slow…and easy…no need to rush…he could just enjoy her. They would never win any sex awards, or tantalise the masses with such a recording, but the ease of it was a balm to his soul…they just fit.</p><p>Pushing back against him, Agatha felt her pleasure curling deep and languid in her bones, she was still half drunk from sleep, her body moving with the ease of the well-rested…no aches or pains…just pleasure growing steadily within her. She reached down between her thighs to touch herself, knowing that Dracula would if she asked him too, but there was something highly erotic about having both his hands gripping her hips, as he part thrust, part dragged her pliant body back onto his cock. Letting him dictate the pace, allowed her to stop thinking, to just experience everything as it happened.</p><p>Snapping his hips against her backside, Dracula could feel his climax coming, could feel that little downward spiral starting in his balls, and he eased off a little, riding the wave until he was certain Agatha was also close. He had gotten good at noticing her tells now, how her breaths got shorter, and the muscles in her thighs began to clench.</p><p>“Come on baby.” He teased, knowing how it irritated Agatha that he had purloined that annoying pet name for his own during sex. “Soooo good...such a good girl…come for me…”</p><p>His thrusts were harder and sharper now, Agatha could feel him almost rutting inside her, her body responding to the slightly harsher treatment like it always did and she came hard. One moment she was just there teetering on the edge, and the next she was falling and falling, and Dracula was groaning loudly in her ear as he spilled himself inside her.</p><p>Collapsed against her back, Dracula smiled, feeling Agatha continue to milk him dry even as he thrust once or twice more. His face was all but buried in her hair, and he chuckled as he tried to wade his way out, only there was always more of it.</p><p>“Hmmm lovely as always Ms Van Helsing.”</p><p>“That is Captain Van Helsing to you.” Agatha’s retort was muffled by the pillows, she was buried in, but there was no mistaking the rebuke. Finally, she emerged from the pillow cocoon. “It’s a good job we really don’t need to breath.”</p><p>“My apologies…Am I squashing you?”</p><p>“No, I’m good.” Agatha rolled her hips and arched her back, causing Dracula to whimper as she squeezed down on him tight. “Sorry love.”</p><p>“No, I’m good.” Dracula repeated her words, but the slightly strained way he said it, undermined their credibility a little.</p><p>Taking pity Agatha released him, and a relieved Dracula rolled over on to his back, pleased when a moment later Agatha’s head came to rest on his chest and she hugged him to her.</p><p>For a while they just lay there content, happy not to speak and just watch the sun rise in the sky. One advantage of having the penthouse was they were not overlooked, and since learning he wouldn’t burn up in sunlight, Dracula had had all the curtains taken down. It would be an absolute arse come the summer, but for now it was nice to lay there together and watch the world wake up.</p><p>Eventually the real world had to intrude, Agatha’s phone alarm going off.</p><p>“Of all the inventions of the modern world.” Dracula complained, as Agatha left his embrace to switch the damn thing off. “Machines should answer to man and not the other way around. You shouldn’t let that thing dictate your day the way it does…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Agatha had to smother a smile as she headed towards the bathroom to start her day.</p><p>This was not the first time she had heard him rant on about this, Dracula could really get up a good speed if she let him flow uninterrupted. Still she knew his real objection was the fact she would be leaving his bed before he was ready for her to, something she knew he hated.</p><p>Still it was his fault she had to get up to go to headquarters today. Dracula insisted on her being presented this year, as per tradition, and that meant more lessons to refine her skills in dancing, conversation and the piano. As far as Agatha had managed to make out, to be a truly successful debutant, one must be light and graceful on ones feet, be intelligent to converse on many topics but never get to show more than a fraction of that knowledge lest you appear to be more intelligent than your dance partner, and be able to play one instrument well enough to entertain your guests.</p><p>The skills that really mattered, like how to fight or survive in this fast-changing world did not seem to count. Still Agatha knew Dracula appreciated that she had them. He respected her, and that was very important to her, even if she wished he would also learn to trust her with more than his heart. Agatha had made her way in there no problem, into his bed had been just as easy, into his confidences was proving to be little trickier.</p><p>Dracula never wanted to talk about his problems with her, and Agatha wasn’t foolish to believe he had none. Yet whenever she tried to ask how his day had gone or broach the topic of the fallout from the Pazzi family, Dracula found a way to change the subject. He would brush her concerns aside, tell her to trust him, tell her how much he missed her or kiss her.</p><p>She wasn’t a coward, but Agatha hadn’t exactly pushed either. She just assumed when the time was right, Dracula would start to open up to her. Although she was getting a little impatient, but then she felt guilty for feeling that way, Dracula was being more than patient with her. Agatha knew that not having their relationship on a more formal footing was bothering him. You could bring a fifteenth century warlord to the twenty-first century, teach him how to text or drive a car, but you couldn’t change the core of the man. And at the core he was a man used to having his own way, to setting the rules that others lived by. That he was willing to allow her to dictate something so important to him, showed Agatha just how much he must love her. Still that didn’t make it easy for him.</p><p>“Darling come back to bed please.”</p><p>“I only wish I could, but Mycroft has that new etiquette and dance teacher he hired coming again today and god knows I need to make a better impression than the last time…”</p><p>Resigned to losing his entertainment earlier than he hoped for, Dracula heaved himself out of bed, padding naked to join her in bathroom and turning on the large shower.</p><p>“Hmmm lovely view.” Agatha teased from her spot by the sink, as he scrubbed at his hair, tufts of it standing up before the heavy water plastered it back down to his scalp. Realising she had a little more time to play with, if she didn’t head back to her apartment to change and just wore yesterdays clothes, Agatha decided to join him.</p><p>Slipping under the spray and running her hands over the dark hair that covered his chest.</p><p>“Well hello there.” Dracula smiled down at a now very wet Agatha, amused as always by how she found his natural hairiness so endlessly fascinating. “Can I help you, young lady?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Agatha allowed her hand to trail down the thin line of hair from his chest, down over his stomach to his groin, her hand giving his cock more than a polite fondle. “Can you?”</p><p>Grunting as she worked him in the way she knew he liked, he had shown her how after all, Dracula felt himself quickly rise to the challenge.</p><p>Surprising Agatha as he reached down and physically pulled her up into his arms, before pinning her against the shower wall.</p><p>“I do hope that is not how you go about greeting everyone young lady, it could get a girl in trouble, some men might get the wrong idea.” Dracula panted, breathing heavily through his nose as he felt her wet breasts rub against his own chest.</p><p>“Why don’t you show me just what trouble it could get me into, teach me a lesson, so I know better next time?” Agatha retorted, bringing her legs up to wrap around him, her hands brushing back the wet hair from his face as she raked her fingernails against his scalp.</p><p>“You have been very naughty…I suppose it would be my civic duty to punish you…”</p><p>“Well I am a bad girl…” Agatha bit back her laughter by biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“Yes…” Dracula couldn’t tear his gaze from that poor lip. “Yes, you are…very bad. I should put you over my knee and spank you.”</p><p>“Maybe later.” Agatha suggested as she ground her centre against him. “I think for now perhaps you should settle for giving me the cane, since you have one available.”</p><p>“Fuck…fuck…” Dracula both loved and hated it when Agatha played these games with him. The problem was he never lasted, it was always a damn sprint to finish her before he lost control. “Fuck…”</p><p>“Yes, that was the idea.”</p><p>“I am going to make you regret this.” Dracula promised her, causing Agatha to shiver with excitement.</p><p>“You can try.” She goaded him, freshly brushed fangs sparkling as she smiled, relishing the moment when his control snapped, and he rushed her.</p><p>Their kisses just as frantic as their love making, and Dracula was right she might regret it later. When she was forced into her umpteenth waltz when she was still sore, or forced to sit with perfect posture at the piano for hours, after her back had been repeated slammed into the marble shower wall, by a vampire in full mating frenzy. Then she might regret it, for at least half a second, but right here right now, Agatha Van Helsing regretted not a damn thing.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Part 2 Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long update today to make up for missing yesterday, still feeling urghhhh so apologies for spelling/grammar issues, I just cannot be arsed to edit as well today. I will come back and fix any issues, just not right now....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“No...No...No!”</p><p>The rap of a conducting baton against the piano top had Agatha stop in the middle of her playing. Already she had tried to complete Debussy’s Suite bergamasque piano solo five times, every time being told to stop and start again. First it was her posture, then her fingering, then her timing, then her posture had lapsed again.</p><p>“What now?” Agatha couldn’t help but snap, lifting her head to glare at Monsieur Mehul.</p><p>The man may come from a famous French musical family, but if there were a sharpened stake in the room, Agatha would have been tempted to off their remaining descendent.</p><p>“Your playing Mademoiselle lacks any sort of joy.” Monsieur Mehul tutted, yet even he had the sense to look nervous, when an incredulous Agatha glared at him over the edge of the piano.</p><p>“I cannot imagine why.” Agatha restrained herself to mere sarcasm.</p><p>“I am merely trying to help, if my expertise is unwanted…” Monsieur began, expecting to be reassured, only for Agatha to continue to glare at him.</p><p>“Perhaps we should switch back to dance practice.” He suggested. “I am sure whoever your future husband is, he will excuse your lack of musical skills, if you are able to avoid stepping on his toes.”</p><p>Biting her lip, knowing that her potential future husband wouldn’t damn well dare make any comment on her musical skills, or her dancing, not if he knew what was good for him. Agatha chose to keep those thoughts to herself. As satisfying as it would be, to put Monsieur in his place, every time he made a comment about her lack of the feminine skills, necessary for capturing a man’s interest; Agatha found the power to resist. After all, it wasn’t like she wanted anyone else, talking about her relationship with Dracula in terms of marriage. It wasn’t like their affair was a secret, but clearly that rumour hadn’t yet been shared with Monsieur; she doubted he would be quite so rude to her, if he thought she might one day marry an Elder.</p><p>“Now from first position….”</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Honestly Mycroft where the hell did you find him?”</p><p>Collapsing onto Mycroft’s sofa, Agatha ignored Mycroft’s stink eye, as she dared to lift her feet up, and place the very edge of her shoes on his upholstery. That they were heels, ones she had been forced into, that had never so much as seen the outside world; well that didn’t matter to Mycroft, they were near his furniture.</p><p>“He came most highly recommended. We were lucky to get him.”</p><p>“No, he is evil and that’s why we could get him, no one else would put up with him.” Agatha retorted. “My feet are killing me, I am practicing my piano piece in my sleep, and if I have to hear another complaint about my posture.”</p><p>“He has never failed to properly train a debutant, and you only have a few weeks left before your presentation. We only want the best for you, and he is the best…”</p><p>“Then how did we get him, if he is so good?”</p><p>“Ahh, there some unfortunate incident a few years ago, he was caught in bed with someone he shouldn’t have been, there was an honour dual…which obviously he won.” Mycroft waved it off, the less said about that archaic practice the better.</p><p>“Polite society however decided to punish him; his clan disowned him for the shame he brought upon them. So, given the chance to align himself with our clan, he took it. Word has spread about the number of sisters you have, he knows if he does well with you, then we will hire him to tutor the rest.”</p><p>“Hmm Monsieur vs Lucy, that would be a battle of wills I would like to see.” Agatha groaned through her smile.</p><p>Almost smiling himself, Mycroft took a moment to study Agatha in repose. Other than her taxing lessons she looked well. She was certainly dressing better, those trousers were tailored and screamed designer wear, and the sweater was both casual and elegant. It seemed Lucy’s efforts with the clan credit card were paying off.</p><p>“Other than the lessons you are content?”</p><p>“Mycroft that was almost small talk.” Agatha retorted cracking one eye open. “Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“I am capable of inquiring after other’s wellbeing.” Mycroft was almost insulted at being so called out, Agatha wasn’t wrong, but it was that she knew him that well, which really bothered him.</p><p>“You may be capable, but you don’t like to do it; so why don’t you ask me the real question you want answering, and spare yourself the discomfort?”</p><p>Now he did smile, it was times like this Mycroft remembered why he found Agatha easier to tolerate than many others. She was bright, and she was blunt, and in a world where he was constantly having to look for double or triple meanings in everything, it was nice to just have a simple conversation.</p><p>“I am just checking that everything is well with you…with the Count? He has been strangely absent the last few weeks.”</p><p>“We are fine…” Agatha paused unable to keep the smile from her face when she thought of her boyfriend, even thinking that still felt ridiculous, that she had a boyfriend and he was… “Actually everything is wonderful. He’s been busy with some of his mortal business affairs, I’ve seen Renfield around quite a bit. The renovations on Castle Dracula have reached a stage that they need his input to make some decisions, nothing more nefarious than that.”</p><p>“Ahh well that’s interesting.” Mycroft replied politely, even if the mention of his distinct kin put his teeth on edge.</p><p>“I will tell him you are feeling neglected.” Agatha teased, finally kicking off those damn heels, and sitting up to massage her sore feet.</p><p>No doubt when she got to Dracula’s penthouse tonight, and he learnt she had been getting a dance lesson, he would want her to show him what she had learnt. It wasn’t that she didn’t like dancing with Dracula, it was far more fun with him, than her tarter of a teacher. It was just every time she made a mistake, Agatha couldn’t help but feel she was letting him down in some way. He would get this patient look on his face, but Agatha could sense he was disappointed.</p><p>“So, was there something in particular you needed him for?”</p><p>“Oh…no...nothing particular.” Mycroft hedged, before quickly changing the subject. “Was there something you wanted Agatha, other than to moan about your instructor?”</p><p>“Trying to get rid of me already?”</p><p>“Not at all, I just can sense you are not just here because you missed my company.”</p><p>Realising she had been caught, Agatha swung her feet down from the sofa, watching as Mycroft leant back as if preparing himself. “We’ve always been honest with one another haven’t we Mycroft?”</p><p>“Yes.” Mycroft answered carefully.</p><p>“And I don’t see why that should change, just because other things have changed…”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“I know something is going on Mycroft, I know it because Dracula is being so careful around me. I know it, because I am not an idiot that will believe him, when he says there was no fallout from him choosing me over Isabella. So, because you are also not an idiot, I am asking you. Is the clan in any trouble?”</p><p>“I…I think you need to be having this conversation with the Count Agatha.”</p><p>“So that is a yes then?” Agatha knew it, she knew Dracula was being unnecessarily protective; now she just had to work out, if it was because he was genuinely trying to avoid the situation himself, or if he didn’t want to share his difficulties with her.</p><p>“It is a, I cannot answer that question Agatha, if you want to know something then you need to talk to our Elder yourself.”</p><p>“Under orders then.” Agatha’s answering smile was anything but friendly.</p><p>“More like not putting myself in the middle of your relationship.” Mycroft rephrased it. “Agatha just talk to him, don’t go in all guns blazing, the Count clearly adores you and none of this intended as slight on you…It’s just complicated.”</p><p>Pushing herself up from her seat, Agatha slipped those damn heels back on, Mycroft was right about one thing, it was time for her and Dracula to have a conversation.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Captain can I have a word?”</p><p>Agatha was almost out of the front doors. Her thoughts full of her uncomfortable conversation or lack of conversation with Mycroft, and the uncomfortable conversation she was going to have with Dracula. She hadn’t even seen Captain Anderson sitting behind the main security desk.</p><p>“Sorry Anderson I am in a bit of a…”</p><p>“It’s about Ms Westenra.” Anderson jumped in before Agatha could make a quick escape.</p><p>Sighing Agatha resigned herself to a slight delay, she could only hope her uber didn’t turn up and leave in her absence. “What’s Lucy done now?”</p><p>Pleased that his word was still worth something, and that Ms Westenra and Count Dracula hadn’t yet corrupted Captain Van Helsing completely, Anderson felt his chest puff out a little at finally getting her full attention. “She has been leaving the building without appropriate supervision. I have done my best to reinforce the rules with my men, but somehow, she is still getting out. I do not need to remind you how dangerous it is to let an untrained vampire out with the general public. I even confronted her about this…and well I am sorry to say she threatened me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She reminded me that accidents happened every day.” Anderson reiterated, pleased that Agatha was taking this situation as serious as it was warranted. “I hate to cast aspersions, but I cannot help but feel that this lack of respect for the rules in Ms Westenra, directly reflects the lack of consequences she faces from her Elder.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” If Anderson had been using half a brain cell, he might have noticed the edge to her tone. Perhaps on another day she might have allowed it to slide, but Agatha had already had her nerves frayed today.</p><p>“I have made a long list of her documented infractions.” Anderson reached back to his desk to scrabble for his notes. “I routinely send updated versions to Mr Holmes to pass on to Count Dracula, and he assures me when I ask that he has passed them on a timely manner, only the Count is ‘reviewing’ the situation.”</p><p>“Then I suggest you leave the matter for Count Dracula to handle, in his own way, and when he chooses to deal with it.” Agatha began, a slightly growl starting her throat.</p><p>“Please Agatha like that playboy is going to do a damn thing.” Anderson scoffed, knowing he had overstepped when Agatha stepped back as if personally attacked. “Surely even you can see past whatever ‘feelings’ you might have for him, and see what a poor role model he is for…”</p><p>“You don’t know a damn thing about him Captain Anderson. Count Dracula is a wonderful Elder, he has done more for the women in his clan than any other Elder ever has, and I will not have a paid employee slander his name.” Agatha hissed.</p><p>“He really has you fooled as well?” Anderson could only shake his head in despair. “I thought better of you, I thought you cared about mortals...”</p><p>“You do not get to lecture me!” Agatha hissed. “I have sacrificed more to protect mortals than you ever have or will. Now I suggest you get back behind that desk and do your job Captain. Record all your little infractions, and pass them on to the Count, through Mr Holmes as is proper and do not presume to lecture me ever again.” She added, slamming the exit button, and yanking the door open, dashing for her waiting cab, and catching it just before it went to leave.</p><p>Throwing herself down into the back seat, Agatha glared off the cab drivers greeting. Suddenly she was not in the mood to play nice with anyone.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Back so soon, did you miss me that much?” Dracula called out when he heard the key turn in the lock. For someone who protested at the very idea of moving in with him, Agatha seemed happy to use the key he gave her and make herself at home in his apartment.</p><p>He was seated at the large dining table, Renfield was on the line Skyping him from Romania. In the background Castle Dracula could be seen, the large hall was flood lit with large industrial lights, and the distant hammering of work men could be heard.</p><p>Crossing the room without returning his greeting, Agatha pushed the screen of the laptop shut, cutting off Renfield mid-sentence, causing Dracula to look at her, his face creasing in concern as he caught sight of Agatha’s face.</p><p>She was mad, she had been mad since Mycroft’s office, had stewed all the way back in the cab, had even rehearsed her opening speech all the way up in the lift. Yet when she was face to face with him like this, Dracula’s handsome face all but looking devastated with concern, as Agatha stared down at him, her words stuck in her throat. Instead she felt a frustrated inarticulate lump, something she couldn’t swallow down.</p><p>“Agatha?” Dracula repeated her name gently, easing himself out of his chair and reaching out to touch her arm. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…I…” Agatha couldn’t speak, she could feel tears of frustration threatening.</p><p>“Sweetheart.” Dracula was wrapping her up into his arms, tucking her in under his chin, as he rocked her gently. “Whatever it is we can fix it.”</p><p>“I am…so…so mad…” Agatha managed to grunt out into his chest, her fingers griping the soft fabric of his sweater.</p><p>“Who are you mad at?”</p><p>“Everyone.”</p><p>“Even me?” Dracula asked, a little fearful of her answer.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh, well will it help to say I am sorry whatever it is. I hate to think anything I have done has gotten you this upset.” Dracula sighed, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“I hate my new teacher.” Agatha started with her first, and arguably the most petty of her issues. Feeling Dracula chuckle against her cheek.</p><p>“Then he is fired.” Dracula insisted. “I won’t have anyone getting you this upset. I will still love you even if you tread all over my toes when we dance, and at least that way I won’t get all jealous when other men want to dance with you.”</p><p>“No…I mean, I don’t like him, but he is good, and normally I could handle it…”</p><p>So, it wasn’t just the lessons then. “So what else happened?”</p><p>“Anderson had the nerve to call you a bad Elder.” Agatha added, her tone turning irritated as she remembered being ambushed. “He said you were a playboy and a poor role model for the clan. He accused me of letting my feelings for you, get in the way of keeping mortals safe.”</p><p>“Oh, and what was left of Captain Anderson after you peeled him off the floor?” Dracula asked, his light tone completely at odds with the way his expression hardened. He had assumed the little rat man was harmless, but if he was going to confront Agatha like that, perhaps it was time Dracula payed him a little visit.</p><p>A friendly one, at least the first time…there would be no need for a second visit.</p><p>“I was too angry to trust myself to deal with him.” Agatha confessed, sighing as she felt Dracula’s hand on her back, rubbing away some of the tension. Yet she still hadn’t addressed the last issue, which was the only one that really mattered.</p><p>“None of which explains why you are also mad at me.”</p><p>“I talked to Mycroft.” Agatha replied into his chest, knowing she was a coward when she couldn’t lift her head to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Ahhh…” Dracula sighed, he could only wonder what Mycroft had told her, there was plenty he could have said that would make her mad at him. “You know I would never agree to anything that would put you in a position you didn’t want.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything of the kind, because neither of you are telling me anything.” Agatha finally lifted her head from the sanctuary of his chest.</p><p>“I am not a fool, I know there are problems with our clan’s reputation. How could there be anything else after that debacle with the Pazzi family? Keeping me in the dark doesn’t reassure me of anything, if anything it makes me worry more.” Agatha added, staring deeply into his dark eyes, trying to infuse her gaze with determination. “I want to know what you are planning on doing about it.”</p><p>“Would ignore it and hope it goes away be a good enough answer?” Dracula replied, hoping that Agatha didn’t catch the hint of desperation in his voice.</p><p>“No because I would know you are lying.”</p><p>“Ah, well yes.”</p><p>“Tell me the truth.” Agatha insisted. “I expect this relationship to be one of equals, if you want me to come and confide in you, then I need you to do the same for me.”</p><p>“Fine but you won’t like it.” Dracula sighed, gesturing to the dining table chair he had vacated, seating himself on the edge of the table. “Mycroft had a suggestion or two, starting with dropping rumours that I brought Isabella here in order to compare the two of you side by side, and that I found her lacking when I did.”</p><p>“That…that is monstrous.” Agatha hissed, outraged on Isabella’s behalf. The poor girl had done nothing wrong, it wasn’t her fault that Dracula had chosen Agatha, he had done so because he loved her, not because Agatha was more qualified for the position.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that from your perspective…”</p><p>“From any decent thinking person’s perspective.” Agatha cut in, if she was mad with Dracula for keeping her in the dark before, now she was mad for entirely different reasons. “Did you even think through the consequences for either Isabella or myself when you started this false information dropping. How much more pressure it would put me under, to perform perfectly at the presentation ball, how if I trip up even a little everyone will be ready to tear me apart?”</p><p>Avoiding her gaze Dracula couldn’t lie and pretend he didn’t, Mycroft had even said it outright.</p><p>“You…you both…I don’t even have the words right now.” Agatha babbled she was so angry, yet there was something else niggling away, something that told her there was still more she had to uncover if she kept pushing. “What else?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What else did you and Mycroft decide behind my back?”</p><p>“Nothing else.” Dracula insisted. “Agatha, I swear I am quite happy to simply become a social pariah, I don’t give much of a damn about what people think, I never did…”</p><p>“But Mycroft does, and he is not about to give up the power and position, just to spare my blushes. So, spill it.”</p><p>“I said no.” Dracula began petulantly. “I don’t know if that will make any difference…”</p><p>“The longer you delay the madder I am going to get.” Agatha warned him. “What else did Mycroft suggest that was so bad, that even you said no to it?”</p><p>“He wants us to announce our engagement at the presentation ball.” Dracula answered her bluntly, like tearing off a dressing. “He said if we don’t announce it, like everyone is expecting; people will accuse me of being a liar, and you of being my whore, and it will ruin us both.”</p><p>“Oh.” That was all the words Agatha could find, placing her hands in her lap, she found that they were shaking.</p><p>“I still said no.” Dracula insisted, kneeling down and taking her hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips and pressing kisses to them.</p><p>“I told him what you said, that one day when you are ready we might get betrothed, but that you weren’t ready yet; and that I understood enough to know, that it was important to you, and you are important to me. Agatha please, please try to understand. I do not think these things, I do not care what anyone else thinks about us. Well that’s not entirely true, I am angry anyone would dare to accuse you, of being anything less than virtuous…”</p><p>“But they would be right…”</p><p>“No!” Dracula insisted, almost getting carried away by his resolution. “They are simply living in an antiquated world that hasn’t kept up. We know the truth. I know you to be one of the most beautiful souls I have ever encountered. You could have slept with a hundred men and it would not have dented your virtue. You are virtuous by who you are, not what you do or do not do with your own body, in the privacy of your own home. They are the ones who are tainted, not you, never you.”</p><p>“You really think that?” Agatha whispered softly.</p><p>She couldn’t pretend there hadn’t been a little voice that sounded, a little like Mother Superior, in the back of her mind calling her a fallen woman. All those years of lectures about chastity and purity, being linked to their preservation of their bodies, as vessels for god only; well that was hard to completely push aside. Agatha had silenced them by pushing herself to be bold, to act more confident than often she felt, and after a while it had gotten easier to act and not listen.</p><p>“I really really think that.” Dracula reassured her, pulling an unresisting Agatha into his arms, pressing his kisses to her forehead, her cheek, her lips. “You are perfect.”</p><p>“No one is perfect.” Agatha argued back, but she didn’t push away his comfort or affection, she couldn’t even find it in herself to stay mad at him.</p><p>As Dracula said this was Mycroft’s idea and he had said no, he had put her needs first over his, over Mycroft’s objection, even the future of their clan. That counted for something, that counted for a great deal.</p><p>“You come close then.” Dracula countered stubbornly, relieved beyond measure when Agatha half glared, half smiled up at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you straight away, I should have.”</p><p>“Promise next time you will tell me everything. Even if you think I won’t be happy. I would rather know. I need to know I have your respect, just as much as I need your love.”</p><p>Nodding Dracula lifted her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I promise.”</p><p>“Good…now if you have the time, how about we have some make up sex on the dining table?” Agatha suggested, once again choosing to silence that voice of doubt, knowing it was the right thing to say when Dracula’s smile lit up the room.</p><p>Yet in the sudden stillness of anticipation, a nasal tinny voice could be heard.</p><p>“Urmm sir before you both…I don’t mean to interrupt…do you think you could end the call first?”</p><p>---/----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Part 2 Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/----</p><p>Count Dracula would much rather be at home right now. A thought that even a few months ago would have been unthinkable. Yet a few months ago he didn’t have a partner like Agatha to come home to. He was finally becoming almost domestic at the grand old age of 534.</p><p>“Count is the entertainment not to your taste?”</p><p>Forcing a smile Dracula turned to greet his host, Baron Gilles de Rais had been extending invitations to join one of his little soirees for years, and unfortunately Dracula’s plans had always clashed. Now he was permanently based in London once more, the Baron had been back in touch, and Dracula had not been able to turn the invitation down, especially when the Baron has asked him to choose the date.</p><p>Dracula had even tried his best to plead with Agatha to attend with him, however she was quite happy to remind him that she was not officially ‘out’ yet, and as such it would be inappropriate for her to attend. She was much happier heading to headquarters, to spend the evening looking at dress options with her sisters, for her custom-made presentation ballgown.</p><p>The fact that Agatha clearly detested Baron de Rais was not a mark in his favour. Dracula doubted that they would attend any of his events as a couple. Indeed, the salacious nature of his entertainment was clearly geared towards the bachelor…albeit ones with deviant tendencies. Agatha would certainly not approve.</p><p>“It is most creative.” Dracula replied politely, the dancers were very good, under normal circumstances he might amuse himself watching them cavort.</p><p>Perhaps it was love, or perhaps his own good taste, but Dracula found himself a little repulsed by all the flesh that was being put on display for them.</p><p>“There are some more specialist entertainment available in my private rooms. If that would be more to your taste?” The Baron’s hint was like a sledge hammer of subtlety.</p><p>“Perhaps later.” Dracula forced another smile, taking a sip of the blood he had selected. At least that was one thing the Baron had gotten right, young and a little naughty, it did fit with the theme of the party at least.</p><p>“I must confess Count, you are not what I expected when we first met.” Gilles continued. “I finally thought I would have a contemporary I could converse with as an equal.”</p><p>As insults went, it was about as subtle as the Baron’s entertainment.</p><p>“I’m sorry to prove such a disappointment.” Dracula was more amused than insulted. “How exactly do I disappoint?”</p><p>“I had heard you were adventurous. A vampire that inspired dread in whatever mortals he came across. I thought finally here was a vampire, who would not cow to the expectations placed on him. All this sustainable feeding nonsense, and human rights. There are vampires alive now who have never even taken a neck.” The Baron scoffed. “The taste is simply not comparable to free range.”</p><p>“Well I will not argue with that.” Dracula replied toothily as he sipped on his drink. “And I hardly think I have conformed, the twenty-two turned vampires I have added to my clan in the last two years, would seem to support my stance.”</p><p>“And yet you do not partake, when I offer you pretty mortals to play with?” Gilles taunted him, waving towards the pretty girls and boys he had selected, hoping to impress his guest of honour.</p><p>“Ahhh yes well I am old fashioned Baron, I like to hunt my own food.” Dracula retorted. “No insult to your selections of course.”</p><p>“Well then perhaps we should take this party on the road.” Gilles suggested, the idea of hunting a fresh kill with Dracula at his side very appealing.</p><p>Unable to think of a decent excuse, and a little intrigued as to what it would be like to go hunting with company, Dracula nodded his agreement. It was probably a good thing Agatha was staying with the girls tonight, he doubted he would be back at a decent hour.</p><p>---/---</p><p>They had started with a movie. Tommy had picked it this month, and Agatha was amused to discover he clearly had a Dwayne Johnson fixation, either that or he just really liked car movies. As this was second time Tommy had gotten to choose a movie, and it was the second fast and furious movie they had been forced to watch. Still it gave Agatha plenty of time to review the different sketches she had been sent through. She placed herself at the back of the room, whilst the others gathered around the screen, not wanting to disturb them as she turned on one of the table lamps.</p><p>Dracula had insisted that she had a bespoke gown made for the presentation ball. The only additional request he made was the colour, we wanted her in blood red with gold detailing to match his house colours. At Lucy’s suggestion they had sent those details, along with her measurements and accompanying photograph to several very different young and upcoming designers. They certainly hadn’t disappointed, none of which made Agatha’s choice any easier.</p><p>“I like the backless one.” Lucy chipped in, her interest in the dresses far greater than her interest in the movie, as she moved to join Agatha had her table.</p><p>“It’s beautiful but it’s not me.” Agatha sighed, doing her best to be methodical about this.</p><p>First to go were the dresses that were just too big. Yes, they were meant to be ball gowns, but Agatha was already having nightmares about tripping over some of those skirts or ending up looking like a stick figure drowned in tulle. Next anything that revealed too much skin. Agatha was not a prude, but her tastes were conservative, and the idea of having to dance with strange men who could put their hands on her…no anything backless or too low at the front was also out.</p><p>Agatha couldn’t imagine what Dracula would do to any vampire who dared to get too fresh with her, and she preferred not to risk it.</p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>Looking at the design from the young Bradford designer, Agatha only worried she wouldn’t be able to do it justice. The wonderful ornate floral embroidered skirt, all gold thread and sown in seed pearls, on a floaty overdress, with elegant draped sleeves and a soft flattering neckline, all sown in at the waist to a corseted A-line underdress of red silk.</p><p>“It’s lovely but don’t you think it might be too much for me…I mean all that detailed work…”</p><p>“Agatha Van Helsing are you trying to turn down a dress because you think it is too pretty for you?” Lucy tutted, stealing the design from Agatha’s hands and holding it up, one eye closed and pictured it on her.</p><p>“You have to get this one made, I don’t care what it costs. You will look wonderful in this.” Lucy insisted, knowing that with the Pakistani design influence, no one else would have a dress like Agatha’s at the ball. “Come on it’s dressy enough for such an occasion, but you won’t be tripping over your skirts, and you won’t have to worry about wandering hands either.”</p><p>“Fine this one it is.” Agatha agreed, relieved to have finally made a decision. She could email the designer in the morning, agree the commission price, and hopefully arrange a date to come up and have the base dress fitted.</p><p>“It’s a damn shame we can’t drink champagne anymore, we need something to celebrate with…” Lucy paused, looking a little shifty before darting off to her room and returning a few moments later with a flask and two shot glasses.</p><p>“Lucy?”</p><p>“Just don’t ask questions about how I got this.” Lucy began, pouring out two shots from her flask, pressing one into Agatha’s hand before she could refuse.</p><p>Taking a sip, the high blood alcohol hit Agatha between the eyes. She had never really drunk as a mortal, and funnily enough now she was dead it hadn’t been something she had missed. There was also a reason, vampires did not normally consume blood, from someone who had been drinking. It was hard enough to contain their more animalistic tendencies, when they had full control of their faculties, throw alcohol into the mix and things could get dangerous.</p><p>“Lucy Westenra where the hell did you get this?” Agatha almost choked out her question, ignoring Lucy’s shush to keep her voice down.</p><p>“Don’t be a party pooper Aggi, I am friends with a doctor, who is friends with lots of poor medical students. Let’s just say I paid for the privilege in several bottles of single malt whiskey.”</p><p>“You need to get rid of it.”</p><p>“The hell I do.” Lucy snorted, all but downing her glass as a shot and pouring another.</p><p>“Lucy, Dracula lets a lot of your mischief go, mainly because I think he finds it amusing, and for some reason Mycroft also tolerates you. But if you get caught with this here then all your privileges will be revoked.”</p><p>“Privileges what fucking privileges? I am treated like a child, I can’t even go out when I want…”</p><p>“Please, like you pay any attention to that rule either.” Agatha snapped. “Captain Anderson confronted me about it just the other day; were you drunk on this stuff when you threatened him, because that might explain it?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t pay any attention to that shit stirrer, he hates big D you know, hates him because you chose D over him…”</p><p>“Lucy that is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Why that two men might fight over you? Or that Captain Party Pooper is in love with you; although with the way he mopes and creeps about, I would say he is more obsessed than anything.”</p><p>Agatha wished she could refute that observation. In the past she had dismissed it, as a small harmless crush, but with Anderson recently confronting her, and the way he talked about Dracula, and her lack of judgement…Perhaps Lucy was right?</p><p>“I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Agatha sighed, the fight seeping out of her.</p><p>“You don’t know what it is like, our punishment code is so antiquated. You can walk away without punishment, even after killing another vampire in an honour duel like it is still the sixteenth century, but only if they are of a lessor status. Yet if you are caught insulting an Elder, or bringing your clan into disrepute, then being disowned or exiled will be the minimum punishment you can face. Count Dracula will only be able to do so much to save you.”</p><p>“Then I just need to be careful not to get caught.” Lucy insisted, standing up and returning to join their other sisters, giving her attention back to the film and shutting Agatha out.</p><p>Watching her go Agatha knew this was something she was going to have to talk to Dracula about. She had dismissed Anderson’s list of infractions before, but maybe she could persuade Mycroft to let her have a copy. If neither of the men were going to take this seriously than Agatha would have to, that and arrange for a vampire law class as soon as possible. Her clan siblings were very protected here at headquarters, but their large numbers also worked against them. They weren’t mixing as much with the older vampires, as normal turned initiates would do. As such they weren’t learning about the world they now inhabited, as fast as others would, and that left them vulnerable.</p><p>---/---</p><p>His head…his head was banging.</p><p>Staring up at the ceiling Dracula struggled to recognise where he was.</p><p>That wasn’t his ceiling, of that he was certain. Not since he had been shot and burnt had his body hurt so damn much, and as for his head Dracula was certain that cutting it off might be the only way to feel better.</p><p>Groaning he rolled over, his hand landing on an arm that wasn’t his. Even though his vision was doubled, Dracula could see more arms than he was expecting…more limbs of any kind…arms...legs…a torso or two…none of which were attached to each other…and blood…lots and lots of blood everywhere. On the floor beneath his hands, drenching his shirt front, matted in his hair.</p><p>“You know I really do owe you an apology Count.” An annoyingly familiar voice echoed from somewhere far to close. “You really do know how to have a good time after all.”</p><p>“What the fuck happened?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t need to ask if I did!” Dracula spat back, his gaze almost narrowing on a smug Baron des Rais, who looked dishevelled but nothing like the horror scene Dracula guessed he resembled.</p><p>“We went to a club The Box I think you called it, we bumped into some mortal acquaintances of yours who run a quaint little club…I can’t recall the name…and they invited us to a private party. It all started out quite tame, I must admit, but then you really got going. I think the mortals must have been taking some interesting narcotics because they were all high as kites. It was amusing to watch, but the best part was when you starting tearing into them, all of them, it was like poetry, watching you rip them apart and hearing them scream. This apartment must be sound proofed because we weren’t disturbed.”</p><p>“And you just sat there and watched?” Dracula was almost impressed. To have that much restraint in the face of all that blood.</p><p>“Well I watched mostly, but there were a couple of cute little wait staff for me to cut my teeth on. Just enough to keep the edge off you understand?”</p><p>Oh, Dracula understood enough. He had always been so careful to avoid feeding from humans who drank heavily, not only did it sour the flavour, it weakened his control. He had heard of other substances that humans could take to have similar effects and had previously been lucky to avoid snacking on them. It seemed his luck had run out last night and this was the result.</p><p>It looked like a battlefield, there was no way even he could cover this up, there was nothing for it but to flee the scene.</p><p>“We need to leave.”</p><p>“Of course, the sun will be up soon.” Gilles agreed, watching amused as Dracula staggered to his feet, searching for his jacket, finding it underneath the severed head of a familiar face…it seemed Sir Richard had finally gotten his wish after all.</p><p>His phone was in his jacket pocket, and a quick glance showed the half a dozen missed calls and messages from Agatha…Agatha how the hell was he going to explain this to her?</p><p>When Gilles moved for the door Dracula stopped him. Dracula knew that although it was unlikely there was recording equipment in the apartment, there would be surveillance cameras on the elevator and in the foyer, and they did not need to be caught leaving looking like this.</p><p>“Out the window.”</p><p>“Oh, how old fashioned and quaint.” Gilles practically giggled like a school girl as he followed Dracula out to the large balcony, the pair shimming it open quickly and shut it behind them, Dracula descending the building with the Baron’s help via a side wall ending up in an alleyway.</p><p>It was perhaps an hour before dawn, and Dracula wasn’t sure where the hell in the city he was. He certainly couldn’t grab a cab looking like this, nor could he cross the city on foot covered in blood barely able to stand on his own two feet. He was therefore left with one of two options, turn to Baron de Rais for help and try to cover this all up, or confront the consequences of his actions head on and deal with the fallout.</p><p>It really wasn’t a question of who he could trust more. Dracula just hoped Agatha would give him a chance to explain first. Dismissing Baron de Rais with an awkward wave, Dracula pulled out his phone, hitting return on one of his missed calls. It only took a moment for her to answer.</p><p>“Where the hell are you?”</p><p>“Agatha, I need your help…I need you to come and find me, I don’t know where I am, but you need to bring me a change of clothes…I’ve got quite a bit of blood on mine.”</p><p>There was a lengthy awkward pause on the other end of the phone, and Dracula could feel his heart in his throat…what if she said no…what if she told him to go to hell?</p><p>“Alright I am on my way. Just do me a favour and open up your uber app, look at your current location and tell me where that is.”</p><p>Blinking at the obviousness of the instructions, Dracula fumbled with following them, taking twice as long as usual, but finally he had an answer for her.</p><p>“That’s closer to my apartment than here, it will take me half an hour. Just stay out of sight until I get there.”</p><p>The call shut off before Dracula could tell her he loved her, he could only hope Agatha’s own curt closing, was because she was in a rush to get to him, and not because she no longer loved him.</p><p>“Well Count I will bid you adieu.” Gilles de Rais bade him farewell. “We really must do this again sometime.” He added with a wink.</p><p>Watching the Frenchman leave Dracula allowed himself to sag into the comforting, if slightly smelly embrace of a pile of black refuse sacks. His head was still spinning from the cocktail of whatever drugged blood he had ingested. Never had he wanted to throw up more and he found himself praying that time would pass faster, that Agatha would soon be here, and yet on the other hand he dreaded her seeing him like this. It was humiliating.</p><p>Time decided to beat to its own drum as usual, and it felt like much longer than half hour before Dracula could hear a familiar pattern of footsteps.</p><p>“Agatha?”</p><p>Staring down at him Agatha didn’t know what to say, in the end she didn’t trust herself to say anything. She merely thrust the bag of clothing into his arms and turned her back, listening as he fumbled and cursed and changed into the running kit and trainers, rubbing his face with the wet flannel to remove as much blood as he could, before stuffing it all back into the sports bag.</p><p>Now presentable if still unsteady on his legs Dracula made his way over to her. Agatha had chosen to match him, in her own workout clothing. The clever ruse giving them the perfect excuse to be out this early. Without a word, she took the bag and started to jog out of the alleyway and down the street, hearing Dracula attempt to follow her. His cursing and unsteady pace more than enough to keep track of him, without the need to actually watch him.</p><p>Checking her location, Agatha figured it was roughly four miles to her apartment, enough of a distance to punish him for getting into this state, and long enough for Agatha to collect her own thoughts. They were going to have a serious talk when they got to her apartment and she needed to be ready for it, because despite his position as her Elder, Agatha Van Helsing was not going to put up with this sort of behaviour from her partner. Dracula was going to have to choose which was more important to him, the lifestyle of a playboy or her.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Part 2 Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a shortie today, cause honestly I am vvvvvv tired. Plus since Dracula comes off BBC iPlayer tomorrow, there will be no Tuesday night update, as I will be on a rewatch marathon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>He was dying...again.</p><p>The lights of London seemed to blur in front of his eyes and Dracula wasn’t sure which would happen first, that he would pass out, or throw up, or both? The only thing that he could almost concentrate on, was the bobbing figure of Agatha in the distance. She was a good fifty yards or so in front of him, never closer or further away, and this Dracula took as a sign she still loved him; as it certainly wasn’t him keeping pace.</p><p>It felt like forever but eventually they made it to the front door of Agatha’s apartment block. Never before had Dracula been so pleased to see her pathetically small apartment. He dragged himself up the stairs, hand on the handrail, as the world about him seemed to swim. When Agatha opened the door, Dracula headed straight to the bathroom. Clutching the toilet like a lifeline Dracula threw up what he could. Never ever again.</p><p>Watching from the doorway Agatha tried to be sympathetic, he really did look ill, then the memories of the night before resurfaced, and she shoved it back down. It wasn’t that he had been out late that really bothered her. Agatha had originally intended to stop over with the girls at headquarters, but after her disagreement with Lucy, Agatha had wanted the security that being near Dracula gave her. So, she had returned and let herself into his apartment.</p><p>A lovely bubble bath in his huge tub, a glass of something nice from his decanter, wrapped up in his t-shirt and laying in his comfy bed, Agatha had been relaxed but lonely. So, she had texted him, and nothing. At first, she just dismissed it, he was probably playing nice with important people, but as the night dragged on and she didn’t get any acknowledgement at all. Agatha couldn’t help but worry, so she sent another text, then she called him and left a voicemail.</p><p>Worried if she kept this up, she would come across like a stalker, Agatha tried her best to sleep. Yet in reality she watched the clock, hours ticked past and Agatha grew more and more concerned. So, she sent another text, and then two more calls, and still nothing…</p><p>Finally, at around five he did call, and Agatha could barely contain her relief and then her anger. All this time she had been worried sick, and he had been out there living it up? Getting into who knew what trouble, but judging by the state of him, something that would have consequences. Consequences that her, and Mycroft, and the others would also have to live with.</p><p>Leaving Dracula to suffer in the bathroom, Agatha headed into the little cubbyhole that doubled as a kitchen. Agatha didn’t care that it was small, it wasn’t like she needed to cook anything anymore. Checking out her fridge, Agatha frowned at the rather pathetic contents. She had been staying over at Dracula’s apartment more and more. As such she hadn’t been keeping her own fridge stocked, and there was only a couple of blood samples left.</p><p>Knowing that Dracula would need several more if he was to purge all the polluted crap he had put into his body, Agatha resigned herself to going hungry this morning. Pouring one of the samples into a comedy mug, Agatha warmed it quickly in the microwave, only a few seconds to take off the chill, as otherwise it was likely to hit his sensitive stomach and come straight back up again.</p><p>Mug in hand Agatha made her way back to the bathroom. Not surprised to find Dracula still in the same position, his shoulders now shaking as he dry heaved. Setting the mug down on the sink, Agatha turned on the shower, stripping off her own mussed clothes and after easing Dracula away from the toilet, did the same with his t-shirt. Underneath his chest was stained, and hair matted with blood. It looked like he had bathed in it. Knowing Dracula was too heavy even for her to manhandle Agatha slapped his face, a quick tap, albeit a little harder than usual to get his attention.</p><p>“Shower now.” Agatha commanded, offering her help for him to stand, as it seemed his legs were protesting after both the night before, and the four-mile run.</p><p>Somehow, they managed to get him to swing his legs over into the tub, but there was no way Dracula could stand. So instead he ended up sitting under the shower. Agatha detached the shower head from the wall and brought it down to run over him. She washed his hair with her scented shampoo, making sure to get all the blood out, but not indulging him either. The rest of him she scrubbed at with her loofer, pink tinged lemon scented water gurgling down the drain. Once Dracula was as close to clean as she was going to get him. Agatha gave herself a quick rinse down as well; the morning shower doing more to wake her up than anything else.</p><p>Leaning against Agatha’s thigh, Dracula sighed, for the first time this morning he felt slightly better. He would feel even better, when he knew just how much of the doghouse, he was in. Agatha wasn’t speaking, which even he knew was a bad sign, but she was still taking care of him, which was surely a sign she wasn’t about to throw him over.</p><p>Feeling the touch of his head against her thigh, Agatha couldn’t help but reach down and run her fingers through his wet hair, the need to touch him proving stronger than her anger. “What happened?”</p><p>“Honestly I don’t remember much.” Dracula answered honestly. “I went to Gilles party, then we went to a club and bumped into Sir Richard and his little group…” Dracula paused, trying to concentrate and remember anything else. “Then I woke up this morning, Baron de Rais was still there and the apartment we were in…it looked like a battlefield. He told me I had ingested blood from humans who had been taking drugs…I don’t remember anything Agatha, but I swear I didn’t know what I was doing.”</p><p>Withdrawing her hand Agatha couldn’t believe what she was hearing, to lose control was bad enough, to do it in front of that snake Baron de Rais…</p><p>“Would it help to say I am very very sorry.” He started, disappointed when Agatha pulled away from him and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and began to quickly towel dry her hair.</p><p>“I take it that is a no then?” Dracula added, attempting to inject just a hint of levity into the situation, a mistake judging by the glare he got in exchange.</p><p>“It’s not enough to be sorry, we have deal with this before it is out of our control, not just us but Mycroft too, he will need to know how to handle the situation…if it even can be handled.” Agatha added bitterly. “You need to get out the shower and get dressed; I can get Mycroft to meet us here or at your apartment, but we need to move quickly.”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“I am not joking about this. Things like this don’t get hushed up in the twenty-first century, it will be all over the news and social media the moment a police cordon is sighted. If your image has been picked up by the CCTV, then the Elder council will insist on you going into exile for at least twenty-five years. They don’t take the threat of exposure well, it’s one of the few things they might even kill you for. We need to step in now to stop that happening.” By the time she was finished Agatha was practically yelling.</p><p>She was angry with him for being such an idiot, but she was terrified too. Agatha had lived just fine most of her whole mortal and immortal life without him, yet in a matter of weeks he had made it impossible to imagine a future without him in it. Exile would be bad enough, at least then she could hold on to the thought of getting him back, eventually, but undeath was final.</p><p>“Agatha!” This time it was Dracula who raised his voice, clambering out of the bath, somehow forcing himself up to his full height as he approached her. “Calm down!”</p><p>“Calm…” Agatha couldn’t believe his nerve, the urge to hit him, until he felt as badly as she did bubbled up, and Agatha had to force it down; violence was never the answer. Instead she turned away from him, holding her head in her hands. “How could you be so stupid? Do you have any idea how it would destroy me to lose you?”</p><p>The anger that had been building all but evaporated as he saw Agatha’s struggle to control herself. Dracula had expected her to be cross with him, he never expected to see her scared for him.</p><p>“Dearest.” Dracula tried gently, resting his hands on her shoulders, trying to massage out some of the tension. “Whatever you think is best, of course we can call Mycroft.”</p><p>“He might think it would be best to get you out of the country.” Agatha confided, even though the idea of it filled her with dread. “Even if we can intercept the cctv footage before the police, that might not be enough to save you.”</p><p>It would be all too easy for the police to follow the trails from the apartment to the club, if it was one Dracula frequented like he had in the past, then they would find someone who knew him, might even gain the card details he used to pay for reserving his private booths. Of course, there was one other option, one of last resort for a vampire, when they wanted to shake off the interest of mortals…play dead.</p><p>“There is another option.” Agatha added, more to herself than Dracula. “But it would involve some serious play acting, and we would need to replace the coroner so they wouldn’t accidentally try to cut you open.”</p><p>“Can I please state now how much I do not like the sound of this option.” Dracula began, only for Agatha to stare him down. “But of course if it is necessary…”</p><p>“You might not have much of a choice. We would need to make it public, plenty of eye witnesses. A blood-soaked man taking a leap off of one of the bridges would certainly convince people.”</p><p>“You want me to fake a suicide?”</p><p>“It would work, it has worked in the past. A public death, a replaced coroner, a quick release of the body to distant family, a private sham cremation and the vampire spirited out of the country, to live very quietly for a while somewhere remote…and you did say how Renfield would need your input on the renovation.”</p><p>“Yes, but I meant to visit for a long weekend not years.” Dracula scoffed. The idea of going back to living in that castle for an extended period of time filled him with dread, yes it was his family home and he was proud of its legacy, but it was hardly the place that anyone would choose to live permanently. “Before you make solid plans to send me away, can we please call Mycroft and see what he says?”</p><p>Retrieving her phone Agatha offered it to him, this was his call, but honestly Agatha didn’t see any other way of resolving this, not without risking the wrath of the council. Voluntary exile was bad enough, but vampires normally didn’t come back from the places the Elders chose to send them.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Part 2 Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>She watched from the river bank. Even knowing it was fake, Agatha wanted to scream out at him to stop. She watched as he stepped up to the bridge railing, his height causing him to stand out from the crowd, even at this distance. Then he stepped up, swinging his leg over the railing, the crowd of commuters reacting like a shoal of fish, at first scattering, then turning to gawk but none of them stepped up to stop him. A moment later he was jumping and falling, and someone was screaming…it was her, she was screaming.</p><p>“Agatha.”</p><p>His body hit the water like a dead weight and didn’t come back up. People on the bridge were pointing and crying, and Agatha was still screaming.</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>She was being shaken, it took a moment to realise it wasn’t a random passer-by.</p><p>“Agatha darling wake up it’s just a nightmare.”</p><p>Only it wasn’t a nightmare, not really, it was a vision of what could be.</p><p>Sitting up from Mycroft’s couch, Agatha allowed Dracula to pull her into his arms. He looked better than earlier, he had clearly fed several times whilst she tried to catch up on some lost sleep.</p><p>“Shush darling it will be all right, we can fix this.” Dracula tried his best to reassure her, but the truth was he didn’t know what was going to happen. Mycroft had been calm and in control as ever but even he was reserved about what could be done.</p><p>“Don’t lie, not to me.” Agatha insisted, pushing the comfort of his embrace away. She was not a child that needed coddling, and despite her fear of losing him, Agatha couldn’t pretend she wasn’t still furious with him. “Why did you even do this, were you bored, was I not enough for you?”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“No, I am serious.” Agatha spat. “How could you been such a fool, you are normally so careful with what or who you feed from?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I don’t remember.” Dracula growled back.</p><p>“I already told you everything I remember, I was at Gilles party, I had one drink there, then we went to the club and bumped into Sir Richard and few of his friends, they invited us back to a private party. I remember leaving the club but after that…” Dracula trailed off, his brows furrowed as he tried and tried to remember, and yet there was nothing, everything after that was one giant blur.</p><p>But what did it matter, Dracula knew he had drunk from those contaminated humans he could still feel how sluggish it had left him, and slaughtering them wholesale was something he would do…or could do…?</p><p>“It just doesn’t make any sense…” Agatha trailed off, her own brow furrowed as she tried to work out what was bugging her about all this.</p><p>Yet before she had time to make any progress, the door to the office opened and Mycroft returned. Whatever hope they had that the situation could be resolved simply fizzled out with a shake of Mycroft’s head.</p><p>For once even Mycroft looked worried. “Sir I don’t think we can just smooth this over.”</p><p>It was not the news that Dracula had been hoping for.</p><p>“Our informant has passed on that police were called to the address around nine this morning. They already have the entire block cordoned off, and forensics are crawling all over it. At present our only advantage is that no one knows you are not also a victim. From the description you gave me, it is going to take their forensics team days to piece together the different victims. There will also be no CCTV record of you leaving the apartment. I would suggest that our best option would be to report you missing.”</p><p>“You want pass me off as a victim of my own crime?” It was twisted, and thusly appealed to Dracula’s sense of dramatic irony immensely.</p><p>“It would buy us time if nothing else.” Mycroft added. “Time, we need to sneak in a team to review the evidence collected. We will be able to judge then, if they have anything that even links you to the crime.”</p><p>Of all the suggestions Dracula had been expecting that was not among them. Yet it would be just as effective as Agatha’s suicide idea, with far less risk involved to him. It would still mean he would need to leave London for a while, or at least keep a very low profile.</p><p>“We can hide you here, until we know more.” Mycroft suggested. “When we know if we need to get you out of the country, we can review our options.”</p><p>“I would suggest you have Renfield raise the missing person report. You can fail to make an arranged call with him and not respond to his calls. I think it is best to keep any vampire involvement with the authorities to a minimum. Perhaps we can ask Captain Anderson to…”</p><p>“Not Anderson.” Agatha suddenly spoke up, she had been mostly silent whilst Mycroft schemed. “I know he has contacts in the forensic teams, but I don’t trust him.”</p><p>“I would agree with Agatha, I would rather not have my future in the hands of a man that hates me.”</p><p>“And do not run this past any of Baron de Rais’s people either.” When Dracula frowned at her she added. “He could have stopped you at any time. He chose not to. He sat there and used you like you were some cheap entertainment. He might even be lying entirely, have you even considered that, that he might be framing you; you don’t even remember what happened?!”</p><p>“Dearest you do hear how paranoid you are sounding?” Yet whilst it touched him that Agatha wanted to think the best of him, Dracula knew this was exactly the sort of thing he was capable of.</p><p>In the old days he would have done it just for fun. He had toned down those tendencies, as he was very much a creature of whim and circumstance, but he knew there were lines Agatha simply would not cross.</p><p>“It’s not paranoia if they are really out to get you.” Agatha retorted, her tone sharper than she intended. “I just don’t think we should dismiss any possibility here, no matter how far fetched it might seem. Even if the worse Baron de Rais is guilty of, is his negligence of care towards a fellow vampire; do you really trust him not to at least try to capitalise off it?”</p><p>Now in that Agatha did have a point, and Dracula already had made enough enemies, or at least adversaries, who would love to push him out the picture for a few years. The Pazzi family immediately came to mind, yes Elder Pazzi could easily use this lapse of judgement to punish him for slighting his family.</p><p>“No, we handle this quietly ourselves, Mycroft handles all the interactions with the team, and we pass your presence off here as some clan bonding, before the three of us, have to fly to Rome. If we need to get you out the country beforehand, then you are going to check on the renovation work at your estate.”</p><p>“Agatha you can’t expect to keep this quiet.” Mycroft began warningly. “We might be able to handle the mortals but Baron de Rais has no reason not to spread the story.”</p><p>“Yes, but for now it is his word against ours, if we don’t blink, and we handle the threat then the other Elders might just let it slide.” Agatha was more hopeful at this point than anything. The very thought of having Dracula taken away from her was making her cling desperately to any idea, no matter how ludicrous.</p><p>“I think you are being overly optimistic.” Mycroft sighed. “They will at the least bring it up at the next Council meeting, if they don’t call an extraordinary meeting just to deal with it, and we do need to be prepared for that. I would suggest we start considering a proposal for a voluntary exile, it would at least reassure them we are taking the matter seriously.”</p><p>“It all seems a little much…” Dracula began not wanting to say out loud that he honestly thought they were overreacting, but he relented when both Agatha and Mycroft didn’t so much as blink, as a pair the two of them could be quite intimidating. “Ok we play this your way… for now. Prepare for the worst.”</p><p>There was only one thing Dracula needed confirming, exile he could handle but not if he was going alone, Agatha had to come with him. Now he had just to convince her of that.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Aggi what the fuck is going on?” A familiar voice asked from the doorway of the room Mycroft had assigned to them. It was close to the cluster of rooms being used by the Clan Dracula novices, and clearly rumours were already spreading.</p><p>“Lucy now is not the time.” Of all the people Agatha didn’t want to talk to right now, her little sister was near the top. It wasn’t that Lucy didn’t care about other people, she did in her own way, it was that Lucy would probably force Agatha to confront things, things that right now she was trying to avoid.</p><p>Questions like how she could possibly be in love and stay in love with a man, who could massacre a room full of people, and care more about the consequences for himself, than the very terrible crime he had committed? Or whether she would follow said man into exile, if the Elders forced it; give up everything for him, when she had already turned down a very similar offer? How would living with him in exile, be any different than getting married? She would still be giving up her clan, her work, her independence all for him. Agatha knew Dracula would ask it of her, probably demand it even, and Agatha had to be ready with an answer.</p><p>“Don’t bullshit me sis I know there is more to this bonding crap than you are letting on. Joining us for lunch, so he could show off he’d finally gotten in your knickers was one thing; moving in to spend time with us, when he barely showed his face since turning us. No, I’m not buying it.”</p><p>“Well you need to, for me, you need to make everyone buy it. Say I blackmailed him into it, say you heard he lost a bet, say anything you like Lucy but make it believable.” Agatha hissed, her voice leaving no room for doubt. “I need you to support me in this, not undermine me.”</p><p>“Then tell me what the fuck is really happening. What did big D do? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No!” Agatha retorted sharply. “He would never.” Preferring to ignore the sceptical gaze Lucy shot her in return.</p><p>“I…I think he was set up.” There now she had said it out loud, the thought that had been bugging her ever since she had first heard the story.</p><p>Turning to Lucy Agatha beckoned her inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.</p><p>“There was a party, it went very very wrong, as wrong as you can get with a vampire in amongst the whole room full of mortals. Dracula was compromised, because he drank the blood of mortals who had been taking drugs, we don’t much of what happened after that, but all the mortals are dead.”</p><p>“Fuck me.” Lucy whistled her shock. “No wonder you got so pissed at me.”</p><p>“Maintaining control takes everything we have. I only nag you about it because I care, because the last thing I would ever want is for you to find yourself in this situation.” Agatha reached out taking Lucy’s hand. “I hate to say this but its true so you might as well hear it from me, as precious as vampire life is, our Elders will not shy away from shedding it if they think for one second it will protect them.”</p><p>“So how do we prove it? If Dracula was set up?”</p><p>“I don’t know if we can.” Agatha had to admit that she was defeated, a hunch wasn’t proof, and without evidence the consequences wouldn’t change.</p><p>It wasn’t like she could go after Baron de Rais, with her abilities she might be able to force the truth out of him, but even getting to him would be difficult and why would the other Elders take the word of a child vampire who was far from unbiased over that of one of their own? It wasn’t like she could find out what happened from anyone else, all the other witnesses were conveniently dead.</p><p>Or were they…</p><p>There was one other witness to the whole event, sure he claimed that he couldn’t recall anything, but Agatha wondered if that was entirely true. After all even if Dracula didn’t remember himself, he still carried echoes of all the people he had drank the night before, surely one of those would have been sober enough to recall what happened up to their death?</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Part 2 Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can have it earlier today, as I wrote it last night, enjoy the combination of angst/fluff/plot development and sexy shenanigans</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“I want to try and communicate with the people you ate last night.”</p><p>“You want to what?” Of all the things he had been expecting Agatha to say when he finally came to bed that night, Dracula had not expected her to say that.</p><p>Yet the longer he stared at her, sitting cross-legged in her pyjamas on the bed, her still shower damp hair falling about her face, the more he realised she was being serious.</p><p>“I just think we are missing part of the picture.” Agatha added when Dracula didn’t speak.</p><p>In truth they were missing most of the picture, but Dracula doubted this would do any good, in fact it could do a great deal more damage. Knowing he had killed all those people, was very different, to seeing it. If Agatha saw it, saw what he had done, would she be able to forgive him, would she still love him? Would it even be worth the risk?</p><p>“Agatha it won’t do any good, we both know I killed them all, there is no changing that.”</p><p>“We know nothing of the sort, all we know for certain is that you were there, and you drank their blood…”</p><p>“Agatha stop, now who is being ridiculous. I’m a vampire, I drink mortals’ blood and then I kill them, it’s what I have been doing for centuries. I don’t need to dig over all the details to know I did this, and honestly I don’t want you seeing it either.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>“Not to me.”</p><p>“Well then you are being deliberately obtuse.”</p><p>“I just want to help.”</p><p>“You can help most by leaving this alone.” Dracula snapped, his decision was final.</p><p>Losing his freedom for a while was one thing, losing Agatha’s love and respect was another. She was still too human in many ways, she would never understand, never be able to see him kill like that and still love him. It had taken too many years to find this happiness, Dracula would do whatever he had to, to keep it. Even if that meant protecting Agatha from the truth of who he was.</p><p>“My answer is no, and it is final. We should be concentrating on the future not the past. I have been in contact with Renfield, the castle is habitable, even if it won’t be particularly luxurious. Still there will be plenty for us to do, I imagine the time will pass quite quickly, and before you know it we will be home. One of the many blessings of being a vampire, time is something we have plenty of.”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>“Of course us.” Dracula countered, Agatha was really testing his patience now. “You will be coming with me Agatha, you know it and I know it. Oh, you might witter on about asking and not telling, but we both know you will come with me anyway, and I frankly I am tired, so there is no need to waste time arguing about it. Now can we please go to bed, it has been one hell of a day.”</p><p>Pushing herself off the bed, as Dracula pulled back the covers, Agatha was on the very edge of storming out and finding herself somewhere else to sleep. She stood there boiling with rage at him, first for putting them in this situation, then for not taking it seriously enough, and now for steamrolling over her ideas and opinions.</p><p>“Agatha stop being difficult and get into bed, you can yell at me all you want tomorrow, and I will listen with as much patience as a man can possess, but for tonight just do as I say.” Dracula huffed, getting into the bed, his nose wrinkling at the decidedly poor quality of the sheets.</p><p>“Oh you…you…are an arse.” Agatha seethed, all but shaking with rage now.</p><p>“Yes, I know, but I am your arse, so get into bed.” Dracula insisted, patting the space beside him in bed. “I promised you can yell all you want tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, I will…patronising bastard.”</p><p>“Good, glad that is settled…bed!” Dracula punctuated his statement by switching off the bedside lamp and plunging the room into semi darkness.</p><p>Her limbs felt jittering and awkward, but Agatha reluctantly complied. Settling under the covers at the very edge of the bed, as a tense silence descended, their bed now a cold war front, with the space in between them, much like the buffer that Europe had once been.</p><p>“Don’t be childish, you will fall out if you stay there.”</p><p>“I am perfectly fine where I am.” Agatha spat back, yet she almost rolled out of bed, when Dracula was suddenly at her back; his strong arm wrapped around her middle, now the only thing keeping her from falling out.</p><p>“Yes, you look so very comfortable.” He muttered whilst pressing his lips to the back of her neck, his hand reaching up to grope at her breast.</p><p>“Oh no, we are not having sex, not after today!”</p><p>“Why not, I would have thought you in the mood for a little hate sex right now?”</p><p>“I…I cannot believe you…”</p><p>“Hmmm am I that good?” Dracula teased, laying a teasing bite to the cluster of nerve endings behind her ear.</p><p>“Only someone of your ego, could possibly imagine, I would want to have sex with you tonight.”</p><p>“My ego and my cock, which I know you love.” Dracula countered, his fingers pinching at her nipple. “It’s been over twenty-four hours since I’ve been inside you Agatha, and that is at least twenty hours too long, for both of us.”</p><p>“You…you are…” Agatha growled, pushing his hand from her body, and forcing him on to his back. Straddling him Agatha kept her hands firmly on his chest, she had to keep that talented mouth of his off her, she just couldn’t keep her thoughts straight when he kissed her.</p><p>“If you wanted to be on top you just had to say so. I don’t mind having a rest.” Dracula teased, his hands slipping to cradle her backside, raking his nails lightly across the fabric of her pyjamas.</p><p>“What I want is for you to treat me like your equal and not someone you can boss around.” Agatha hissed back.</p><p>“Hmm I’d be quite happy to let you boss me around right now, if it would make you feel better? Come on Agatha, don’t you want to put me in my place? In bed at least I am prepared to let you.”</p><p>“Grrrrrrr.” He was so damn obnoxious, and yet he was right, this talk was pushing her buttons.</p><p>“Fine get your cock out.” Agatha ordered, and Dracula was happy to comply, pushing down and kicking off his own clothing, until his semi hard cock was free for her inspection.</p><p>“You are not allowed to touch it, or me, until I say so!” Agatha added. “You do so, and I will stop, and you won’t get to have sex with me at all; do you understand?”</p><p>Nodding eagerly Dracula was just happy he was going to have sex at all, the details of how were immaterial.</p><p>Shifting back so she was only just in reach, Agatha pulled off her top, exposing her breasts, the nipples of which already had already started to bud from Dracula’s earlier touching. She kept her bottoms on for now, determined to wait until he started to beg before she took them off.</p><p>Agatha first trailed her fingers lightly over her collarbone, then down between her breasts to stroke over her belly. Yet instead of dipping to touch between her thighs, her hands came back up to lightly stroke along her rib cage, ever edging up towards her breasts. Rubbing the sensitive skin underneath them with her fingernails, Agatha felt her nipples tighten further, yet still she resisted touching them.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Agatha locked her gaze with Dracula’s, he looked near feral already, his gaze flooded red and he was panting. Pleased she was making him suffer just a little, Agatha kept her gaze on him as she began to massage and squeeze her breasts with her palms. Her nipples she didn’t touch yet, circling around them, the tip of her fingernail lightly scoring the edge of her areole.</p><p>“Agatha…” Dracula couldn’t help but grunt her name, this was torture of a kind he had never encountered before. All he wanted was to touch her, to take those hard nipples into his mouth and suckle and bite down, but he had promised he wouldn’t, not until she told him he could, and he was already in enough trouble as it was.</p><p>Finally, she started to touch her nipples, Dracula drooling as she alternatively rubbed and flicked them, then began to pinch them lightly, then more firmly, even twisting them between her fingers. Her soft little moans of pleasure and the way she was grinding her centre against his naked thigh…Dracula could feel her dampness even through the fabric of her pyjamas.</p><p>“Agatha please.” His cock was fully hard now and bobbed angrily against his stomach, Dracula offended on his behalf at being so neglected. His foreskin had not completely retracted, and it was annoyingly tight around the head of his swollen cock.</p><p>“Please what?” Agatha practically purred her reply, sliding one hand down her torso, dipping under the waist band of her pyjama’s, as she began to touch herself there as well.</p><p>“Please let me touch you.”</p><p>“No.” Agatha sighed as she moved onto her own fingers, biting down on her bottom lip, as she circled her clit.</p><p>“Then let me touch myself.” Dracula whined, he was starting to tremble from the exertion of controlling himself.</p><p>“No.” Agatha added, her smile turning predatory as Dracula wailed in disappointment.</p><p>“Then let me watch properly.” The third time of asking surely had to pay off.</p><p>“Alright you can watch.” Agatha could consent to that, shuffling onto her bottom to push her pyjama’s back down to her knees, splaying out her thighs as wide as she could before she resumed her teasing, two fingers inside, curling and rocking as she rolled her thumb over and around her clit. Bucking and rolling her hips, Agatha’s remaining hand continued to squeeze and play with her breast.</p><p>“Fuck.” She was so beautiful, her body undulating as she rode her own fingers, her eyes half lidded as she came closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>“Agatha please…”</p><p>Her gaze was so heavy, the pleasure was thrumming through her body, as was the sense of power. Dracula was squirming on the bed, his cock hard and purple, his expression almost wretched.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please let me fuck you…let me taste you.” Every touch and his body was on fire, the simple press of her thigh against his own, and his skin was burning up.</p><p>“Oh, you want this…” Agatha teased, withdrawing her fingers from her cunt, inching forward and pressing them into Dracula’s mouth, allowing him to suckle on her fingers, his tongue licking them clean.</p><p>“See you can be such a good boy, when you are not being an arse.” She cooed at him, shifting forward until she was straddling his thighs just below his cock, rubbing her wetness over his balls, and savouring the way Dracula practically had a seizure at the sudden contact out of nowhere.</p><p>“Please…please…please…” He was definitely begging now, but Dracula didn’t care, all he cared about was having his cock sheathed in that tight wetness and coming so hard he went blind from it.</p><p>“Do you promise to be a good boy and not come until I do?” Agatha’s grin was evil now, her fingertip stroking him from ball sack to the head of his cock, wiping the precum up with the tip of her finger and bringing it up to her lips.</p><p>“I promise. I promise.” Dracula would have sworn away his entire fortune right now, promising not to come before Agatha did, seemed like a small price to pay.</p><p>“And still no touching.” Agatha insisted, enjoying his whine of disappointment.</p><p>Still she took pity on him and grasping the base of his cock in her fist, she lifted herself up and placed him at her entrance. Inching down slowly, Agatha hummed deep in her throat, feeling him slowly stretch and fill her was bliss. When she was half way down, Agatha suddenly stopped, and began to withdraw, keeping only the tip inside as she rocked back and forth, before withdrawing completely and rubbing the head of his cock against her clit.</p><p>Howling in frustration Dracula all but clawed up the bed sheets. He had been so close, so damn close.</p><p>“Poor baby. Now you know how it feels, when someone you love decides to take you for granted. Makes decisions about your life, without considering what you need or want.” Agatha spat back, her eyes now fully blown with lust. “Luckily for you I am a bigger person.”</p><p>With that Agatha put him back inside her and with two rolls of her hips, sank down so he was fully sheathed inside her.</p><p>“Ummmm lovely.” She sighed, fingers back on her clit as she stroked herself but otherwise didn’t move.</p><p>“Agatha please…I’m sorry…please…” Dracula pleaded, he could flex his own hips, use his thighs to try and gain some sort of traction to rock her on his cock, but it would be so much better if Agatha rode him herself.</p><p>Instead of indulging him Agatha continued to pleasure herself, stroking her clit and pressing down on her mound, squeezing tighter on the thick cock that filled her.</p><p>He was going to come, without so much as one decent thrust inside her. Just from being inside her and having Agatha squeeze him.</p><p>“No!” The command was strident, as was the tight grip that was suddenly around the base of his cock, holding off his orgasm, keeping him trapped there, in that moment just before coming.</p><p>“Naughty.” Agatha tutted, her grip on his cock vice like. “Bad boys don’t get to come, you know this.”</p><p>“Please…I’m sorry I will be good.” Dracula pleaded, yet his fears were realised when Agatha moved off of him, leaving him bereft.</p><p>“I will give you one chance to make it up to me.” Agatha insisted, pleased when he nodded.</p><p>Shifting up his torso, Agatha pulled out the pillow from beneath his head, dropping Dracula’s head back onto the mattress. Taking hold of the headboard she straddled his head, thighs tight to his ears as she lowered herself down onto his mouth.</p><p>Finally, relieved to be doing something Dracula set to his task with gusto, licking and sucking, not daring to use his hands lest he break the rule about no touching, instead he used his nose and chin to provide friction when his mouth was otherwise occupied. The rasp of his stubble proving useful, if not a little too rough. Not that Agatha seemed to mind, she was moaning and shaking, her thighs unable to support her weight and she practically sat on his face.</p><p>Her orgasm when it came was like fire and brimstone. The pleasure just kept coming as Dracula kept stimulating her, even when it was too much, she didn’t…couldn’t stop him, and a second wave quickly followed the first.</p><p>In the end it was too much, Agatha found the strength to push herself off his mouth, falling back against his torso, her thighs still splayed most indecorously.</p><p>“Can I please fuck you now?” Dracula’s voice was rather breathless himself, even though he hadn’t come himself, the force of Agatha’s orgasm had washed over him, and he wondered if another time, he might persuade her to use her mental abilities, to allow him to experience what multiple orgasms felt like.</p><p>“Ok…but be gentle.” Agatha managed to murmur. Her body was still overly stimulated, and really the last thing she wanted was more sex, but Dracula had done everything she asked, and he had earned a reward.</p><p>Gentle was easier said than done. Somehow Dracula managed to rearrange them, Agatha stretched out across the bed, her gaze still lidded, her body still trembling with aftershocks. He slid in easily, she was so wet that even his thick cock slipped in. Gentle slow strokes, quickly descended into a rut, barely removing his cock before ramming it back inside. Deeper and deeper, his hands on her arse as he lifted her pliant body up, manoeuvring her however he pleased, grunting as he did so.</p><p>One…two…and he was gone, the force of his climax robbing from him the breath he didn’t need.</p><p>Careful not to collapse on top of her, Dracula finished spending before rolling to the side. The room was chilled, and their exertions had managed to bring a sweat even to a vampire’s skin, he could feel it cooling in the air.</p><p>Rolling back on to his side, Dracula ran his hand over Agatha’s flank, his fingertips tracing the line of her ribs before settling over her stomach. In his minds eye Dracula could imagine it swelling under his palm. It was a dream he had given up for Agatha, knowing how strongly she felt about not having children, yet for a woman so determined not to conceive she seemed rather flippant about preventing it. Not that Dracula minded the regular sex, and not being forced to use any of those human preventatives.</p><p>Covering Dracula’s hand with her own, Agatha turned her head, watching him watching her. It wasn’t hard to see where his attention was focused, and Agatha felt her heart lurch a little, at the almost wistful look on his face.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“It’s nothing…”</p><p>“It’s not nothing.”</p><p>Sighing Dracula resigned himself to another difficult conversation, in a day of difficult conversations. “How do know you won’t get pregnant?”</p><p>“Because I’m not fertile right now.” Agatha answered simply. “My cycle isn’t monthly like a mortal woman’s. Most vampires only have one or at most two fertile periods in a year, it depends on how old they were when they were turned. I only have one, and believe me I know when it is coming, let’s just say there are several symptoms that are hard to miss.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Disappointed?” Agatha asked turning on her side to face him.</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Fibber.”</p><p>“I just didn’t understand, this is all new to me Agatha.” Dracula sighed. “It’s not something I can just ask Mycroft now is it.”</p><p>“Please that was not an image I needed.” Agatha scoffed, the very idea of Mycroft giving Dracula the sex talk.</p><p>Lifting her hand to his lips Dracula pressed a kiss to her fingers, then her knuckles, then her palm.</p><p>“Say you will come with me if I have to go into exile.”</p><p>“Is this you asking now, instead of telling?” Agatha asked, too tired to get cross with him again, it was hard to do so after two amazing orgasms and when he was being so sweet.</p><p>“I’ll beg if it works.” Dracula admitted. “I…I simply couldn’t bear to be without you Agatha, just the thought of it.”</p><p>“I know.” Agatha sighed, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s the same for me.”</p><p>Twisting his head Dracula stared down at her in surprise. “It is?”</p><p>“Yes, you fool, I love you, I wouldn’t want to be without you, but I have to work out what it would mean for the others, they are reliant on me…I can’t just swan off and leave them for who knows how long?”</p><p>“We could take them with us…”</p><p>“Really can you see Lucy settling down happily in a barely renovated castle, miles from anywhere, no internet or cute boys to torment?”</p><p>Head dropping back to the mattress Dracula had to admit she had a point. “She would make our lives hell.”</p><p>“Your life perhaps, she would certainly put a cramp in our sex life.” Agatha deadpanned. “Well at least we wouldn’t need to worry about contraception.”</p><p>Bursting out laughing, Dracula’s chest shook with the force of it, suddenly knowing that no matter what the future had in store for them, together they could handle anything. “Quite right.”</p><p>“You know we might not even need to leave…” Agatha began carefully, her hand stroking his chest.</p><p>“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Dracula sighed, knowing without having to ask what she was talking about, also knowing that she wouldn’t just let it rest. “Are you prepared to find things you don’t want to see?”</p><p>“If you think I am ignorant of the truth of who you really are, then you forget I listened while you slaughtered an entire convent full of my sisters.” Agatha replied bluntly, lifting her head to meet his gaze and show him that she was entirely serious about this. “If I can fall in love with you after that, after you killed people I cared deeply for. Do you really think I will suddenly fall out of love with you, after talking to a few more of your victims?”</p><p>“No…I suppose not.” Dracula had to admit she had a point, but that didn’t shift the fear. “But you cannot promise it won’t change how you look at me.”</p><p>“No, I cannot promise that, just like you can’t promise that you won’t grow to resent my not giving you children.” Agatha chose her words with care. “I can promise I won’t give up on us, I can promise I will always try to deal with any problems that might come up between us, that I will never simply walk away from you again.”</p><p>“Not even if I push you away?” Dracula’s question was quietly spoken, this was as close as he could come to admitting to being vulnerable in front of Agatha.</p><p>Talking about feelings, was just not something that was done, especially not the difficult unpleasant ones. Admitting she had power over him, admitting that he was afraid, all of these things were true, but talking about them would make them real as well.</p><p>“Especially if you push me away. I know now that is precisely when you need me the most.” Agatha answered equally softly. “Let me try to help. You know how my mind works by now; I simply won’t rest easy, knowing there was something I could have done to help you, and I didn’t.”</p><p>Agatha was right and Dracula knew it, he was being a coward not letting her in, not wanting to admit he needed anyone’s help, not even hers. Yet his stubbornness could have consequences for other people, and it was selfish of him to put his own comfort above their futures. In the end he simply nodded, let the chips fall where they may, it was time to stop hiding.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Part 2 Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“This will work better if you relax.”</p><p>Dracula couldn’t help the suggestive smirk that pulled at his lips, his eyebrows waggling suggestively as Agatha tutted and smacked his arm.</p><p>“Vicious Captain Helsing, that’s not how you get someone in the mood to relax.”</p><p>“With you it might work.” Agatha retorted, shooting him a shit eating grin of her own.</p><p>“Hmmmmmmm you know it just might…”</p><p>Pushing off the hands that had found their way onto her backside, Agatha tried to be stern with him, this was meant to be taken seriously. “We are not here to have sex.”</p><p>“You might not be…”</p><p>“Neither of us are here to have sex.” Agatha reiterated. “We are here to find out what really happened that night. Now I need you to relax, close your eyes and find a comfortable position.”</p><p>“Oh, I find most positions comfortable.”</p><p>“Dracula!”</p><p>Head tilting Dracula watched her amused, next to Agatha smiling at him, Agatha frowning at him in frustration was his favourite expression. “Agatha dearest when are you going to call me by my first name?”</p><p>That was not a retort that Agatha had been expected and it flustered her somewhat. Obviously, Dracula had a first name, it was just in her head he had always been Dracula or more formally The Count. Calling him by his first name was an intimacy he had never offered before, and if she could still blush, Agatha knew her cheeks would be bright red.</p><p>“I…you…Well you never offered.” Agatha was on the defensive, smacking away the hand that reached for her chin as she hid her flustered expression from him.</p><p>“Well I think perhaps its time. I mean some people might say we are rushing things, we have only had a lot of sex, only declared our love for one another…at least I think we have…”</p><p>“Honestly boys.”</p><p>“Anyway, since you’re about to go plundering my brain.” Dracula teased, finally catching her chin and lifting her gaze back up to meet his own. “I think it would be ok if you called me Vlad.”</p><p>“Will it get you to cooperate?”</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt to try?”</p><p>“Fine then, Vlad…” Agatha paused the name sounding weird on her tongue. “Please lay down and close your eyes.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.” Dracula lay down on the bed, offering Agatha his hand.</p><p>Accepting it Agatha settled down next to him, placing her other hand on his chin and turning his face towards her, pressing their foreheads together, she chose to ignore Dracula’s smile or the way his forehead crinkled against hers when he did. When he rubbed his nose against hers and tried to kiss her, Agatha had no choice but to lay her free hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Concentrate, take us back to the club first.”</p><p>Sighing Dracula closed his eyes and reluctantly did as she asked. It was strange at first, he could feel Agatha there, not just her physical presence which was as always hard to ignore, but the sudden extra awareness of her. He tried his best to do as she asked, pictured the club as it was when they arrived.</p><p>Crowded, the mortal youngsters drinking and dancing and groping each other in public. Dracula could feel the lingering presence of Gilles de Rais in his peripheral vision, but he chose not to look at him. Instead he took the stairs up to the balcony area, he had been too late to secure a private booth, but the view was best from up here, and this was where they had bumped into Sir Richard.</p><p>
  <em>Sir Richard yes focus on him. </em>
</p><p>Agatha’s instructions were less like he could hear her voice and more like he could feel her intent.</p><p>“You know this would be a lot easier if you were just here.” Dracula huffed, imaging for himself the last time Agatha and he had been at a club and the dress she had worn for him.</p><p>“I did not wear it for you.” Now he could hear her, opening his eyes Dracula beamed to find Agatha here with him and wearing his dress.</p><p>“Yes, you did, we both know you did.” Dracula retorted, his eyes raking up and down her lovely long legs. “We really need to find an occasion to break that old thing out again, or you could just start wearing it around the apartment…”</p><p>“Concentrate on Sir Richard.” Agatha prompted. Relieved when Dracula stopped flirting for a moment to actually do as she asked.</p><p>“Count Dracula, why it has been years.” A familiar voice suddenly interrupted them, and Dracula shot Agatha a long-suffering look before turning back to greet Sir Richard as he had that night at the club.</p><p>“Excellent…” Agatha muttered mainly to herself, she didn’t care to concentrate on the conversation, she was concentrating on Sir Richard.</p><p>It was a difficult skill to master, and one that Agatha didn’t have as much experience with as she would like, but she found if she focused long enough on a memory of recent kill, then it was almost like they could invoke the imprint of that soul to re-join them. Dracula carried strong memories of Sir Richard before the part of the night that was all blurred, and if he had killed or at least drank from him then Agatha should be able to…</p><p>“What is happening…where am I?” Sir Richard suddenly exclaimed, deviating from the carefully scripted recreation of the night, as Dracula remembered it.</p><p>No one else in the party seemed to notice the deviation, they simply carried on drinking and talking as before.</p><p>“You…You!” Sir Richard suddenly seemed terrified as he caught sight of Count Dracula. “You murderer!”</p><p>“Well I guess that answers that question.” Dracula deadpanned, turning to Agatha who was focused on Sir Richard, perhaps holding him here, perhaps processing what he was saying. “Agatha, I told you this was pointless.”</p><p>“Nothing is pointless.” Agatha insisted, dismissing Dracula and approaching a shaking Sir Richard, who was exploring his neck like he couldn’t believe it hadn’t been severed. “Sir Richard, I don’t know if you remember me but…”</p><p>“Of course, I remember you, your one of those monsters too.” Sir Richard panicked. “Well I don’t know what game you people are playing but it is a sick one.”</p><p>“My name is Agatha Van Helsing and it is very important you listen to me.” Agatha pushed onward. “I am here because I need to find out what happened to you after you left the club and went back to that apartment. I need you to provide me with your account of the evening.”</p><p>“My account, why would you need my account?”</p><p>“Our records are a little vague, I need to understand so that the appropriate guilty parties can be charged.” Agatha did her best to be vague herself, forcing herself to ignore Dracula’s scoff, and focus solely on Sir Richard. “I am going to take your hand, all you will need to do is think about what happened.”</p><p>Amazingly Sir Richard accepted the hand she offered. His hand was sweaty and trembling and Agatha held on tight, focusing on that strengthened link, causing the room around them to spin and reform.</p><p>“What the hell…”</p><p>“Concentrate Sir Richard. Remember how the party started from your perspective.”</p><p>The group watched as the room around them began to fill with people. There were pretty young waiters and waitresses wearing nothing but black silk masks, carrying trays that contained flutes of champagne or others that had neatly laid out lines of cocaine. The guests were dressed like they had descended from a strange mixture of places, some were dressed like they had came from opening night at the opera, others like they had arrived straight from a club. All looked wealthy, or if not wealthy, beautiful enough to make up for it.</p><p>“Well this all looks…” Agatha paused as she tried to find a word that would fit, normal certainly wasn’t right, as her definition of normal did not involve a man in black tie with his trousers down around his ankles being spanked by a very tall woman in spandex.</p><p>“Not murderous.” She settled on, shooting Dracula a disturbed look, amused that even he looked a little bashful at having been caught attending this sort of party.</p><p>“Do you remember when things started to get strange?” Agatha asked Sir Richard, who suddenly paled and pointed behind her.</p><p>Agatha turned just in time to see Dracula, or Sir Richard’s conjuring of Dracula rip the throat out of a young man, who was dressed only in a pair of leather trousers.</p><p>At first there was a stunned silence as Dracula began to feed, then the screaming began, and everyone tried to run…only to find the door blocked by a grinning Baron De Rais. He had retrieved one of the blunted weapons used by one of the dominatrix’s. Normally not enough to do enough damage, in the hands of a vampire they could cause plenty of damage.</p><p>Something Sir Richard found as he took one blunted blade to the stomach. Staggering back as he held in his bowels, he grasped for someone to help, only to encounter the unhinged bloody smile of a vampire, his scream cut off as Dracula sank his teeth into his throat. Drinking only for a few moments before dropping a dying Sir Richard to the floor and moving on to another victim.</p><p>Gasping out of his ripped-out throat, bleeding out of his stomach, Sir Richard could only stare up at the ceiling, his vision blocked out by the grinning blooded smile of Baron de Rais who a moment later severed his head.</p><p>“Well I think we have seen more than enough.”</p><p>Dracula had been watching quietly from the back of the room, it was he had always feared, he had started it, and seemed to have taken absolute glee in doing so.</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Agatha be reasonable we know enough.”</p><p>“No, we know how it ended, we still don’t know how it started.” Agatha insisted, stubbornly clinging on even when Dracula tried to push her out. “Just one more, let me try one more, then we can stop I promise.”</p><p>“You are not going to make me the good guy, you know that don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, that I know.” Agatha conceded, she couldn’t pretend that seeing this bloodshed and seeing Dracula unhinged like that hadn’t unsettled her. This was not the man she shared her bed with, not the one who liked to read poetry in his native language to her, not the man tickled and teased her and told her he loved her; and yet it was him.</p><p>“Agatha please we need to leave.”</p><p>“Just one more, the first one.” Agatha insisted, striding over to the body of the half-naked young man.</p><p>Sinking to her knees she pressed her hands to his chest, her fingers dripping in his blood as she concentrated on him. It was harder than with Sir Richard, she had never met him, never seen anything more than a mirror of Sir Richard’s memories of him. Yet under his hands he became more solid, his features became more defined, his eyes were noticeably blue, and they were staring up at Agatha, not quite alive but no longer dead.</p><p>“Hello I’m Agatha.” She tried but the almost comatose young man blinked up at her. “I need you to show me what happened.”</p><p>Agatha had to help drag him back to his feet. She wasn’t sure if it were her skills, or if the memory in Dracula’s blood was corrupted in some way, but unlike Sir Richard who was solid and had a recognisable personality, this young man was almost ghostlike. As though Dracula hadn’t gained a successful read of him when he absorbed his blood.</p><p>Still Agatha persisted, connecting as best she could, directing the young man by will alone, and the around them the scene changed. Now blurry, and oddly coloured, the music seemed strangely louder. It was like stepping through a looking glass.</p><p>There was a pretty girl he was having a fumble with, even though it looked like she had a dozen eyes, he was happy and alive and enjoying himself. Then there was a blur of a man…he was holding his shoulder and tugging him away. There was a drink being pressed into his hand, it was red and spiced and slightly warm. He had to drink it, the man was most insistent on him drinking it, so he drank it. A few moments later it was like his blood was on fire, his cock was so hard, and the man had his hand down his trousers fondling him.</p><p>He tried to get away…but his body was so sluggish…then a popper was cracked under his nose and everything sped up, the room around them getting blurred, people bouncing and crashing into him, he wanted to scratch his skin off, and he began to claw at it, gouging long lines into his skin, blood gushing up under his fingernails. Until he felt a sudden push in his back, and he was falling…falling…until a tall dark man caught him…and then there was pain and screaming…and peace…finally peace.</p><p>“Well fuck me.” Dracula had watched in mute astonishment and admiration, unwilling to speak before lest he damage Agatha’s concentration.</p><p>It had been difficult to follow at times, the drug induced recollections were jarring, and it was no wonder that Dracula’s own memory had been affected, by his judgement by the time of his death, this young man had been on at least three different types of drugs.</p><p>“Vlad you know what this means.” Agatha was still crouched down next to the young victim, yet her gaze wasn’t on him, nor even on the dark blur that was the Dracula of his memories.</p><p>Her gaze was looking past, at the man who had forced the drink, the popper and the molestation on this poor boy, the same man who had pushed this drugged up, and bleeding victim straight into Dracula’s path. Oh, the image was blurred, but for those who knew him, it was obvious who the real mastermind behind this massacre was.</p><p>“Gilles de Rais.” Dracula finished for her, growling as he severed the connection and forced them back roughly into the real world. Not caring that his own head was banging right now.</p><p>“I’m going to kill him. I swear it Agatha.”</p><p>For a moment Agatha struggled to think over her own headache which was far more acute, she could barely lift her head from the pillow, let alone stop a rampaging Dracula.</p><p>“And I am going to help you.” She managed weakly, jarring Dracula out of his angry pacing.</p><p>“Dearest…”</p><p>“No, I am deadly serious. I am helping Vlad, it was not just you he was trying to ruin here, but our entire clan with you. So, you are going to let me help, we are going to plan this carefully.”</p><p>“But we are going to kill him?” Dracula clarified, still amazed to hear Agatha Van Helsing wanted anyone dead, even Baron de Rais.</p><p>“Yes together.” Agatha insisted, reaching out for him, relieved when Dracula immediately returned to her side. “We are going to make him pay for hurting our family.”</p><p>Family…when Agatha said it like that Dracula couldn’t help but grin, fangs prominent; with his clan behind him Gilles de Rais had better start praying, because there was nothing in this world that could stop Count Dracula now.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnnd Part 2 is done...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Part 3 Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're off...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3:</p><p>---/---</p><p>The last few weeks had really tested their patience. Sleeping over at one another’s apartments, and spending their days apart was one thing, being trapped at headquarters together 24/7 was another entirely. Agatha had never had to deal with a bored Dracula before, and given a choice she never would again, he came far too close to deserving a staking sometimes. That neither of them had come up with a fool proof plan, to deal with Baron de Rais, did not help tempers either.</p><p>Yet in some ways it had been nice. Dracula had actually spent some time with their clan, even joining them once for movie night, even if he did loudly critique the slasher movie that was selected. The others were less scared of him now, even if there was still a healthy dose of intimidation.</p><p>The London situation was still uncertain. The police were still investigating their unsolved murder case, they had been round to search Dracula’s penthouse, but had found nothing incriminating. There was nothing there to find, as Dracula had never returned there after the “incident”, as Mycroft had taken to calling it. That all his clothes, a healthy stash of cash and his passport were all found at the apartment, and there was no CCTV footage of him leaving, the police were still considering him as a yet unknown victim of the crime, rather than the villain. So, at Mycroft’s suggestion they had gotten out of the country. Agatha having the luxury of travelling openly via private plane out to Romania, Dracula having to take the less glamourous route of goods delivery, spending 2 days packed into a small crate.</p><p>Still it was all worth it when they were reunited in Bucharest, and Mr and Mrs Balaur picked up their new identification curtesy of Mycroft, and an open topped Land Rover 4x4 that had been pre-ordered for them by Renfield. It only took an hour or so of Dracula driving it, before Agatha was finally convinced, they weren’t going to die in a fiery inferno after all.</p><p>Having been cooped up, first in London Headquarters and then in that damn packing crate, Dracula relished the feeling of the sun on his skin and the wind blowing in his hair as he pressed rather heavily on the accelerator. Although it was his first real time driving anywhere, Dracula loved the thrill of it. Although he knew he had travelled faster on board a plane, there was something real about the speed, when you could feel the air and see the landscape whooshing past.</p><p>“You know, you can take your death grip off the door Agatha, I know what I am doing.”</p><p>“You know how to point it in a direction and go fast.” Agatha corrected him. “When you’ve shown me, you know how to brake and park this bloody thing, then I might agree with you.”</p><p>“Why are you scared dearest?” Dracula teased, egging her on by revving the engine more.</p><p>“When you respond like that can you blame me?”</p><p>Laughing at her wit Dracula conceded her point a little, easing off the accelerator until they were once more doing around the speed limit.</p><p>“We should have done this before now.” Dracula declared, his eyes soaking in the sights that was so different than the homeland he remembered, and yet there was a certain familiarity there as well, that he had not found anywhere else. One thing he was certain of was that he was glad he had waited to come back with Agatha.</p><p>“There is so much I cannot wait to show you.”</p><p>Watching as the years seemed to slip away from Dracula’s brow, Agatha couldn’t help but smile at his boyish enthusiasm.</p><p>“I am looking forward to being shown.” Agatha replied softly, earning her a beaming smile in reply; Dracula reaching out to cover her free hand with his own, bringing it up to his lips to press a quick kiss to her fingers, before resting their joined hands on his thigh.</p><p>They stayed like that, happily taking in the increasingly dramatic scenery as they headed north into the Carpathian Mountains. The daylight dwindling rapidly as the hours passed, and Agatha had to persuade Dracula to abandon his new obsession, and actually stop somewhere to ask for directions. Google maps could find many things it seemed but not an all but abandoned castle, on a plateau next to a river, and Dracula finally conceded that the surroundings had changed too much for him to be certain they were taking the right road.</p><p>Agatha couldn’t have recalled the name of the town if later asked, it was pretty, with the houses painted and nestled closely together. She happily waited by the car, which Dracula had managed to park reasonably well, whilst he went off to haggle directions out of one of the locals, the directions and maps Renfield had sent him in hand. Agatha was content to watch the mortals go about their evenings, the church on the square, began to toll for evening mass and people began to trickle towards it. Then she saw them, in pairs, their covered heads bobbing with each step as they appeared from a side street and began to file into the church. Agatha felt her mouth turn suddenly dry, as one by one they disappeared from her sight. The sudden visual reminder of a past she had all but banished from her memories…it was from her before and not her now.</p><p>“You were right we should have taken a left before we came down into the village.”</p><p>Dracula’s sudden intrusion caused Agatha to all but jump out of her skin, something she covered with a false smile, as he jumped back into their car. Fortunately, the dwindling light covered her well, and Agatha was able to hide from him, just how affected she really was from the sight of those nuns going to prayer. Not that Dracula had even noticed them probably, he was still so excited about showing her his home.</p><p>“Unless you wanted to stop and stretch your legs?”</p><p>Clearly, she hadn’t hidden it as well as she thought. Either that or Dracula was more perceptive to her mood than even Agatha realised.</p><p>“No, I’m fine, just tired and anxious to finally get there.” Agatha mustered up some genuine enthusiasm and added a spice of complaint for authenticity.</p><p>Yet still Dracula examined her closely for a moment, almost weighing up the worth of challenging something, that was probably nothing, when Agatha probably was just tired. She had been in a strange mood since they had left London, one moment bursting with excitement, the next strangely withdrawn. Still Dracula had lived enough of his life around women to know, that commenting on their mood swings was a sure-fire way to end up sleeping on the couch, and he had been dreaming of sharing his own bed with Agatha for long enough that nothing could jeopardise that.</p><p>“I think half an hour or so more and we should be there.” Dracula added, before reaching into the back seat for his coat, and tucking it around her, ignoring Agatha’s half-hearted protest.</p><p>The sun was all but down now, and the temperature would drop soon. Although vampires felt the cold far less than mortals, Agatha’s comfort was always his primary concern; the veneer of a gentleman might be thin on occasions, but it was still there.</p><p>---/---</p><p>It was disappointing.</p><p>His home was not as he remembered it. Even in the dark Dracula could tell that much. The bombing and subsequent landslides had taken out part of the plateau where some of the newer and more ornate buildings had been created, including the family chapel which was a terrible shame as Dracula he had not ventured into since his death. Fortunately, the higher standing original fortress looked to be undamaged, but Dracula could only wonder just how the men had been gaining access.</p><p>The lower gatehouse was still mainly intact, the strong gates propped open, or more to the point resting against the stone for support as they were clearly in the middle of being repaired. The car fit through the space as it had been made wide enough to pass a carriage through, and Dracula was able to park in the courtyard, remembering to press the button to put up the roof, the last thing he needed was his newest toy to get rained in overnight.</p><p>Hefting their bags out of the boot, Dracula ushered Agatha towards the lights that were flickering from what had once been the groom’s quarters, and now served as the defacto site office for the builders.</p><p>“At least someone is still here.” Agatha tried her best to be encouraging, it didn’t take an empath to mark the deterioration in Dracula’s mood since they first caught sight of the Castle and very obvious damage that had been wrought on it.</p><p>At first Agatha had wanted to reach out to him, knowing how confronting this truth must be painful for him, knowing something intellectually and seeing it were two very different things. Yet she hesitated, not knowing if her comfort would be welcomed, deciding instead to wait until there was a more private moment to offer it.</p><p>Knocking on the door, Dracula was almost bowled over when an excited Renfield all but pulled the door off its hinges in his excitement.</p><p>“Master you are here at last, I really was starting to worry, it was dark and getting late and…”</p><p>“Frank we are here safe and sound.” Dracula cut off his thrall’s excited babbling, not in the mood to indulge some of Renfield’s more irritating qualities right now.</p><p>Standing back, he allowed Agatha to enter first, glaring at Renfield until the lawyer remembered himself and stepped out of her way.</p><p>“Madam Balaur.” Renfield greeted her with slightly too much obsequiousness for her tastes, but Agatha still managed a polite smile for the lawyer.</p><p>“Mr Renfield, I do hope we have not kept you up too late.”</p><p>“No no I find I have so much to do I am happy to stay awake for hours yet.” Renfield babbled on, waving them both into the almost cosy room, a large fire burning in the massive fireplace.</p><p>“I took the liberty of procuring you a late supper….” Renfield paused waving towards the decanter that looked oddly ornate and out of place amongst the more rural furnishings of the groomsman’s quarters. “I didn’t know if you would ‘eat out’ instead.” He added, shooting a side glance at Agatha that Dracula caught, but for once his lawyer’s attentiveness was actually useful.</p><p>Pouring them both a glass, Dracula sniffed it first, checking it for quality before handing over a glass to Agatha. His recent experiences had made him all the more cautious, and although Dracula did not suspect Renfield of anything untoward, the man was hardly a connoisseur in these matters…though he was getting better at sniffing out a good vintage.</p><p>“Hmmm unusual, difficult to place, ahhh a whiff of bibles, a good age and breeding, was she particularly devout?” Dracula asked taking a small sip, amused by the sudden familiar flavour that could only be found in the local population.</p><p>“She was a nun.” Agatha muttered, all but gagging as she pushed her own glass away. Suddenly regretting being anything close to polite to Renfield. She knew how devoted he was to Count Dracula, clearly this was his way of punishing her, for what he saw was her earlier betrayals of his master.</p><p>“Darling I can fetch you something else, something that Mycroft sent over perhaps?” Dracula began soothingly, shooting Renfield a look that told him they would certainly be having words later.</p><p>“No thank you…suddenly I’ve lost my appetite.” Agatha insisted, her stomach churning at the thought of more blood right now, even if it would help push away the resonating memories of the other nun. “I would be much happier if we could just unpack and get some sleep.”</p><p>“Yes Renfield, I assume my room has been prepared.”</p><p>“Yes Master…not that it has been easy. That part of the castle is difficult to access, what with the original walkway being destroyed. The workmen have been focusing their work on restoring the lower levels. They have been able to construct a temporary scaffolding walkway up to the old fortress. I know that doesn’t concern you, but the men would wonder how you were accessing it. I have had a few cleaning crews up there, but it is difficult to keep them longer than a few hours…something about it unsettles them.”</p><p>“Yes yes, the pathetic qualms of few frightened mortals do not concern me, is it ready for us?” Dracula dismissed Renfield’s babbles.</p><p>“The main hall has been cleaned and a few items of furniture repaired, enough to be comfortable, I had a fire set in there this afternoon that will need attention. Your master bedroom has been aired and the mattress and linens replaced, again a fire was set but will need tending to. I’m afraid we have not been able to fit many more modern conveniences just yet. A large tub has been placed in the bathing chamber, and a rain barrel filtration system with solar powered heating will supply you with warm water for bathing.”</p><p>“A bath and bed sound just about perfect right now.” Agatha insisted when Dracula seemed to sink back into his melancholic mood. “Shall we?” She prompted drawing Dracula back to the present moment.</p><p>“Yes. We will see you in the morning Frank.” The and not a moment before remained unspoken between them.</p><p>Not needing a candle or other form of light to guide the way, Dracula led them back out of the groom’s quarters and along the courtyard to disappear through another archway and stairs, that led up to a large set of double doors that guarded the lower bailey. Pushing on those doors, Dracula led his way through this newer part of the castle, one that was once bustling with members of his court who were fortunate to have lodgings in the castle. His guardsmen and squires had been quartered in a tower off to the left, the doorway to the right had once led to another courtyard, off which the family chapel and small enclosed kitchen gardens had once stood. Now those doorways were marked with warning tape, the landslide having taken the chapel and gardens, and over half of the courtyard away, and leaving only an unstable rocky slope behind.</p><p>Taking more stairs up they left the lower bailey behind, Dracula sighing as what once was a beautifully decorated stone walkway was now a haphazard collection of stone and scaffolding. The two vampires managed the climb with ease, even carrying their luggage, Dracula could have climbed the sheer rock face. Until finally they reached the imposing doors of the old fortress. Pushing those doors open it was like Dracula had been transported back in time.</p><p>The large banqueting hall was just as he remembered, as was the spiralling staircase.</p><p>“Wow.” Agatha was impressed. The fortress was stark, stone walls with little remaining decoration, but the wooden buttressed ceiling was highly decorated, full of carvings and ornate decoration.</p><p>There was still a fire burning in the grate and plenty of logs set aside beside it, so Dracula piled several more on, poking at the embers with a poker until the dry wood caught and there was once again a sudden surge in light.</p><p>“I’m afraid it is a long way from what it once was.” He sighed falling into a familiar fireside chair.</p><p>“It’s incredible regardless.” Agatha insisted, taking the opposite chair and warming her chilled hands by the fire. “And we have plenty of time.” She reminded him. This castle had been the work of generations to build, and they had eternity to bring it back to glory.</p><p>“So, you don’t mind the idea of being stuck here as my lonely bride?”</p><p>“As long as Renfield is back in London.” Agatha deadpanned. “And besides who said anything about being lonely, like you would leave my side without anything short of a…”</p><p>“Nothing could prise me from your side.” Dracula corrected her, but he conceded her point about Renfield, the man’s loyalty and ability were invaluable, but Dracula couldn’t ignore his slights and digs at his chosen bride. A servant was only good if they were both competent and cognisant of their place, the moment they grew uppity it was time to get a new one.</p><p>“You will have to find a way to bring some life back it. The two of us will rattle around here. It’s such beautiful countryside, perhaps you could retain this part for the clan’s exclusive use and let out the lower sections, perhaps an artist commune or some sort of retreat.”</p><p>“Before you go about turning my home into a business.” Dracula tutted, standing and offering her his hand. “You should at least see the rest of it.”</p><p>Placing her hand in his and allowing Dracula to pull her to her feet, Agatha’s smile turned soft. “Would you be very cross if I asked you to show me to that bath and bed?”</p><p>“That depends would you be naked in either of those circumstances?” Dracula teased, threading her arm about his elbow as he led her towards the staircase.</p><p>“Definitely one, and the other is open for negotiation.” Agatha retorted earning her a belly laugh from an amused Dracula.</p><p>“Then lady love I couldn’t be more delighted.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Part 3 Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>It was a comfortable bed, but Agatha couldn’t get back to sleep. Her dreams had been unexpectedly disturbed. Perhaps it was all the travelling, or perhaps it was being in this ancient castle and her mind was playing tricks on her. Or perhaps it was because she had gone to bed so early the night before; the bath having relaxed her so much that she had almost drowned for a second time, and would have, if it wasn’t for Dracula fishing her out at the last minute.</p><p>She had fallen to sleep easily enough, could barely keep her eyes open when Dracula towel dried her and poured her in between the sheets. Agatha had fallen asleep with his arms around her, tucking her safely into the crook of his arms. She had felt safe and protected, and yet her dreams had been full of menace, like eyes, hundreds of eyes were watching them. Agatha shivered at the potent memory of her dream, trying to pass it off as the chill of the hour or so before dawn, when the fire had died down and the sun hadn’t yet risen.</p><p>Forcing her feet out of the bed, Agatha padded over to tend to the fire, pulling on Dracula’s shirt from the day before as she went. Piling log after log back onto the fire, she watched in delight as the flames caught and soon there was a merry little blaze to chase away her gloomy thoughts. Glancing back at the bed Agatha couldn’t help but be amused, as a sprawling Dracula quickly filled the space she had left. He had an annoying tendency to do that, Agatha assumed it was because being so tall it was more comfortable to sleep across and along the bed, rather than a simple straight up and down. She could try and burrow her way back in there, but that would wake him up, and Dracula needed his sleep even more than she did. He had just spent the last two days in a packing crate, and Agatha doubted his back had popped out those kinks just yet.</p><p>There was also the nagging truth that if she crawled back in that bed now and woke him, Dracula would want to have sex. He loved morning sex, Agatha wasn’t blind to that fact, he might have indulged her need for sleep the night before, but he would expect to be indulged in turn this morning and well…she didn’t feel in the right frame of mind. Perhaps it was her dream, perhaps it was this business with Gilles de Rais, perhaps it was their upcoming trip to Rome and her presentation, or perhaps it was something far more mundane, in that Agatha had actually enjoyed those two days without sex.</p><p>She had been feeling a little off for a week now, and if wasn’t impossible Agatha might even think she was coming into season six months early. Her breasts felt tender, and the idea of Dracula pawing at them right now…no it was better she slipped away before he woke up, besides that would give her the chance to do a little exploring all on her own.</p><p>Agatha couldn’t help her curiosity at finally being in the castle that Jonathon Harker had described to her all those years ago. She wanted to try and find the portraits of Petruvio and his wife, to explore the winding corridors, even find the catacombs and if possible, put any lingering undead there out of their misery. They should have turned to bone by now, but Agatha could take a stake with her and try her best. Rummaging quickly in the log basket she found something that could do in a pinch, if driven in with enough force.</p><p>But first she was hungry, Renfield’s little prank the night before had robbed her of her appetite, but it had returned in a vengeance now.</p><p>Rummaging in their bags Agatha found a clean pair of knickers and some jeans, keeping on Dracula’s white shirt, she slung over one of his sweatshirts for good measure. It drowned her but Agatha loved how comfortable it was. Her own wardrobe had been picked to death by Lucy and her team of fashion critics, and Agatha had been aghast as many beloved comfortable items had been thrown away and her wardrobe parred down to only approved items. Agatha knew she had never dressed better in her life, but she was not a fashion plate, and sometimes she just wanted to slob about and be comfortable.</p><p>Dressed and booted Agatha slipped her make shift stake into her back pocket and slipped out of the door, careful not to make too much noise. She headed down the staircase, the sudden darkness and coolness of the early hours a shock after the relative warmth and light of their bedroom. The staircase curved around, and Agatha had to remind herself several times that there was nothing here that could harm her, she was the top predator, and could tear apart any threat like matchwood. Still there was enough lingering humanity in her to jump, when she disturbed a nesting colony of bats, who were nestling oblivious in one of the passing archways.</p><p>Finally, she reached the great hall, the fire here had all but died and Agatha crossed to it. Again, piling logs on top, more in hope than any real chance of resurrecting the fire. Chore done Agatha searched for the other bag they had brought with them, Dracula had left it on the table last night, and it contained the remaining blood Mycroft had sent over with her. Right now, Agatha was not inclined to drink anything Renfield provided, and yet the damn bag wasn’t here. Realising that Dracula could have moved it after she went to bed last night just in case one of the work men stumbled across it, Agatha cursed and began to stomp back up towards the bedroom.</p><p>She was halfway up the staircase when she heard it, the creak of a door, and what sounded like footsteps.</p><p>“Vlad?” Agatha called out, expected to see a rumpled and annoyed Count stumbling down the staircase demanding where she had gotten to.</p><p>Instead there was only mocking silence. Yet Agatha had been so sure. Perhaps it was one of his former victims still shuffling about, having made their way up from the catacombs where he had sealed them? It was possible they had found a secret passageway out and Agatha knew it was better she found them and dealt with them now before the workmen arrived in the morning, the last thing they needed was word of the walking dead getting out. The workers were jumpy enough as it was, just with the legends that surrounded the place.</p><p>Following her instincts Agatha ducked off the stairs, navigating the corridors blindly and yet feeling the pull to go this way or that way, knowing that there was something else here besides her and Dracula…not living…certainly not living…</p><p>It was little things, the shift in the air, or the disturbance of the dust that gathered in these unused corridors. Yet once these rooms would have been teaming with people, if Agatha closed her eyes, and called up the shades from Dracula’s blood, his own long forgotten past, it was all there if you knew how to read it. Out of respect Agatha had resisted prying before, yet now she was here, she couldn’t resist a little peak into the past. Digging down deep she concentrated on the blood she had once drunk from him, going back and back, her hand tightening on the castle wall to act as an anchor and beacon to this place.</p><p>Opening her eyes it was like she was seeing everything twice, once now as it was, dark and full of dust and neglect, and then as it once had been…torches lit and blazing away with light, fine tapestries on the wall and art, that denoted this had once been a prestigious part of the castle and laughter…children’s laughter.</p><p>Agatha followed the beckoning call like it was a sirens song, hearing two boys call out in their games, pushing the door in front of her open to reveal what had been a nursery or a school room, and two ghost boys playing at wooden swords instead of attending to their lessons. They looked so like him, same dark shaggy hair, dark eyes glinting with mischief, and tall lanky frames that made them appear older than they were; it almost hurt to look at them.</p><p>Agatha was so engrossed in watching them play that she didn’t realise she wasn’t alone until she reacted instinctively to avoid an attack. She rolled to the side, hand retrieving the stake, whirling around with it far faster and stronger than her attacker, she drove it home, only realising too late that it wasn’t one of the stumbling undead but a child…a bloody mouthed rabid vampire child…a child she had just staked.</p><p>“No….no…” Agatha caught it as it fell, unable to tell from the emaciated features if it was a boy or a girl, long ratted hair could have been either. “I didn’t mean to.” She held them gently as they gasped futilely, clawed hand coming up to touch the wood she had driven through their chest.</p><p>In final death their features smoothed out, blue eyes searching and staring never to find answers, yet strangely peaceful. Agatha couldn’t tear her gaze away from them, kneeling there on the cold stone floor, a dead child in her arms. It was in this state that a panicked Dracula found her a few hours later.</p><p>When he had woken and found the bed beside him empty Dracula had been annoyed. He had been having the most delightful dream involving Agatha in a nun’s outfit and a confession booth, and had woken up hard and horny, only to find his playmate absent from his bed. Assuming at first, she had just popped out for some reason and would be back soon, Dracula lost himself in the sight of watching the sun rise over the mountains he loved so dearly. He had forgotten how the sunlight came flooding into this room in the morning, pleased that they had left the curtains ajar last night. It was different being here and seeing the sun, more real somehow than all the sunrises and sunsets he had seen elsewhere in the world, and he had been content…until Agatha didn’t come back.</p><p>Grumbling to himself about headstrong women, Dracula had dressed, complaining then about thieving headstrong women. He had headed down to the main hall, his irritation growing when he found a fire going strong, Renfield serving breakfast and no Agatha. Accepting the offer of a glass from his servant, Dracula decided to wait to punish Renfield for his treatment of Agatha the night before. Instead he settled for glowering at the mortal lawyer, enjoying the way Renfield squirmed, knowing he had upset his master, but not granting him the absolution of punishment.</p><p>Wanting to avoid the complications of dealing with mortal workmen this early, Dracula headed back upstairs, certain that he would find his missing love somewhere in his castle, probably lost like so many before her. Breathing in the stale air, Dracula quickly picked up the scent of his beloved, following it like a blood hound, surprised when it turned off a floor below his own.</p><p>What on earth had pulled Agatha here?</p><p>It was an area filled with poignant memories for Dracula, memories that he preferred locked away, and so he strode quickly along the corridors, not pausing when certain ghosts beckoned him back. He was almost angry with her for trespassing here, even though Dracula knew he had no right to be, he hadn’t told her not to go exploring, and he had told her to make herself at home. Yet his anger dissolved when he finally found her.</p><p>At first, he thought she was praying, down on her knees bent half over in prayer, then he realised she was cradling something…no someone.</p><p>“Agatha…dearest.” Dracula prompted her, his concern only growing as Agatha remained unresponsive.</p><p>Practically pulling the dead child from her arms, Dracula stared down at it in genuine confusion, this wasn’t one of his, he had no memory of this face. It was a puzzle, but one for another time, Agatha was all that mattered now.</p><p>Scooping her up into his arms, Dracula carried her back to their room, stripping her of her soiled clothes and running a bath for them both. In this state Dracula didn’t trust Agatha to sit in it by herself, nor did he want to be more than an arm’s length away from her. He lowered them both into the scalding water, retrieving the sponge Agatha had used last night and the soothing lilac and jasmine body wash she liked so much. Running the sponge over her skin, holding her close, her back to his chest, her face tucked into his neck; Dracula took gentle care of her. Relieved beyond measure when he finally felt tears against his heated skin.</p><p>“Shush darling it was an accident.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because I know you.” Dracula retorted with more than a hint of scoff. “You couldn’t harm a fly.”</p><p>“I…I killed a child.”</p><p>“No, you staked a vampire, that child had been dead a long time.” Dracula insisted, pressing kisses to her forehead. “I don’t even know how it got here.”</p><p>“You don’t? It’s not…”</p><p>“One of mine?” Dracula shook his head. “I tended to avoid children, not enough to make a decent meal…oh I occasionally snatched a baby or two…” He began blasé before regretting his tone as Agatha flinched. “But they weren’t for me they were for…” Dracula trailed off, his mind suddenly whirling. “It can’t be…” He barked, cutting off his own laughter.</p><p>“What?” Agatha demanded, finally returning to herself enough to be curious, lifting her head from his chest to gaze up at him. “What?”</p><p>“There was a baby, just before left here with Jonny, I gave it to one of my brides and it turned. Honestly, I didn’t give it a second thought, I intended to keep it on for a bit, see what happened with it, but then Jonny threw himself off the roof and I went after him. I guess I forgot to clean up after myself.”</p><p>“You…You forgot!” Agatha couldn’t believe what she was hearing, everything she had just gone through was because Dracula didn’t care enough about the carnage, he left behind him. “What about your other experiments did you at least put them out of their misery?”</p><p>Dracula’s guilty expression confirmed her worst fears. Was it any wonder she was having nightmares, there were other vampires here of their bloodline, starving and driven mad from it?</p><p>“I will do it, I will do it right now I promise.” Dracula was all but fleeing from the tub and that look Agatha was giving him, a look of contempt he had hoped to never see again on her face, at least not focused on him.</p><p>“No, we will…I need to see them…I need to see…”</p><p>“No, you do not.” Dracula insisted firmly and on this he wasn’t going to budge. Agatha had already been through one traumatic experience, he wasn’t about to compound it by letting her watch him stake two more of her kin. “I will do it I swear it.”</p><p>“Dra…”</p><p>“I will not be moved on this Agatha. This is my mess, not yours.” Dracula pulled on his clothes, not caring he was dripping wet, this was something he had to do alone, not something he wanted her there for. “As your Elder, I am commanding you to stay here until I return.” Dracula added, layering his voice with an authority that was blood deep and even Agatha couldn’t just shrug off.</p><p>Unable to bear to look at him Agatha’s grip tightened on the rim of the tub, if she had been cross with him before, now she was furious; she was so angry she couldn’t even look at him as he left, not that Dracula seemed to notice in his haste to escape. Well he might have been able to use that Elder card to control her once, even now Agatha couldn’t so much as attempt to rise from the bath, the compulsion was a strong one. Yet he couldn’t compel her to forgive him, nor to forget this had ever happened, in some ways it would almost be easier if he could, that way Agatha could return to that state of blissful ignorance, could pretend that her once clean hands weren’t now blood stained.</p><p>Agatha Van Helsing was now a killer, that was a fact, but was it a fact she could find a way to live with? The most worrying thought of all, was that yes she could, in fact it would probably be far easier than Agatha had ever assumed it could be.</p><p>---/---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Part 3 Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>It took Dracula longer than he thought to clean up his past mistakes. There were two former brides to deal with. Luckily, they were both still in their boxes, not that you could call the emaciated corpses that could barely lift their heads, lucky in any way. Staking them was straight forward at least, and Dracula had been relieved Agatha wasn’t with him; he couldn’t feign emotions, couldn’t pretend to care about these poor wretches in the way she would wish him to. They had been experiments nothing more, and a good scientist did not get attached to their test subjects.</p><p>Of course, he hadn’t been able to just leave them there, the last thing he wanted was for Agatha to come stumbling across them. So, their corpses and the almost completely decayed one of his third bride, that he had staked over a century before, had to be moved down into the catacombs and sealed in a box. Dracula even took pity on the poor wandering souls who were still staggering about down there and staked them too; putting everyone neatly back in their boxes and resealing the lids. Lastly, he went back upstairs to the nursery, removing the child corpse and returning once more to the catacombs.</p><p>Dracula couldn’t pretend the little vampire didn’t fascinate him. Through his own experience he was well aware that if he didn’t feed regularly and well then, he would age, and his strength would fade; only to be reinvigorated by a fresh, plentiful supply of youthful blood. Yet he had never seen evidence that this aging would happen for a child vampire, the last time he had seen this little one it had been a crawling toddler after Jonny’s blood. Now it appeared to be at least five or six years old. It truly was intriguing, but Dracula knew that any further research would need to be theoretical only; Agatha was not going to let him go about stealing babies to experiment on.</p><p>Dusty and more than a little annoyed at having to climb quite so many stairs, Dracula finally made his way back to his bedroom, remembering to snatch them both some breakfast on the way. It was now approaching mid-morning, and the gentle hammering and cursing of his workmen could be heard on the morning breeze.</p><p>Entering the bedroom Dracula was surprised to find it empty, surprised and annoyed, considering he had specifically told Agatha to remain here whilst he dealt with everything.</p><p>“Dratted woman, where are you?” Dracula all but cursed, barely resisting the urge to smash the decanter against the wall.</p><p>“Where you left me.” A quiet but equally annoyed voice replied from the bathroom, and a surprised Dracula swooped in to find Agatha exactly where he left her, still soaking in the tub, only now she was shivering in the frigid water.</p><p>“What on earth are you still doing in there…you’ll catch your death.” Dracula insisted reaching out for the nearest fluffy towel and offering it for Agatha to step into.</p><p>“Do I have your permission to move Elder?” Agatha’s question was all but forced through clenched teeth.</p><p>“My permission, Agatha do not be factious.”</p><p>“I am not being anything, I cannot move until you permit me to, or didn’t you realise that when you literally commanded me to stay put exactly where I was?” This time there was no hiding her contempt, even if the fact that Dracula looked genuinely confused. “You are unbelievable, you behave like an arse even when you don’t realise you are doing it!”</p><p>“Agatha yell at me all you like but please get out of the tub.” Dracula insisted offering her the towel once more, not surprised when it was snatched from his grasp and wrapped tightly around Agatha’s shivering frame. “Now come and sit by the fire.”</p><p>“Is that a command or a suggestion?” Agatha countered, ignoring the impatient glare Dracula shot her. Perhaps that was a little petty, but she had been the one left to freeze, naked in a bath of cooling water, so Agatha figured she was owed a little petty behaviour.</p><p>“Do whatever the hell you like.” Dracula replied, pouring her a glass of blood and thrusting that into her hand. “I didn’t mean for you to be stuck in there, I didn’t know you would take me literally…”</p><p>“You commanded me as my Elder, what choice were you leaving me?”</p><p>“I didn’t know.”</p><p>“That’s no excuse!”</p><p>“No, perhaps not, but it is an explanation.”</p><p>Huffing Agatha took a long sip from her glass, sitting as close to the fire as she could without setting herself alight. Even looking at him right now made her mad. None of this would have happened it wasn’t for Dracula’s irresponsible behaviour, they were only here in the first place because he socialised with a psycho like Gilles de Rais. There wouldn’t have been a child to stake, if Dracula had kept his house in order. A child she had staked, even in undeath it was the first life she had ended, and it had changed her. Agatha had lost something today, some remaining piece of innocence, something she had clung to with pride, that although she may be a vampire, she was not a killer.</p><p>“Darling…” Dracula began, moving to squat beside her, brushing the wet hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, so that he could better see the haunted expressions that contorted Agatha’s face. “I’m sorry that this happened, I really am. I should never have you brought you here until I had cleaned the place up…It was a foolish oversight, one I will forever regret. But I did none of it deliberately Agatha, my only crime was my negligence, and I know that is enough of a reason for you to be mad at me…”</p><p>“You told me to stay behind.” Agatha cut in, turning her head to meet his gaze, her eyes narrowing as Dracula still seemed oblivious to the real crime he had committed. “You treated me like I was a silly girl, who needed to be left behind.”</p><p>“I thought it for the best, you were comatose when I found you with that body, how would throwing you back into a similar situation be of any benefit?” Dracula was genuinely perplexed, of all the things for Agatha to mad about. “Do not blame me for protecting you from yourself.”</p><p>“I do not need you to protect me!”</p><p>“Really?” Dracula scoffed, now convinced that Agatha was still impaired in some way. “When I found you Agatha you were practically insensate, what would have happened to you if anyone else had found you like that? And you honestly expect me to believe you do not need my protection?”</p><p>Growling Agatha could feel her hackles rising, part of her wanting nothing more than to scratch his smug face off. “I managed just fine for 123 years without you, and I somehow stumbled through the last 2 years whilst you were off ‘seeing the world’.”</p><p>“Please like you weren’t wrapped up in cotton wool most of that time. I have seen how cosseted they keep my youngest kin, they barely get to set foot outside without an armed guard. I had no one there protecting me, I learnt from a young age it was kill or be killed. I never had the luxury of choosing whether or not I wanted to be a killer, and you blame me because I decided to become a good one. That I choose to protect my life and the lives of those I care about, before I give a damn about others. Some of us do not have the luxury of a bleeding-heart Agatha. You want me to treat you as my equal, well when you can kill without falling to pieces, when you can step up and protect this clan…”</p><p>Dracula never got to finish, Agatha lost what little control she was clinging to, leaping forward and pressing him into the floor, her hands wrapped around his neck, her fangs extended. For a moment Dracula could only lay there in stunned surprise, his first reaction was to laugh.</p><p>“Agatha you can’t strangle me…I don’t need to breath.” He managed to choke out as he stared up at his mate who had him gloriously pinned. Wet, naked and furious, Agatha had never looked more glorious, her eyes bloodshot and her fangs on full display.</p><p>It took little effort, to flip them, or at least try to; Dracula managed to throw Agatha off of him, but not to subdue her under him. The slippery little minx sliding away and centring herself into a low crouch.</p><p>“Well come on then love, show me what you’ve got.” Dracula couldn’t help but taunt her, moving himself into a combat form.</p><p>He was surprised how quick she was, when the first blow came, Dracula didn’t have time to dodge it completely, her kick catching the edge of his calf, just missing her intended target of his knee. Agatha herself managed to easily dodge his punch, not that Dracula had intended to connect, merely to distract her, yet she managed to avoid his follow up lunge as well. He didn’t manage to avoid her next attack, in fact he had never intended to, it was easier to let the blow land, and grab Agatha’s leg before it could retract. Now off balance it was easy to reel her in, every swearing, kicking and flailing inch of her.</p><p>Grinning Dracula dragged her and pinned her down below him on the bed.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Agatha hissed as he pressed her wrists down to the mattress and crawled on top of her.</p><p>“Hmmm fucking what a wonderful idea.” Dracula teased, dragging his tongue along the long slope of her graceful neck, before pressing his fangs against her tender flesh, just a nick, causing a droplet of her blood to well up.</p><p>Savouring her taste, Dracula swirled his tongue around the small wound.</p><p>“Get off me.” Agatha growled, trying to force away the part of her that responded to the sensation of Dracula sucking on her neck.</p><p>“Hmmm how about I get you off instead?” Dracula teased, his mouth trailing down to her breast, nipping at the skin all the way.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Agatha hissed, squirming away from his mouth, unable to contain her moan when he latched on to her nipple and sucked.</p><p>Whining as Dracula teased her sensitive flesh, Agatha mewed, her fury quickly flipping to lust, the desire to smack that smug look off of Dracula’s face, switching to the desire to force his smug face between her thighs instead. Bucking beneath him, Agatha growled as Dracula continued to tease and torment her.</p><p>“Stop being an arse.”</p><p>“Stop being a bitch.” Dracula countered with toothy grin.</p><p>“Just get on with it.” Agatha hissed, spreading her thighs wider and giving a pointed nod downward, glaring until Dracula sighed and headed south at her instruction.</p><p>Agatha arched the moment Dracula’s mouth closed on her clit, he wasn’t being gentle with her, which was fine, she didn’t want gentle right now. Her blood was burning, her limbs twitching with the lingering adrenaline, and Agatha had to fight against the desire to take charge. When she felt his tongue on her, Agatha all but purred in relief, only for it to be short lived…Dracula’s head suddenly popped back up, his dark haired mussed and a puzzled look creasing his handsome face.</p><p>“What?” Agatha frowned, confused as to why he had suddenly stopped, irritated even.</p><p>“You’re bleeding.”</p><p>It was if a bucket of freezing cold water had been thrown over her…</p><p>Agatha scrambled up on to the bed, putting as much distance between them as she could, putting her own hand down to slip between her folds and drag her fingers through the slick that had gathered. It was pink.</p><p>“No…no…no.” Agatha shook her head, pulling at the bed covers and pulling them over her.</p><p>“Agatha what…” Dracula paused watching as his lover underwent another flip change, from withdrawn to violent to lustful and back to withdrawn. “What is going on?”</p><p>Huddled in her cocoon of blankets, Agatha considered keeping that answer to herself, but Dracula seemed so genuinely concerned that she couldn’t keep this from him.</p><p>“I’m fertile…I’m spotting…I just don’t understand, I wasn’t due for six months and I’ve only ever had one cycle a year before.”</p><p>Of all the answers he had been expecting, that was not one Dracula had considered. He moved carefully, worried that any sudden movement might have her startled her, relieved when Agatha didn't push away his touch and allowed him to hold her. For a moment he almost regretted saying anything, if he had just kept his mouth shut, then he could…they could have and…</p><p>No Dracula pushed that thought away. Even if it had been a complete accident, Agatha had been very clear with him her reasons for not wanting a family. As much as Dracula would delight in their having a child, it would only be worth it, if Agatha felt the same way.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Part 3 Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Agatha hadn’t exactly asked for permission before taking the jeep. If she had mentioned it to Dracula then he would have insisted on coming with her, and this was something Agatha needed to do by herself. In truth she needed some time to herself. The last few hours had been life changing and Agatha still wasn’t sure any of it had truly sank in yet.</p><p>That she had apparently swapped to a six-monthly cycle was one thing. It was surprising, annoying even, but it was something that Agatha could deal with; she just needed to find a supermarket or a pharmacy and buy some hygiene products. Of course, whilst she was there Agatha could also pick up some condoms. Not that she was sure just yet whether she was even going to let Dracula within five feet of her, but if she changed her mind, it would be sensible to have precautions to hand.</p><p>However, all of that was overshadowed by her first kill.</p><p>Agatha just couldn’t force from her mind the child’s face. It was there every time she closed her eyes, accusing. She was a murderer. She had taken a life, the life of an innocent no less; vampire or not, the child had never committed a sin save that of hunger, and instead of protecting it the way she should have, Agatha had destroyed it…and she was not as upset about it as she should be, which was in her mind far worse a sin. If there had ever been better evidence that she should never be a mother, Agatha couldn’t fathom it.</p><p>Then if that revelation of her own corruptibility wasn’t enough, it had all been compounded by her fight with Dracula about it.</p><p>As she drove through the countryside, the fresh air did help to clear away some of her cobwebs, her disturbed night’s rest and subsequent shock had not left Agatha’s brain functioning at its normal efficiency. Now she was able to think without Dracula fussing over her, Agatha was able to let go of some of her irritation towards him. To concede that maybe her initial reaction to his, almost sensible request for her to stay behind whilst he dealt with it, was more influenced by her hormones then Agatha had realised at the time.</p><p>He loved her and Dracula showed that loved by being overly demonstrative and protective. Normally Agatha would have shrugged that off, and come up with several logical reasons, that would bring him to see things from her point of view. Or at least given them both time to calm down, they would have been able to talk things through, and consider each other’s point of view a little.</p><p>She would even concede now she was alone, that Dracula hadn’t meant to order her to stay put, he hadn’t realised just how far his powers as her Elder went; in truth Agatha hadn’t herself until she found herself in the very same situation. She had only heard about it anecdotally, almost as a whispered vampire legend. In some ways now she had experienced it for herself, Agatha realised it suddenly made a lot of other things clearer; how else would Gilles de Rais have avoided being offed by one of his own clan by now, if it wasn’t for this Elder privilege?</p><p>Dracula hadn’t meant to do it, he had apologised, and yet Agatha was still angry with him; more than anything else, more than when he laughed off her attempts to prove she could look after herself, more than when he popped the bubble of her cosseted view of the world. He was a killer, she was a killer, it was their nature, even if they chose to suppress it and cover it up with pretty words and practices. She needed to accept it, and worryingly Agatha knew she almost had. She still saw the child’s face, still regretting her actions deeply but it was the ease with which it had happened that was really haunting her. She had just acted on instinct, preserving her own life without even a pause, for a moment there had even been a thrill from letting go…until she had been faced with the consequences.</p><p>Pulling up as the jeep entered the town, they had passed through on their way here. Agatha was only too keen to stretch her legs instead of driving further in and trying to find a parking space near the shops. She certainly didn’t trust her own driving skills to accomplish that feat, no matter how she had ribbed Dracula for the same inadequacy. It didn’t take Agatha long to find a pharmacy, and she pushed the door open to find several older women sitting, and waiting for their prescriptions, and generally gossiping amongst themselves; well older looking at least, they would have to be seriously long lived to be older than her at this point. They paused in their talk when they spotted her, a clear outsider in this small town, and worse a foreigner to boot.</p><p>Approaching the counter Agatha smiled at the younger girl who was serving, wracking her brain for her long rusty Romanian, yet even if she could remember many words, the words for sanitary products and certainly condoms had not yet been invented. So, it took them a few tries and few interesting selections from behind the counter, including Agatha having to send back one pack of condoms for being the wrong size, Dracula would certainly not thank her for that, and she was under normal circumstances rather fond of his cock.</p><p>In the end she settled for buying two packets and some towels for herself, happily accepting the rather discrete brown paper bag the girl placed them in. It was on the way out that she heard it. Her Romanian may have been rusty, but she knew the word for whore in several languages. It had been muttered lowly by one of the older women, barely more than under her breath, but vampire hearing was sharper than normal, and Agatha couldn’t stop her head from whirling about to stare down the commenter.</p><p>It was only watching as the older woman literally recoiled from her glare, that Agatha realised she was probably projecting far too much of the top predator vibe, one that she had seen Dracula execute so well. Her anger had risen up so quickly, as had her desire to rip the old woman’s throat out, that it fell just as quickly with her own horrified realisation.</p><p>She had to get a handle on this. Agatha couldn’t allow herself to be consumed by the vampiric tendencies within her, she had spent her whole life controlling and suppressing the wickedest parts of herself, now all that self-control was unravelling, what would be left when it did?</p><p>Stepping out on to the street Agatha let her feet take her away, walking and walking so she didn’t have to engage with any more mortals right now. In the end her instincts steered her, and Agatha looked up to find herself in front of the small church off of the square. Pushing open the door, Agatha stepped foot in a church for the first time since her rebirth.</p><p>She didn’t burst into flames, she didn’t feel pushed out or unwelcome. It smelt a little of damp, not unusual for a religious building. There was a service in progress, and Agatha slipped quietly into a dark spot near the back. Vampires were generally good at going unnoticed if that was what they wanted, and right now Agatha just wanted to disappear into the woodwork and hide for a good long while.</p><p>Closing her eyes, her head bowed in effect of prayer, she listened to the mass, letting the Latin service wash over her, even if she mentally corrected a few of the priest’s pronunciations. Agatha felt a part of her settle, the familiar routine of church, had always been a place she had been able to quiet her thoughts. Even though she struggled to believe in a god that had all but abandoned her to her fate, Agatha couldn’t help but draw comfort from the ritual of it all. Her life had been much simpler back then. She had strived for more, to learn, to not be contained by her limitations in life, but she accepted them for the most part.</p><p>Now her life had precious few limitations. She was free to live, and learn, and love and travel, and she had wealth that enabled her to do so, borrowed though it maybe, Dracula had never been anything but generous with her. She would live forever, barring no accidents, and would remain healthy and strong throughout it all. She had a man who loved her fiercely, just as she loved him…and she did love Dracula, even if sometimes he did drive her mad. So why did all of this leave her feeling adrift and bereft?</p><p>Was the loss of her purpose and her faith that destabilising, or was it the lack of any clear goal to aim for? Throughout her mortal and most of her immortal life Agatha had been focused on her learning, or the hope of learning, always having projects to keep herself occupied. Was it this lack of goal that was causing her to be frankly a bitch to Dracula whenever she had the excuse to?</p><p>Sure, she gained some satisfaction from helping teach her siblings, but it wasn’t what she wanted to be doing with her days. She cared for their wellbeing, but they couldn’t be her whole life, just like Dracula couldn’t either. Agatha needed something else, something that was just hers. Something that wasn’t debutant lessons and pretending to be a socialite, when she was clearly a scholar, but did that mean she needed to be a “Scholar”? Agatha was no longer so sure that was her path anymore, but what other option was there, other than being a wife and…a mother…</p><p>A quiet but pointed cough drew Agatha’s attention and she was surprised to find herself in a darkened room, the earlier bright daylight now fading. Mass had clearly been over for some time and Agatha hadn’t even noticed so wrapped up in her own problems. Glancing up she was surprised to see an elderly nun in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry.” Agatha blurted it out in English first, it was a habit now, before following it up in Romanian.</p><p>“I am sorry for disturbing your prayers, but the priest is keen to lock up for the evening.” The nun explained, clearly picking up on the minute shift in Agatha’s face.</p><p>“My child you are clearly struggling with something, you have been asking god for his wisdom…”</p><p>“A rather one-sided conversation as always.” Agatha quipped, even if her gallows humour was more for her own benefit.</p><p>“Perhaps it would help to talk your troubles through with someone who could provide more direct guidance?” The sister suggested, indicating for Agatha to step out of the pew and follow her.</p><p>By rote Agatha did so, turning to genuflect to the alter and even reaching for the blessing of the holy water on the way out, crossing herself as a force of habit, even as the nun watched her in surprise.</p><p>“Most of the young people no longer do that.” She mused, causing Agatha to smile at thought of anyone thinking of her as young.</p><p>“Let us just say I had a very traditional upbringing.” Agatha added, following the nun out of the side entrance and down the quiet cobbled street, to a small unassuming gate.</p><p>Inside was a simple townhouse, that clearly doubled for the town’s convent. The sister did not take her inside, probably keen not to disturb her sisters in their quiet time, but she took Agatha around the side gate and into the kitchen gardens.</p><p>“I am very proud of my onions.” She pointed out the row of large bulbs already showing above the ground. “I know some might say pride is a terrible sin, but as I am dependant upon the lord’s grace for my bounty, I think there is some allowance for our joint effort.” The sister added with something approaching a toothless grin.</p><p>Guiding Agatha to sit on a rather rickety bench along the stone wall, where they could watch the sun begin to set, the sister waited for Agatha to break the comfortable silence.</p><p>Yet when she opened her mouth to speak, the words that came out what not those that she expected to say… “I was a nun once.”</p><p>Clearly the sister hadn’t expected it either, yet she didn’t interrupt, merely turned as if to scrutinise Agatha more closely, yet there wasn’t censure in her gaze.</p><p>“For almost twenty years in fact.” Agatha added, her mouth suddenly dry.</p><p>“I struggled for years with my faith until finally…no I have to be honest with someone…I met this man that made my attempts to devote my life to god all but pointless. He was everything I had ever been told to avoid in this world, totally devoted to living his life to the fullest and not giving a d…well…” Agatha paused at her almost slip.</p><p>“He fascinated me, and I suppose I fascinated him. We were so very opposite in so many ways and yet…we were so similar as well. I was attracted to him from the first moment we met, and I fought so hard to deny it; I convinced myself that my interest was solely in trying to stop any damage he might cause to those around me.”</p><p>Agatha sighed, listening to the warble of a song bird in one of the many fruit trees.</p><p>“It took me far too long to admit I was in love with him and I was just afraid of what that meant, to me, to the life I had dedicated myself to, of what it would mean for my future. I never in my wildest dreams thought that he could fall in love with me too. I was far from the type of woman he had preferred in the past, I was neither young nor beautiful, and yet he insists I am the only woman he has ever been in love with…and I know it is the truth…for all his past faults he has never lied to me, he has barely felt shame, so why would he lie?”</p><p>It wasn’t really a question, Agatha didn’t need an answer.</p><p>“If I were any other woman, I suppose that would be the end of the story, the happily ever after, we’d get married and have children and everything would be perfect.”</p><p>The barely smothered scoff from her companion indicated what the sister thought to that silliness.</p><p>“I know, only fools and children believe in fairy tales.”</p><p>“Are you unhappy with him, with this choice?” The sister finally spoke. “Is that what drove you to the church today?”</p><p>“I…I am lost.” Agatha admitted. “I am discovering things about myself that I never thought possible, and I just not sure what to do, or where to turn for answers, and I am turning my anger and frustration onto the person I care about the most.”</p><p>“Your love has no such answers for you?”</p><p>“Oh, he would have, if I asked…I am just unsure if I should ask, what if I make a mistake and it hurts him if I later change my mind? Isn’t it better not to raise his hopes? I have spent so long being sure of what I wanted, and what I didn’t want was so clear to me then, but now I am questioning everything I thought I once knew. Did I just make those choices out of fear and am I now afraid of the alternative, of trying to change, to let go of the past, even though I know it would make him so happy? What if I try and it simply makes things worse?”</p><p>“When you close your eyes, what is the one thing you know to be true, even through all the confusion? What is the one thing you know you couldn’t live without?”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Agatha breathed in the scent of spring, allowing the peaceful warmth of the setting sun to centre her. What was the one thing she couldn’t bare to live without…the answer to that came easier than she expected, she could almost see his smiling face, just the memory of him laughing like a mischievous boy as he revved that blasted car and caused her to grab on to the car door.</p><p>Dracula was the most important person in the world to her. The idea of living in this world without him was unbearable. The idea of hurting him and causing him pain, caused her to hurt, but the idea of bringing him joy...was that supposed to be her purpose now? Was that why God or fate or whomever had brought them together all those years ago?</p><p>“As a nun your life was dedicated in service, you were used to giving of yourself to God and to others, it gave you a sense of belonging and purpose?”</p><p>“Yes.” Agatha found herself nodding, even though she kept her eyes closed, imagining Dracula’s amused reaction if he was here, listening to her being counselled by another nun of all things.</p><p>“You need to find a purpose in your new life, one that satisfies that need to give but in a way that gives back to you as well. You need to ground your new purpose, in what is so central to your life now, in what brings you joy; use that as your foundation and you will not stray too far from your true path.”</p><p>It wasn’t the simple answer Agatha had been hoping for, but it was a start, and certainly more guidance than she had ever received in her prayers.</p><p>Nodding her thanks Agatha forced herself to stand, as lovely as it was to sit here in this garden and imagine she was back in simpler times, that wasn’t the reality of her life now. It was time to stop running from her problems, it was time to face them, and talk them through properly. It was time to stop being so damn selfish about everything, time to listen to what Dracula wanted from this relationship, even if those weren’t things Agatha was ready yet to give him, it couldn’t keep being about her and her fear. She needed a direction, something to work towards, a star to guide herself by.</p><p>The quiet cough drew Agatha’s attention once more and Agatha was suddenly relieved, she had lost the ability to blush, as the sister handed her the package she was going to leave behind, a package none of the sisters would have any use for. Laughing nervously Agatha accepted the brown paper bag, and bidding the sister farewell, headed back out of the garden, following her way back to the church, and from there towards the pharmacy and then from there a rather long winded route back to where she had left the car…only to find it wasn’t as unoccupied as she had first left it.</p><p>Yet instead of being annoyed at the unexpected company lounging against the passenger door like he had every right to be there, which he did, Agatha felt her dead heart lurch in her chest. Crossing the street Agatha didn’t pause for a greeting, she reached up and cupped his face with her free hand, pressing herself up on to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Once, twice, three times until Dracula finally responded, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his forehead against hers as they traded soft, chaste kisses.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I overreacted, you were right, and I was a bitch about it.” Agatha whispered like it was a confession.</p><p>Sighing either in relief or in acceptance of some sort Dracula’s stare bore down into her eyes, as though he were weighing the truth of her words, either that or waiting for the ‘but’ that would normally follow. When it didn’t come, or he found what he was looking for he nodded, a simple acceptance.</p><p>“Please do not run away after we argue, I couldn’t bear it when I first realised you had gone.” Dracula muttered, tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Tell me you need space, I will give you space my dearest but never leave me.”</p><p>“I can promise to try, I am struggling at the moment, I’m not at my best.” Agatha confessed again, leaning into the way Dracula’s grip on her tightened, and she could relax into it, knowing he wouldn’t let her fall. “Can we go somewhere and talk? Not the castle, somewhere else…somewhere special?”</p><p>Smiling at her request Dracula answered it by gesturing to the passenger door, opening it with the key he had swiped from Agatha’s pocket, and holding the door open for her. “Milady.”</p><p>Accepting the courtly gesture for what it was, Dracula trying to be sweet, and obliging of her request, whilst being unsure just what this talk would entail. Agatha accepted his hand to help into the car, even though she was perfectly capable of getting in all by herself. As an answering gesture when Dracula jumped into the driver’s side and quickly started the car, driving away far quicker than Agatha would have liked; instead of gripping the door handle, she reached across and placed her hand on his thigh instead.</p><p>It earned her a quick glance of surprise, Dracula smiling across at her, easing off the accelerator just a little and feeling the tension in her hand abate when he did so.</p><p>Relaxing into the car seat, Agatha allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment, they were together, the world was not ending and perhaps by talking through everything that was going on in her head, together they could come to some sort of solution…for once she didn’t have to be the one coming up with all the answers to everything…perhaps this time they could do it together?</p><p>---/---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Part 3 Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“My father brought us here as boys.”</p><p>It had taken them half an hour of climbing up the mountain side, to reach the special place Dracula had wanted to show her. At first, when Agatha suggested going somewhere special to talk things through, Dracula had come up short. It had been so long since he had truly lived here, even longer than the time he had been physically absent, as before Agatha had come into his life, and returned him to the sunlight, Dracula struggled to call what he was doing anything close to ‘living’. Still as they wound their way out of the town, and began to climb up the mountain, Dracula had had an idea, and that idea meant they had to park the jeep in a layby and finish the rest of the climb on foot.</p><p>“It’s…it’s incredible.”</p><p>Turning around to smile at Agatha, Dracula savoured the ability to watch her openly, to drink in her pleasure and fear no shame, or reprisals.</p><p>“After he became Voivode of Wallacia my father brought me and my eldest brother up here. He made us climb the way ourselves and when we got to the top, he showed us that our lands reached even further than we could see, that everything to the horizon was now under his duty of care. He made us swear on our honour, that if the responsibility should one day fall on our shoulders to rule, that we would protect these lands with our very lives if needed.”</p><p>Moving to tuck herself in against his side, Agatha smiled at the thought of a young Vlad scampering up these slopes, trailing in the wake of the father and brother, he both adored and resented.</p><p>“Were you a dutiful son, did you keep your promise?”</p><p>“To the best of my ability, my struggles are part of history, and best left there I think.” Dracula sighed, pushing away the evocative memories of his past.</p><p>“I brought you here because unlike any other place I know, this place holds only precious memories for me. I have never shown it to another soul, I didn’t even bring my own sons here, although I meant to from time to time, but there never seemed to be the right moment…” Dracula trailed off, the thoughts of his dead son’s still pained him.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing it with me.” Agatha could feel her throat closing up, as she fought against tears. “I only wish I had such a place to show you, but I’m afraid my childhood home is long since demolished, to make way for something new. Such is the price of growing up in a city I think.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that?” Dracula was almost surprised by the revelation, his brow puckering. “How can I not know that?”</p><p>“You cannot know everything about everyone you feed off of surely?” Agatha teased him. “Imagine the inane minutia you would have to file away. Did you think I gained my broad education whilst buried away in some little village?”</p><p>“I…I honestly hadn’t thought about it. I suppose I should have, but other than what you have told me about your family, I suppose I always think of you as you are now, my very own Aphrodite sprung fully formed from the sea.”</p><p>“Now who is stretching a metaphor?” Agatha scoffed, yet she was secretly pleased by his flattery. “I was raised in Dordrecht, the eldest daughter of an educated second son of a wealthy trader, who did not enjoy his father or elder’s brother’s skill with money. The only thing my father didn’t sell to satisfy his need to drink or gamble was his precious books, something I was very grateful for. Before mother died, he would even tutor me, we were very close before…”</p><p>Tightening his grip on her, Dracula pressed a kiss to her crown. “I am sorry you had a difficult childhood, it is something I can empathise with.” He added, as if that wasn’t the understatement of the year, which they both knew it to be.</p><p>“I only mention it because it formed who I am now, after my mother’s death, I learnt quickly to keep my problems to myself, to rely on my own judgement and not others. It is a habit that has served me well all my life…until now.” Agatha confessed with a sigh, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“What I am trying and failing to admit, is that I struggle to trust anyone to be there for me. I had to rely on my own judgement from the age of twelve, because there was no one else who cared enough to help me, but I don’t have to now. Then I had to make decisions about my future alone and put myself first, before I considered the needs of others, because nobody else would ever even consider what I needed. I am too used to having my voice, and opinion, be the only one that matter to me, it is a hard habit to break, but I want to try.”</p><p>Staring down at her, Dracula could only see honesty and courage in Agatha’s gaze. She meant every word she was saying, even if the prospect of actually doing it clearly terrified her.</p><p>“I’m listening, whatever you want to tell me or ask me, I promise I will always listen and give you the advice I think best. I cannot promise that I will be completely unbiased, but I will be honest about it.” Dracula replied finally, having paused for a good few moments to carefully consider his words.</p><p>“Ok.” Agatha could accept that.</p><p>“Ok?” Dracula prompted with a small smile, it was as close as he would get to telling her to get on with it, to just bite the bullet and say whatever it was that was weighing on her mind.</p><p>“Honestly I am not sure quite where to start.” Agatha admitted quietly. “I suppose I could start with the easiest things and work up to the big things.”</p><p>“However you like.” That was as close as Dracula was going to get to giving an opinion until Agatha actually started lowering those fortress walls of hers and confiding in him.</p><p>“I…I really don’t like having to teach the others.” Agatha started, and like confession, once the first few words were out, it was like a dam had been burst.</p><p>“I never wanted to be a teacher, for heaven’s sake I even chose to be a nun instead. I have always struggled to manage with those who were never as quick as me, I have very little patience.” She added.</p><p>“When we get back to England, I want you to find a way for me to stop teaching, and to find a way for me to get back into my studies, even if I never join the scholars…” She paused, her gaze flicking up to Dracula’s face, watching as he tensed at this new direction. “And I won’t be joining them, we both know that, even if I have been too stubborn to accept it until now. If it came down to choosing between them, and you, then I would always choose you; I was a fool to ever think I could choose differently.”</p><p>Releasing a breath Dracula didn’t even realise he had been holding, he felt a part of himself unwind at that revelation. It had always been there, nagging away, even if he didn’t acknowledge it, the knowledge of his promise to let her dedicate her life to that reclusive cult of vampires if she chose it. To have it confirmed that Agatha would not abandon him for that life, even if the fear of it had been growing more remote by the day, well it still helped Dracula to feel more comfortable about their future.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do?” Dracula prompted. “Whatever I can do to help you, Agatha you know I will.”</p><p>“I am not sure yet, perhaps I could research our clan’s history first, pull the first archive together? I like puzzles and studying for information, piecing them together. As long as you don’t mind being dragged along with me when I go hunting for information?”</p><p>“As long as you want me with you?” Dracula insisted. “I will be there, feel free to drag me all over the world if you like.”</p><p>“You say this now…”</p><p>Placing his finger over her lips, Dracula fixed Agatha with one of his most serious gazes, he had given his word, that should be enough for her. He did not break his word.</p><p>“Thank you.” Agatha muttered under his fingers, softening his expression by pressing a kiss to them.</p><p>For a while they simply sat there, the atmosphere considerably easier between them, simply looking up at the stars.</p><p>“So that was the easy thing.” Dracula prompted, barely able to resist the urge to chuckle. Agatha’s easy thing had all but changed the direction of both their lives for the foreseeable future, he was almost intrigued to find out what havoc to his life her difficult topics would wreck.</p><p>“I…I think we should talk about earlier.”</p><p>“Ah.” That topic, if there was a wrecking ball of a subject this was it. Even though Agatha had apologised for her earlier outburst, Dracula wasn’t sure she or they were really ready to rehash it all just yet.</p><p>“I don’t want to let it fester, and I think if I explain it, or at least try to…well you might be the only person who won’t judge me for it.” Agatha’s eyes fell closed as she came close to confessing, what she felt to be a terrible truth.</p><p>“Why would I or anyone judge you?” Dracula couldn’t help it the question was tripping off his tongue.</p><p>“Because…because even though I was shocked by what I did, and I wanted to believe I never had it in me to kill that child, and even though I tell myself it was an accident, it wasn’t really. I reacted the way I did, because deep down that is who I am, who I could be if I let myself, and although it was the first time, I crossed that line, it wasn’t the first time I was tempted to.”</p><p>Agatha shivered as she remembered, earlier in the pharmacy, her heated encounter with Anderson back at headquarters, even the flashes of murderous rage that thoughts that Baron de Rais or on occasion Renfield provoked in her.</p><p>“I am a killer, I was from the moment I was turned, and I have been living in a naive fantasy world thinking I could somehow straddle the line between vampire and mortal. I disdained those of my own kind who struggle to adapt the new world, who didn’t want to give up centuries of natural feeding habits, to adapt the new no harm approach. I looked down on them as being backward and barbaric, they were monsters and I held myself above them.”</p><p>“Agatha…” Dracula tried to cut in gently, only for Agatha to continue on, working herself up in way that wasn’t necessary.</p><p>“No, you were right, it is time I accepted who and what I am…”</p><p>“Agatha!” This time Dracula snapped, cutting her off before things could deteriorate further. “My darling will you please stop torturing yourself about this, you are not a killer, you have killed but that does not make you a killer. You reacted to save yourself, that is self-defence, and yes someone got staked, and your lack of guilt over that fact, is not proof you are the very monster you seem afraid of.”</p><p>“But…but you said…”</p><p>“I said the exact opposite Agatha.” Dracula sighed, reaching up to cup her face and force her to meet his gaze. “Now listen to me very carefully, from someone who is a cold-blooded killer and does not regret that fact like he should. You are a good person Agatha Van Helsing, those feelings you describe are very normal, the difference between you and killer, is that a killer would act on those feelings and not even care.”</p><p>Lifting his eyebrows Dracula stared down into Agatha’s upturned face, as if daring her to argue back.</p><p>“It’s ok not to feel guilty?”</p><p>“Yes, my darling it is ok, just try not to make a habit of it?” Dracula teased, trying to lift the tone with a wry smile, which fortunately Agatha returned.</p><p>“And you are alright with me staying a bleeding-heart, naïve fool?”</p><p>“Oh, so you were listening to some of it?” Dracula snorted, of course that would be the part she remembered. “Yes, in fact I would prefer it. You balance me out, you keep me wanting to do better, to be better than the beast I allowed myself to become. You remind what it was to be a man and to want things other than to slake my thirst.”</p><p>“A family?” Agatha couldn’t help it, it was like prodding a barely scabbed wound, just to see if it still hurt.</p><p>Forcing himself to remain unaffected Dracula feigned nonchalance. “There are other things of importance. Love for instance.” He added feeling on more steady ground here, this time his smile wasn’t forced. “Learning and exploring, building something for the future, instead of dwelling in the past. There are many things you have given me Agatha, more than I could ever have deserved, to ask for any more would seem rather churlish.”</p><p>Yet in that moment Agatha knew the truth, there was nothing in this world that was going to make Dracula happy in the way having a family with her would, and although the idea still terrified her, the idea of losing him because of it terrified her more. Or worse having him stay by her side for eternity knowing that she had denied him the one thing he wanted, when he had denied her nothing. The nun’s words echoed back to her then, she was only going to be happy if she was giving back.</p><p>“The heart wants what the heart wants…or else it does not care.”</p><p>Dropping his hands, Dracula suddenly couldn’t bear to look at her, to see that pity reflected back at him, as Agatha reached into his chest and twisted at his heart.</p><p>“Why would you say that…why would you bring this up?” Dracula demanded, turning and pacing away, staring out at the distant lights down in the valley, trying to find them soothing, anything to calm the sudden pain and rage in his chest.</p><p>“Because I’ve been thinking about it. About how selfish I have been towards you. Everything has been about what I want from this relationship. The pace I want to travel at, how I want to spend our lives, and every time you’ve capitulated and given me what I asked for, like…like you owe me for loving you, or you need to compensate me in some way.”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“No let me finish, this is the hardest thing to talk about, but we might as well get it all out on the table. You don’t owe me for ending my life, I don’t need compensating for loving you, I just need you and your love that is all. If you want to buy me nice things because you like seeing me in them, or take me places you think I will like, then that is fine. But you have to stop pretending to be happy about decisions I make for the both of us. I need to give too for this to work, I need to…Don’t you understand its core to who I am, it always was. I became a nun because was too afraid to choose any other path, but I still needed to give.”</p><p>Dracula was now more confused than ever, turning back he scrutinised Agatha’s resolute expression. “I don’t understand what you are telling me Agatha, what do you want from me?”</p><p>“I want you to be honest with me about what will make you happy, about what you want to do with our life together. It’s ok if you don’t know right now, but I want to know what I can do that will make you happiest, because we both have to give to make this work, it can’t be all you giving, and me taking, because I just can’t live like that. I need to feel we are equal partners in this.”</p><p>If that was meant to help provide him answers, all Dracula was left with was more questions. It was like Agatha was still dancing around the subject, and never quite just coming out and saying it. Just being with her made him happy, and the other things he wanted were quite simple, he wanted to be married, to have that solid foundation that couldn’t be challenged, and he wanted their children. Yet Agatha had already turned both of those ideas down. Did she mean for him to find something else to fill that gap, because Dracula knew from his mortal life that for him no ‘job’ ever could or was she…could she be…no the prospect was to cruel to even consider.</p><p>“You know what would make me happiest Agatha, you told me that was never going to happen for us, and I have done my best to make peace with that.”</p><p>“How’s that going for you?”</p><p>Hissing, his fangs on display as Agatha baited him, much like she once did at those convent gates, Dracula barely stifled the urge to scream at her, to take her by the shoulders and shake her like a rag doll, to demand what she was doing, why she was deliberately provoking him like this.</p><p>“At least you are finally being honest with me.” Agatha added, stepping closer, right up into the face of the beast she remembered. “You want a child with me, more than anything else in the world, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dracula managed to grunt, his nose flaring as he took in her scent and her closeness and fought with the beast in his breast that told him to throw her down on the hill side and take her now, she was fertile, she could conceive tonight. Yet he couldn’t do it, not to Agatha, he couldn’t force himself, or his child on her, when that was the last thing she would want…he loved her too much for that.</p><p>Girding her courage, knowing that there was no turning back now, Agatha reached up and stroked the monsters face, smiling up at him to hide her nervousness. “Then alright, you can have one.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Part 3 Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>It took a few moments for her words to sink in, and when they did Dracula was literally shocked back into being human, his fangs receding and the blood rage abating.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. I said yes, I said we can have a child; I will bear you one and then…well we’ll see how it goes after that, but one, I can agree to one.” Agatha was frightened by the very thought of it, yet she had conquered her fear before, and her mind was capable of unpicking that most of her fear was irrational at best.</p><p>She was undead, she couldn’t die in childbirth. Dracula was not her father, if anything he would want to be more involved with the babe’s upbringing than Agatha did herself; she would probably need to fight him to get some one on one time with their child. She wouldn’t be alone, trapped with half a dozen children demanding her everything, every day and night, until her patience finally snapped. History was not going to repeat itself.</p><p>“You…you’ve changed your mind, you want to do this?” Dracula couldn’t help but ask, stepping closer as he examined Agatha’s face for any hint of enchantment or trickery.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind yes, as for the other bit, well want is a strong word. I want to make you happy, I want to stop allowing fear to make my life choices for me, that’s a start.”</p><p>For a moment Dracula had been so close to having everything, his whole world had opened up, and then it had crashed and burned in front of him. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Of all the things Agatha had ever expected, it had not been that Dracula would be the one to refuse. “I don’t understand I thought this was what you wanted?” She added, unable to keep the hurt and confusion completely from her voice. “I thought it would make you happy?”</p><p>“How could I be happy knowing I had forced you into a situation that in any other circumstance you wouldn’t want?” Dracula shook his head. “No, I won’t do it, and you cannot make me.”</p><p>“Make you?!” Agatha spluttered giving into the urge to punch his arm and force him around to face her.</p><p>“Now you listen here Count Dracula, this wasn’t an easy thing for me to say, let alone even think about. I have spent all of my adult life being afraid of something, because of what I experienced as a child. I tell you I am finally ready to move forward, to stop letting that trauma control the choices we make, about our lives, and you dare to tell me no!”</p><p>“You don’t want to have my child.” Dracula shook his head. “It is not fair to you, and certainly not fair to the child, to have a mother that didn’t even want to carry it…”</p><p>“Now you…Grrrrr.” Agatha couldn’t help but get mad, this time pushing his shoulder and forcing him back a step.</p><p>“How dare you accuse me of being a bad mother! Haven’t I been there every damn step for the kin you created, haven’t I nurtured and taught them, protected them, loved them, even if every single one was practically an insult directed straight at me. I didn’t want or even plan for them but I still give them my best. How could you think I would treat my own child as some sort of obligation?!”</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“No, you complete arse, you don’t get to speak. I may be frightened about being pregnant and giving birth, and I have every right to fear that, you know I do. But just because I have wanted to avoid exposing myself to that, does not mean I would resent the child, that I wouldn’t be able to love it just as well as any other mother would!”</p><p>Of all the things Agatha had taken offence to, Dracula never expected she would seize on that; accuse him of being ungrateful yes, accuse him of misunderstanding her almost definitely, but take offence over her relationship to a child that wasn’t even conceived yet?</p><p>“I…I don’t understand.” Dracula finally admitted, Agatha had taken him on an emotional rollercoaster this evening, from leaving him at the castle with no word as to where she had gone, to tonight’s conversation and this revelation; he was just about done in.</p><p>“Then listen to exactly what I am saying, not what you think I am saying, or are afraid I am not saying.” Agatha did her best to rein her temper back in.</p><p>“I want to give you a child, yes I am afraid of carrying that child, but that is something you will help me get over. Once it is here, I promise I will love and care for it just as you will. I will not resent it for ‘ruining my life’ or being forced on me, because it will have done neither of those things. I am choosing to do this. It will be a part of us, how could I do anything but want it?”</p><p>“So…so you are not just doing this because you know it will make me happy, because you feel guilty?” Dracula had to ask, he had to be sure.</p><p>“I am doing this because I think it will make us happy.” Agatha insisted, watching as the tentative hope that was in Dracula’s eyes suddenly bloomed all over his face.</p><p>Laughing in sheer joy, Dracula scooped her up, spinning Agatha around before he lost his balance and they both tumbled in a mess of tangled limbs to the floor.</p><p>“And I was the one who had to take dance lessons.” Agatha snorted from her awkward position, half on and half off of Dracula’s torso. Squeaking slightly in surprise as Dracula turned them and she suddenly found herself against the grass with him hovering above her.</p><p>He was almost too nervous to ask, reaching over to tuck Agatha’s hair behind her ear, as he often did when he was gathering his thoughts, unsure just how to vocalise something that involved his deepest feelings. “So, you mean we could…now…or in the future? I mean if you wanted to wait…”</p><p>Hooking her fingers into gap between the buttons on his shirt, Agatha tugged Dracula closer, leaning up she brushed her lips against his. “We can wait if you are feeling stage fright, otherwise Count you have my permission to rush your nun.” She added teasingly.</p><p>It was a good job she didn’t need to breath, Dracula’s lips crushed hers beneath his own, and he pressed her down into their earthy bed. Her clothes, well it was a good job it was dark, as Agatha doubted, they were going to survive the mauling Dracula’s claws were giving them, it seemed now permission was given, he was determined to strip her naked in record time.</p><p>Giving as good as she got, Agatha ripped his shirt open, running her hands up over the parts of his chest she could reach, the parts that weren’t pressing down against her own torso. The sudden cool air against her naked flesh caused it to goosebump, and there was a draft where there had never been one before, as Dracula parted her thighs and ducked down to tease her into a frenzy.</p><p>Lovely…if anything Agatha tasted better than ever, the tinge of blood merely enhancing the experience, not that Dracula ever resented going down on his lover. She was so wonderfully responsive when he did this, and hearing Agatha make those noises because of him, well that was never going to get old. Yet as wonderful as it was to have Agatha panting, and squirming under his mouth, this was not how Dracula planned on finishing off the evening.</p><p>Even though it was hurried, Dracula couldn’t contain the desperate need to be inside her, a desire he often felt but never like this. This was different, this was special, and perhaps later in his bedroom there would be time for more elaborate love making, right now he just wanted to fuck a baby into her. He ripped open the fly of his jeans, already so damn hard. Dracula crawled back up her torso, pausing long enough to meet Agatha’s gaze and confirm yet again, that he hadn’t imagined this whole thing, that she really meant for them to make a child.</p><p>“Yes…please yes.” Agatha rubbed herself against him, bare breasts to his furred chest, wrapping her long legs about his hips as Dracula positioned himself to take her, groaning loudly as he pushed inside.</p><p>There was no going back now, no changing her mind. Not that her mind was in anyway capable to coherent thought, as Dracula set them a pace that for mortals would be unsustainable. This was going to be a sprint to the finish. One of many such encounters Agatha didn’t doubt.</p><p>“Later I…will worship…every inch of…you.” Dracula grunted, rutting into her as deeply as he could, his nails digging into her hips and leaving marks, marks he would kiss better later. Later…he would make love to her properly, but for now he just needed to fuck his seed into her belly, to fill her up until she couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>Mewling Agatha met him thrust for thrust, arching her back to gain more traction, and force him deeper. Already she could feel the tremor in her tensed thighs, the jerk of a muscle spasm in her calf, as the pleasure prickled out from her centre…so close…so close.</p><p>“I love you…so…much…” Dracula whispered against her flesh, pressing his face into her neck. Unable to resist, when Agatha stretched her neck out like that, feeling his fangs descend as he nipped at her flesh. He could almost feel her mental urging pushing him on.</p><p>“Yes.” Agatha groaned, her hand in his hair, tugging him closer. Her nails raking sharply across his scalp.</p><p>Sinking his fangs into her neck, Dracula felt her orgasm hit a moment later, felt her body tense underneath him, then he felt it echo back through him, a raging fire he had no hope in hell of controlling. That sneaky bitch, she’d done it again…</p><p>Coming with a curse on his lips, Dracula jerked like a marionette whose strings had just been wrenched about and then cut, he collapsed as a dead weight on top her, the aftershocks shuddering through them both. After what seemed like a century had passed Dracula finally managed enough coordination to roll off to the side, staring up like a fool into the starry sky above them.</p><p>That had been a hot mess from start to finish.</p><p>Pressing her hand to her heart, Agatha was surprised to find it wasn’t thundering, it still lay there silent in her breast, because right now it felt like her blood was rushing through her veins. Or perhaps it was that every nerve in her body was alive and every muscle twitching. It seemed ironic that it was in her undead state that Agatha had never felt more alive.</p><p>“Please tell me we can do that again?” Dracula groaned as normal feeling finally returned to his extremities.</p><p>“Well I would expect we would need to, babies don’t make themselves.” Agatha tried for humour, even if it came out sounding rather breathy.</p><p>Turning onto his side, Dracula placed his hand on her stomach, staring down at it in wonder. It was possible they had just made a child. Their child, his and Agatha’s child. If he could go back over a hundred years and tell himself about this, Dracula knew he would never believe himself. This was a miracle he had never dreamed possible.</p><p>“You know it might not happen straight away.” Agatha watched him carefully, soaking in Dracula’s childlike joy, not wanting to dampen it but not wanting to disappoint him either.</p><p>Tilting his head up to meet her gaze, Dracula waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “All the more fun for us then.”</p><p>“I mean this time, it might not happen. It might take us years.”</p><p>“I know, but it might not. You might be conceiving even now.” Dracula was content to be the optimist between them in this. They had broken all the odds in every other part of their lives, why should procreation be any different. “Let us savour the anticipation at least.”</p><p>Covering Dracula’s hand with her own, Agatha allowed his positivity to infect her too, even if only for the moment, there would be time enough for reality later. For now they lay there side by side, snuggling against the chill of the night air, sharing a tentative dream of their child that might be, as the stars of Dracula’s ancestors cast their celestial light down upon them.</p><p>---/---          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Part 3 Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---          </p><p>“Hmmm it is so much nicer travelling with you.”</p><p>Reclining on the couch Agatha arched as Dracula’s mouth trailed down her torso, squirming a little as he blew a raspberry whilst nuzzling his face into her stomach.</p><p>“Well it’s only the second time I’ve flown, but I will admit the inflight entertainment was better this time.”</p><p>“Hmm I’m delighted to hear it, please do leave a positive review when you leave.” Dracula chuckled, as he parted her thighs and dragged his tongue up along her slit, tasting her along with his own spend.</p><p>“No…no more…” Agatha sighed pushing his mouth away from her. They had had so much sex in the last week that Agatha was overly sensitive all the damn time. Once was currently more than enough, and knowing how attentive Dracula was being, Agatha knew that the moment they got to their hotel room, he would insist on breaking in that bed as well.</p><p>Pouting Dracula did as he was bid, but not before leaving a bite to her inner thigh. Stretching out he moved to the opposite chair, dropping down into the leather seat blissfully naked and loving it. There was a half-filled glass of blood on the table and Dracula took a swig from it, it wasn’t the best vintage, but Renfield had done his best. For the last week his lawyer was on his best behaviour. Renfield knew he was on his last life, and not in a good way. Dracula had been only too happy to reinforce that message to his minion, only time would tell if it had sunk in. In the meantime, Dracula would look into finding a replacement.</p><p>Dracula was content to lounge about naked, not caring if the poor stewardess dared to interrupt them, despite having banished her to the cockpit not long after take-off. Agatha gathered her clothing from where Dracula had thrown them, in his haste to get her naked. Redressing in the fitted navy-blue backless sundress Dracula had insisted she wear, Agatha also gathered Dracula’s navy slacks and white button-down shirt from the floor, pushing them into his arms with a pointed hint.</p><p>“Not even married and you are already nagging like a wife.” Dracula tutted, yet he did as Agatha bid, dressing with a sense of casual ease that Agatha envied, knowing that whatever he put on that he would look gorgeous.</p><p>Fussing with her hair, knowing it must look like she had been fucked recently, not to mention she had probably worn off all her make-up, Agatha could only hope she didn’t have streaks down her face. Watching as Agatha began to fuss with her hair, Dracula paused in his re-dressing padding across to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the slope of her neck.</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>“You have to say that, I might be pregnant with your child.”</p><p>“Hmmm we can only hope.” Dracula grinned, nipping playfully at her skin, before pulling away and pulling on his shirt. It probably was time to come down to earth, they would be landing in Rome within the hour, and once there the holiday was over.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“Mycroft, we do have to stop meeting like this. Did you miss me that much?”</p><p>It was a measure of how familiar the two of them had gotten, that Mycroft didn’t feel the need to feign a smile at the Count’s attempt at humour. He did however give the Count a nod of welcome, before turning an approving gaze to Agatha and her elegant outfit. Lucy’s efforts and Dracula’s sense of style were clearly paying off, as Agatha looked every inch the European aristocrat. Still the look was missing one thing, luckily Mycroft had come prepared. He offered Agatha the pair of oversized Gucci sunglasses he had in his suit pocket, enjoying her look of polite exasperation, and Dracula’s amused chuckle, as she put them on.</p><p>“Gorgeous.” Dracula praised, as he waved his lady love into the sleek black convertible that was waiting.</p><p>“Please tell me I get to drive that.” Dracula was practically salivating at the chance to get behind the wheel.</p><p>“Perhaps later Count, there are a few things I need to brief you on, and it would be easier if you weren’t navigating Rome traffic whilst I did it.”</p><p>Containing his disappointment with all the finesse of a five-year-old, who had just been told Christmas was cancelled, Dracula sulked until Agatha settled herself in the backseat, and patted the seat beside her. Then he was practically bounding into the car, sliding his arm along the seat and tugging Agatha in to lean against him.</p><p>Still as pleased as he was that their relationship was clearly gong from strength to strength, Mycroft needed Dracula’s full attention, and having their Elder more interested in nuzzling into Agatha’s neck than listening to him wouldn’t cut it. As if sensing his annoyance Agatha batted his kisses away, turning her attention to Mycroft, who seemed relieved that one of his clan was capable of acting like an adult.</p><p>“Fine, what do you want Mycroft?” Dracula huffed at being denied the chance to kiss his girl through one of the most romantic cities in the world.</p><p>“I wanted to brief you before the elder meeting.”</p><p>“And that couldn’t have waited until tomorrow…” Dracula drawled, dragging his fingertips along the fine leather interior, feeling the power of the vibrations as the powerful car got underway.</p><p>“No, it couldn’t because the meeting was moved to today, in fact it will be starting in less than an hour.”</p><p>Scowling Dracula could only imagine the reasons for this sudden change, someone was up to something, and if it wasn’t for Mycroft already being on the ground here, then Clan Dracula would have been on the back foot once again. Before the presentation ball, Dracula really had to find time to formally induct Mycroft into the clan.</p><p>“Someone is playing games.” Honestly it was almost predictably annoying. There were times Dracula wished he could just snatch Agatha up and fly back to Romania and forget that vampire society even existed, things were easier when he thought he was the only person he had to answer to. “So, what is so pressing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”</p><p>Passing over the documents he had prepared that summarised the two proposals, Mycroft turned his attention momentarily to Agatha, she looked different and it wasn’t just the clothes. She looked more relaxed, lighter in some way, and it was a good look on her.</p><p>“What?” Agatha had caught him staring.</p><p>“You look well…” Mycroft began, knowing that he was fishing and being unable to resist doing so.</p><p>“I am well and yourself?” Agatha batted back Mycroft’s leading question with one of her own.</p><p>“I would be happier if I had more time to prepare before today’s council meeting.” That wasn’t technically a lie, Mycroft couldn’t shake off the feeling they were being set up somehow, but other than moving the time of the meeting, he hadn’t been able to sniff out more of a plot, and that made him nervous. There was nothing in the proposals being tabled that stank of anything other than the usual power bloc posturing. Something else had to be going on, and he hated not knowing what it was.</p><p>“I have booked you both a suite at the St Regis, I will have the driver take you there after he drops us off; the room is booked for Mr and Mrs Balaur, so I hope you still have your Romanian ID?”</p><p>Nodding Agatha was relieved that she wasn’t going to be expected to hang around waiting for the meeting to finish, having heard Vlad moan about them, she knew they could be lengthy affairs, as each Elder felt the need to have their voice heard.</p><p>“Ah here we are.” Mycroft elucidated, not that there was any real need, as the car came to a stop behind a black limousine that had also just pulled up in front of a gorgeous Palazzo.</p><p>“I will try and be as a quick as I can.” Dracula sighed, following Mycroft far less enthusiastically out of the car. “You relax and I will be there to help you settle in soon, tomorrow will be just us I promise.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Agatha doubted that but she could hardly hold it against Dracula that he had to work.</p><p>“Love you.” Dracula insisted, leaning back over to press a kiss to her lips, a kiss that lingered and reminded him how much more fun he would have going to the hotel instead.</p><p>Stepping back Dracula smirked as he caught sight of just who had emerged from the limousine and was watching the show.</p><p>“Elder Pazzi such a pleasure to see you again.” The Count called out, unable to resist needling the other Elder, savouring the man’s irritation and the sheer loathing that was directed in the older man’s dark gaze.</p><p>“Dracula.” Pazzi spat the name like the curse it was, his lip curling when he saw Mycroft hovering, before his foreboding stare looked past them both and settled on Agatha and then he smirked.</p><p>Never in her life or death had anyone looked at her like that, and it caused Agatha to shiver despite the warmth of the sunlight.</p><p>“Watch out for him.” Agatha insisted, worried when Dracula merely waved it off like it was nothing, perhaps he was so used to being hated that it no longer bothered him, but Agatha couldn’t.</p><p>There was something so menacing about that man’s gaze, suddenly the presentation ball and all its associated risk, no longer felt like the only thing that could ruin this trip; Elder Pazzi was out for blood and Agatha only wished Dracula would take that seriously.</p><p>---/---</p><p>The feeling that hadn’t really gone away since dropping off Dracula and Mycroft, returned in force the moment Agatha set foot in the ornate marble lobby. Only now it was accompanied by the feeling of being watched, which only grew stronger, and it wasn’t the polite professional interest of the bellboy as he took her luggage out of the car. Instead of following him straight up to the check in desk, Agatha tried to work out what was causing her skin to crawl. Casting her gaze around the room, she could make out wealthy business men and women having a post or pre meeting coffee, wealthy travellers on their way or way back from sightseeing, and there near the corner, with a large buffer empty of mortals was a fellow vampire…and he was watching her…and not in good way…and he wasn’t alone…there were at least another one…no two more…</p><p>Making her way up to the check in desk, Agatha went through checking in on auto pilot, producing her ID and credit card and signing everything that was placed in front of her, only remembering at the last minute not to write Van Helsing but Balaur instead. As the mortal behind the check in desk rattled on, Agatha centred herself, blocking out all the steady thrums of the mortal’s heartbeats, and concentrated on the only presences in the room that lacked that vivacity.</p><p>One was moving closer now, Agatha could almost see him in her mind as a black misty figure winding his way through the thumping red mortals, the other two stayed in place, one near the main entrance clearly there to block off that exit and the other hovering near the lifts. He was almost right behind her, close enough that Agatha could almost sense his glee and anticipation, when Agatha forced herself to turn.</p><p>Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting her to sense him, if it wasn’t for the distinct aura of menace coming from him Agatha might have found his surprise amusing. As it was, she only had one move to play and that was to keep surprising them.</p><p>“Paolo.” Agatha gushed, astonishing the dark-haired vampire who actually took a step back as Agatha smiled and rushed towards him, channelling the most ditsy version of a socialite she could imagine. Monsieur’s lessons were good for something.</p><p>“What a wonderful surprise to see you here, are you here to see Vlad? Why don’t we sit and catch up whilst we wait for him to turn up?” Agatha paused turning back to the receptionist, swiping her key and placing it firmly in her purse, before grasping her stalker firmly by the wrist and pushing him over to the nearest cluster of chairs.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing lady?”</p><p>“Not what you wanted.” Agatha hissed back, her grip on his wrist tightening as she took a seat and waited politely for him to take his. “I suggest you sit before the mortals start taking an interest.”</p><p>Persuaded by that at least ‘Paolo’ took his seat, his confidence returning, after all what could one little waif of a woman do against the three of them?</p><p>“What do you want with me? What are you doing here?” Agatha hissed, her eyes narrowing as the other vampire had the nerve to smirk at her.</p><p>“Just to talk…why don’t we use that key you just got and go talk…in private.”</p><p>“Such a tempting offer but forgive me if I choose to stay right here.” Agatha batted back, both knowing they were at stalemate, Agatha couldn’t leave without them following, and they wouldn’t leave without having accomplished, whatever it was the three of them had been sent here to do.</p><p>“Who sent you to talk to me?”</p><p>Paolo didn’t even answer that, his smirk only growing, and Agatha could almost feel the net about her tightening, the other two were closing in and she needed to do something…something fast…something clever…she couldn’t win in a physical fight…but who said all fights had to be physical?</p><p>She already had skin to skin contact, so in some ways it was easier than expected to half push away the physical world, to find that thread of connection and follow it. At first Paolo didn’t even realise she was in, too busy congratulating himself that this would be an even easier mark than promised…and a prettier one too.</p><p>Agatha had to resist the urge to recoil and reveal her presence lingering in his mind as Paolo imagined all the things, he was going to do to her, before he carried out his instructions to dismember and stake her, leaving her pretty little head on the pillow for her lover to find. Something he and his little band of hired killers were quite famous for, and Agatha felt her rage grow as she found flickers of other lives extinguished in this manner. The screams of countless mortal girls over the last two hundred years who had been ripped apart by this monster.</p><p>Well no longer. It was time Paolo experienced what it was to feel fear, to have no control and to suffer. Reaching back into her own experiences Agatha selected the most physically painful, a cold-blooded killer wouldn’t respond to emotional pain, but having to relive the memory of drowning to death. Agatha opened up that box and before Paolo could react, she was forcing his consciousness into it.</p><p>On the outside world, Agatha watched as the vampire before her suddenly gasped, his throat working and yet there was no air to be had, she watched as he began to shudder as he felt the icy salt water fill up his mouth and throat, trying to stop himself from taking a breath for as long as he could, only to eventually fail. She watched as he began to fit, flailing around as if trying to claw himself back to the surface only to be weighed down, the darkness closing over him.</p><p>“Is there a doctor in the house?” Agatha called out to the now panicking mortals. Playing her part of concerned bystander.</p><p>Retaining her grip on his hand, as they rushed around the fitting vampire like worried little bees around a hive. Leaving the mortals to try and frantically provide first aid to a dead man, Agatha returned to her justice. She relished the sense of righteousness from watching Paolo feel his lungs burn as the sea water fill them, feel his imaginary heart pounding with adrenaline that simply pushed the toxic carbon dioxide further around his body.</p><p>Who sent you? Tell me and I will make it stop, Agatha promised, accepting the rather garbled image of a familiar older looking Italian gentleman and finally the gasped name…Pazzi. So that was what the old man was smirking about, he had set this all up, probably even had the Elder meeting moved so that Agatha would be alone and vulnerable in a new place without Dracula’s protection, or at least so he thought. Elder Pazzi’s experience of women was clearly limited to his own family, and Agatha doubted Isabella would present much of a challenge for hired killers.</p><p>Still she was as good as her word, Agatha did drag the other vampire out of her memory, but she wasn’t finished with him yet. No, those victims deserved justice and she was going to give it to them, Agatha needed to put him somewhere he couldn’t ever hurt anyone ever again. Folding his consciousness up into an approximation of a broken doll, Agatha summoned up the memory of the cabin on the Demeter, an eight-foot square cell with only one candle to light the darkness. Stepping out of the cabin, she locked the door behind her.</p><p>Then she imagined the wine cellar in the castle where Dracula and she had once played chess, the Demeter shrinking around her until all that was left was a simply tiny ship in the bottle. This she placed alongside one of the many hundreds of other bottles in the racks, before wandering back up the spiral staircase and out of the main door of the castle, which she also locked behind her. Slowly coming back to herself, Agatha took great satisfaction in lastly setting ablaze those tiny tendrils that connected Paolo’s physical form to his consciousness. He was now trapped, beyond even her ability to rescue him.</p><p>Back in the real-world Agatha watched as the mortal doctors did their best, telling everyone to move clear as they zapped the vampire’s chest with a defibrillator, not once but twice and got no response. Eventually even the mortals gave up, the paramedics calling the time of death and covered the corpse with a sheet to prevent the other guests from gawking.</p><p>For once Agatha didn’t need to feign shock, accepting the concerned gesture of the hotel staff as they helped her back up to her feet and into the nearest chair. The reality of what she had just done finally crashing down on her, but it wasn’t the cruelty, or the efficiency of what she had done, that really affected her, it was the rush of power that came with it.</p><p>Lifting her head, she sought out the other two lingering vampire presences in the room, they had frozen during this whole scene, and they were still frozen, only this time in fear and not disbelief. Agatha could almost taste their fear in the air, and she considered what it must have looked like for an outsider. For all intents and purposes, she had just killed a vampire, turned an undead killer into a corpse, right in front of their eyes and she had done it all with nothing more than a simple touch. Even if she knew the truth, they didn’t, and they were terrified.</p><p>What did that make her now?</p><p>Agatha watched as they slunk out of the hotel lobby, not sure where they were going or what they were going to say when they got there. Agatha felt an urgent longing for home. Yet for her home was no longer a specific place, it was a person. She wanted Dracula here, she wanted his arms around her, reassuring her that she had done the right thing and that they would figure this out between them.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Part 3 Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Once upon a time Count Dracula would have relished this type of social gathering, the famous and the powerful of the vampire world, even the infamous, all coming together to barter and pick each other over. Part of him still did enjoy the cut and thrust of politics, who was aligned with who, which vampire had insulted another, which power block was making shifts. Yet there was something decidedly stagnant about the very elite of vampire society, in that the players barely ever changed, they simply reset the board. Eventually it would all become so dreadfully predictable; once you knew all the players, knew how they would react, you could predict them and block them, and thus an endless stalemate.</p><p>“Count Dracula such a delight to finally meet you? I have heard so many wonderful things about you, but they really do not do you justice…in the flesh so to speak.”</p><p>Bowing over the hand that was offered, Dracula smiled politely but chose to ignore the flirtation or the expectation he would kiss it. “Madam?”</p><p>“Veronica Franco. But please do call me Veronica, everyone does you know.” The dark eyed Italian beauty fluttered her lashes at him, a flicker of annoyance in her gaze as Dracula remained politely aloof.</p><p>“Veronica I’m honoured.” Dracula countered, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his tone entirely.</p><p>It would take more than a sixteenth century courtesan to sway him, even if as a younger man he might have been enticed. He had a particular weakness for intelligent women, and with her notorious talents in the bedroom, Veronica was someone that would have once held his interest; if she wasn’t also known for spending her way through other people’s fortunes.</p><p>“Ah Count you have the look of a man who would rather be somewhere else?”</p><p>“Well when in Rome…”</p><p>“And in love, or so the rumours would have it. I have heard that congratulations might soon be owed…” Veronica fished, aware that although the rich Count might not be swayed to warm her bed and line her coffers, he might be good for some gossip.</p><p>“Really and just who did you hear that from?” Dracula replied, his tone all politeness but just the wider smile, with a hint of fang, was warning enough. Let them call him uncivilised, a warlord, Dracula didn’t care, society was only a veneer and a thin one at that.</p><p>“Just around.” Veronica’s answer was a little flustered, as there was no hiding the way she both stepped backwards and leant forward at the same time, gifting Dracula with an eyeful of her décolletage, her instincts clearly warring inside her.</p><p>It was a reaction the Count was used to, mainly from his victims, all their instincts warning them that here was a predator they should be fleeing from, and yet they were magnetically attracted as well, for all the wrong reasons. Well Dracula had no interest in taking a bite, or anything else for that matter, from Veronica Franco.</p><p>“The trouble with gossip, it is such a vapid thing, the false kind leads to such trouble, and the true loses all its value when confirmed.” Dracula teased, catching Mycroft’s eye from across the room. “Now please do excuse me, my counsel wishes to speak to me.”</p><p>“Of course, Count, perhaps we might continue our discussion later? Feel free to bring your ‘gossip’ with you, I’m quite broad minded you know, and an intelligent woman is such a rarity in our society.”</p><p>Waiting until he was safely out of even a vampire’s ear shot, Dracula muttered something about over his resurrected corpse. If it weren’t impossible to avoid it, Dracula would rather never introduce Agatha to any of these vampires. They were indolent and lazy, sat on the very pinnacle of society for so long, they had forgotten what it was like to achieve anything. His chosen bride was their very antithesis, and Dracula adored her for it, and right now the feeling of missing her was so acute Dracula could almost taste it.</p><p>“Mycroft…”</p><p>“Count.” Mycroft returned Dracula’s greeting with a polite bow of the head.</p><p>“When is it going to start? We rushed to get here and all we have done is gossip and drink.” Dracula couldn’t help if he sounded a little irritated, he had been feeling on edge since he had parted from Agatha. He should be back at the hotel, testing out that bed with Agatha right about now, irritating her with his over attentiveness, and not here playing nice with this bunch of idiots.</p><p>“I am sure it will start soon, they are just waiting for everyone to get here…”</p><p>“Yes, they can wait for everyone else.” Dracula muttered barely under his breath, finding it harder and harder to hide his irritation. There was just something nagging, a feeling of being on edge for some reason he couldn’t name. Dracula knew he was being watched, it was obvious and normally it didn’t both him, normally he relished it, so why now did it make him feel so uncomfortable?</p><p>“Sir are you alright?” Mycroft had been studying Dracula closely, and the longer he watched the more concerned he became. For someone who had come to know the Count reasonably well, Mycroft could see below the veneer and catch the minute twitches, and warning signs of an increasingly trigger hair temper.</p><p>“I…I’m fine.” Dracula insisted, dismissing Mycroft’s concerns out of hand. “I’m just bored.”</p><p>Yet he took a sniff of the blood he had barely touched, just to make sure he hadn’t been spiked again…no it was clean…he was fine…so why did he feel this sudden urge to go on the attack, to rip people’s head from their shoulders. It was like every warning sense in his body had suddenly activated, like an attack was imminent, and yet Dracula couldn’t work out where the threat was coming from.</p><p>“Sir you really are not.” Mycroft was now very worried, he could see the red pooling in the Count’s eyes, the sudden emergence of his fangs, and if he could notice then so could somebody else and the last thing Clan Dracula needed was to be accused of starting a blood bath. All it would take was for Dracula to attack one of his fellow Elders, and he would be exiled quicker than they could mop up the blood.</p><p>“Something is…wrong…there is danger here.” Dracula scented the air, his head scanning the room for the threat he knew was there. “I can feel it…I just can’t find it.” He just couldn’t tell where it was coming from.</p><p>Mycroft knew better than to argue, the older vampire would surely know a threat better than he would. Still he did his best to scan the room, unable to pick up on whatever it was that had set Dracula off. Everything seemed normal to Mycroft, if not exactly safe. They were in a room full of vampires after all, some of whom hated the other, but no one should be gunning for them, they were unimportant in the grand scheme of Elder politics…no one other than…</p><p>Mycroft searched the crowd for Elder Pazzi; the older vampire was harder to find than he expected, he was not in discussion with any of the others. Finally, Mycroft found him, standing alone across the room from them, his gaze firmly locked on the Count, something so satisfied in his gaze that Mycroft himself shivered. Perhaps Dracula was right, and they were in danger, but Pazzi would be a complete fool to try to pull a stunt in front of the Elder Council, they were better protected here than the Pope was…or perhaps…perhaps it wasn’t them that was in danger.</p><p>Whipping out his phone Mycroft ignored the mutterings of his Elders, so many vampires despised these symbols of modernity, and he speed dialled Agatha’s number.</p><p>“Pick up…pick up.” Mycroft muttered, for once his unflappable calm was shaken, and the longer the phone rang without being answered, the more certain Mycroft was that his hunch was right.</p><p>Distracted Dracula turned back to the younger vampire, surprised to find him on his phone. “Mycroft?”</p><p>“Come on Agatha pick up the damn phone.” Mycroft growled, alerting Dracula to his suspicions, and giving him a front row view of the utter horror that filled his Elder’s face.</p><p>Of course…it made sense now…these weren’t his feelings, they were Agatha’s, their connection although muted because of the larger distance, was still stronger than most bonds and given Agatha’s own talents…</p><p>Not waiting for Mycroft to reach her Dracula closed his eyes. Shutting out the bustle of the room and focusing on that delicate thread that bound Agatha to him; surprised to find that it had thickened since the last time he had used it. What was once spider thin, was now a thickly corded rope, one that Dracula could follow easily. Until he reached a barrier he couldn’t hope to penetrate, it was like polished steel, and if it wasn’t for the desperation of the situation Dracula might have marvelled at it. His girl was getting stronger.</p><p>Placing his hands against barrier, Dracula pleaded with it to let him through; entreating with every sweet word he could find, until finally he caught a whisper, a flicker of a feeling returned, that reassured him she was still alive. Alive but for how long and in what state?</p><p>“Count.”</p><p>Blinking awake Dracula stared dumbly at the phone when Mycroft thrust it at him. Then he caught up and was clutching at the phone like a life line. “Agatha?”</p><p>“I’m alright…I’m ok…There was an attack but I’m ok.”</p><p>The initial relief at hearing Agatha’s voice was overwhelming, Dracula had never been so pleased to hear her speak, but when her words registered with him he felt that relief vanish, and rage take its place. He could barely force out his question, his jaw clenched so tightly it might have cracked under the pressure.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Vlad…” Agatha began, able to hear the fury in his voice, her attempts to calm him washed away when Dracula spoke over her.</p><p>“Who was it Agatha, vampire or mortal?”</p><p>“It wasn’t the Harker Foundation, they were vampires…”</p><p>“They? There was more than one?” Dracula couldn’t hide his incredulity. To take down one assassin was impressive, but to defend herself against multiples, well Dracula was honestly surprised, delighted but surprised nonetheless.</p><p>“It…it’s complicated…I did something…something I can’t explain on the phone, but it scared the other two off. Vlad it was Pazzi he ordered the attack, the one I dealt with told me, and he wasn’t…capable…of lying about it.”</p><p>There was so much in what Agatha wasn’t saying that intrigued him, but the moment she mentioned Pazzi’s name, Dracula saw red, all other considerations went out of the window. He turned to stare across the room at the other Elder who had been watching the exchange with macabre delight.</p><p>“Sir don’t. You can’t.” Mycroft knew what Dracula was going to do a second before he could move, and with unexpected speed, turned and put himself directly in the path between the two vampires, breaking the line of sight between them.</p><p>“Move Mycroft.” Dracula growled.</p><p>“No sir not here, think about how it will look.”</p><p>“I don’t give two fucks how it will look, that bastard has to pay.”</p><p>“And he will but not at the expense of your life, or that of your family.” Mycroft remained resolute, even the threat of violence towards him couldn’t make him move.</p><p>“Sir you have the advantage here, please see that. Pazzi has made a mistake, he overreached himself by ordering this attack, and it failed which is humiliating in itself, but if you attack him now, then he still wins. Think of the timing, it was done deliberately to make you lose control in front of the other Elders. Pazzi doesn’t just want Agatha dead, he wants to use her death to provoke you to madness, don’t let him win!”</p><p>“Vlad Mycroft is right! Please for me, stay calm about this, don’t give him the satisfaction. I am fine…I’m better than fine, please my love, listen to Mycroft.” Agatha’s voice echoed tinnyily out of the phone, which a chastised Dracula returned to his ear.</p><p>“You’re really alright?”</p><p>“Not a scratch I promise.”</p><p>“I will hold you to that, and I promise I will be checking thoroughly.” Dracula grunted, feeling the flush of anger slowly being to dissipate. “I will be at the hotel soon, just stay safe until I get there.”</p><p>“Sir…”</p><p>“Non-negotiable Mycroft.” Dracula cut off before his counsel could protest and insist that he stayed. “Make up whatever excuse you want but I cannot stay here and sit opposite Pazzi’s smug face for the next few hours, and not rip it off.”</p><p>On the balance between ruffled feathers or bloodshed, Mycroft could concede perhaps it would be better if they left the gathering early.</p><p>“I will make our apologies, perhaps it would be best if I met you outside?”</p><p>Nodding Dracula agreed on that point, at least moving would feel like he was accomplishing something. Staying on the phone just so he could hear Agatha’s reassurances Dracula headed for the nearest exit, yet he had reckoned without the persistence of a certain Italian vampire, who was clearly irritated his plan was crumbling.</p><p>“Leaving so soon Count? It must be something dreadfully important to abandon your duties like this.”</p><p>Of course, Pazzi wouldn’t just let him leave. Yet instead of losing control, Dracula felt an ice-cold rage overcome him. Turning he could feel an almost rictus grin take control of his face, as he channelled all of his anger into his gaze instead, and it pleased Dracula when Pazzi’s smug smile flickered.</p><p>“Elder Pazzi, I wish I could say it was a delight to see you again but we both know that would be a lie, and my beloved is determined to make an honest man of me.”</p><p>At the mention of Agatha, Pazzi seemed to rally, an almost covetous expression sliding over his face. “Yes…your beloved…” Only the way Pazzi sneered over the word beloved, it was clear he really meant whore. “She is well I hope?”</p><p>Leaning in, using the full advantage of his height, Dracula dragged his bottom lip between his fangs. “Oh, she is wonderful…positively thriving.” He replied, his grin growing as he watched that news sink in.</p><p>“And just between the two of us Elder.” Dracula paused bringing his face down to crowd into the other vampire’s. “As much as I appreciate you sending a welcome party to help Agatha feel right at home, there will be no need for any such further efforts. Agatha is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but in case she needs further support, she has me and I take prestigious care of her wellbeing. Anyone that threatens that wellbeing…well let’s just say they don’t last long.”</p><p>“I…I don’t understand what you are implying Count.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Dracula snorted, Pazzi was lying, he could smell it on him. “Well let’s keep it that way. Now please excuse me and do pass on my best wishes to your family. Agatha and I are so looking forward to seeing them again.” Dracula added with a toothy grin as he backed towards the door, leaving Pazzi to gape after him.</p><p>He had wasted enough time playing games with these vampires. It was time for the games to stop and for the warlord to return; Dracula was declaring war on House Pazzi and these spoilt children wouldn’t know what hit them.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Part 3 Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“Hmmmmmmmmm you taste…wonderful.” Dracula punctuated his remark with a kiss to Agatha’s shoulder blade, his hand stroking the length of her exposed spine. “Positively moreish.” He added with a bite.</p><p>“Pig.”</p><p>Snorting with amusement at the memory that insult provoked, Dracula ran his fingernails over her pale skin, the faint pink scratches left by his talons a pleasing contrast. “Does that make you my little truffle?”</p><p>“As pet names go that is not my favourite.” Agatha’s reply was muffled by her pillow, yet she arched into his touch.</p><p>“Agatha…”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>Tilting his head as he studied her naked form, Dracula couldn’t help but wet his lips in anticipation. “Tell me again exactly what you did…how exactly you did it.”</p><p>Pausing for a moment as she considered her answer, Agatha felt a flicker of concern about just why Dracula was asking. When he had first arrived at the hotel, he had been both relieved to see her without a scratch on her and raging that Pazzi had dared to make such a move against them. Despite Agatha’s reassurances that she was fine, that she had handled it, that she doubted anyone would try to harm her again, not once word got around, Dracula had been insistent that this was war. That they were going to destroy Clan Pazzi, root and stem, and he had been irritated when Agatha hadn’t immediately agreed with him.</p><p>In an effort to both distract Dracula and avoid an argument over her preference for pacifism, Agatha had revealed an abbreviated version of just how she had defended herself. A tactic that worked, a little too well, as she had never seen the Count go from frustrated to horny quite so fast, and certainly not while they were both fully clothed. He had been positively feral, and Agatha wasn’t certain she was recovered enough to go there again.</p><p>So, Agatha settled for teasing deflection. “I’m not sure if I should, considering how excited it got you last time I did.”</p><p>“Can you blame me? I had just learnt my beloved was our Clan’s secret weapon.”</p><p>Sighing at his turn of phrase, Agatha forced herself to turn over, grasping Dracula’s hand as it went to cup her breast. “I am a person, not a weapon Vlad.”</p><p>Frowning at her reply and having his advances thwarted, Dracula stretched out beside her, rolling out the kinks in his shoulders. “You know what I mean my love, do not twist my words. I am not suggesting that we go on a murder spree of all the vampires who irritate us, but we would be fools not to use this unknown power to our advantage.”</p><p>“How do you propose to do that, without putting me at risk? I don’t relish the idea of being exiled for what I did, but at least I can argue I was defending myself. Also I can justify it to myself, that it was him or me, and he was a monster, he deserved the sentence I passed on him. In a full out war, innocents would be harmed, and I wouldn’t…I couldn’t live with that; I won’t be turned into a mindless weapon by anyone or for anyone...not even you!”</p><p>“Don’t you trust my judgement in the slightest?” Dracula huffed, more than a little put out by Agatha’s lack of faith in him and his restraint. He was capable of restraint, he just chose not to exercise it often.</p><p>“Pazzi has to be dealt with Agatha, if we leave this situation alone then it is us that will look weak. We will encourage our enemies to take another shot at us, because they believe will not retaliate. Now is precisely the time for a targeted attack, something that will show Clan Pazzi just how outmatched they really are and send a message to any others who might challenge us.”</p><p>“If you cut off the head of the hydra, another will just replace it.”</p><p>“Not if you slice the all the Hydra’s heads into little pieces they won’t. It doesn’t even need to be you that does it my darling, just tell me in detail what you did and let me take care of it.” Dracula’s voice was persuasion personified, yet still he could see Agatha wavering, the ties from her mortal life, her belief in the sanctity of all life hobbling her; so Dracula decided to try a different tactic.</p><p>“Next time we might not be so lucky Agatha, what if next time they wait to strike someone who cannot fight back? If they go for Lucy, Tommy or our other kin? Or worse…” Dracula paused his hand reaching out to rest lightly on her stomach, over the hope they very much wished for. “If you leave a venomous snake loose in your house, do not be surprised if it bites you. We might survive that but a child…”</p><p>“Fine you have a point…” Agatha began, cutting Dracula off when he dared to look delighted. “A small point. What exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>Muting down his reaction to only pleased, Dracula pressed a kiss as a reward to Agatha’s lips, ignoring her huff of annoyance. “Well I do have one idea but it will involve a little bit of intelligence gathering first, to ensure we only punish the guilty. If you are up for it?”</p><p>“Why do I think I am going to regret agreeing to this?”</p><p>“Because you are an intelligent woman.” Dracula teased with a broad toothy grin. “Now we have to keep this just between us, we cannot even tell Mycroft; the more people who know…well I won’t put you at risk for anything.”</p><p>Nodding Agatha was willingly pulled into Dracula’s embrace, as he whispered his plan lowly in her ear… a plan that might indeed work. There was only one flaw that was glaringly obvious to Agatha, and she couldn’t believe Dracula himself hadn’t spotted it. Clearly he was glossing over it in an attempt to protect her, and as much as she loved him for it, Agatha would never forgive herself if that led to Dracula’s own demise.</p><p>“It will need both of us.”</p><p>“No!” Dracula was horrified by the very idea. “That was the point of slipping in quietly. I could work alone…”</p><p>“And what if you are disturbed? What if you cannot do what I did? Then we will be worse off than we are now. If you are certain this is the only way, then I need to be there, and you will need to guard my back.”</p><p>“And what if you cannot bring yourself to do it?” Dracula was worried about this part of the revised plan. He knew he could kill without provocation, he didn’t need his blood to be hot for it, but Agatha had only killed in self-defence so far. What if it came to it, they pulled off everything this plan needed to work, and she couldn’t go through with it at the last hurdle?</p><p>“I will have to, won’t I? If I don’t then it will be both of our lives forfeit, but we need to be sure before we go in, we need to be certain we have the ones who are a threat to our family.”</p><p>The unspoken fact that Agatha couldn’t harm innocents hung between them like an ominous warning, this would have to be perfectly executed, or it would the two of them facing the chop.</p><p>“And that is why we start with Pazzi.” Dracula reassured her, pressing a kiss to her brow, as Agatha snuggled deeper into his embrace. “From him we can learn exactly who was involved, and our blades will strike fast and true.”</p><p>---/---</p><p>“One…two…one...two…three…four.”</p><p>Clenching her jaw Agatha tried her best to keep her temper. They had been at this forever and it looked like they weren’t going to be finishing anytime soon. Agatha had thought Monsieur had been a demanding perfectionist, but he had nothing on the master of ceremonies for the presentation ball. He had insisted on them going over and over their entrances and still he wasn’t happy. Agatha had thought when they moved on to showcasing their dancing skills that things would improve…she had been wrong.</p><p>“No…no…no…We are not clomping elephants Madam.”</p><p>Narrowing her eyes as the irritating little man who was currently her dance partner, had no compunction about humiliating her publicly. Agatha knew she wasn’t the best dancer, but in her defence, she was used to a partner who could at least match her stride and did not force her to adapt to his gait.</p><p>Over his shoulder Agatha could make out the sniggers of her fellow debutants. She even caught sight of Isabella smiling rather smugly. It dented her pride a little, but Agatha couldn’t hold it completely against her. After all Agatha had taken home the real prize, she had Dracula’s heart, so she could generously allow Isabella to feel superior in this one arena, one that mattered very little to Agatha. Still she did think Isabella was being a little petty by not even acknowledging Agatha even existed until now.</p><p>“I would hardly call my beloved an elephant sir.” A familiar voice loomed out of the balcony area. “And any vampire who does will answer to me.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes Agatha shouldn’t have been surprised. Dracula had promised to make himself scarce, to not interfere, even if he insisted on accompanying her to rehearsal. He was meant to be catching up with Mycroft, pacifying their kin whilst keeping him in the dark about their real plans, not an easy feat with regards to Mycroft Holmes. Praying that Dracula left it there, Agatha should have known better when a moment later a dark blur dropped down to the main floor.</p><p>“Elder Dracula I…”</p><p>“And since she will be opening the evening with me, surely it is how we dance together that is important.”</p><p>Dismissing the irritating little worm, Dracula approached the pair, offering his hand to Agatha, even whilst she glared up at him.</p><p>“Shall we show them my darling?”</p><p>Agatha hesitated deliberately, making him sweat a little, waiting until Dracula pouted before accepting his hand. It was much easier to fall into the correct position with him.</p><p>“You promised you wouldn’t interfere.”</p><p>Hurt at being chastised for merely defending her, Dracula huffed a little, plastering on the polite façade of an aristocrat as the music started once more and he started to lead her around the floor.</p><p>“If you think I will stand by while you are maligned by anyone Agatha, then you do not know me at all.”</p><p>A few steps in Agatha fell into their familiar rhythm, allowing the feel of his strong arms and the reassurance of being held in them to sooth her ruffled feathers. Risking a glance up at Dracula’s face, Agatha sighed as his expression remained closed off. “Vlad…”</p><p>“I am waiting for an apology.”</p><p>Sighing Agatha allowed herself the indulgence of moving her hand from his broad shoulder, to thread into the hair at the back of his head. “I am sorry beloved.”</p><p>His mouth twitching Dracula was amused at how difficult that appeared for her. “You are forgiven…this time.”</p><p>Snorting Agatha could only shake her head at his antics, smiling up at him, the pair of them oblivious to the audience they had garnered, not only the other females on the floor, who were now staring at Agatha with open jealously, but in the balcony above.</p><p>“So sweet…It almost makes you believe in true love.”</p><p>Startled by the sudden interruption, Mycroft was surprised to find his solitary perch had an unexpected interloper.</p><p>“Baron.” Mycroft greeted the Elder with a polite smile, covering up his surprise with a grovelling bow of the head.</p><p>“Mycroft, Mycroft, there is no need for that, how long have we known each other?”</p><p>“Over a century Elder.”</p><p>“And yet when it came time to choose a clan to align to, I was surprised at your choice.” Giles de Rais added, risking a glance down at the oblivious dancing pair. “Not that I cannot understand the appeal, but you never seemed the type to let a pretty face sway you.”</p><p>Choosing to remain silent rather than confirm or deny whatever theory Baron de Rais was seeking proof for, Mycroft couldn’t contain the feeling that there was another shoe to drop.</p><p>“Of course, since you are on such intimate terms with the Count and his lady, perhaps you would be able to shed some light on the most interesting rumour I heard?”</p><p>Pretending to look surprised Mycroft could feel the shiver of fear run down his spine, there were many rumours the Baron could be referring to, none of which reflected well on Clan Dracula.</p><p>“About an altercation at your hotel yesterday, there have been some bizarre and contradicting reports? Some very powerful people would be most grateful to you…they might even be in a position to provide you with opportunities that were previously out of your reach…” Giles dangled that carrot provocatively. “Especially if those rumours were to be confirmed, and certain details provided as to how, well I imagine the vampire that helped provide those answers could write their own ticket.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know what you are referring to Baron.” Mycroft plastered on his most innocent and perplexed expression. “The only altercation I was aware of was an unfortunate exchange between my Elder and Elder Pazzi, not really surprising considering my Elder’s choice of bride, but that is hardly worthy of your attention.”</p><p>“Loyalty Mycroft is a precious and valuable thing.” Baron de Rais sighed, as though disappointed but resigned. “The offer remains good until after the presentation ball. Please think about it carefully my friend, your loyalty is admirable but is it being recognised or rewarded properly? As I understand it you haven’t even been inducted properly. Perhaps you would happier elsewhere, somewhere a vampire of your talents would be truly appreciated…”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Part 3 Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“You can change your mind, but it needs to be now, you can’t go getting cold feet when we are in there.”</p><p>Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Agatha Van Helsing kept her eyes on the house they were staking out. Agatha would have been lying if she said wasn’t nervous, but it would have been a lot easier to manage without Dracula breathing down her neck, asking her every five seconds if she wanted to back out of this. She wasn’t a woman that went back on her decisions once she made them.</p><p>“Beloved…”</p><p>“Hush Vlad lets get this over with, there is only so much of your fussing I can handle.”</p><p>Pouting a little at the rebuke, Dracula did his best to push down his concerns for her. He couldn’t deny that the idea of knowingly taking Agatha into a dangerous situation was warring with his need to keep her safe. He had waited five hundred years to have someone like Agatha in his life, his dearest love and potentially the mother of his child, and now he was willingly following her, no leading her into danger. It went against everything he believed and yet he was still doing it because Agatha was right; she was better suited to deal with the man who had ordered her death, and all he could do was watch her back and do his best to keep her safe.</p><p>Watching as the changing guards disappeared Vlad nodded for Agatha to move ahead of him, the pair of them staying in the shadows as they climbed the surrounding wall and then moved to climb up the side of manse. Dracula was the one to slide his nails between the ancient windows, lifting the lock and easing the window open, he was also the one to drop inside silently, his gaze scanning the room for any sign of a threat before offering his hand to Agatha.</p><p>Allowing him that one act of chivalry, Agatha accepted his hand and dropped down beside him, closing the window behind her. Sniffing the air Agatha could make out the scents of several vampires who had been in this room only a few hours ago, something that was difficult over the rather overpowering scent of lavender oil they had doused their stolen clothing in, to mask their own scent. Beside her Dracula was doing the same, his tracking skills far in advance of her own, and he nodded towards the door on the left.</p><p>Trusting that Dracula had their prime target in mind, Agatha fell in step behind him, stepping exactly where he stepped; despite her own training he was the expert at this and like with the preparation Agatha was happy to leave finding Pazzi in his hands. Once they found him, then she could take over. In other circumstances Agatha might have marvelled at their beautiful surroundings, the ancient manse was just one owned by another vampire clan. The Conti family had long been residents of Rome, and owned several ancient buildings, that made up a secure complex on one of Rome’s seven hills. They had invited the Pazzi clan to stay in one of their houses, rather than in a hotel; that their second son had been Isabella’s other, and was now her only suitor, no small influence.</p><p>Attacking Pazzi here was perfect. Not only was he outside of his own territory, but he was under the protection of one of the larger clans. His “death” under their roof would sow seeds of discord between the major vampire families. Each casting suspicion on the others, and none more so than on the Conti family; who with a marriage between their son and Pazzi’s only natural child, and a daughter at that, would be in a fortuitous position to simply absorb the much smaller, and less influential Pazzi clan into their own, a veritable coup d’etat.</p><p>Or at least that was how they were hoping it would play out. There was always the risk that blame would fall on Clan Dracula, simply because of the recent discord between them, but suspicion was not proof, and as long as they kept their cool...</p><p>Sliding into the darkened room Dracula paused just inside, his eyes fixed on the one point of light, the desk lamp was still on, and bent over the desk, his hand moving slowly but steadily was one Elder Pazzi…still awake…a problem he had not foreseen. As if sensing he was no longer alone, Pazzi’s head lifted and he sniffed the room…the scent of lavender confusing him, if the furrowed brow from his side profile was any indication.</p><p>Moving with speed, now that his safety and that of his beloved on the line, Dracula managed to smother off Pazzi’s yell before it even left his mouth. What happened next was a momentary struggle for dominance, Pazzi trying to break free, as he realised what was happening and just who had attacked him, and Dracula doing everything he could to prevent a struggle from taking place. Which was easier said than done, as despite Dracula’s extra height and weight advantage, not to mention his martial skills, Pazzi was still a vampire and had wiry strength to contend with.</p><p>It was only when Agatha stepped forward and place her hand on his forehead, her eyes closed in concentration, that the struggling vampire suddenly went limp in his grasp. At first Dracula couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, it was like all Pazzi’s strings had been cut. Not believing that it wasn’t an act at first, Dracula kept up his tight hold, it wasn’t until Agatha opened her eyes, smiled and nodded pointedly to the open door behind them that Dracula remembered just why he was there, to cover their backs. Reluctantly releasing him Dracula waited for a moment, as though expecting Pazzi to suddenly jump up. Yet he didn’t, and as much as Dracula wanted to watch and marvel in awe at Agatha’s skill, he had a job to do, and he couldn’t fail in that single vital task.</p><p>Knowing that Vlad had her covered, Agatha returned to her role. It had been easier than she expected to isolate Pazzi in his own mind. For such an ancient vampire he seemed to have little to recommend himself other than age. Just another myth the Elders had propagated, that their extended age had given them abilities not achievable by their younger brethren. If she had time, Agatha would have relished sifting through Pazzi’s mind for more of those little secrets, who knew what interesting morsels she would turn up. Still she was on a deadline, get in, get the names, deal with Pazzi, and get the hell out before they got caught.</p><p>“You bitch, let me go this instant!”</p><p>Inside his skull Pazzi was seething. Agatha could see him skulking there, not really cognisant of the danger he was in, but knowing enough to know this wasn’t normal.</p><p>“You freak I look forward to seeing you, and that bastard sire of yours, put down like the dogs you are. When I tell the council…”</p><p>“You know for a man who should be begging for his life right about now, you are being very rude...and very dumb.” Agatha was almost amused by the posturing, and the complete denial on display in front of her.</p><p>“I will never beg for my life from a woman!” Pazzi scoffed. “This parlour trick of yours might work on others but I am an Elder, girl, and your ruse will not work on me.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Paolo about my parlour tricks?” Agatha replied, unable to resist baiting and shrinking Pazzi within his own mind, as Agatha herself grew larger, her teeth growing as she loomed over him. “Oh no wait you can’t, because he’s not talking to anyone, now is he?”</p><p>“Paolo was a mere child compared to me…”</p><p>“And still he had more sense. He knew when he was outmatched and when to start talking, and he told me it was you, who hired him to kill me…no not just to kill me but to dismember me and leave my head on the pillow for my beloved to find. You should be very grateful I did not tell Vlad that little detail, or he would have insisted on ripping you limb from limb himself, before I was allowed to get my hands on you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have managed; my guards would have…”</p><p>“Like they are coming to rescue you now?” Agatha knew it was childish to play with her food, but she had almost died thanks to this man and his petty vengeance. “I could have kept you from making a single sound, and yet let you feel every single second of agony…in fact I still could, if you test my patience much further.”</p><p>“A bluff and not a very convincing one.” Pazzi scoffed, and yet there was no hiding from someone who was inside your head, and Agatha could feel his confidence start to ebb, it felt like minutes had passed and she still held him captive in his own body.</p><p>“This could go much easier for you, if you just told me who else was involved in your little plot; we know there were others…I mean we know your are a fool, but you wouldn’t have had the balls to pull such a blatant, move without the backing of someone more powerful than yourself.”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>Knowing she didn’t have time for this, Agatha resigned herself to having to resort to less pleasant measures. She had to remind herself that Pazzi deserved this, that he was a monster who wanted her dead and Dracula suffering, a vampire who would sell his only child to the highest bidder, and that the world would be a better place without him.</p><p>Paolo was the key. Agatha didn’t have time to force the names out of Pazzi, knowing him he would lie and prevaricate, so instead she was going to try something new. Concentrating on the memory of the hired killer, Agatha reached out for the first strand of memories that called out to her, seizing them in her hands, Agatha all but ripped then open with her claws, ignoring Pazzi’s mental scream.</p><p>Agatha emerged onto a simple Rome side street, a café filled with men of a certain age drinking espresso and arguing. Only two patrons stood out, Paolo and Pazzi, their heads bent close together and Agatha didn’t need to lean in to hear their conversation, it flowed over her and through her, telling her nothing she didn’t already know. Concentrating on this conversation, Agatha reached out for the connecting thread, another memory that was linked to this one, pulling it to her with a savage yank.</p><p>Now she was in a far swankier environment, the lighting darker, the clientele distinctly undead, and Agatha curled her lip in disgust at the scantily clad young mortals who were providing service. Pazzi was sat a table with a very familiar vampire, one that had her lip curling back. Of course, it was him, first he went after Vlad, then when that didn’t work, he set Pazzi off after her like a rabid dog. It was going to take everything Agatha possessed to stop Vlad from ripping that bastard’s head off when he found out.</p><p>Stepping out of the memory Agatha turned her attention back to Pazzi. He was sprawled out on the proverbial floor, panting from the pain Agatha had put him through when she ransacked his mind.</p><p>“Go on then, get it over with already, kill me.”</p><p>Crouching down Agatha almost felt sorry for the elder vampire for a moment, the reality of his situation had finally sunk in…well most of it had, Pazzi couldn’t possibly know what fate really awaited him.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not going to kill you.” Agatha smiled almost sweetly. “You will wish that I killed you Elder. No I am not going to stain my hands with taking your life. I am going to trap you inside your own mind, screaming for eternity into the void. Now I could be kind and leave you somewhere pleasant, or I could…” Agatha trailed off allowing that thought to settle.</p><p>Now Pazzi looked truly terrified.</p><p>“Please…please I swear I will help you both if you let me go…I could be helpful you…It wasn’t even my idea, the people that want you both dead, I can help you trap them.”</p><p>“Tempting…” Agatha paused, allowing Pazzi to hope for a moment, indulging in that sliver of cruelty that she had inherited from Dracula somehow.</p><p>It was like a cat playing with her kill, giving them the illusion of freedom before pouncing in for the final kill. If Mother Superior could see her now, she would disavow knowing Agatha, yet for once that rebuke seemed muted. Vlad was right, if they showed mercy, these enemies would see that as weakness and it would put their entire family at risk, and Agatha was finding that for her potential child there was no barrier she wouldn’t cross.</p><p>“But no…Sorry.” Not giving Pazzi a moment to resist Agatha plunged them both into an abyss, down and down they plunged into the depths of the ocean, until Agatha spied a simple wooden box resting on the ocean floor.</p><p>Forcing Pazzi’s consciousness into the long thin box that had once housed Vlad during his century long nap, Agatha hammered down the lid, hovering in the water savouring Pazzi’s impotent screams. Conjuring a scimitar style sword, Agatha visualised the mental strands connecting Pazzi’s consciousness to his body, watching as they appeared like trails of seaweed. Swinging the sword with all her might, Agatha severed every tether, then she allowed the pull of the sea to scoop her up and carry away, riding the currents until she surfaced.</p><p>“Agatha…Agatha…wake up love…please.”</p><p>Feeling as Vlad shook her Agatha blinked up into her lover’s concerned face, Agatha watched as the relief crashed over his expression.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She whispered, and accepted his kisses with alacrity, feeling him draw her close into his embrace, and scatter kisses over her upturned face.</p><p>“We should leave.” Agatha whispered into Dracula’s shoulder, they had lots to talk about, but this was not the place.</p><p>“You won’t get any argument from me.” Dracula replied, sparing one last glance for Pazzi’s open eyed, glazed looking corpse.</p><p>He wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it, from the outside it looked like they had both frozen like statues, and Dracula couldn’t pretend that hadn’t shaken him to his core.</p><p>Helping Agatha to stand, Dracula retrieved one of the medical wipes Agatha had insisted they carry, using it to wipe Pazzi’s face where Agatha had touched him, then as they headed back to the door, wiping down the handles as he closed them before heading back to the window they entered by. So far they had been lucky, but dawn was fast approaching and they still had to head to the river, shake off anyone tracking their scent, cross and change clothes, dump their clothes in the river and make it back to their hotel suite before the city woke up.</p><p>They would need their sleep, as tomorrow…no later today, all the shit would hit the fan when Pazzi’s body was found, and they would be the prime suspects.</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Part 3 Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions, by contrast the floor between the door of their hotel suite and their king-sized bed, was paved with hastily discarded clothing.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to get some sleep?” Agatha moaned as Dracula’s mouth latched onto her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth roughly enough to leave livid marks on a mortal, but on a vampire leaving only pink imprints that would fade in a few hours.</p><p>“Later…” Later, Dracula continued to mouth the word into her skin as his hands roamed down the plains of her back; lifting an unprotesting Agatha into his arms, growling as her legs wrapped snugly around his hips.</p><p>It didn’t seem real what they had done, that they hadn’t gotten away with it, their enemy as good as slain and a new, worthier target in their sights; it was enough to get his blood pumping…figuratively speaking. Fighting and fucking had once been his way of life, one that Dracula had been forced to supress under the veneer of being a respected member of the Elder community. Fucking his beloved Agatha had been enough to take the edge of that violent craving, but there really was no substitute for combining a victory and sex.</p><p>There was also nothing like seeing his beloved finally show her fangs.</p><p>Dracula had always known that Agatha had a strain of wickedness within her, a ruthlessness towards her enemies that she had spent years suppressing with prayer and good deeds, and she had been able to rid herself it entirely. He had seen it in her approach to countering him onboard the Demeter, how she hadn’t paused except to gloat before setting him alight, that she wouldn’t shy away from blowing the ship up, including Captain Sokolov, if it meant she took him with her.</p><p>To see Agatha finally tap into that power, to use it for their benefit, against their shared enemies…well it was a wonder Dracula had waited long enough to get back to the hotel suite to ravage her; it had been touch and go when they had dumped their clothing into the river, it had certainly been uncomfortable trying to pull on a pair of trousers whilst hard, yet somehow Dracula had managed.</p><p>“I am going to make you scream.” He hissed, dumping them both onto the large king-size bed, whilst kicking off those damn trousers. “I’m going to make you beg.”</p><p>Bouncing on the well sprung mattress, Agatha couldn’t help but giggle at the look on her lover’s face as he finally stripped down, only biting her lip when the look he shot her was somewhere between disbelief and feral lust.</p><p>“Do you doubt that I can beloved?”</p><p>Mutely shaking her head Agatha tried her best to appear penitent, Dracula was clearly not in the mood to be poked at…well not in any humorous way. If he were anyone else Agatha would have called him out…well if he were anyone else, they wouldn’t be in this position…but Vlad Dracula was not a vampire used to playing second fiddle to anyone, not even her, no matter how much he did love her. He might be aroused by her capabilities, might praise her deeply for finally using her claws, but deep down she knew this dominant posturing was a direct result of her levelling up; they were equals now in fact, and not just because he graciously chose to treat her that way.</p><p>Or was she now more dangerous?</p><p>For a moment Agatha couldn’t help but wonder if Dracula himself might be vulnerable to her abilities? Over time he might learn to protect himself, Agatha knew Dracula was skilled in the mental arts just as Lucy was, but right now she probably held that advantage. So, it was no concession to allow him this, to play a more submissive role in the bedroom if that was what he needed in this moment. Still it was a genuine gasp that escaped her lips as she was dragged down the bed, her legs propped up onto her lovers’ shoulders, that devilish smirk disappearing between her thighs…the first pass of his tongue left her squirming.</p><p>No…it really was no hardship at all.</p><p>---/---</p><p>If Mycroft was annoyed at being made to wait until they managed to find some clothing, then he hid it well. Yet there was no hiding the tenseness in his shoulders, even if his face carried its usual stoic expression.</p><p>“You better have a bloody good reason for disturbing us Mycroft.” Dracula groused, playing up his irritation at being disturbed so early.</p><p>In fairness only some of the irritation had been faked, as enthusiastic as Dracula was about going down on Agatha, she returned the favour somewhat more infrequently. Not that Dracula would ever complain about the imbalance, or pressure her into doing something she didn’t want to do; still it did make the occasions when he awoke to Agatha’s mouth on his cock something he preferred to savour…and not something that he was getting to do this morning, thanks to Mycroft.</p><p>“Elder Pazzi is dead.” Mycroft dropped the statement like a bomb, his eyes narrowed as he watched for every minute reaction of the pair in front of them.</p><p>Knowing the moment that he spoke that they already knew…that despite the impressive attempt at shock from Agatha, there was a flicker as her gaze slipped to their Elder, and Dracula himself merely raised an eyebrow, not even caring to raise much of a façade.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Mycroft all but demanded. Not knowing right now, what was making him more irritated, that they would make such a move without even discussing it with him first, or that Dracula didn’t seem to care that he realised it.</p><p>“Mycroft…”</p><p>“Please do not insult my intelligence by denying it.” Mycroft cut Agatha off. He would have thought better of her, until she had gotten involved with Dracula romantically, Agatha had always impressed Mycroft with her logical thought processes. Love it seemed was capable of breeding stupidity as well as babies.</p><p>“What does it matter Mycroft?” Dracula cut in, distracting Mycroft’s ire from his beloved. “The Elder was a threat to our clan, whomever dealt with him did us a favour.”</p><p>“Only an idiot would think creating such a blatant move a good idea, you’ve all but declared war…”</p><p>“And only a coward wouldn’t realise we were already at war!” Dracula retorted, stretching out to his full height, and doing his best to look imposing in a bathrobe.</p><p>“So preoccupied with keeping the status-quo and advancing your own position.” Dracula added scathingly. “You are good at playing politics Mycroft, but you are terrible at developing strategy. Our enemies had already set themselves against us, they dared to make the first strike, they thought us weak enough that they could get away with murder…now they know better…”</p><p>“And when you are dragged before the council to answer for this?” Mycroft was struggling to keep his composure. “You have doomed us all.”</p><p>“I have done no such thing.” Dracula insisted. “Suspicions are not proof, and fear is a powerful weapon. No one will dare to move against our clan now. We will deny all knowledge, let them try and prove it, I think you will find there is less appetite to confront us than you think. The game has changed, no longer will it be about who is allied with whom, or who has more clan members…wasn’t that you wanted? Wasn’t that why you threw in your lot with ours, because you saw in me someone who had the power to change the game?”</p><p>“Not by massacring their opponents.” Mycroft retorted, his gaze shifting to Agatha who had remained silent, her gaze somewhat distant. “I shouldn’t be surprised you would react with brute force but had thought better of Agatha.”</p><p>“When you are the one they send someone to rape and cut into little pieces Mycroft, then you get the right to judge me.” Agatha replied softly, reaching out to catch Dracula’s arm before he could react poorly to Mycroft’s scorn or her revelation. “I am sorry that your first reaction was to come here to accuse and berate us Mycroft, but I wonder would you have dared do the same to Baron de Rais?”</p><p>On the back foot from Agatha’s revelation and accusation Mycroft swallowed down his immediate reply.</p><p>“You see I don’t think you would have. In fact, I think you have forgotten quite a few things. Like how before Dracula came you had to toady up to whoever you could skim favours from, how you had to do all those tasks you hated and were beneath your abilities. He gave you the chance to rise to the position you have now, do you really think you would now be getting the respect you deserve from others on the council without his support?”</p><p>“I have more than earned my position…”</p><p>“I know that, I am not denying it, but would you have ever been given the opportunity to earn it?” Agatha pressed her point. “No, we both know you wouldn’t have; they would have kept you in your place, always subservient, always trying to prove yourself and getting so little in return.”</p><p>“That would be better than dead.” Mycroft added bitterly, his blue eyes narrowed in scorn. “You know better than to think you will just get away with this, even if it isn’t the council, the other Elders wont just let you get away with this. It will just be a stake in the dark.”</p><p>“Not if we stop them first.” Dracula insisted confidently, as only a warlord used to winning against impossible odds could. “Something that would be a lot easier with your support Mycroft, but I understand if you want to save your own skin.” He understood, but Dracula found it difficult to respect it.</p><p>“It’s up to you. I was going to propose we finalise the blood adoption, announce it at the ball to deflect chatter about the lack of betrothal announcement. I will give you to then to make up your mind, but Mycroft I warn you now…” Dracula paused, his dark eyes burrowing into Mycroft’s. “Go your own way, save your own skin, but if you choose to betray us to our enemies then you become my enemy, and you will be the first I come for.”</p><p>“We come for.” Agatha corrected, her hand tightening on her love’s arm. They were in this together, for good or evil, and Agatha only hoped that Mycroft would be part of that team, if not it would hurt to turn on a friend, but she would do it, for her own sake, for Dracula, their clan…and any children she hoped to bear.</p><p>Clan Dracula was at war and only an idiot thought they could stop things now.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p>Standing in front of the floor length mirror, Agatha couldn’t help but fiddle with the edge of her cape. The dress was a masterpiece, even if Lucy had insisted on tweaking the original design a little, the skirt was still the simply A-line Agatha had insisted on, and it was still modest, the neckline of deep red satin dress skimmed her collarbones, fastening to the false effect cape by ornate clasps at the shoulders. The sleeves however were gone, her toned upper arms once more on display, her forearms clad in elbow length satin gloves.</p><p>In all Agatha barely recognised herself. The hair and her makeup had been taken care of by paid professionals, and Agatha had avoided looking until they were finished, and she was able to take in the full effect.</p><p>“Dearest…? What’s the matter don’t you like it?”</p><p>Pulling away from the draw of her own reflection, Agatha glanced upward, meeting the concerned stare of her lover in the mirror.</p><p>“I’m fine, just nervous.”</p><p>Smirking at that reply Count Dracula moved closer, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist, careful to avoid his nails catching on any of the ornate beadwork that had been handstitched into the bodice of the dress.</p><p>“I especially like this…” His smirk grew bigger in the reflection, as his fingertips caressed the dragon that stood on guard, its long tail wrapping around Agatha’s hips, one clawed foot curving protectively over her heart the other over her stomach holding a blooming rose, as though guarding the treasure that might lay beneath.</p><p>“You would, subtly has never been a Clan Dracula trait. You couldn’t have stamped your claim to me more ostentatiously if you tried.” Agatha snorted, not that she resented the show, not really. But it was a power play, a way of announcing their clan was here and here to stay…plus it was a beautiful piece of work, all played out in gold, pearl and jet.</p><p>“I had nothing to do with this beloved.” Dracula insisted, chuckling when Agatha rolled her eyes. “Doubt me all you want, this is more of a Mycroft ploy, I suppose if he cannot force us to announce a betrothal tonight, he will leave no one in doubt as to your future role in the clan.”</p><p>“Remind to have words with him about his presumption…well if he is still part of the clan after tonight.” Agatha muttered, yet she laid a gloved clad hand over her flat stomach. “Its not like we even know I am pregnant.”</p><p>“No.” Dracula had to concede that much, hiding his troubled expression by placing a kiss on her exposed neck. “That we will just have to wait for, but a vampire can hope.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Agatha was non-committal in her reply causing Dracula’s frown to deepen.</p><p>She had been like this for days, and Dracula could only hope that it was due to waiting for the shoe to drop with regards to their intervention with Elder Pazzi, and not that Agatha was regretting agreeing to try for a child.</p><p>Feeling Dracula’s concern like it was a physical thing, Agatha sighed and lent back into the solid frame behind her, allowing her vulnerability to show through as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“I just want this to be over, so we can go back home and forget about antiquated rituals, and clan politics, and just be us again.”</p><p>“Clan politics will never be over.” Dracula snarked bitterly, yet he agreed with the sentiment; whereas once he would have delighted in playing games with his peers, Dracula longed for a simpler time where he didn’t have to worry for a stake through his or his beloved’s heart.</p><p>“I just wish we didn’t have to go, I wish we could runaway tonight and never look back.” Agatha sighed again, opening her eyes and meeting Dracula’s weary gaze.</p><p>They had talked about this, how the likelihood was high that they might be walking into a trap. A fact that grew more and more likely as they days passed, and no one came to even question them about Pazzi. Even Mycroft had been acting distant since their last conversation, Agatha wished she could guess just whether he would decide to stay and help them or turn coat and abandon them. It was like there were vultures circling just waiting for the right opportunity to pounce, and here they were about to offer themselves up like willing bait.</p><p>“You know why we can’t, running would seem to confirm guilt. We can’t blink first, the fact no one else came to challenge us means there is no evidence, so we can’t act like we are guilty of anything, they want us to give ourselves away and we can’t give them the satisfaction…”</p><p>“Not to put anymore pressure on me or anything…I mean I just have to be perfectly poised and graceful, smile politely at people who might want us dead…”</p><p>“And dance and entertain like a trained poodle…” Dracula finished for her. This was not the first time Agatha had repeated this rant in the last few days.</p><p>“Arse.” Agatha wasn’t gentle with her elbow, as she rammed it into his chest and freed herself from the Count’s grasp.</p><p>“So eloquent for a poodle.” Dracula teased, catching her hand before Agatha could flee him completely.</p><p>Placing a kiss on her gloved knuckles Dracula caught her gaze, trying his best to enthuse her with the confidence he had in her. Besides there was nothing on earth powerful enough to separate him from her side this evening, no matter what the other clans threw at them Dracula would defend his beloved to his dying breath if necessary.</p><p>---/---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Part 3 Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“There is no need to be nervous.” Dracula whispered in her ear as he helped Agatha step from their chauffeur driven car. “You will be the most beautiful woman here.”</p><p>A sentiment Agatha couldn’t help but scoff at as she took in the somewhat modest entrance, and the procession of cars behind them that were waiting for their turn to drop off their own illustrious guests.</p><p>“I mean it, just remember who you are my Agatha, remember your power and your incorruptibility. I believe in you, your sisters believe in you, you only need to believe in yourself…”</p><p>“Did you just decide to look up giving a pep talk on your phone? Might I suggest next time you avoid taking tips from buzz-feed, it doesn’t work for you.” Agatha couldn’t help but remark, enjoying the almost affronted look that graced her companion’s face for a moment, before a self-satisfied smirk drove it away.</p><p>“Well I thought it worth a try…” Dracula offered, hardly offended by Agatha’s Dutch directness, even if he was a little annoyed, she thought he was bullshitting about being the most beautiful, as in his eyes no one else ever came close.</p><p>“Well in future do try harder to resist that urge.”</p><p>“As my lady commands…”</p><p>“Good, you keep that in mind, and don’t leave my side all night, and we might just make it through this evening.” Agatha sighed, her hand tightening on Dracula’s arm as they stepped through the entrance foyer and into a large open-air courtyard.</p><p>There were already many of their kin milling about, little clusters of acquaintances deep in conversation. A few heads lifted to take note of their arrival but not in anyway that made Agatha uneasy; it was more noting of a new face, a moment of scrutiny that passed quickly, when her lack of striking looks allowed her to fade into the background.</p><p>“Well this is almost boringly normal.” Dracula muttered for her benefit, Agatha turning her head slightly to catch the twitch of a smile about his lips.</p><p>“Why what were you expecting? A drum roll, a firing squad, a quartet of semi-clad nymphs singing your praises...”</p><p>“Your mind is a terrifying place beloved…although your last suggestion has some merit.” Dracula didn’t attempt to hide his amusement this time, despite being on the look out for threats, there was something almost comfortable about attending a social event with Agatha on his arm. He would at least never be bored.</p><p>“Oh Count Dracula…”</p><p>Groaning Dracula took a breath he didn’t need, his hand tightening on Agatha’s arm.</p><p>“Count Dracula…oh and this must be your ‘gossip’…”</p><p>Turning at hearing his name called Dracula did his best remain polite, accepting the hand that was offered and placing a chaste kiss to her gloved knuckles. “Madam such a pleasure to see you again so soon.”</p><p>“Please Count I do recall asking you to call me Veronica.” The vision in peach silk and taffeta insisted, before turning her dark gaze on the slender vampire at the Count’s side. “Would you do me the honour of introducing me?”</p><p>Barely suppressing the urge to grimace Dracula resigned himself to having to make introductions, this was why they were here after all, for vampire society to meet Agatha and for Agatha to get her introduction to the snake pit…and there were worse people to start off with.</p><p>“Agatha may I introduce Madam de Franco…Madam…Veronica…” He corrected himself with barely a hesitation. “This is Agatha Van Helsing…” Soon to be Countess Dracula, Vlad added in the privacy of his own mind, as he didn’t expect Agatha would appreciate him actually saying it out loud, considering she still hadn’t agreed to wed him; even if it would be the best deterrent from this flirty courtesans.</p><p>“My dear it is such a delight to finally make your acquaintance, I have heard so many things about you…” At Agatha’s coolly raised eyebrow, Veronica was surprisingly flustered, or at least she put on a good act at being. “All good of course. I mean even before our dear Count’s return; I had heard tales about the talented young vampiress doing important work to find and retrieve our vulnerable young. I have always had a keen interest in those of us who can show up the males of our species.”</p><p>“I am afraid you have the advantage Madam.”</p><p>“Ah not telling tales out of school then Count, I knew there was a reason I took a liking to you.” Veronica simpered, batting her eyelashes at the Romanian Count, her delight only growing when he looked moderately annoyed by her attentions. It really was delightful to have her suspicions confirmed.</p><p>When she had first heard about Count Dracula, Veronica had heard about his charm of course, and about how he seemingly had little preference about who he used that charm on. Yet here he was barely a year later, and it was like a different man stood before her, the power love had to affect even the most committed bachelor. Agatha Van Helsing would be a powerful ally to cultivate, and Veronica was determined to do so, even if it was in the face of her future husband’s objections.</p><p>“You two look good together, your children will be quite striking...and tall…” Veronica noted decidedly, savouring the sudden about face her comments created, now it was Agatha’s turn to look uncomfortable, whereas the Count…well Count Dracula could barely contain his grin.</p><p>“Yes, they will be won’t they.”</p><p>“Vlad…” Agatha hissed, yet the moment to contain the situation had passed.</p><p>“Now now beloved you should learn to take a compliment; you will be contributing 50% of their genetics.”</p><p>“You know very well that’s not…” Agatha broke off, they were providing too much amusement for their audience who seemed to delight in their bickering banter. “Forgive us Madam de Franco…”</p><p>“Veronica please, I do insist.” She insisted before turning back to the Count. “So tell me Elder Dracula, have you heard the rumours, I mean everyone is talking about it, but no one knows anything for certain, but you must have heard something about what happened to Elder Pazi…the whole clan seems to have gone into seclusion, we don’t even know if his daughter will make her curtsey tonight as planned.”</p><p>“I am just as perplexed by the situation as everyone else.” Dracula insisted, his eyes wide in guileless innocence. “Perhaps we will hear more this evening? I imagine if the Conti family attend, they will be keen to clear themselves of any blame.” Dracula deflected. “In the meantime, I think it is best not to speculate.”</p><p>“Veronica…” Agatha could capitulate on that small point, as despite the beauty in front of her being a flirt and a gossip, there didn’t seem to be any malice in it. “Would you tell me about your clan, since my escort is more interested in embarrassing me than guiding me like he is supposed to.”</p><p>His free hand now clasped to his chest as if taking a blow there, Dracula feigned outrage, before slipping back into a charming smile.</p><p>“I am a member of the Contarini clan, a lessor member. I’m afraid I am considered something of a rebel, and far too outspoken to be given a position on the grand council.” Veronica conceded with grace and barely a tinge of bitterness, her darks eyes alighting on Agatha’s face, watching as the younger vampire seemed to ponder that statement.</p><p>“From Venice?”</p><p>“Originally, although some of the clan has spread to Sicily, Venice remains the home of our clan and my own, have you ever visited?”</p><p>“No, I never had that pleasure.” Agatha could only shake her head, despite once being well travelled for her gender and the age she lived in, Agatha couldn’t claim to have spent much of her immortal life anywhere other than England. “I once made up part of a pilgrimage to St Peter’s Basilica, we took a ship from Rotterdam to Cititavecchia, and as I was to join a convent in Budapest, we travelled over land by post breaking our trip in the convents we passed, but I am afraid there was little time for sightseeing.”</p><p>“Well I insist you visit soon; you can be my guests. I confess my little villa is nothing compared to the splendours my Elder enjoys but I think you will enjoy my circle of friends a little more.” Veronica added with a wink. “I would think you would enjoy finding that not all of us are quite so set in the past and can recognise that a woman’s brain is even more alluring than her beauty.”</p><p>Sharing a glance with Dracula who seemed to be enjoying taking the back seat and allowing her to carry the weight of the conversation, Agatha could only nod politely. “That is a wonderful offer thank you, we will have to check our plans and let you know.”</p><p>Veronica could at least recognise a polite deferral when she heard it, and was well mannered enough not to press, slow and steady would be the approach with this couple.</p><p>“I am sure you are keen to begin mingling so I shouldn’t hogg your time…I will head down soon to secure a good spot to watch your presentation. It will be quite a spectacle this evening, I understand we have had some unexpected special guests fly in, you are all quite honoured to be making your curtsey before Elder Honshū, I understand he hasn’t left Japan since the fifteenth century.”</p><p>The smile on Agatha’s face froze slightly, internally her mind was whirling, and she knew her lover well enough to see the tension in his shoulders even as outwardly Dracula expressed delight.</p><p>“Perhaps we should head down with you, I really should find where I am supposed to be.”</p><p>“Oh I would be happy to guide you…have you visited the villa before? If you find the time you really should take the time to look through the Cardinal’s rooms, some of the murals there are spectacular…”</p><p>Following in Veronica’s wake as she easily traversed the crowd, Agatha tried her best to appear to be relaxed and interested in the beautiful surroundings. Yet the mention of Pazi and the appearance of other Elders flying in when they weren’t expected, only piled on the pressure she was feeling. A pressure that didn’t go away as the debutant coordinator flapped around, casting his critical eye over her attire and merely clucking as he shooed them into position; only Dracula’s presence as her escort was keeping him civil.</p><p>In front of them was a long terrace, the presiding Elders were set up on a raised platform to the left. The debutants were to precede in order, be announced and take their curtsey in front of the assembled Elders, speak if spoken to, and then proceed into the painted hall that was doubling as the ballroom. Then the opening dance would take place, a waltz, when the debutants would be on display like cattle at some sort of auction. After the opening waltz the dancing would open to all the guests and eligible young men would come around, sniffing about the new blood, like hounds after a fox.</p><p>It was upon them before Agatha was ready, the crowds had gathered, and necks were craned in their direction. The other debutants appeared to be simmering with excitement, but Agatha could only pray for the event to be over soon. She was only distracted from her own nerves by the sight of Isabella slipping in at the last moment…on the arm of Baron de Rais.</p><p>“There is a story there.” Dracula muttered for her hearing only, feigning a smile as he nodded towards his fellow Elder.</p><p>Agatha was more interested in watching Isabella, who in a blue dress so pale it was almost white, looked like a fragile doll, and whose gaze was firmly fixed on the floor. The interested stares and less than friendly whispers were clearly unnerving her, and Agatha felt her heart go out to the once naïve young vampire. Isabella had been sheltered by her parents to such a degree that the loss of her father and this sudden scrutiny, well Agatha didn’t know how she had found the courage to come tonight…so she had consider the fact that Isabella probably hadn’t been given much of a choice.</p><p>“I would have thought Conti would present her.” Dracula added, his brows gather in a frown.</p><p>Still there was little time to ponder it further as the couples in front of them began to move. They were being presented in alphabetical clan order which meant Agatha Van Helsing from Clan Dracula was among the earlier to be presented.</p><p>“It will be over soon my love, head up, smile and pretend no one else is here, no matter what you hear said, you pretend you are a goddess and the opinions of the rabble mere mortals who are beneath your notice.”</p><p>“What did I tell you about your pep talks.” Agatha hissed between gritted teeth, as she tried her best to maintain a serene smile and glide forward like Monsieur had drilled into her.</p><p>“Ah you’re no fun.”</p><p>“You’re not helping in the slightest.”</p><p>“Yes, but while you are annoyed with me you aren’t whittling about your footwork.”</p><p>“No instead I am wondering whether it would be worth the damage to the Clan’s reputation to kick you in the shins.” Agatha countered, whilst nodding a greeting to Mycroft whose familiar face stood out in the crowd. No matter their current difficulties, it was good to see one familiar face.</p><p>“Ah my love you wouldn’t hurt me…now be a good girl and curtsey.”</p><p>Resisting the urge to bite her lip, or shoot Dracula a scathing glance, Agatha held her head up high, meeting the piercing dark gaze of a slim powerful Japanese vampire who was seated front and centre.</p><p>“Presenting Agatha Van Helsing of Clan Dracula.”</p><p>Sinking into a graceful curtsey Agatha kept her back straight, feeling the reassuring strength of Dracula’s arm under her palm as she held the curtsey until she was bid to stand…something that seemed to go on forever…but finally the Elder nodded and waved her to her feet.</p><p>It was like a weight had been lifted, and Agatha fairly floated the rest of the way into the painted hall, letting out the breath she had been holding as she fell into Dracula’s familiar embrace as they joined the couples already dancing around the room.</p><p>“Well done my darling, the worst is over…” Dracula whispered in her ear, his face fairly bursting with pride.</p><p>And Agatha wanted to believe he was right, there was something wonderful about waltzing to the sound the small orchestra, Dracula’s arms around her, his gaze looking down on her in obvious pride. Perhaps this evening wouldn’t be the terrible experience they had worried it would?</p><p>“Hmm the only thing that could make this anymore romantic would be a proposal.” Dracula teased, yet whilst his tone was light and teasing, his eyes hinted that he was not really being as flippant as he was pretending to be.</p><p>Swallowing down the feeling of her heart in her throat, Agatha knew this moment was a crossroad. She could dismiss his words, pretend she didn’t realise just what Dracula was hinting at, what he was hoping for…to finally have her permission to ask. Agatha could feign ignorance and Dracula wouldn’t press her, he would swallow down the words his heart longed to ask, and they would go on just as they had been. Or she could take that leap…could give that sign Dracula was waiting for and allow him to ask the question that would change their lives forever…</p><p>“Yes…yes it would be a perfect time for one…very romantic…” Agatha offered watching the joy blossomed on Dracula’s face as he brought them to a pause near the centre of the room, the other couples continued to spin on around them both.</p><p>“Agatha Van Helsing, there are no words to explain just how much you mean to me, I am a warrior not a poet, but will you do the great honour of accepting my hand in marriage…” Dracula paused, bringing her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingertips. “Say you will be my wife.”</p><p>Smiling up at him Agatha could feel the prick of tears at the back of her eyes. “I….”</p><p>“Elder Dracula, Miss Van Helsing, such a delight to see you here, you are looking quite lovely this evening…of course you both known Mis Pazi.”</p><p>It took every measure of control Dracula had not to turn around and rip Giles de Rais throat out. Plastering a rigid smile on his face Dracula turned to bow slightly in Isabella’s direction. “Baron de Rais…If you will exc…”</p><p>But then out of the blue.</p><p>“Miss Van Helsing may I have the honour of this dance?”</p><p>If Dracula had wanted to murder Giles before, now he wanted to eviscerate him, to pound him into mincemeat and set him on fire for good measure.</p><p>“Baron we were in the middle of a dance…”</p><p>“Oh forgive me you appeared to have stopped. And besides you couldn’t deny me the chance to dance and bestow my best wishes on the first blooming flower of your clan…now could you Elder Dracula?” Giles grin was wide, his blue eyes glinting within glee, knowing that Dracula wanted nothing more than to refuse, to keep his precious little vampiress safe in his arms, and also knowing that refuse so generous an offer would not only appear rude but suspicious.</p><p>His hand extended expectantly Giles held it there, waiting his hand suspended, refusing to back down as Dracula glared down his nose at the Frenchman.</p><p>“Just a short dance.” Dracula grudgingly conceded, conveying with his gaze, that he would be back to reclaim his beloved the moment it was over, and that he would be watching their every move.</p><p>Which was just as Giles wanted…let him watch…let them all watch…</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Part 3 Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>“I will admit that dress is most becoming, its only a shame the figure it adorns is quite so disappointing.” Baron de Rais did little to keep the mocking tone from his voice, even as he guided Agatha with expert precision around the dancefloor, there was something almost mechanical about his movements.</p><p>“Fortunately, Elder I am not trying to impress you.” Agatha replied, it was the politest response she had been able to think of, when most of her wanted nothing more than to trip the rude bastard on his arse.</p><p>Knowing everything that had befallen them recently was down to this vampire, it was any wonder that Agatha could maintain anything like a polite exterior. First he had tricked Vlad into drinking from the poor drugged up young man, the ensuing rampage forcing Clan Dracula to all but go into voluntary exile to avoid any legal or political ramifications, but then if that wasn’t bad enough, Giles conspired with Elder Pazi to have Agatha herself murdered.</p><p>“You know I never could work out what Dracula saw in you Cap…no its only Miss Van Helsing now isn’t it.” Baron de Rais gloated over her fall from grace. “I mean you appear to be quite the flavourless little thing, hardly a beauty or a wit, and yet you had him whipped from the get go.”</p><p>“I thank you for the compliment Elder.” Agatha hissed through gritted teeth, it was taking every ounce of control she possessed not to make a scene, to not give Giles the knowledge he was getting to her.</p><p>Laughing at her retort like it was particularly amusing, the Baron leant down to whisper in Agatha ear, appearing to the staring crowds that they were the closest of confidents, and savouring the way Dracula’s gaze turned particularly venomous.</p><p>“Of course, that was before I learnt about your special talents…then it all began to make sense, I mean only a fool wouldn’t secure for himself such a weapon, even better if he can breed the trait into his own offspring.”</p><p>“I really do not understand…”</p><p>“Oh, come now my dear no need to play coy with me. I know it was you who killed that low-level hitman Pazi sent after you. Such a foolish thing to skimp on, but then the poor fellow was always such a miser. I wouldn’t have made such a mistake. It was sloppy, and it led you straight back to poor Pazi who you subsequently dispatched.” The Baron paused, his blue eyes glinting with glee, as if poking at a barely healing wound and watching it ooze with pus and blood. “If it wasn’t such an inconvenience to my own plans, I would almost admire your ruthlessness.”</p><p>“Elder de Rais….”</p><p>“Oh please, let’s not play this silly game where you deny it, we both know you did it my dear. If I’d have known what a calculating little thing you were, I might have taken you under my wing years ago. From nobody orphan to the future spouse of a clan Elder was ambitious enough, now to add murderer of your clan enemies, well that takes balls.”</p><p>Biting her lip Agatha counted the beat of the song the orchestra was playing, surely the song must nearly be over…if she could just get through this without giving anything away, then Baron de Rais might withdraw unsatisfied.</p><p>“It will almost be a shame when I sign the warrant for your execution, a talent like that in the right clan…well let’s just say you could go far…”</p><p>Stumbling Agatha took far too long to right herself, if she didn’t know it was impossible it almost sounded like an offer…an offer to join Clan de Rais, something she could only do via marriage, and something Agatha would never ever consent to. Suddenly the touch of the Baron’s fingers on her back made her skin crawl, and it took everything she had not to physically recoil from the touch.</p><p>“I am perfectly content to remain in Clan Dracula for the rest of eternity.” Agatha hissed.</p><p>“Yes, I rather thought that might be your response, still I won’t cry too many tears over it. In fact, I really should be thanking you both…” Giles trailed off deliberately, knowing he had Agatha hooked when she stopped staring into the middle distance over his shoulder and actually met his gaze.</p><p>“I had not intended to take a new bride, I have my heirs after all, but well when an opportunity like this presents itself it would churlish to refuse. And to think without your actions none of it would be possible…”</p><p>“Elder you clearly think I am in possession of some knowledge I am not aware of.”</p><p>“Oh, but I thought the two of you were such good friends, or at least that is what I had heard, I am surprised Isabella didn’t rush to tell you her good news.”</p><p>“Isabella?” Agatha asked, yet her mind was already whirling ahead, the pieces coming together…why the Baron had presented Isabella instead of Elder Conti like expected, why the other clan was entirely absent, it surely wasn’t just because of the suspicions surrounding Elder Pazi’s death at one of their properties…</p><p>“You’re going to marry Isabella?”</p><p>“Yes.” Giles beamed. “Her mother signed the contract only a few hours ago…In it I gain a beautiful submissive bride to do my bidding, and all the Pazi clan members and holdings joined to my own. And to think I owe my good fortune all to you and dear Count Dracula…ah and speak of the devil…”</p><p>Agatha hadn’t even realised that the song had finally come to an end, her whole world had been turned upside down, and no Vlad was back, handing back a downcast Isabella to this monster, as he sought to rescue Agatha from Giles’s grasp.</p><p>She fell easily into her beloved’s arm, literally leaning on them for strength.</p><p>“Agatha…Agatha are you alright…Did he threaten you?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Agatha allowed Dracula to guide her from the floor, his arm protectively around her as he guided her through the crowd on the edge of the ballroom. Their sudden about face drawing the attention of Mycroft, who had been keeping his distance, but suddenly returned to usher the pair onto the terrace and began to speak loudly about this being the perfect time to view the gardens, whilst the thong of guests crowded into the ballroom.</p><p>Grateful for the cover Dracula nodded to his brother, relieved to have Mycroft’s steady mind to fall back on when Agatha seemed unable to gather herself.</p><p>“Beloved speak to me…whatever is wrong…whatever that villain said we can fix it…did he threaten you…what did he say…”</p><p>“He…He thanked me.” The truth was bitter on Agatha’s tongue, as she gazed up into Dracula’s perplexed expression. “He’s going to marry Isabella, going to take over Clan Pazi.”</p><p>Whistling in surprise Dracula had to admit he was grudgingly impressed. It was a brilliant move, something he should have expected from an expert tactician like de Rais. Of course, he would find the way to turn a loss into an advantage. Yet Dracula could understand why Agatha might not see it in the same way. In the few hours they had spent together, Agatha had allowed herself to get more attached to Isabella than Dracula had done himself. She had allowed herself to imagine taking the more naïve young woman under her wing and guiding her, much like she had done with the junior members of their clan. They were such opposites, Agatha opening her heart to so many, and Dracula so few, it made them the perfect leadership balance, and yet it would never be an easy balance to maintain.</p><p>“…I’ve destroyed her life…” Agatha could barely grasp the depths of her culpability.</p><p>First she steals for herself the vampire Isabella was all but promised to, then she all but murders her father and protector, the poor girl losing any chance to marry her other suitor…one that Dracula had himself confessed he thought she had a preference for. Was she now supposed to stand by as the poor child was forced into marriage with a monster? How was Agatha meant to live with that on her already heavy conscience, weren’t the murders of her sisters enough?</p><p>Agatha pushed it down the best she could. She couldn’t help loving him. There were sometimes she almost thought their meeting divined; it was such chance and yet not. Still there was no hiding the guilt she had; her own hubris caused the death of so many innocents that night. Agatha had tried her best to atone for her sins over the years. Yet there was no excusing falling in love with their murderer. There were nights when the sound of Mother Superior’s voice still haunted her dreams. Was she now to add Isabella to their number?</p><p>“Vlad, we have to do something, we can’t let him force her into marrying him like this…”</p><p>Dracula should have known that request was coming yet knowing something and preparing for it were very different things, and there was no possible way to prepare a defence against Agatha’s tearful gaze turned up at him. Her expression so pained and yet so hopeful, her belief that he could fix this situation tore at him.</p><p>“Beloved there is nothing we can do…”</p><p>“I don’t accept that!” Agatha snapped, stepping out of his embrace, her gloved hands wrung in agitating as she began to pace back and forth in front of the majestic fountains, their beauty lost on her in this moment.</p><p>“Agatha I am sorry, but Count Dracula is correct, this is a matter for Clan Pazi and Clan de Rais, if a betrothal contract has been signed then there is nothing we can do, there is no legal basis for Clan Dracula to interfere.” Mycroft interjected, trying to be the voice of reason in the situation, when clearly Agatha was overwrought and Dracula more focused on soothing her than being the bad guy.</p><p>“Well short of marrying her myself.” Dracula snorted, before hastily adding. “Which we all know is not an option!” The last thing either of them needed was for Agatha to fall back on those self-sacrificing tendencies of hers.</p><p>“But its our fault, you know it is…I can’t just walk away and do nothing. I can’t just live with the knowledge of what he will put that poor girl through and go on with my own happiness regardless…It will haunt me, it will colour every good thing that happens in my life.” Agatha pleaded with them both, her own mind whirling at a devilish pace to think of something, anything they could do.</p><p>Isabella was presented now; she was no longer a child but not yet an adult. She had more say over her life but not the sort of control that she would need to refuse a betrothal, and it was not like she was old enough to rush through a marriage to anyone else…it would just be annulled on the grounds of her age. That was even providing they could find someone willing to marry her, and willing to ally with Clan Dracula to go against Baron de Rais…Mycroft wouldn’t work, despite not being of age himself he wasn’t even fully adopted into the clad yet…No they needed something stronger, older, irreversible…</p><p>“That’s it!” Agatha suddenly exclaimed, turning back to the stunned pair.</p><p>Dracula looked relieved to see her calm slightly, all this stress could not be good for any child she might be carrying, only Mycroft grew more worried when Agatha began to smile.</p><p>“We can adopt her.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Part 3 Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>Dracula had tried saying no…he had tried…but it was very hard to see the hope in Agatha’s eyes and to deliberately squash it. So, he had muttered some half-hearted argument about if she could get Isabella to agree, then he would consider it.</p><p>That was akin to giving his blessing, or at least it seemed to be in Agatha’s eyes, as the next moment she was pressing a kiss to his lips, before pulling away, babbling about finding Isabella and getting her to agree.</p><p>“Sir I know you don’t want to hear it…” Mycroft finally interjected, the silence that had descended after Agatha all but run off on her quest.</p><p>“Oh, I imagine I already know what you are going to say Mycroft.” Dracula sighed, running his hand over his face, taking a moment to wipe away the smudge of stickiness from Agatha’s lipstick.</p><p>“It would have been more sensible to refuse completely rather than let Agatha raise her hopes…Although I will admit the legalities are somewhat conflicting and her loophole might just work; what is certain is that adopting Isabella out from under Elder de Rais will be taken as an open declaration of war.”</p><p>“A war we are already fighting.” Dracula reminded him, albeit half-heartedly. “I know this is doomed to fail Mycroft, honestly I can’t even see Isabella agreeing in the first place, that would require a spine of some kind.”</p><p>“I shall continue to hope for the young lady’s spinelessness then.” Mycroft retorted, earning him a scoff of laughter from his Elder.</p><p>“Yet it would be sensible to prepare for the opposite as well. Agatha…” Mycroft trailed off somewhat unsure how to proceed and not irritate Dracula any more than he already had. “Agatha has a track record of accomplishing feats that other people would consider…unlikely.”</p><p>“Yes, and it would just like my fucking luck too.” Dracula nodded, his gaze narrowing on Mycroft. “But how can I know I can trust you Mycroft. Trusting you to put in contingency plans for our escape if Agatha does accomplish her task, how do I know you won’t simply deliver us into de Rais’s hands as a show of good faith?”</p><p>Part of Mycroft was offended, after everything he had already done in the hopes of joining Clan Dracula, still his commitment and trustworthiness was questioned. “Just because I question your decisions from time to time does not make me disloyal. Nor does the fact that I prefer a quiet life and careful planning to going from dealing from one crisis to another. Surely if I kept my opinions to myself and let you careen into danger without fair warning that would be more disloyal?”</p><p>Mycroft once again made a fine point, but Dracula was torn, this wasn’t just his wellbeing, but it was Agatha’s and Dracula was more than a little paranoid when it came to her safety. He could only imagine how much worse it would get when they did have children, would he start jumping at shadows then?</p><p>“Make plans for a quick escape, make several if possible, I just have a bad feeling that this is going to go south quickly.”</p><p>“You know it would be easier to go after Agatha and stop her.” Mycroft couldn’t help but point out.</p><p>“You could not show more clearly that you are not married.” Dracula retorted with a shake of his head. “No, we will have to roll the dice and deal with the consequences…just stay alert and stay close to Agatha. If we get separated, you are to prioritise getting her to safety over me. I have experience getting myself out of difficult situations.”</p><p>Nodding Mycroft did as he was bid, his analytical mind already considering every angle, as he left the Count alone in the garden.</p><p>Things had been so close to perfect. Dracula had been certain Agatha was going to agree to marry him earlier, they could have announced their betrothal tonight like he had always wanted, then retreated to his castle to wait out the situation with de Rais. This cold war between them could go on for some time without the need to break into actual fighting. Yet it seemed fate hated him. Still it wasn’t in his nature to get hung up on what might have been, and there would be another perfect moment to continue his proposal, he just had to make sure they survived long enough to reach it.</p><p>---/---</p><p>“I cannot think you have anything to say to me, much less anything I want to hear!”</p><p>If Isabella had been surprised when Agatha Van Helsing interrupted her piano practice session in the debutants retiring room, and all but dragged her into a dark corner away from the other debutants, well she had been raised too much of the perfectly lady to show it. Of course, even that training couldn’t survive Agatha’s bombshell.</p><p>“I know about the betrothal.”           </p><p>“How…how can you know…you’re bluffing.” Isabella all but spluttered, her grey eyes looking around fearfully.</p><p>“He told me himself.” Agatha retorted, and they both know just who the unspoken ‘he’ was. “Isabella, I know you cannot want to go through with it.”</p><p>“Oh, you know do you, because you know me so well?” Isabella tried her best to keep up a good front, but in Agatha’s mind it was undermined by the wobble of her chin. “Besides its not like what I want matters, it is what is best for my clan…my intended is a powerful man, he will be able to step in and manage the clan…and it is what my father always wanted for me, to marry an Elder.” She added with a little more bite and a pointed glare in Agatha’s direction.</p><p>They both knew just which Elder her father had originally had in mind, as being the first wife of an Elder came with a much higher status than simply being one of his brides…or concubines…as they were called in less polite society. For a natural born child, it was all but unheard of to accept such a position; Isabella should be out in the throngs of the ballroom right now, all the eligible young vampires of the clans fighting duels for her hand. Instead she had been bartered off to the vampire who all but owned their clan thanks to the nefarious scheming of de Rais and her father’s scandalous sudden ‘death’.</p><p>“Don’t you think I know; I know this is partly my fault.” Agatha confessed, her stomach twisting with guilt as her conscience reminded her that it was far more than partly her fault. “That’s why I am here, to offer you a way out.”</p><p>“You?!” Isabella practically barked, before realising they were drawing attention, and lowering her voice. “What can you do to help me? Haven’t you done enough, unless you are going to give me back what you stole from me?”</p><p>“Dracula is his own person and not mine to barter away, and I’ll be honest I wouldn’t give him up even if I had that power…I love him…”</p><p>“How nice to have the luxury of love.” Isabella scoffed, pulling away from Agatha and returning to the piano, taking her seat and running her fingers lightly over the keys, the faultless scales putting Agatha’s own talents to shame.</p><p>“Don’t you want the same opportunity?” Agatha hissed as she took the remaining space on the piano bench. “That is what I am offering, the chance to choose your own husband, or not take one entirely if that is your choice.”</p><p>“Now I know you are delusional. No one can make an offer like that.”</p><p>“I can…we can…Clan Dracula can.” Agatha insisted. “We can bring you into our clan…”</p><p>“Oh, so you can marry me off to suit your interests instead, so you can take over my family? How would that be better than the offer I already have?”</p><p>“Because we wouldn’t, Dracula wouldn’t, we have a clan understanding…its not known by anyone outside of the clan because, well because no one would understand, and it would harm our position. But Count Dracula has signed an agreement guaranteeing all members the right to choose their own spouse. We could bring you in by adopting you. That way rather than your clan going to your husband it would go to the eldest remaining member of Clan Pazi instead, your Clan could rebuild itself and you would be safe from that monster…because he is a monster Isabella, he’s not what he pretends to be, you have to know that…”</p><p>Her hands pausing above the keys trembled a little before Isabella clenched them together in her lap, her face downturned as she whispered... “I know…I heard him threatening my mother into the betrothal agreement, I wasn’t supposed to be listening in, Mother had sent me from the room…Its not like I would choose to marry him…”</p><p>“Then don’t, we can adopt you tonight whilst no one is looking, and we can be away from here before he even notices you are missing.” Agatha pleaded, knowing this was the last chance she would have to reach Isabella and convince her.</p><p>For a long moment the offer hung between them, the sudden chatter of their fellow debutants as their coordinator returned to the room and began to issue instructions as to who was performing in what order. The window they had to slip away unnoticed was closing and they both knew it.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Isabella gave her consent in such a quiet voice that Agatha was almost convinced she had imagined it, that her hopes had gotten the better of her.</p><p>“Really, you mean it?”</p><p>“Yes…yes…but we need to go now…I am not sure I would be able to defy mother or Baron de Rais if they were to catch us…”</p><p>Beaming Agatha grasped her hand tightly, tugging Isabella from the piano seat, on the surface they took their place in the line of debutants, but when the ladies began to head back in the direction of the painted hall, the pair peeled off and headed out towards the gardens, the scent of night blooming jasmine growing stronger as they made it to the door.           </p><p>“Now where could the two of you be heading in such a hurry?”</p><p>For a moment Agatha wanted to keep running, to take their chances of being out run Giles de Rais and his lackies that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Yet there was a knowing glint in his eye that almost begged Agatha to try it, to give him the excuse to hunt them down, after all accidents happened all the time.</p><p>“Just getting some air before the debutants began to exhibit…I was feeling a little sick from the nerves and Isabella was good enough to accompany me.” Agatha grasped for the first lie she could think of, one that had not convinced her audience in the slightest, but it was a reasonable excuse.</p><p>“Well I am sure you could manage to find the gardens on your own, without my intended, Ms Van Helsing; rumour has it you have already found them once this evening.” Giles taunted as he stepped closer, his hand closing around Isabella’s arm with a steel like grip, not caring to ease it even as Isabella whimpered slightly.</p><p>“Although considering who might be lurking about out there, perhaps it would be better if you came back inside with us; I wouldn’t want anything untoward to happen to such a delicate flower. Why I imagine your Elder would be most cross to hear you were out and about without the proper escort? Jacques lend Ms Van Helsing your arm.”</p><p>“I am quite capable...”</p><p>“Oh, but I do insist. Isabella wouldn’t want you to miss the announcement of our betrothal after all, since you are both such close friends.”</p><p>Agatha’s escort was more akin to a minder, his hulking form leaving her in no doubt that he could break her arm with little effort on his part, and Agatha wasn’t sure how he would react if she refused; rational thinking didn’t appear to be his forte.</p><p>It felt more like a funeral procession re-entering the painted hall, so at odds with the triumphant way Agatha had entered on Vlad’s arm only a few hours before. Doing her best to appear serene, Agatha reached out mentally for her lover, he had clearly already picked up on her agitation, as the moment she made contact she almost caught her breath at the way he sank his mental claws in. Dracula had no intention of letting her go anytime soon.</p><p>The question was hazy, hardly formed in words as such, but the intent was clear, Dracula wanted to know where she was. Concentrating on the visual of the main hall, Agatha did her best to push the image to him, feeling the sense of relief from Dracula wash over her, along with the sudden sense that he was on his way…in a hurry.</p><p>And he was close, if the muttered exclamations of ruffled vampires were anything to go by, Count Dracula pushing his way through the crush without any care for the niceties. When he caught sight of Agatha in another’s grip, his face warped unpleasantly, and he cut straight across the dancefloor, causing the dancing couples to jump out of his way, all but growling as he prised Agatha from Jacques grip.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Even as he asked the question Dracula’s gaze was checking her over from head to toe, relief flooding his features when Agatha still appeared as immaculately put together as she had been when she left.</p><p>“I’m fine but we have to do something Vlad; Isabella agreed… we were on our way out to find you when he found us, I don’t know what or who tipped him off, but it was like he knew exactly what was going on…You don’t think…no he couldn’t…could he?”</p><p>“You mean Mycroft?” Dracula growled, casting his eyes around the ballroom and finding the slippery vampire conveniently missing.</p><p>It made too much sense, and yet Dracula couldn’t help but feel surprised in some way, he had genuinely believed the younger vampire, would remain loyal. But Agatha was right someone had to have tipped Giles off, and Mycroft was the only one else who knew, and the only one who would have had the time to find Baron de Rais and tell him of their plans.</p><p>“We have to do something, we can’t leave her to that monster, not after raising her hopes.”</p><p>She meant he had to do something; Dracula could tell that from the way Agatha was gazing up at him like he could miraculously pull of a trick to save them all.</p><p>“Beloved…” Dracula sighed, reaching up to stroke her face. He hated having to disappoint her, but there were somethings even he couldn’t fix and when it came down to making a choice between risking his neck for Isabella or protecting his family, well there was no choice. “I’m sorry but sometimes you cannot save everyone.”</p><p>“I don’t accept that…I won’t!” Agatha argued hotly, disappointment curdling with anger in her stomach that Dracula wouldn’t even try; had he even wanted to try and save Isabella at all, or had he just been going along with her plan to keep her from getting angry with him?</p><p>“There must be something I can do.” The fear of failure gnawed at Agatha, as she watched Giles drag a silent and compliant Isabella into the middle of the floor and call for everyone attention.</p><p>Looking around the room, she could see them all, the great and the good of the so-called vampire race. Cruel and self-interested that was all their so-called superiority was, all them of them prepared to crawl over the vampire next to them if it meant advancement. It took a certain level of arrogant self interest to even survive as a vampire, yet they had ingrained it into a way of life, celebrating that selfishness. Well not her, she was not like them, she never had been.</p><p>Agatha felt her feet take her forwards, Giles’s mocking gaze provoking her, mocking her with his certain victory.</p><p>“My friends I have glad tidings to announce…”</p><p>“Giles de Rais!” Agatha’s voice cut through the quietened crowd, who turned as one to crane their necks at her, at this impudent fool who had the nerve to interrupt an Elder.</p><p>“Agatha what are you doing get back here.” Dracula hissed, his hand closing about her elbow as if he could compel her back into the safety and anonymity of the crowd. Yet Agatha was an immoveable object, her chin raised in haughty contempt as she stared down Baron de Rais, knowing in her heart she had to do this, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself otherwise.</p><p>“I Agatha Van Helsing challenge you to an honour duel for the withdrawal of any claim you have on Isabella de Pazi.”</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Part 3 Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>For what seemed like eternity Agatha’s words hung in the air, there was not a murmur from the crowd, only the laser like heat of Giles de Rais gaze meeting her own.</p><p>“I accept!”</p><p>“NO!” The objection was ripped from Dracula’s throat, his feet taking him to stand between Agatha and Giles, as if by blocking her from his view, his body as a shield between them Dracula could somehow protect Agatha from Giles and herself. “I refuse to allow it.”</p><p>“Ahhh.” Giles almost looked apologetic, yet there was no hiding the manic glee in his eyes. “I’m afraid that in affairs of honour you have no power to intervene my dear Count.”</p><p>“I have every right! I am the Elder of my clan, Agatha isn’t even of age, as such I speak for her…she is too young to be either issuing or accepting honour duels.”</p><p>“Ahhh actually sir.” A familiar voice cut in and Dracula’s glare all but bore a hole into Mycroft’s forehead.</p><p>“Et tu Mycroft?” Dracula hissed.</p><p>“I am only trying to clarify the situation sir.” Myrcoft looked genuinely hurt by Dracula’s accusation, it was hardly his fault the pair of them seemingly flung themselves into these situations. “It is similar to the loophole we spoke of earlier; Agatha is neither an adult nor a child right now. Of course, you as her Elder could offer to fight on her behalf?”</p><p>“No this is my…” Turning around to glare down at Agatha, causing her objection to die in her throat, Dracula had only once before looked down at her like that, and Agatha didn’t exactly have fond memories of the Demeter.</p><p>Whereas Dracula had to resist the urge to bundle up his beloved and run for the exit, honour be damned. If it wasn’t for the large crowd, and the worrying number of thug looking lackies who had suddenly emerged from somewhere…blocking off the exits…Dracula could take one or two but not all of them…but he could fight Giles and win that he was sure of.</p><p>“You should have more care for your own wellbeing and those who are really dependant on you Madam.” Dracula growled, it was one thing for Agatha to want to save innocents, it was another thing entirely for her to put at risk her own life and the very fragile life she may be carrying.</p><p>“I will fight in her place.” Dracula insisted, glaring down at Agatha as if daring her to object.</p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot allow that my dear Count, not even to oblige you. Ms Van Helsing has questioned my honour…”</p><p>“What honour is there is fighting a mere slip of a woman, or are you afraid to face a real opponent?” Dracula hoped goading Giles might work, yet they both knew he would be a fool to throw away an easy fight against Agatha for a real challenge with Dracula, but he had to try.</p><p>“I would seek to show an impudent young female her place in our society, something you seem to be incapable of teaching her. I will not leave her permanently damaged… well not the parts that have you so interested; she will still be able to do her duty by her clan.”</p><p>“You ba…” Agatha began only for Dracula to cover her mouth with his large clawed hand.</p><p>“There must be something else you would accept; the foolishness of youth surely can be forgiven?”</p><p>“Not in this case…no…I will have satisfaction, and Ms Van Helsing will beg her apologies in blood, only then might the offence be satisfied.”</p><p>Fairly vibrating with rage Dracula turned his back on a crowing Giles to stare down at Agatha. Reaching for her long satin gloves he practically shredded them, threading their fingers together Dracula lifted them to his lips. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was furious with her, but chastisements could wait for later, after she won, and there was only one way to guarantee that she did.</p><p>“You do whatever you have to, you are not allowed to leave me.” Dracula urged her. “If he gets within arm’s reach, if he hurts you, I won’t be able to stop myself from interfering. I don’t give a damn for the circumstances, or how it will look, you end him.”</p><p>“No…I can win this without...you know.” Agatha insisted, she knew Dracula thought she was a fool, but she had spent years training her skills, she was more than competent, and Giles would not be expecting much of a challenge from her.</p><p>“Don’t you see if I can beat him here then it will be over. No one will question it, they won’t be able to come after us, Isabella will be free and so will we.”</p><p>Of all the naïve, foolish, brave, reckless things Agatha had done over the year, this topped even bartering away her life to a vampire on the off chance he would keep his word.</p><p>“You maddening woman…I can’t…I lov…” Dracula began only for Agatha to halt his words with her fingers.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say anything that sounds like a goodbye. I am going to win!” Agatha couldn’t help but sound harsh, she needed Vlad to believe in her, maybe if he did then she would find the courage to stop her knees from wobbling quite so much. Yet there was no need for words, those expressive dark eyes of his showed everything in that moment.</p><p>Refusing to allow Agatha the last say in this, Dracula ducked his head, brushing away her fingers, his mouth covered hers hungrily. The titters of the crowd, the threat of Giles de Rais, even Mycroft’s betrayal faded away, there were only the two of them here. She was his and he was hers and they didn’t need the blessing of a priest or the binding of a ring to know that.</p><p>Pulling away, resting his forehead on hers, Dracula growled his instructions. “You will win.”</p><p>“I will.” Agatha nodded her agreement.</p><p>“And then you’ll do the decent thing and make an honest man of me.”</p><p>“Is that a question or a command?” Agatha teased, amused by Vlad’s insinuation that he was the damsel in distress or the blushing maiden.</p><p>“Agatha…” It sounded more like a whine from the back of his throat, for the third time he had asked and still she kept him waiting for the only answer he had ever wanted.</p><p>“I am sorry to interrupt you but are we planning on fighting this century?” Giles mocking voice ruined the moment yet again, and it was only Agatha’s hand on his face that stopped Dracula from going full out vamp and ripping the bastard’s throat out.</p><p>“He wants you to lose it, he wants you to break the rules.” Agatha whispered. “He knows he isn’t strong enough to take you out by himself, if you attack him here in front of everyone over me, then he wins. He and his lackies will rip us both apart and call it justice, and he will claim our clan and your fortune as spoils…”</p><p>“Now you are thinking rationally?!” Dracula scoffed, the irony not escaping either of them.</p><p>“Just promise me, just like I promise to win, that you will give me the opportunity to do so. No jumping in the moment it looks like I am losing…I need him to think I am an easy mark Vlad, it’s the only way I will get close enough to put him down for good.”</p><p>This was the hardest thing she had ever asked of him, and god knows Dracula did not want to agree. To have to stand by and watch her be hurt and do nothing.</p><p>“Promise me!” Agatha was not budging on this point; she would hear him say it.</p><p>“I…I promise.” He conceded, part of him wondering just when he had agreed to have his balls removed so Agatha could carry them around in her purse. “But you owe me an answer too!” He reminded her.</p><p>“Afterwards.” That was all Agatha could commit to, there was her life before and after this duel, and she couldn’t get caught up in dreaming about their future before she ensured they would have one.</p><p>Turning back to her opponent Agatha swallowed down the sick feeling that threatened. Giles had removed his restrictive tails and white tie, he stood before her in shirt and trousers, fully able to take advantage of his greater reach and stride whilst she…she was in a damn evening gown. Muttering a prayer that Lucy and the fashion gods would forgive her, Agatha took hold of the soft floating cape, ripping it from the join at the shoulders with only a flicker of regret. Now at least Baron de Rais could not use that against her. Her long skirts however…</p><p>As if sensing her intention Dracula crouched down, his hands running reverently over the delicate beading work over her bodice. He would buy her many such gowns to replace the one they were destroying tonight. He found the seam and ripped it up to around Agatha’s knee, then taking one of his nails he slashed at the silky material, making a rough cut that allowed the fabric to fall safely around her calf.</p><p>“Thank you.” Agatha accompanied her words with the soft caress of her fingers through Dracula’s immaculately styled dark locks.</p><p>“Now ladies first, never let it be said I am not a gentleman.” Giles called out, waving magnanimously towards the hasty stockpile of weapons that had been collected together, Agatha’s ever curious mind wondering just where they had come from at a ball of all places.</p><p>Walking over she took her time assessing them feigning ignorance the best she could, there were a couple of swords that might work, but they looked a little too large and unwieldy for her preference, what Agatha wouldn’t give for a proper katana in her hand.</p><p>“Perhaps the dragon girl will consider the offer my masters blade for her protection.”</p><p>Surprised by the interruption Agatha looked up to find one of Elder Honshū’s entourage offering her the very blade she had been hoping to find. It was too good to be true and yet despite the suspicious circumstances it was not an offer Agatha could refuse.</p><p>“May the spirit of the dragon protect you.” He added, bowing down as he offered up the blade.</p><p>Repeating the gesture as she accepted it, Agatha could only gasp as she withdrew the sword from its sheath, it fairly glowed in the candlelight, the ripples in the steel made it appear fluid like water, yet it was the breath-taking depiction of a dragon carved into the ancient blade that restored Agatha’s faith. It fit in her hand like it belonged there, and for a moment Agatha almost felt like it was breathing courage into her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Agatha repeated her eyes gazing the crowd until she found Elder Honshū, taking a moment to bow respectfully to him as well.</p><p>“Well well enough of this play acting.” Baron de Rais once again proved his track record for ruining the moment. He picked up a wicked looking sabre, whose hand guard and pommel ended in a rather sharp looking point, it seemed the Baron would be taking three dangerous weapons into their fight.</p><p>“I assume someone bothered to educate you as to the etiquette of these things.” Giles gloated as he accepted the hastily honed stake with his free hand.</p><p>“First we bow.” He paused to drop into a bow any fifteenth century courtier would be proud of, waiting impatiently for Agatha to return the gesture, with far less flair and more economy. “Then we hear the rules.”</p><p>“You will fight to the acceptance of a yield or to the death.” Some nameless vampire intoned. “No one else may interfere, there are no seconds, all offending parties will be summarily executed.”</p><p>“So, you are all alone little dragon girl…scared yet?” Giles mocked.</p><p>“Tap blades and withdraw three paces.”</p><p>Following the instructions Agatha was grateful once again for her undead status, a sweaty palm would have impacted on her grip on her blade. She had decided to play up her feebler status, choosing to keep both of her hands on the hilt of her blade, as if struggling to lift it. She knew she was fast enough to avoid Giles strikes, and this was how she had trained, this was how she was comfortable. Her stake she had wedged into the waist of her dress, what was one more tear in the beautiful creation, the wood a reassuring weight between the form sitting satin and the boned corsetry beneath.</p><p>The tap of their blades sang out and the two of them withdrew as ordered, Agatha keeping her gaze on her opponent, maintaining the distance between them by circling whenever Giles made a move towards her.</p><p>“This is a duel little girl, not a game, stand your ground and fight me.” Giles growled after a few futile minutes of chasing Agatha around.</p><p>“Forgive me if I choose to think your advice might not be to my benefit.” Agatha hissed back, causing Giles to actually laugh.</p><p>“You know its almost a shame to have to kill you.” Giles countered, this time practically leaping into Agatha’s space, forcing her to meet his blade and somehow push it aside. “If you were only a sensible thing and knew your place then you wouldn’t be in this position.”</p><p>“You know why I am really here; you know of anyone. I am here to stop you from tormenting my clan and ruining anymore lives.”</p><p>Snorting Giles dismissed her bravado, his next blow almost lazy in its inelegance. “You are here because I planned for you to be. Because I know you Agatha Van Helsing…” He added with a follow up repost. “You are a foolish woman who goes around in the deluded belief that she can save everyone.”</p><p>“If you think saying I am a good person is an insult?” Agatha barely ducked the next strike, pivoting with a grace that Monsieur would be proud of. Following with her own strike at Giles’s expose back, annoyed when he managed to block it in time.</p><p>“It is when it makes you predictable.” Giles gloated, battering her pathetic attempt at a strike away. Knowing he was in full control of this duel and no danger; Giles savoured the moment. Playing with his victim had always been the most fun part, and although Agatha Van Helsing didn’t exactly have the parts that got him excited, there was something similar enough in the experience of hunting one’s prey to get the blood pumping…well so to speak.</p><p>And speaking of predictable, Giles knew the moment Agatha made the mistake of lowering her guard, and he took full advantage, turning from skilful selective strikes to a brute force that she could not help to counter. All her fast-little moves were nothing when she had no choice but to backpaddle under his repetitive strikes, her elbows bowing under the strain of meeting his fierce attack.</p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t gentlemanly, but Giles used her distraction to swipe her feet out from under her, yet the quick little rat rolled over onto her belly and sprang back to her feet even as his blade struck the floor where she had been but a moment before…showing a skill that was surprising but hardly a cause for concern.</p><p>“I knew using Isabella would force you do something stupid, I had to do something to expose you both, but this…oh my this has exceeded all my expectations’; even better than getting to humiliate Count Dracula in front of our peers and forcing him into exile. Killing you will destroy him in ways I could never have dreamed of, by destroying any happiness Dracula could ever feel…” Giles broke off his gaze leaving his current opponent to find his real one in the watching crowd.</p><p>If looks alone could kill Giles would have been eviscerated from the look Dracula was giving him, and the Baron could only grin toothily back. “Now my dear shall we end this?”</p><p>Girding her courage Agatha nodded. She had allowed Giles to dominate so far, learning his skill and style as best she could, and Dracula had been right the man was a formidable opponent…his only weakness was enjoying the sound of his own voice too much, and his arrogant belief in his own ability.</p><p>Their blades met again, this time in a show of strength, as Giles gained the upper hand, even one handed he had more strength than Agatha had in both. Perhaps that was why she missed seeing it coming, so focused on not letting Giles sword slip, that the stake was in striking range before she could dance out of the way, only her quick reflexes saved her, twisting away and taking the bloody blow to the shoulder instead.</p><p>“AGATHA!” Dracula screamed in distress, almost disregarding the rules not to interfere and forfeiting both of their lives if it wasn’t for Mycroft risking his own skin by standing in his way.</p><p>“Honestly be a good girl and strop struggling, I promise to make it quick and well almost painless.” Giles gloated, as Agatha struggled to hold her sword up one handed, the stake in her shoulder buried into the bone from the force and not something that could just be yanked out…well not without causing serious damage.</p><p>It was almost inevitable that she would lose her blade next, a showy flourish from de Rais more than enough to disarm her. He was on her a moment later, his greater bulk forcing them both to the ground, his blade held at her neck, any moment now he could end this, but he paused.</p><p>“Any last words for your beloved?” Giles questioned. “I promise to tell them to him faithfully. In fact, I will enjoy every second of it.”</p><p>“Why do you hate us so much?” Agatha refused to allow her last moments to be begging a monster for her life. Not when there was still a chance to learn something…a chance to save them all…if she could just reach…</p><p>“Foolish woman.” Giles hissed. “You aren’t worth the effort of hating, but you are in my way, the both of you are. Ever since Dracula’s return, just his very presence here has challenged my position. Do you think after spending years clearing out any other power base in northern Europe, tying the Italians so tightly in their own blood feuds, that they barely take notice of what is happening, that I would allow your clan so simply turn up, and setting up your own power base? No Dracula has to be taught a lesson about who is really in charge here. Now I tried to do it pleasantly, I could have made him my ally but due to your interfering presence, ruining a perfectly good murderous vampire, well has then it has to be the hard way.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Agatha whispered so serenely, Giles actually blinked in surprise, she wasn’t supposed to be…</p><p>Yet that thought was never finished, instead he coughed, his mouth suddenly full as he gagged, blood spilling over what supposed to be his victim…glancing down the reason suddenly became obvious, as pointing out through the front of his shirt was the sharp end of a stake…not his stake…</p><p>“You bitch…” Baron de Rais choked on the words, his once firm grip on his sword faltering even as he tried to slit her throat and take Agatha with him.</p><p>Flipping them over, Agatha happily scrabbled back on her hands and feet like a crab, putting at least a few feet between herself and the dying vampire. Her eyes still locked on the Baron just in case he would rise from the floor by some miracle. Yet it seemed today all the dumb luck was hers, Agatha had only had one chance to reach her own forgotten stake, one chance to strike, but one chance was all she had needed to drive it through the Baron’s back, through the protection of his ribcage and land a one in a hundred blow, staking him straight through the heart.</p><p>For a moment there was a shocked hush throughout the room, no one could quite believe what they had seen, but then the world exploded…</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Part 3 Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---/---</p><p>She had won…she had only gone and bloody won.</p><p>Dracula felt his dead heart flutter in his chest, or at least a feeling that would normally be ascribed to the heart. His brilliant, beautiful, maddening Agatha had killed Baron de Rais just like she said she could. There were many moments when he had doubted her, when her weakness had looked real rather than feigned and when that bastard had driven that stake into her shoulder…</p><p>Dracula had felt rage like nothing he had ever felt before, only his promise to Agatha and Myrcoft’s foolish intervention had stopped him before it was too late. And his trust had paid off.</p><p>Dracula couldn’t help but laugh from the sheer relief, for a moment there he had really thought he was about to lose her, but just as she promised Agatha flipped the situation…and her opponent, showing at last the true power of their clan. This time there was no restraining hand from Mycroft to stop him, his steps taking him to Agatha’s side, when the sudden screams ripped apart the hazy world he had slipped into.</p><p>Now rushing to Agatha’s side, Mycroft at his elbow Dracula dragged her to her feet, trying to be as careful as he could with her injury as he used his superior height to see what was happening, and what was happening was Giles’s little thug army had gone rogue. It seemed without their tin pot dictator to control them and give them the veneer of respectability, their base natures exerted themselves and the carefully curated world of the vampire elite was turned on its head…the proletariat was revolting.</p><p>“Now might be a good time to beat a hasty retreat.” Mycroft suggested, earning him a scornful gaze from both of his companions.</p><p>“Why would you think we would go anywhere with you?” Agatha spat, the betrayal of her friend burning deeply in her breast.</p><p>“Because we can either spend the time arguing or we can spend that time escaping!” Mycroft pointed out, relying on the logic of his words to sway them, even if he had lost their trust.</p><p>Reaching down Mycroft even retrieved Agatha’s abandoned sword before it could be lost in the crush of vampires trying to escape the violence. Flipping it round, he offered the hilt to the Count, knowing that it would take the skilled warrior little more than a second to dispatch him with it.</p><p>“I know you won’t just believe it wasn’t me who tipped him off, but how about you extend a little faith?”</p><p>“I am not leaving without Isabella.” Agatha insisted, causing both of the men to moan a little in solidarity.</p><p>“Beloved…”</p><p>“I did not fight a damn duel, get staked, and ruin my damn dress to allow any harm to come to her.” Agatha hissed, her fingers tightening on Dracula’s arm.</p><p>Sharing a look of disbelief with Mycroft, Dracula handed his beloved over to the other vampire, swinging the sword with superior skill when one stupid vampire decided to attack them, ducking under the claws Dracula punched the side of his head before following up with a swipe of the sword. Impressed when the razor-sharp blade sliced through his neck like melted butter.</p><p>“Oh where were you during my campaigns…”</p><p>“Less drooling over your weapon Count and more clearing us a path.”</p><p>Agatha’s chastisement drew Dracula out of his fan boy trance in time to skewer another attacker. This one unfortunately kept going, and it took a few more swipes to dismember him into a pile of blooded limbs.</p><p>“Don’t get jealous my darling I will always prefer you drooling over my weapon.” Dracula quipped, it felt good to finally be able to let go of the veneer of a gentleman for once. The call to battle causing his blood to sing.</p><p>“Disgusting man…I cannot believe I am going to marry such an oaf.”</p><p>Dracula almost dropped his guard, Agatha’s declaration robbing him of all sense…she said yes…true she insulted him twice in the same sentence, but she said yes. Right now, Dracula could have flown out of here he was so elated.</p><p>“Ahhh there is our errant blonde.” He exclaimed, shoulder his way through the crowd to grab hold of Isabella who actually struck him before realising just who had hold of her.</p><p>“Time to flee the party little dove.” Dracula’s grin was maniacal as he dragged Isabella over to join their little group.</p><p>“Ah this is what all gatherings need a little bloodshed to really make things interesting.” Dracula was in his element, with him in the vanguard clearing them a path, they made a quick exit out into the gardens. That most of the guests had tried to escape up into the villa and out the front entrance had also helped.</p><p>“Mycroft nearer the time please remind me not to let Dracula plan the wedding.” Agatha groaned, her shoulder was really painful now, and this constant movement was not helping things.</p><p>“As long as there is a wedding and I get to arrange the honeymoon.” Dracula retorted gleefully; this was the second time in as many minutes Agatha had mentioned marrying him, his greatest enemy was dead, and he was getting to cut other vampires in half…and to think he had thought this evening would be dull.</p><p>Unfortunately, their splitting off to find their own exit meant they began to stick out more and more from the screaming mob of fleeing vampires; and it seemed more than a few of de Rais’s lackies had an axe to grind with them specifically.</p><p>“Mycroft please escort the ladies…I will be right behind you…just a few riff-raff to deal with first.”</p><p>“No, we have to stay together…” Agatha began only for Dracula to pause, a momentary flicker of regret on his features.</p><p>“My darling I do hope when you have time to heal and reflect that you will forgive me…”</p><p>“Dracula don’t you dare!” Agatha growled, but if anything her fierceness only seemed to encourage him, his grin turning shit eating before he all but flung himself back into the mob.</p><p>“Agatha, we have to go now.” Mycroft insisted, yet it was like trying to move a deadweight.</p><p>“I am not leaving him behind.” Agatha knew she was being irrational and stubborn, that without Dracula guarding their back speed was their next best advantage. “And I cannot believe you think I trust you enough to put my fate in your hands.”</p><p>Yet there was something akin to a premonition that tickled at her consciousness that told her if she let Dracula out of her sight now it might a while before she saw him again. Besides there was something almost hypnotic about watching Dracula eviscerate their enemies.</p><p>“Agatha please I’m scared…The Count will join us soon, but can we please not escape first.” Isabella’s frightened voice was enough to bring Agatha back to herself.</p><p>Realising she had to stay strong for Isabella, Agatha finally allowed Mycroft to draw them from the room, slipping out into the shadows and falling back on their natural speed. Doing her best to ignore her injury, to put it from her mind, Agatha could still feel her strength sapping despite all her best attempts. It was inevitable that she would begin to lag behind.</p><p>It was Mycroft who first noticed, and Mycroft who came back for her.</p><p>“It would easier if you let me carry you.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Agatha please we don’t have much time, we need to get to the river, I have a boat waiting.”</p><p>“If you think I will put myself entirely into your hands after you betrayed us to Giles. How can I trust you after everything, how can I know you aren’t leading me to our enemies?”</p><p>“Because you’re my sister!” Mycroft finally snapped, his normally placid composed face, contorting with rage. “And family is more important than politics Agatha, even for me. And honestly because right now you have no bloody choice; so, stop being difficult and let me carry you!”</p><p>For a moment Agatha glared up at him, yet there was something in his gaze that seemed honest, and it wasn’t like she really had much of a choice. Nodding her acceptance Agatha slipped her uninjured arm around Mycroft’s neck, and he scooped her up bridal style.</p><p>It was much easier being carried, now her focus wasn’t on keeping herself going, Agatha was able to take stock of their surroundings. The gardens were beautiful and under normal circumstances she might have enjoyed strolling through them. Yet these were not normal circumstances, looking up at the terraces they had just left Agatha could make out movement, she could almost taste the excitement of the hunters…and they were the prey.</p><p>“Mycroft we are being stalked.” Agatha whispered.</p><p>“We are almost there.” Mycroft insisted, the river was just around the corner and the boat…the boat had to still be there, or they were doomed. Yet the question was would they reach the boat in time to make it aboard and pull away enough that they wouldn’t be overcome once on board? “We can make it…”</p><p>Yet from the sounds of the rapidly closing vampires that was increasingly unlikely.</p><p>Reaching the riverbank, the pier where the boat sat was only a few hundred meters away, Mycroft put Agatha down on her feet. “We are going to have to split up…I will lead them away from the two of you…you need to get on that boat Agatha, even if I survive this we both know Dracula will gut me if anything were to happen to you. Get out of here and find somewhere safe to hide, don’t try to find us, we will come and find you when it is safe.”</p><p>“Wait...they are probably tracking my scent…” The reason was obvious, her shoulder wound was still bleeding because of the stake that was still embedded. Gritting her teeth Agatha prised the stake loose, and ignoring the crunch of shattered bone, twisted her skin together to seal it. Then ripping the blood-stained neck of her already ruined gown, she removed one shoulder, using it to mop up any remaining blood.</p><p>Mycroft accepted the bloody token with barely a wrinkle of the nose to show his distaste. Yet he insisted Agatha keep the stake, just in case he failed she would need some protection. Leaning against the wall for support Agatha watched as Mycroft took off in the opposite direction, deliberately making as much noise as he could. With any luck he would draw off those who were still following them</p><p>Then turning back Agatha caught sight of Isabella hovering, an unreadable expression that she assumed was concern twisting her features as she looked Agatha up and down. Agatha could only imagine the state she must look like right now. With both of their protectors out there fighting to keep them safe, and with Agatha in no condition to defend them, was it any wonder Isabella was wondering if she had made the right decision to come with them?</p><p>Mustering a reassuring smile for the timid blonde, Agatha nodded towards the waiting boat, pushing herself off the wall she forced her feet forward; each step caused her wound to grind against itself. “We can do it…just a bit longer and we will be safe.”</p><p>“No…but I will be.”</p><p>It took a moment for the words to register, Agatha blinking as reality clashed with her expectations. It was only instinct honed from years of tracking that saved her. The change of scent, the shift in the air currents, Agatha moved by muscle memory alone, twisting out of the way of the first blow. Stunned she fell to the floor, Isabella’s first strike hitting the wall behind her. Scrabbling backward as Isabella growled and stalked her, Agatha could only stare up at her in horror.</p><p>“Stay still you fucking bitch.” Isabella’s sweetness was long gone, her painted claws tightening on a makeshift stake she had clearly ripped from one of the surrounding trees.</p><p>“Why…why?”</p><p>“Why?” Isabella scoffed as like the answer should be obvious, still her hesitation allowed Agatha to stagger back to her feet, even if she was very unsteady on them.</p><p>“You dare to ask me why? Because you deserve to die. I thought you once wanted to be my friend and instead you ruined my life. Baron de Rais told me everything, as if stealing my intended and the position I was owed wasn’t bad enough, you murdered my father!” Isabella all but screamed. “Then not satisfied with that you came back, killed my betrothed, and took away my chance to become the wife of an Elder again!”</p><p>“You won’t get away with this.”</p><p>“Oh please of course I will.” Isabella drawled sarcastically. “You all fell for my innocent act before. When they find me sobbing over your body, claiming some nameless vampire came and you stepped in front to protect me and he killed you; why wouldn’t they believe me? It will only be a matter of time before I convince your beloved Count to marry me, since we will grow closer together grieving you. Then I can give him proper offspring, befitting of his station, not whatever common half-breeds you would push out!”</p><p>“There is only one problem with that plan….me” Agatha hissed, she had never felt that bloodlust, that desire to want to rip out the throat of her enemy before…but with Isabella…Knowing that she had been played all this time, that she had put her love and her clan at risk to try and help Isabella, that she had risked her own life and been badly injured all because guilt had motivated her; Agatha felt the battle rage that Dracula referred to set in.</p><p>Energy reserves Agatha didn’t know she had kicked in, rage numbing the pain from her injury, Agatha launched herself at a stunned Isabella; the bloodied stake she had previously ripped from her own body now launched in Isabella’s direction. Teeth, claws and stake extended Isabella didn’t stand a chance. She had only revealed her hand when she had thought Agatha was too weak to fight back, but she underestimated her opponent, no one fought harder than a cornered injured animal.</p><p>Her teeth latched into Isabella’s throat and sank deep, ripping away the skin, the blood flowing out and Agatha drank it down. Pinning the struggling blonde down against the wall, Agatha only gasped when Isabella’s claws raked over her injured shoulder, ripping the wound back open. Flinching back Agatha lost her grip on Isabella throat, allowing the blonde to flip them, this time pressing Agatha back against the wall, her own fangs getting dangerously close to Agatha’s face. Leaning back Isabella following, the two of them tipping precariously; Agatha couldn’t contain her smirk, savouring the momentary flicker of confusion on Isabella’s face, before lifting her legs to wrap around the blonde’s waist and flipping them both over into the water.</p><p>Freezing cold water and drowning, Agatha had done all of that before, even so suddenly hitting the water disoriented her for a moment. Yet if Agatha was momentary thrown, Isabella was panicking, clearly swimming was not a skill the young vampire had been taught. For a moment Agatha almost felt sympathy pricking, yet the image of Isabella playing happy family’s with Dracula, or bearing him beautiful dark eyed little boys and girls, of Dracula taking her to his bed every night; that image killed that flicker of feeling stone cold dead before it could really draw breath.</p><p>Pushing the girl down under the water, Agatha took advantage of the Isabella’s panic, not needing to breath was one thing, feeling your lungs fill with water was another; and Agatha found her target with unerring precision for the second time that evening. If Baron de Rais had looked irate in the moment of his death, Isabella looked confused, but then as a natural born vampire this was her first and last dance with death. Her long blonde hair floating about her face like a halo Agatha let her go, watching as her body slowly sank into the dark depths of the river, until not even Agatha’s vampire enhanced vision could see her.</p><p>Now that the threat was finally over, the cold chill of the water finally sank in, the current of the river had swept them long past the gardens of the villa, and Agatha didn’t have the strength left to fight it…it wasn’t like she was going to drown a second time. Giving into the overwhelming urge to rest and knowing that none of her enemies would be able to follow her trail, Agatha closed her eyes and let the river her bear her on. There would be time enough to sort this all out later, and Agatha had faith that no matter where she hid herself, eventually Count Dracula would be able to track her down, she just had to keep herself safe in the meantime…</p><p>---/---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and reviews feed the author</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>